A Settlement
by ecaterana
Summary: Bribed and blackmailed into marriage with Patience Kent, Severus Snape must skilfully manoeuvre to control both a young wife learning to assert herself and chancy, conniving inlaws, whilst fulfilling his adverse obligations to two masters.
1. Chapter 1 Tea time

I am not J.K. Rowling, so anything that I write is merely for fun and strictly not for profit.

**Chapter 1 **

The slender, young woman slipped away from the bustling crowd of persons on the street and feverishly looked round for a place where she could be alone. Stumbling down the neat, cobblestone pavement of a side street, she blindly peered up at the old houses - mostly early Stuart period wizarding townhouses with upper storeys that hung far out into the street. Finally giving in to confusion, the girl clumsily sat down onto the second to the last of the age-worn stone steps in front of the largest and oldest house on the street. The shadow of the upper storey hid the sun, temporarily allowing her to sit in the cool shade. The tears that she had hitherto controlled were now sliding slowly down her cheeks and nose as she murmured, "How could he? I just don't understand."

The unusually petite young woman pulled her knees tightly to her chest, causing the wet hem of her robe to touch her ankles. The clinging contact of the damp blue silk made her look down and notice that there was a large puddle of mud under her feet, so her hem was now stained light brown. The girl hid her scared face in two small white hands and began to sway back and forth on the edge of the step repeating aloud numbly, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Now Mum is going to see it; she's going to know!"

"I don't care what else you do, but you may start by removing yourself from my property. This step is not a public…"

However when the young woman lifted her fair head and turned her now splotchy face towards the deep, growling voice, the tall, dark-haired man abruptly stopped speaking and the girl gasped as the man harshly rasped, "Miss Kent?"

Immediately she hurried to stand up, but the young woman tripped on the hem of her robe, causing the man to quickly extend a sallow, thin hand to catch her.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't know, I mean I wasn't looking and I didn't realise that…"

As she spoke the man pulled his hand away as if her sleeve were on fire and snarled, "Never mind girl, you can't sit there in the mud." Then he reclasped her upper arm to draw her up the stairs and inside, and furtively glanced down the street. The young woman seemed to be too petrified to attempt to wriggle out of the painfully tight grasp the man had on her upper arm. He waved his wand in several circles and swoops, touching it to various portions of the door before he turned the handle and dragged her all the way inside.

The girl stood stunned, fearfully staring at the warlock's back as he returned all the Locking and Sealing Charms to the door. She tried to wipe the remnants of the tears from her face as her shock-frozen mind began to slowly rally and wondered why he had just brought her inside his house. She felt a sudden urge to try to push past him and escape from the house before he had a chance to finish locking her inside.

However, he turned just at that moment to face her, spinning so quickly that his robes ballooned outward in a swish of black gabardine. "Well?"

She had no idea what he expected her to say, but she seemed to have no control over her mouth as she began stuttering, "I'm s-sorry Professor, sir, I didn't realise that this was your house and I…"

"Never mind that, you silly girl, what were you doing sitting out there in the first place?"

Patience Kent lifted her pink rimmed, violet-blue eyes to look into the pallid face of her former teacher, the man who had terrified her for five long years at school, and surprised both herself and the fierce-looking man in front of her by bursting into tears.

Severus Snape recoiled from the young woman in front of him and snapped angrily, "Don't cry, girl. I'm not going to harm you. But you could not remain out there where you would be seen, do you understand?"

Patience, already embarrassed that she had begun crying again, accepted the dingy square of white cotton that was being thrust at her and wiped her face. "I'm sorry for bothering you sir, I ought to go home."

"Were you lost?"

"No, I…I wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade, so I ought to go back home…"

Severus Snape shook his head and made a sharp gesture to indicate that she should follow him and spun on his heel. He walked several paces away from Patience and then turned to glare at her until she followed him out of the dark, panelled entry hall down the even darker corridor. As Patience followed him along a faded, ancient rug, she absently looked at the highly burnished old chairs that were pushed along the walls, several unlit but ornate old-fashioned goblin-silver sconces on the walls next to a tall portrait of a beautiful blond witch and two smaller portraits of unattractive, evil looking wizards in centuries-old dress, and then three silver objects with strange spikes and bumps on them that were set out on a spindly ebony table.

If she had ever before considered what Professor Snape's home looked like, Patience would likely have predicted it would be dark, damp, and cave-like, but this was the house of an old pure-blood family. It didn't seem likely that he was bringing her here for any nefarious deeds, but Patience was too afraid of her former teacher to trust him or disobey him. She meekly trotted after him into the room at the end of the corridor, where Professor Snape had been standing, holding open the door.

When she had followed him to a group of chairs in the middle of the fire-lit room, he spoke curtly, "Sit down, Miss Kent."

"Professor, I really think that I ought to…"

"Sit."

Patience sat carefully on an ancient brocade settee and peered nervously at her former teacher. She was afraid to speak, but even more frightened of what was going to happen if she didn't get home before her mother found out that she had escaped her closet. Whilst Patience waited for Professor Snape to tell her why he had brought her there, her stomach suddenly began to rumble from hunger. As she felt her cheeks burn with shame, Patience peered fearfully up at him, hoping that he had not heard.

Yet the dark expression of the man looming in front of her had twisted into a grim look of frustration and he clapped his hands loudly and as he spoke sharply, "Wicket!"

Patience shrank back into her chair and wondered if she could Apparate away from the house. However, she knew that most old houses, like all of her own family's houses, were protected from anyone Apparating into or out of them. Professor Snape's house was not likely to be any different.

"How long has it been since you ate?"

Patience did not dare tell the truth, "Only since breakfast."

Patience wondered if the fact that she was hungry could possibly make Professor Snape look quite so angry and was almost resolved to risk an attempt at Disapparating when a tiny, elderly house-elf with exceptionally hairy ears appeared at the Professor's side and bowed. "Yes, master?"

"Tea for the lady. Something substantial and don't be long with it."

"Yes, master, tea."

Patience thought how incredibly out of character it seemed for one of the nastiest men she had ever known to be offering her a meal. In her experience, which included a lifetime spent with her two older brothers and her father, warlocks did not concern themselves with the needs of a witch unless strictly necessary.

"Now then, explain yourself."

"It really isn't anything, sir. I was lost and so I thought I would…"

"The truth, girl. Out with it."

Patience did not respond as she thought privately, "Why does he care? Does he…does he think that I was spying on him?'

"Should I send for your parents, Miss Kent?"

"No! Oh, no, please sir, please don't let them know that you saw me. Please!"

Snape looked carefully down at the young woman that had jumped up from the settee to plead with him. He knew exactly how old she was, but she was so small that even standing she would probably be shorter than he was when seated, so she looked more like a second-year than a young woman who had recently taken her NEWTs. What could have possessed him to bring this girl of all witches, inside his home, his private sanctum? "Very well then, Miss Kent, but only for the moment until you can explain yourself more fully. Take your seat again. Wicket is here with your tea."

He noticed her blush deeply and nervously fidget her hands as she watched the old house-elf set up the tray in front of her. He could tell by the almost nauseous look on her face when she smelt the food on the plate that she had lied to him about how long it had been since her last meal. Of course he had known that Morag Kent mistreated her daughter, but he had never expected her to starve the girl. Despite a complete lack of brains, such a beautiful creature as Patience would be an asset to the Kent family. Snape knew well how much Morag was concerned about appearances and power, yet a starving girl would not attract the right sort of wizards. So to what end would she have done this? Patience was such a milquetoast personality, so desperate to please and willing to obey, that Snape could not imagine that she was being starved to punish some serious disobedience.

He watched as the young woman swallowed a few mouthfuls of the buttered toast and closed his eyes. He lifted his fingers and felt the warmth of the fire grow and then after a few moments he looked back at the girl. She seemed to have almost forgotten his presence as she greedily gobbled down two large oat scones and gulped the goblet of blackcurrant juice.

Finally after almost 10 minutes, during which time Snape got up and poured himself a second drink from the decanter that the house-elf had placed by his right arm, he saw the girl return her attention to him. It was clear to him that Patience was realising that she had been acting much like a pig at the trough, therefore he was not surprised when she hastily dropped the bite of muffin that was in her hand and stammered, "Thank you very much for the meal, sir. I…I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

Snape said in what he hoped was a steady voice, "Finish eating and then you may return home via Floo from my fire grate."

Patience shook her head vehemently and pleaded, "No, please. They mustn't know I ever left."

Snape felt a wave of immense irritation pass over him as he asked, "You have not run away from home, have you child?" Watching her carefully, Snape thought with distaste that if the silly girl had somehow embroiled him in a feeble attempt to escape her family…well, he would have to disabuse her mind of any thought that she could rely on his help. Snape roundly detested Morag, loathed William, and had disliked both of the Kent twins who had caused him too much trouble when they had been in his house six years beforehand. He had no desire to get any more involved with the Kent family. Why had he allowed himself to display his weakness and brought her into his home?

"No, sir. Mother wouldn't let me leave the house and she hadn't let me owl Bobby for a week, Bobby Fleming I mean. We are supposed to be married in October, so I was afraid that he would be concerned. So I Disapparated from the back garden, Mum doesn't know that I can Apparate so I hoped she wouldn't know that I had left sir, and I was going to surprise Bobby at his office here in Hogsmeade."

Snape thought bitterly that it was his own fault for asking the girl what was wrong with her. He ought to have given her the food and pushed her out the door. He pinched the top of his nose to ward off what felt like a sudden headache and said, "Continue."

"But…Bobby wasn't alone."

Inevitable. It had been almost guaranteed from the start that it would be something like this. He had always thought that Robert Fleming had been a particularly intelligent Ravenclaw. Now he had two reasons to hate the damn boy. He had sworn four months ago that he would never again allow this particular weakness to affect him and now she was in his house, eating his food, and giving him every reason to want to try out his latest _Kontaminácia_ Spell on the 20 year-old junior secretary to the head of magical law enforcement. "I see."

"So I…so I was upset, which is why I ran away before he could see me and I was trying to collect myself when…when you found me."

Snape did not say anything to the young woman who was alternating between nervously watching him and peering round the room as if she were expecting her mother to jump out of the walls and find her there. He had to get the girl out of his house before he did anything else foolish.

"Have you finished eating?"

"Y-yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"You will want to return home before your mother discovers your absence?"

"Y-yes, sir, please."

"Come then."

Snape saw the girl look down at her dirty hem after she stood up to follow him. He could see that she was obviously distressed about it. She was standing indecisively, her wand raised, and biting her lip as if she were trying to remember something important. Surely she wasn't so incompetent that she couldn't even Spell away mud?

"Hurry up and clean it. I haven't all day, girl."

He saw a deep red flush spread along her face and down her neck, "I…I always bleach it out on accident. I don't know…"

Snape flourished his wand at her robe and then waved his hand toward the door saying with asperity, "Second-year Charms, you silly girl. Even most first-years know it. Now follow me."

* * *

Note:

This story is the second in a pair of stories written in response to a challenge for a characterisation exercise. Challenge rules: The two main canon characters must stay in character at all times, despite the fact that it must be believable that both men have married quite young, attractive recent graduates from Hufflepuff House at very nearly the same time. Both witches are pure-bloods (of course we know from canon that both wizards are half-bloods). Additionally, so that neither OC will be Mary Sueish, neither witch is allowed to have been very intelligent at school. Also academics or career pursuits must not be a method in which these wizards connect or bond with the witches. No romance must have begun whilst at Hogwarts. Both relationships must pass through similar highs and lows (which I shan't tell you here for fear of spoiling the story) but there is no rule as to how the relationships must turn out at the end.

I have chosen to separate the two stories, but they were written at the same time and are loosely connected. The intention was meant to be contrasting how differently the two men handle their respective romances and succeed to whatever degree. This story contains only the Snape plotline with (I believe) one reference to the Lupin story. The other story was written pre-HBP and is therefore completely AU, however _this_ story is entirely canon-compliant. If anyone is interested the Lupin story is also posted here on ff.

I really do appreciate anyone who is taking the time this story. It is now completed and posted here in full. Thank you especially to every one of you who reviewed!

E


	2. Chapter 2 Fairy Botts

**Chapter 2 **

**Fairy Botts **

Severus Snape leant against the corner of a large oak wardrobe with green mirrored sides as he waited impatiently for the incompetent clerk of Abernathy's Apothecary and Better Potions Supplies to wrap up his rather large parcel. As he peered through the dingy shop front at the shockingly fat witch outside in unbelievably bright magenta robes, Snape angrily reflected on how he was going to manage the last few weeks of summer until he returned to Hogwarts. His holidays were usually a time of intense study and research and yet now, when he needed his mental acuity the most, his mind was continually returning to that stupid, ridiculous girl.

The end of the school year had brought terrifying news. He was no fool; he had known that the Dark Lord was rising. No matter what he had previously thought, what he had once promised as a sadly callow youth, the return of his former master was not welcome. He had carved out quite a decent place for himself at Hogwarts. Regardless of Headmaster Dumbledore's refusal to grant him what he truly desired, Snape still relished the research time and access to information and supplies that his position at Hogwarts afforded him. Although his existence was not the glorious career with public accolades of which he had dreamt in his younger years, he was still able to do much that he wanted. His position at Hogwarts had been safe and, in his now more mature manner of thinking, Snape had come to appreciate some of the benefits of being Potions master of Hogwarts.

There was no guarantee that the Dark Lord would succeed this time either. If he had not been able to win before when he had so many devoted servants at his side, when he himself was stronger, then there was no certainty that the Dark Lord would come out on top now. However, his 'colleagues' - his fellow Death Eaters - were now, like himself, stronger and more experienced wizards. There was more knowledge and more personal power available for the Dark Lord to wield. That is, there would be if the Dark Lord could frighten enough of his former followers into returning. The personal fable and prideful stupidity of youth had been the impetus behind most of the hubristic inductions into the newest incarnation of the old Knights of Walpurgis. Not everyone wanted to return to being a servant. Not everyone would be willing to risk a comfortable life for a tenuous promise of power.

Not that there was any choice for himself. He was now in the delightful position of serving two masters. A skilful man could play one against the other for only so long. Eventually he would have to take his stand and wave his colours. Surprisingly for one who valued his own skin greatly, he knew that there was only one option for him. Snape would serve his chosen master regardless of the path ahead though Snape might hate him for what would be lost along the way or the fact that Snape's own death during the process was a very great possibility.

And now his thoughts returned to her. The stupid girl could not possibly be of any use to him. There was no reason to allow her indisputably beautiful face to haunt him any longer. No one could ever have been more surprised to find himself in love than Severus Snape. Snape hated the words as they rolled round in his head, but he had learnt 15 years before how dangerous it was to lie to oneself about the truth. The only way to ward off danger and predict incipient threats was to know one's own weaknesses. This particular weakness was one to which Snape had never for a moment considered that he would succumb. He had seen too many people, intelligent wizards and clever witches alike, fail because they had allowed themselves to love someone. If he did not want himself to fall victim to the same fate then he must finally resolve this issue.

He had spent the last year of Hogwarts hating her almost as much as he had loved her during the already unstable time whilst he was dealing with the fear and insecurity of the fact that he was now an active Death Eater once more. It was a ridiculous situation. She had not even been his student since fifth-year. The girl was shockingly dense at Potions, but of course she was brainless at almost every subject. As Snape snatched up his parcel from the cowering clerk and stalked from the store into the street, he told himself fiercely that there was an almost impossible irony to the fact that he, Severus Snape, could have fallen in love with a witch as unskilled, as mind-numbingly daft and foolish as Patience Kent.

As he navigated a Lithuanian hag whose cloak was emitting a pungent odour of rotting mushrooms, Snape told himself that it was actually more disgusting that he had not fallen in love with her just because she was beautiful. He would not have felt such a complete shock if it had been her perfect figure and face that had ensnared him. That would have been easy to overcome because that would have been easily explainable as lust and loneliness.

Of course now she was no longer in school and would be married soon. He had told himself that he was pleased when he heard that she was engaged to Fleming. She would be happy, which was not of great significance but was something at least, and he would be rid of any concerns for her safety. It would be easier to forget his insane interest in the girl when he knew that she was forever out of reach and decently cared for. But this comfort was now denied him, as well. He had not found any peace of mind since he had left her at the centre of Hogsmeade almost a fortnight ago, from which point she had assured him she could find her way home. He had let her into his house. He had displayed his fondness for her _in front of her_. He believed that she was far too dim to have understood his motivations, but the fact that he had allowed her to affect his reasoning so greatly had kept him awake and pacing the floors of his study for most of the past 12 nights.

He had decided that the only way to resolve his unacceptable concern for her welfare was to see her once more. He was certain that Morag would not actually starve her daughter or keep her locked inside a closet. He must have been more out of his mind than he had realised to have believed such a thing. Morag was a skilled manipulator and would certainly have great plans for her daughter, which would obviously be spoilt by giant bruises on her arms and gaunt, underfed cheeks.

He had every expectation of seeing Morag and her daughter in Hogsmeade that day. He had found out that there was to be a private show in Madame Duvollet's exclusive little shop. He had been told by Winifred, his fatuous cousin's wife, that Morag was a devoted customer of Mme. Duvollet, so she was very likely to come into Hogsmeade and bring the girl. Snape thought bitterly that this was the sort of thing that he had never considered that he would stoop to doing. He was stalking the girl. But there was no other way to win back his peace. He couldn't afford to waste any more of his time with these ridiculous thoughts.

As Snape seated himself inside the dark, uninviting tavern opposite Mme. Duvollet's, he thought how much pleasure it afforded him to have another excellent reason to hate Morag. His mother had enjoyed a spirited rivalry with Morag's older sister Deirdre O'Shaughnessy when they were at school. After Deirdre's painful death, about which he remembered his mother reading in the Daily Prophet with especial glee, Morag and her two sisters had still continued to receive his mother's pointed barbs and hateful snubs whenever possible. Snape considered for a moment that it was possible that Morag hated him almost as much as he now hated her, which he found absolutely amusing. However his chuckle at that thought seemed to have entirely unnerved the short, fat woman who had come to take his order, so Snape tersely ordered a lunch and returned to his more serious thoughts.

It was when Snape had almost finished eating what must have been some sort of cabbage soup that he saw them. Morag was walking hastily up the street wearing what Snape thought must be some of the more over-styled, expensive robes he had seen in some time. Behind her was what looked like a little blond child, but although her face was obscured by the stack of boxes that she was carrying, Snape knew that the girl was in fact Her. He stood up abruptly, tossed some coins onto the table, and waited for both women to enter Botts' Bookshoppe before he exited the tavern. Without considering how ridiculous it would be for someone like him to ever enter that sort of book shop, Snape barged into the lobby of the store and stopped dead on the marble entryway. This was a witches' store. He felt instinctively that every shelf was covered with books in which beautiful, silly witches were in love with heroic, handsome wizards only to be persecuted by horrible, Dark warlocks before a saccharine, predictable climax wherein the hero Cursed the villain. Snape thought wildly that he had to concoct a reason why he was there. No one could ever be allowed to think that Severus Snape read such tripe.

As a smiling, plump witch trotted forward to where he stood, Snape thought quickly and desperately of every female relative that he had. Winifred. He would push the thing off on Winifred. It was her bloody fault that he was in Hogsmeade today, anyway. The punishment was therefore quite just. Snape hastily told the elderly witch who had accosted him a fluid lie about a birthday and a witch who liked to read. The woman, who he believed had introduced herself as Fairy Botts, but he sincerely hoped that he was mistaken, hurried off to collect a large stack of books from the shelves for him to approve.

Morag had seen him. There was nothing for it but to put on his best, most discouraging face and hope that he could extract the information that he desired quickly.

"Severus Snape. It has been quite some time."

Snape arranged his features into what he hoped was a sufficiently insulting sneer and responded, "Good day, Morag. I believe that it has, yes. I see that you are well."

"Yes, very. I hear that you are still thriving."

Just at that moment they were interrupted by the sound of several boxes tumbling to the floor and a small yelp of pain. Turning towards the direction of the sound, Snape watched as Morag viciously tugged her daughter up from the floor and snarled _sotto voce_, "Impossible girl. You are hopeless."

Whilst he read the terror in Patience's face as she scrambled to pick up the boxes and the stack of books that she had knocked over, Snape grimly noted a look of disgust and hatred on her mother's face. He knew that his trip into Hogsmeade had been a wasted effort. Instead of reassuring himself that Morag was no more unpleasant and cruel to her daughter than a silly, stupid girl like Patience really deserved, he could plainly see that what he had surmised from the girl's admissions two weeks before had been absolutely true.

The shopwitch was indicating to him that she had several books for him to peruse, so Snape moved to excuse himself from Morag and Patience. Morag, however, did not seem to be finished with him. "I am surprised to see you here, Snape. Are you buying for a friend?"

Snape snarled a hasty explanation of the story he had concocted earlier and tried to keep his eyes from wandering to the scared, peaked face of the young woman standing behind Morag. He knew that it could not be clearer that he wanted to get away from them, but it seemed that Morag had something that she wanted to say. In hopes of diverting her mind Snape said almost courteously, "I understand that your family is planning a wedding, Morag. I congratulate you."

Snape was unprepared for the look of disgust that passed over Morag's face as she hissed, "Not any more. Eurydice has made a fool of herself."

Snape, momentarily thrown further off balance until he remembered the girl's first name was actually the thoroughly inappropriate 'Eurydice', felt a flash of anger at both mother and daughter. He looked at Patience, who had turned a desperate, pleading look at him, and he thought crossly, "What does she expect me to do? How dare the silly bint look as though she expected me to help her?" He hardly knew what he said to Morag as he hastily extricated himself from the conversation and moved to the counter to pay for the stack of books, none of which he even looked at. He would send them to Winifred that day with a note of thanks. That should infuriate her to no end.

Snape had hoped to edge past where Morag had been standing to reprimand her daughter for having been unable to balance six boxes in her slight arms and therefore embarrassing her mother in public. However, Morag seemed to have been watching him because she moved over towards him before he could leave the counter near the till. "Luther was saying to me only just last week how helpful you were to him regarding a letter of recommendation to Angus Wilkie, Severus. I was not aware that he had applied to you or else I would have thanked you more properly before now."

So this was what she had wanted to say. Snape thought that it was far more likely that she had berated her son for having put the family in any position of indebtedness to Severus Snape. Snape, who routinely wrote letters of recommendation for many of the top graduates from Slytherin and occasionally Ravenclaw, had actually written a genuine referral to Wilkie about the Kent boy. Luther, unlike his brutish twin, was a brilliant young man who did credit to the house of Slytherin. Snape might not like the boy, but that didn't stop him from being honest about the young man's skills.

"There is no need to thank me, Morag. I am always happy to help my former students." Snape smirked as he watched Morag try to control a twinge of anger. He had been right. The woman hated him quite definitely as much as he loathed her. He looked surreptitiously at the girl and saw that she appeared to be trying to blend into a bookshelf so as not to attract any further notice from either of them. An unwelcome, unbidden thought passed through Snape's mind that although Morag had a savage sort of beauty about her, her daughter had an exquisiteness that was beyond compare. Immediately he turned his eyes back to Morag only to see her looking at him with shrewd eyes.

"Nevertheless Severus, I am glad to have had the chance to thank you in person. Nothing pleases a mother more than the happiness of her children."

Snape narrowly avoided snorting aloud at the mendaciousness of this statement. "But of course, Morag. It is always a pleasure to help a friendof the family. I wish you a good day. Miss Kent."

As Morag watched the black wool clad back of Severus Snape sweep out the front door of the shop, she seemed to be thinking. After several moments she turned roundly on her daughter and paused before muttering cryptically, "How much that cow Eileen Snape would have hated it." She looked back at the empty doorway and then spoke softly again, "It is perfect. Deirdre will dance in her grave." Now more loudly she commanded, "Come with me, Eurydice. I have something to discuss with your father and it concerns you."


	3. Chapter 3 Proposal

**Chapter 3 **

**Proposal **

Severus Snape dropped the piece of lightly scented parchment into the bin beside his desk and sat back in his chair. Winifred had reacted exactly like he had expected. Unfortunately, the pleasure he would normally have gotten from reading her furious "thank you" note was greatly dimmed by the other letter that he had received by the evening owl.

He had spent three extremely uneasy days since seeing Patience and her mother in town. He had been painfully aware of the sharp, appraising look in Morag's eyes at the end of their conversation. She had looked almost pleased about something, which Snape knew could not be a good thing. He had known that she had seen him looking briefly at Patience and had assumed that she would notice that his look was anything but avuncular or professorial. Morag was no fool; she would be more than used to noticing which wizards had an interest in her daughter. In fact it was most likely that she had made a practice of looking for such interest because it might be used to advantage. Snape would do nothing less if he had a daughter that looked half as attractive.

He was also aware that there was no possibility of Morag thinking that he had anything but a passing interest in the girl. He was absolutely certain that his secret was very safe, but any contemplation of him by Morag was cause for concern. Snape pulled out a silver box from his pocket and flicked back the lid. With two practised fingers he took a pinch of the silvery grey dried needles inside and dropped them on the concave surface of the inner lid. When he tapped the side of the box with his finger, a large purple flame erupted under his nose, which Snape carefully breathed in. This batch of sand needle had not been nearly as good as the last lot Beadle had sent him. He knew that it was easy for Beadle to cheat customers such as himself, who did not have the funds to pay for better quality. However Snape thought that he could still find a way to make certain that Beadle did not forget again that Severus Snape was a customer Beadle did not want to lose.

It was time that he opened the letter and found out what Morag wanted from him. Snape pulled a heavy silver letter opener with a large crested seal on one end from the drawer and slit open the rolled parchment. As he smoothed the letter out on his desk with one bony, white hand he immediately knew that this was not what he had thought. The letter was from William Kent.

With a sharp gesture of his finger to the fire, the flames of which immediately raised so high that the hook-nosed, heavy browed witch in the portrait above the mantelpiece exclaimed in surprise, Snape picked up the letter that he had finished reading and then tossed it into the grate. As he watched the parchment shrivel and burn, Snape seethed silently about the incredible presumption of Morag. Who did she imagine that she was? It might have been William who wrote the letter, but Snape knew without a doubt that this was Morag's doing and no one else's. Did she honestly believe that he would respond to the bait she had tossed him so heedlessly? Severus Snape had not been this furious in longer than he could remember.

He walked round the red brocade settee, which he had come to hate, and wrenched open the doors of the glass front cabinet that held his better liquors. Snape pulled down the blood red glass bottle with the strange runes and figures carved down the sides and pulled out the stopper. He had already drunk two small goblets that day and it was very unwise to have another. However, he had to clear his head. If he was going to extricate himself from this ridiculous situation he had to be able to think straight. Therefore he would allow himself another half glass now and not have any more until morning.

As he waited for his muscles to feel the characteristic, involuntary twitch that would tell him the sap was entering his blood stream, Snape held onto the table top to stabilise himself. However the sap-tweak was more convulsive than normal, which Snape knew was not a good sign. As he felt ice-cold reason return to his mind and easiness pass over his jumbled senses, Snape breathed a giant sigh of relief and briefly forgot his concerns about his rapidly increasing usage of the yggdrasilsap.

But as he walked purposefully up the stairs to his bedroom to get dressed, Snape admitted to himself that it was time for him to stop using the sap again. He was no longer a foolish young wizard desperately hoping to conquer the deeper Dark Arts and therefore needing to suppress unimportant emotions and thoughts with dangerous substances. He had learnt the danger of the sap long ago. It had almost been like returning to his youth when he had found the bottle of yggdrasilsap sitting at the back of his cupboard. He had never forgotten how amazingly useful the sap had been in forcing himself to become inured to the horrors of his chosen life. But some tools could become too useful over time.

Despite his promise never again to be seduced by the deceptive benefits of the sap, Snape had been so desperate to retreat from the trap that he had built for himself by falling for the girl that he had finally reconsidered the usefulness of that old tool. As long as it was still an instrument under his own control then he had decided to allow himself to temporarily use the sap. He had not thought that it would take very long to rid himself of his ridiculous infatuation, so it should have meant occasional use of the sap for perhaps two months at the most. It had now been four months.

Snape pulled open the door to his wardrobe and looked at his robes. The clarity of his sap-eased mind instantly told him which robes would convey the proper degrees of social superiority and disinterest. Snape quickly dressed himself and thought fleetingly of how stale his room smelt. He would have to speak to Rem about how often she allowed Wicket inside to clean. One glimpse into his mirror told him that he would need to tie back his hair. The simple black cord would do and he would naturally need his grandfather's ring. The sap was getting into full stride now and he was feeling ridiculously confident. No matter what Morag thought, Severus Snape had no intention of being out manoeuvred by an O'Shaughnessy. His mother would hardly be impressed with his infatuation with the girl, but at least he could be certain that Morag wouldn't get what she wanted. There was no good reason for him to agree.

Snape then pointed his finger at the empty fire grate and stepped into the raging yellow flames and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4 A present

**Chapter 4 **

**A Present **

Snape was feeling more than just prepared by the time that he arrived at the door of the Kent household. He was feeling deliciously ready to wrangle wits with the two people responsible for spawning the girl that had been tormenting his mind for months. Snape had not felt this much concentrated loathing in years. It was a fresh sensation that he rather relished, since it was easily drowning out the more terrifying feelings that he held for the girl.

As Snape tugged on the front of his cloak, which was not at all necessary in the late August heat, he raised his other hand and pulled the knocker on the door. After several moments, the door was slowly pulled open by Patience herself. Instead of destroying his confidence, this unexpected appearance of the very person he most wanted to forget emboldened him. He sneered viciously at the shocked, frightened look on the face the young woman in front of him and drawled, "Good evening, Miss Kent."

"P-professor!"

"I have business with your father, Miss Kent."

"I…won't you come in, sir?"

As he passed the girl he noticed that there was a purplish looking bruise on the side of her neck, which was imperfectly concealed by a scarf that she had tied over the collar of her robes. Directing his thoughts away from the girl to the business at hand, Snape replied curtly, "Yes, thank you."

As he followed Patience into a showy marble entrance hall, Snape heard a strident County Armagh voice call out from somewhere nearby, "Who was it, Eurydice?"

Snape smiled unpleasantly at Morag, whose hair was casually tied back instead of worn swept up into her usual formal style and who was also wearing a set of slightly wrinkled house robes that Snape suspected she would have rather died than have any outsider see her wearing as she stepped into the corridor and stopped short. He was absolutely satisfied with the reaction his unexpected presence in the house had effected upon Morag. It was of little importance to him for the moment that she would not forget her embarrassment quickly.

"Why, Severus! Such a pleasant surprise. We did not expect to see you so soon."

Snape, who had been perfectly well aware of what Morag had expected, spoke in a smooth voice, "I thought it best to settle the business proposition that William forwarded to me today. I understood that he considered the matter urgent, in fact."

Snape watched Morag's face carefully. She seemed to be undecided about what his reaction to the proposal had been, but he was quick to note the appraising look she gave her daughter before turning her eyes back to him. After a very brief hesitation Morag replied, "Of course. If you will allow Eurydice to take you into the drawing room, then I will let William know that you are here."

Snape cast a practised, bored look at Morag before he allowed himself to be led into the adjoining room by her timid, pale-faced daughter. After he had been offered and refused a drink, Snape sat gingerly on the edge of a white brocade chair and allowed himself to take a frank appraisal of the sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. He suspected that Patience had absolutely no idea of what her parents had planned for her, since she did not appear to be any more than normally afraid of him. He could see that she looked as if she had not slept well in days and her face seemed thinner than it had just a few days before.

He could hear Morag's high heeled shoes approaching them and was not surprised to see that her hair was now carefully coiffed and the wrinkles had been magically released from the front of her house robe. "William would like for me to bring you back to his office, Severus. Will you follow me?"

Snape was beginning to feel some twinges of anger seeping into his consciousness and had to concentrate the sap-focus on working his way out of whatever snare William was hoping to set for him. After Morag had opened the door to the office, Snape strode through confidently and spoke immediately, "I was not impressed with your letter, Kent. If you had anything to offer me, you ought to have come to me personally. As it is, I see nothing that you have which would be useful to me."

Morag was in the process of slipping quietly out of the room with a self-assured smirk on her face as Snape watched William step out from behind his desk to greet him.

"Why don't you sit down Severus? I think that I can show you that there is a lot of benefit to you to take what I have to offer."

Snape sat in the seat proffered to him and waited for William to speak. It was Kent's move and Snape needed to know what Kent was planning to do. "Very well, Kent, speak."

"I don't think that there is any point in playing games, Severus. I know what you are."

Snape, who knew exactly what William was implying but who had dealt with this accusation enough times to be unconcerned, said only, "Oh? And what am I, Kent?"

William shook his head and said only, "Do you think that it will do you any good in your position to have this become a piece of public knowledge?"

It was only the influence of the sap that kept Snape from betraying his hatred of the man sitting confidently in front of him as he said, "What do you think that you are saying to me, Kent? What information do you actually propose to tell and how would this affect me?"

William made a gesture of disgust, "You know precisely what I mean. I know what you have carved into your forearm there, Snape. I suggest that you would prefer not to have this information publicised to the parents of the precious little children whom you so lovingly instruct in the arts of potion making. In fact, I imagine that your past and _present_ affiliations would likely not bear looking into by the Ministry, which would make your comfortable life somewhat difficult."

Snape stared for a moment at William and then laughed aloud. He stood up and leant forward over the large mahogany desk and shoved his well-covered arm in front of William and leered, "Do you want to see it, Kent? Would you like to validate your useless bit of information yourself? Get on with it then."

William looked nonplussed for a very brief moment and then smiled broadly. "I do not need to look, Snape. I know what the _mors mordre_ tattoo looks like. I have seen it before."

Snape narrowed his eyes and thought with anger that Kent was calling his bluff and had succeeded. That didn't mean that he had to admit as much, however. "I am not going to marry your daft little fluff of a daughter. As I have said, she is of no use to me and will only be an unwelcome burden. I cannot imagine any reason that you or Morag would wish to ally yourself with my family either, since both of you hate me almost as much as I detest you and I have nothing to offer you."

Snape could see that William knew that he had gained a point and could sense from the pleased expression on William's swarthy face that he believed that he was about to score another one. "I have absolutely no desire regarding my disappointing bit of offspring other than to be rid of her. She is an expense I don't care to keep and a bother to me, since she takes up too much of my wife's time. I am tired of having to listen to an endless succession of possible plans for how to advantageously marry the girl off. We both know that formal marriage contracts are a thing of past generations, so it won't be easy for even someone as skilled as Morag to pull it off."

Snape sat back in his chair and watched William as he continued to speak in an irritable drone, "The cold fact is that the girl is a bother to me and I would rather have Morag's attention more profitably and beneficially placed. For some reason best known only to her, Morag has decided that she wants to manipulate you into taking the girl off our hands. I don't know why and I don't really care. She is willing to attach a dowry to the bargain, as much as 200,000 galleons, which I am pretty certain would be of great use to you."

Snape sneered with a viciousness he normally reserved for first-year students, "It has been a long time since I was so surprised, Kent. You cannot seriously expect that I can be forced into marrying your spawn, Kent, especially one as brainless as that little chit."

Unfazed, William smiled and said carefully, "Yes, since you taught her you must know that she is remarkably stupid, but that only means that she will be as obedient as you want her to be. And no one will deny that the girl is beautiful."

Snape knew that he was beaten. He could not allow his careful plans or either of his masters' plans actually, to be ruined by a denouncement of his involvement with the Death Eaters yet. There was a time for public declarations, but that hour was not now. Dumbledore was not in a position to protect him at that moment and he could not risk displeasing the Dark Lord, who wanted him to stay at Hogwarts for the time being.

Actually, Snape had to admit to himself that the money alone was sufficient inducement. He would bed Romilda Warpole, a pimply Ravenclaw who had graduated three years before and whom he had roundly detested, for the sum that William was so artlessly flaunting in front of him. The ability to acquire certain useful items would be of great help to him in some of his research. He had no qualms about purchasing the clout he wanted to wield over some of his 'colleagues' either. Yes, the money was more than enough of a reason.

"I am offering you a ludicrously soft proposal, Snape. You would be a fool to pass it up, since frankly Morag is a fool to waste the girl and her money on you. You know that you wouldn't be able to obtain a wife like this one on your own, Snape, so take the offer before Morag changes her mind."

Snape, who was generally thought by everyone including himself to be skilled at manipulation, could not help but recognise the determination that William seemed to have to win. He was desperate to convince Snape to marry his daughter, which did not make any sort of sense to Snape himself. However, despite the fact that he knew that he would bitterly regret agreeing to let Patience become his wife, Snape was aware that to refuse the offer was an error that he could not make.

"You do not know what I can get on my own, Kent. Send a copy of the contract to my Jurisconsultant and one to my home in Hogsmeade. I want this done soon, Kent, since I will be returning to Hogwarts in a week's time."

Snape rose and extended his hand to William so that they could shake on the agreement. As if understanding that it was wisest to escort Snape from the house before there was a chance for him to change his mind, William hastily showed Snape out of the office and led him down the corridor to where Patience was sitting forlornly on a bench, before bidding him goodbye and retreating to his office.

Left alone with the very girl he most wanted to avoid, Snape snarled, "Where's my cloak, girl?"

Patience scurried forward to get the cloak from the closet. She handed it nervously to Snape, who looked at her as if she were a loathsome worm. As she opened the door for him and stood back so that he could pass her, Snape opened his mouth to speak. The desire to know that he could hurt her, that he was not the only person twisted into doing something undesirable, led Snape to spit out cruelly, "You had better run and thank your father, Miss Kent. He has just bought you a present." He could see the confused, frightened look on Patience's face and laughed mirthlessly as he turned his back to leave.


	5. Chapter 5 Nuptials

**Chapter 5 **

**Nuptials **

Snape looked at the contract in front of him with disgust and let it drop back onto the table. He really could not believe that he had allowed himself to be jockeyed into accepting this ridiculous situation. He had no desire to be bothered with a wife or, even worse, children. His situation meant that children would be a burden and a liability. As for having a wife, especially when that wife was Her…distractions only led to failed potential. Additionally it was still of great concern to him why Morag wanted to arrange this marriage. As much as he had puzzled through any of her possible motivations, Snape could not sufficiently explain what the Kent family had to gain from the marriage.

Snape pulled out his sand needle case from his pocket and started to take a pinch out of it when he heard a knock at the door. He hastily closed the box and asked brusquely, "Yes?"

A large old woman, build somewhat like a box and possessing a grizzled rough braid that reached almost to her knees, entered the room and bowed low saying, "Master, sir, the family, they is here, sir."

"Thank you, Rem. You may have them wait in the drawing room."

"Yes, sir, thank you." The old woman bowed herself from the room and Snape took one quick look in the mirror behind his desk. What he saw made him smirk, but he wasn't particularly concerned with his own appearance. He walked directly into the flames of the fireplace and then stepped out in the downstairs sitting room and looked round him. He saw the long, slender black box that was sitting on the table by the cupboard and moved to pick it up. He opened the box briefly and slid the furled parchment from his hand under the lid.

Snape exited the room and walked down the abnormally well-lit corridor and quickly opened the door to the drawing room. He felt his heart racing and a pleasurable anticipation as his traitorous mind thought about how she would look. He had literally never concerned himself about the fantasy of what his future wife would look like on their wedding day. However brief the moment; Snape was desperate to see how beautiful she was. Yet before he had the time to strangle these unwanted thoughts, he was shocked to see that his bride, for he supposed that was exactly what she was now, looked ghastly. Whatever they had done to her, whatever persuasion they had used to convince her to agree to the marriage, it must have been horrible.

Patience looked like an Inferius more than a living, breathing woman. Her eyes were dead of emotion and he could see that she was so uninterested in her surroundings that she had not even looked at him as he walked into the room. When her mother shoved her forward and said, "Say hello to your fiancé, Eurydice," the girl did not look up from whatever portion of the rug she was contemplating before she spoke a dull, lifeless greeting.

"Hello."

Snape was briefly filled with roiling anger. What had they done to his girl? But as soon as he felt that thought pass through the portals of his mind, Snape reigned himself in. He could never again allow himself to think of her that way. She would be his wife, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

He forced himself to be civil as he greeted the Kent twins, who he realised with some irritation would now be his brothers-in-law, and both Morag and William Kent, neither of whom would he ever refer to as parents-in-law. He was more than civil, however, to the other couple that was waiting with matching expressions of exquisite boredom on the two most comfortable chairs in the room. It was evident that they had been waiting for some time, since there was a pair of drained wine goblets and two empty plates on a table between them.

"I think that we are ready, Gideon. Would you like to read over the contract now?"

The man, his narrow face expressing only the vaguest interest in the piece of paper that Snape was holding disdainfully out to him, took the paper with one long white hand and stood up. The short, plump woman seated next to him also rose and replied coldly to Snape, "So this is the girl?"

Snape looked over at Patience and reached out his hand to pull her towards them. "Yes, Winifred, this is Patience Kent. Patience, this is Gideon Prince, my cousin, and his wife Winifred."

Patience, who had lifted her head to look at the woman who was openly appraising her, accepted the hand that was extended to her and spoke almost inaudibly. "Pleased to meet you."

At this moment Gideon Prince held out the contract for Snape to take and said roughly, "Looks acceptable. We will witness."

Snape nodded to his cousin and pulled Patience with him towards a dark wood prie-dieu by the long, curtained window and dropped the narrow box in his hands onto the flat surface and placed the contract on top. "Do you have the letter from Gringotts, Kent?"

William unhappily thrust a folded piece of parchment into Snape's waiting hand.

The room was eerily silent as Snape quickly read through the statement that informed him that the required sum had been transferred to his personal vault. Then he waved his wand and a large, decrepit black quill appeared in his hand. He bent over the contract parchment and winced as he began to sign his name in sharp red letters.

He passed the pen to Patience, who dared one scared look at her mother before signing her own name on the paper. As she passed the quill to one of her brothers, who had stepped forward to witness for the Kent family, Patience was rubbing her chest where she could feel the blood was already forming into a scab. She had been warned by her mother what to expect, but she still found the usage of a quill that drew blood from one's own heart to be terrifying and evil.

Patience stood back so that she would not attract the notice of either her family or her new husband. The reality of the situation was almost more than she could bear. She had never understood what it was about her that made her mother detest her so very much. She had worked her wand to the heartstring to please her mother, but she had to admit that it was probably impossible for her to do anything that Morag would approve.

Patience could not think of what had been done to her for the last two days. Patience devoutly hoped that however awful Professor Snape was to her, and she was absolutely sure that he would be truly horrible, that he would at least be better than her mother. Yet this man was unlikely to ever be kind to her and he would certainly never love her. Therefore, this was the end of every dream. She was unavoidably trapped.

Somehow she suddenly realised that she was now sitting on a chair, staring into the flames of an angrily roaring fire. She was alone in the room with Professor Snape and not quite sure when her family had left or how long she had been sitting by the fire.

"Back to consciousness?"

Patience turned and saw that Snape was leaning against a wall next to a portrait of a wizard that could not be anything other than a recent ancestor. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Don't you?"

"Is it over?"

Snape nodded his head in assent and pushed himself off the wall to walk towards her. "Yes."

"They are all gone?"

"Definitely."

She could not stop herself from shivering violently as he stood next to where she was sitting, but she asked nonetheless, "What happens now?"

He didn't say anything for a moment as he looked down at her with a curious expression. Then he replied gruffly, "Now you stay here."

"Is that all?"

Snape picked a small hair off his sleeve and sneered, "Were you promised more?"

Patience knew that there was no answer to that question, so she merely continued to watch him, waiting for whatever was to come.

"You would have done better to stick with Fleming."

Snape walked over to the large chest of drawers on the wall near the door and began to pour himself a drink from a bottle of Black Aquavit. "Do you realise what you have gotten into?"

"I didn't have much choice, sir."

"No, I don't suppose that they did give you any choice. As it happens, I didn't want you either."

Patience looked away with embarassment. She had supposed that at least he'd had some interest in her. Her mother had led her to believe that he found her very attractive. Hopefully then he didn't hate her, as she thought she might soon come to hate him.

"Did they warn you what you were marrying? Were you told that you were going to be climbing into the bed of a Death Eater, child?"

Patience could not keep the shock and revulsion from showing on her face. She didn't respond, but there was no need.

"They _didn't_ tell you. Very wise. Come with me."

Snape tossed the goblet that was in his hand down on the table and waited for her to stand up and join him. Patience knew from experience that the best policy was non-resistance, so she obediently followed him into the corridor.

They walked up a steep and very narrow set of stairs, which were barely carpeted with an ancient threadbare rug. As they approached the first storey, Snape spoke in a soft voice that was still hard with anger, "This will be your floor. That is your bedroom. The room across the corridor will be your sitting room."

He indicated that she was to continue following him up the stairs to the second storey. Her mind was full of questions as they climbed up the steep steps. He was a Death Eater? He wasn't going to make her stay with him? What was he going to expect of her? She hoped that she could withstand it without provoking any violence.

"This floor is mine. You will not come up here unless I request it. This room is my own bedroom and that," Snape pointed one long finger at a doorway at the end of the corridor, "is my library. You are not welcome in there."

They walked back to the stairway and Patience followed him for the rest of the quick, rough tour of what was going to be her new home. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured their first moments alone together, but she didn't know that she didn't prefer it.

"This floor is unused. It was once the nursery and there are attics down there. I don't think you'll have any need for anything here, but you may use it if you wish. It is of no consequence to me either way."

Patience stood nervously watching him and saw that he was now regarding her more closely. She felt a desperate fear clawing at her insides and stepped back quickly so that she bumped into the wall. She saw a strange, twisted expression form on his face and heard much unexpected words, "Go on. You may lie down in your room until dinner. I have no need of you now."

Patience stared at him and, when she could see that he was serious and that he wanted her to leave, she made a dash for the stairs and ran down them to find the room that he had pointed out as her own.


	6. Chapter 6 More Binding

**Chapter 6 **

**More Binding **

Patience lay on the end of the large, heavily curtained bed, her face buried in the deep crimson eiderdown. She had fallen asleep after a prolonged bout of tears and had only just awakened. She did not want to look up from the heavily embroidered cover that she was clutching in her hands as she bit back a dry sob, because she didn't want to see the dreary room that would be her bedroom now. The prospect of spending the rest of her life looking at these dark walls covered with tapestries that Patience felt needed to be burnt immediately, of being trapped within the walls of this gloomy old house that hadn't had a stick of new furniture in over 200 years, of having to eat her meals looking at Professor Snape's ugly, cruel face across from her...it all frightened her because she didn't know how she was going to find the strength to bear it.

She could feel that the fire in the grate had dropped to a low glow. She knew that the house had both a house-elf and a housekeeper, so there was no excuse for her fire not having been attended to. Perhaps this was a sign of what was to come if even the servants didn't care about providing the basic comforts to her. She was very hungry, too. She had thought that she would never have the stomach to eat again when she had run into the bedroom after her surprising dismissal by her new husband. But Patience thought wryly that she could eat her way through a roast turkey at that moment.

She had long ago stopped being truly surprised by the unkindness of her family. However, she had to admit to herself that this latest piece of work was rather beyond anything. Bobby might have been a cheater, and Patience suspected that if that part of their relationship had been a lie that there had been more falsehoods on Bobby's part, but Professor Snape was much worse. As a Death Eater he had probably killed people. She knew that he was a horrible, miserable, cruel man. She had first hand experience with this from school and his performance earlier had only been of an escalation of the vicious persona she had come to know at Hogwarts.

Patience wasn't sure why she had expected anything different. Perhaps it was simply because he had seemed slightly less horrible that one time that he had fed her, when he had found her on his front steps. She had thought that he at least saw her as a human being, but she had been mistaken. Today he had made it perfectly clear that she was merely chattel.

Patience lifted her head when she heard the door to the room open with a long creak. She saw the grim looking old woman who had let her and her family into the house earlier that day. Patience thought that the woman looked very much like a hag, or at the least a half-hag, and she felt her flesh crawl as the woman stalked with a look of pure hatred on her ugly face over to where Patience lay.

"You will be ready. Master is waiting. Dinner is now."

Patience heard the strange cadence of the woman's unusual accent, but did not have time to analyse anything further than that the woman seemed to loathe her. Whatever had she done to make the woman dislike her already?

Patience slipped off the bed and moved to follow the woman out of the room, but she was stopped when the old woman put out a gnarled hand and said, "You will look your best for Master."

Patience stared at the woman for a moment thinking that she really didn't care what she looked like for Professor Snape, but decided that it was best not to argue.

Patience followed the woman, who was leading her into the adjoining room which was obviously an old-fashioned lady's dressing room that had not been used years. The box of personal care items that she had brought from her parents' house had been placed on the top of a fearfully fussy dressing table, which Patience absently thought was somewhat incongruous with the dire old house.

She rummaged through the box and pulled out a brush, which she roughly tugged through her long straight hair. When she was finished she looked into the mirror and shrugged. What was the Wrinkle-Releasing Spell? Hold on…no, that had not quite worked. Patience thought hard and then tried again. Now her robes were looking very dingy after two failed attempts. Perhaps she had better change them.

She looked over at the housekeeper, who seemed to have realised that Patience could not perform a simple Wrinkle-Releasing Charm. This apparently pleased the old woman, who was smirking delightedly yet didn't offer to help. Patience walked over to a cupboard and opened the doors and discovered that her robes were not inside. She looked about the room, but there weren't any boxes to be seen.

In an unpleasant sneer the housekeeper commented, "Madame's robes will be unpacked tomorrow."

Patience felt her control snap at this statement and stood as tall as she could as she firmly replied, "No, I'm afraid that they will be unpacked today. When I come back from dinner I expect to find _all_ of my things ready for me. Please be sure to let the house-elf know."

The self-satisfied look on the old woman's face had changed into an expression of absolute detestation. Patience stared at the old woman and felt anger rising from her horrible situation strengthening her in this petty fight against the old housekeeper. At least she ought not to be beaten by a servant.

"Yes, Madame." The housekeeper's voice implied that there was a good chance that she would probably forget to inform the house-elf, but Patience did not choose to push the point further. She had won the first battle, if merely by a tiny margin.

Patience walked past the woman to go back into the bedroom, so that she could go downstairs, but before she got to the door she stopped still and raised her wand. That had done it, she knew she'd remember. Now at least her robes were smooth and clean, even if they didn't fit. She had dropped a stone since she had bought them and it showed.

As she entered the dining room, Patience lost the small burst of confidence she had won from her confrontation with the housekeeper the moment that she saw the expression on Professor Snape's face. She didn't know why he was so angry. He wasn't the one that was going to be trapped in his stupid house and forced to do the bidding of an old, horrid man. He was the one with the power. He got to decide what happened, surely. So if he didn't want to look at her then he didn't even have to eat dinner with her. She knew that she was a nice looking girl, so he hadn't a single thing to complain about there. He even had all the money that her parents had given him. So why he looked as if someone had taken away his favourite toy, she didn't know.

As she sat at the table picking at the rather surprisingly well-cooked dinner, she vacillated between anger at him and fear at what was to come. She looked at the sickening, lanky hair that hung down framing his unattractive face that was further marred by an ugly scowl. No woman, no matter how crazy, would ever want this man.

As the pudding course appeared on the table, Patience saw that it was, in fact, her favourite. It wasn't possible that he would have taken the trouble to find this out, was it? Patience looked nervously over at the warlock seated at the head of the table, who had not spoken a word to her the entire meal, and decided that it was highly improbable that he had done anything so thoughtful. Perhaps by some odd coincidence Professor Snape had a fondness for nut tarts, as well.

Patience took a large bite of the tart and allowed herself to look round the room as she chewed. There was a giant tapestry hanging down above the mantelpiece. The scene that had been woven onto the jet black background was that of four wizard hunters from the 16th century, who had captured a strange white beast. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask what the weird looking creature was when she suddenly came to her senses and looked back down at her plate.

He hadn't taken any of the tart, however. In fact she could see that he was now glaring at her from underneath fiercely drawn together brows, as he lounged back in his chair. Patience had never flourished under scrutiny and at that moment she felt as if she were afraid to even chew. She put the fork down and stared down at the plate waiting for him to make the next move.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come then. I have something for you."

Patience looked up at him nervously, but with the hint of a flush on her cheeks. What did he mean? He wouldn't be going to give her a present.

They climbed the stairs in silence, Snape leading the way and Patience hopping up the stairs as fast as she could to keep up. When they reached the second storey, Snape walked down the corridor towards the room that he had pointed out earlier as his library. She watched him as he placed his hand on the door knob, which she noticed had the same shape as the face of that beast in the tapestry, and turned it first to the left and then to the right before pushing the door inwards.

Patience followed him inside the room, which was filled with many books and strange objects piled on the shelves that lined every surface of the walls except the fireplace and one tall, narrow window. Snape indicated that she was to sit on a slender, white-cushioned chair that had been placed in front of the fireplace. As she started to sit down, a fire suddenly roared to life in the grate of the large fireplace, causing Patience to cry out softly in surprise. She looked up at Snape to see him in the act of lowering his extended hand and looking at her with annoyance.

When Patience had settled back into the chair, she could see that he had lifted a long, narrow black box from a large, heavily carved desk and was bringing it over to where she was sitting. He placed it on the large mantelpiece and then proceeded to touch the surface with his wand in a distinct pattern of taps and thumps before opening the lid and pulling out a hard dragon skin covered case. Patience thought that it looked much like a jewellery case.

She watched as he placed the case next to the box on the mantel and then began a series of brisk taps along the side of the box before opening the lid again. This time he pulled out two short knives with jewelled handles. Patience took a deep breath and thought fearfully that this did not bode well.

"Come here."

She stood up and walked over to him.

"Give me your hand."

Patience extended her right hand and waited for the inevitable. However, he placed the knife that he was holding in her palm and then picked up the other knife with his left hand.

"The contract that we signed this morning was legally binding. However, this is a ritual that my family has performed for generations, which is magically binding. Do you understand?"

Patience nodded her head and wondered what nasty thing she was going to be expected to do next. She saw that he turned his knife and then watched as he touched the point lightly to his palm. Then he looked at her and she knew that she was supposed to mimic his actions. Without any idea why she was voluntarily doing what he wanted, Patience pointed the tip of the knife at her palm and felt a burning sensation as blood seeped out onto her hand. She was surprised, since she hadn't actually cut herself with the knife at all, but just then her hand was tightly grasped by Snape, who held their hands forward over the flames.

She watched as their mingled blood dripped down into the fire and heard him speak a few words aloud and then felt his cold gaze burning into her. She looked up and realised that he was waiting for her to speak. What was she supposed to say?

"I asked you, do you commit to bind yourself to me?"

Patience blinked and stammered, "Y-yes."

"Then speak the words."

"I bind myself to you."

The blood continued to drip into the fire and the pressure of Snape's bony hand on hers was painful.

"And I bind myself to you."

He pulled their hands back and then released hers. She looked at the palm of her hand and saw that there was no cut or scar and then looked back up at him to see what she was supposed to do next.

"You are now magically bound to me and to my family. Do you understand what that means?"

Patience had a dim memory of her grandmother explaining the old customs from her generation; how her grandmother's marriage had entailed a magical promise of fidelity and obedience. She wondered if she had just been stupid enough to make this promise.

"Is it…no."

"It means that you cannot do anything to harm me or the family without the consent of me or someone else from the family."

Patience nodded and thought that he had phrased that oddly. Almost as if she could betray him if she could get the permission of another family member.

"Is it like the Unbreakable Vow?"

"No, girl, you won't _die_." He handed her a yellowed square of cotton on which he had just wiped his hand. She did the same and then handed it back. He dropped the cloth into the fire and then opened the green dragon-skin case that he had taken from the black box earlier. He pulled out a very heavy gold ring and indicated that she should hold out her hand. Patience allowed him to slip the ring onto her left hand and saw that it was carved to look like a wyvern curling round her finger. There was a large egg-shaped ruby in the centre of the wyvern's mouth that was held in place by the wyvern's sharp teeth. It was not precisely the wedding band that Patience would have chosen for herself.

She could feel that the ring was several sizes too large for her, but Snape had already gripped her hand in his, tapped the head of the wyvern with his wand, and said clearly, "Anulus."

The ring felt very warm as it shrunk down to fit her finger. She could see faint writing on the edges of the ring and asked carefully, "What does that say?"

Snape released her hand and turned back to the box on the mantelpiece. "It is a charm that binds you to me and me only."

Patience was not surprised that there didn't appear to be any charms or magical promises for him. That was how it always was. Wizards liked to leave a door open so that they could do whatever they wanted.

"That is all. Do you understand what we have done?"

Patience nodded and wondered what the next step in the process would be.

"Then we are finished. You may go."

Patience could not help but show her surprise. Did he mean she was going to be left alone that night?

"To my room?"

"Unless you wished to remain here with _me_, yes, your room."

Patience did not need to be told twice. She turned and walked as quickly from the room as she possibly could.


	7. Chapter 7 Diepseusmenôs

**Chapter 7 **

**Diepseusmenôs **

The squeak that awakened her was not something that Patience could immediately identify. However, Patience was so exhausted that it was at least a minute before she could be fussed to open her eyes and focus on where she was and what was happening.

As her eyes trained on the large oak cupboard along the wall with the fireplace she saw the ugly old housekeeper, whom she had heard Snape calling Rem. Patience now thought to herself that this was a very odd name and wondered where the nasty, horrid woman was really from and if she were actually a part-hag or just unfortunate enough to look like one. The old woman was squatting before the cupboard and scooping things from the shelves into a large cloth bag.

"What are you doing Rem?"

The woman did not stand up or look at Patience as she replied in a snarling voice, "I take things. You not need."

Patience sat up in the bed and looked astutely at the woman. It was possible that the housekeeper was making space for Patience's things in the cupboard, however she had a feeling that the nasty old woman was taking away items that Patience might indeed want.

"Let me see those things before you take them away, please. I may want them after all, Rem."

The old woman didn't look up as she continued to scoop out what Patience thought were several silver asterothen. "Madame is not needing Mistress' old things. Rem will take. Rem will keep safe."

So these were Professor Snape's mother's things, perhaps? Or maybe even someone else. Patience didn't know who the last witch to live here was. Was it even possible that he had been married before? "I would like to look at them, Rem. If those are working asterothen then I might keep them."

"You are not allowed to have Mistress' things. They are not for you."

"Really?" Patience hopped out of the bed and strode forward to where Rem was now standing.

The old woman's expression was mutinous, but she didn't reply.

"All I ask is that you let me decide what I will keep and what we will move into storage. Unless these things are something special that Professor Snape wants kept aside, then I want to look through them and see what might be of use to me."

Patience pulled out a bulbous flask from the top of a bag and recognised from the label an older version of the hair tonic her mother used. "You might be absolutely right, Rem, I may not want most of this. Just place the bag on the bed and I will look at the contents later and let you know what you may take away, please."

The housekeeper finally spoke in a poisonous growl, "You do not order me."

Patience was trying very hard not to cross the line and be unreasonable, but was also determined that at least she wouldn't be beaten by Professor Snape's servants even if she were thwarted by everyone else. She spoke very brusquely as she replied, "Yes, I do, Rem. You work for the Snape family, do you not?"

"I work for Master. I worked for the old Mistress. You are not important."

Patience clenched her fists and said sharply, "You work for the family, Rem, which now includes me."

The old woman glared and did not answer.

"Place the bag on the bed, please."

The old woman did not move and Patience's eyes did not leave the housekeeper's face as she waited for the woman to obey the order.

As Patience opened her mouth to reply, she heard Professor Snape say with firmness, "Place the bag on the bed, Rem, and leave us alone."

Rem turned with surprise to look at Snape as he stood in the doorway and Patience swiftly grabbed up the blanket that was laying on the back of a wing chair and threw it round her shoulders to try to cover her thin gown.

Rem, whose expression was still very unpleasant, attempted to move past Snape in order to leave the room with the bag still in her hand. However Snape repeated dangerously, "Do as I requested, Rem. Leave it and get out." The old woman angrily tossed the bag on the floor and hastily left the room without further comment.

Patience hung back from where her husband was standing near the door and held onto the corner post of the bed as she watched him close the door to the room. Her heart began beating wildly as he stepped towards her.

"I will be going out this morning, but we have some things to discuss this evening when I return. In the mean time, you will not leave the house and you will not contact anyone via floo or owl. Do you understand?"

Patience stared at him as she nodded her head slowly.

"Wicket will care for your needs in the mean time."

Patience did not say anything, since there really wasn't anything to say. She tugged the blanket tighter round her chest and saw the sneer grow on his face before he turned abruptly to the door and walked out saying, "We will talk after dinner."

* * *

Patience had spent the morning and afternoon digging through the contents of every cupboard in both her room and her private sitting room and now had a very poor idea of the witch who had last occupied these rooms. Firstly, this woman had a taste for cruelty that Patience thought that even her own mother would decry. The hen's root powder alone was shocking. Who would keep a silver compact of hen's root inside their embroidery basket? Unless the lady had often felt a sudden desire to become temporarily blind and covered with pustules whilst she stitched the particularly complex petit point design Patience had found, there could really be no decent explanation. The false bottom to the baby's toy, however, had been the nastiest thing. Patience shivered as she thought that Rem seemed to have been particularly devoted to this woman.

Secondly, the woman had indulged a taste for petty, vicious gossip. She had compiled dossiers full of trivial, but generally nasty information about dozens of witches and wizards, most of whom Patience did not know. However, she had decided that she would not yet turn these papers over to Rem, since she had found an entire folder devoted to her own Aunt Deirdre and several pages of notes about her mother and father. Patience had too much natural curiosity not to want to read them. It was odd though that her own family would figure so prominently in this mystery witch's library of rumour and scandals.

Patience had found a vast collection of Beautification Potions, all of which Patience knew enough about to realise that this woman, who she had a good idea was in fact Professor Snape's mother, had not thought herself to be very attractive. It was sad, really, because any woman who used a Diapseusma Potion was dealing with nasty magic, which…Patience sat up suddenly from her hunched perch by the bottom shelf of the final cupboard with a surprised exclamation. Professor Snape had been the one to teach the class about the Diapseusma Potions and warn them about the horrible side effects of long-term usage. Had he witnessed first hand what these potions could do? Patience thought that this was exactly the case and felt a little pity for whomever this witch had been, even if she seemed to have been a horribly unpleasant sort of woman.

There hadn't been many things that Patience would want to keep. Some of the less dangerous Beautification Potions were still usable. Since they were all quite expensive, which was surprising considering the state of the house, it didn't make sense to throw them away. There had been a collection of asterothen, portage oinos, and some old-fashioned but still very useful items that Patience would definitely keep. The rest of the things, however, Patience was more than happy to allow Rem to take away to do whatever she pleased with them. As Patience fingered the top of a very beautiful silver box, which contained a collection of stark white finger bones, she rethought whether everything should be given to Rem. The poisons were not something to hand over to someone as nasty as the old housekeeper. There was no guarantee that the woman wouldn't put the Haemorrhagic Powder, Ablepsia Potion, or any of the horrible looking potions that had been unlabelled into Patience's tea.

Patience placed the silver box into the bag with most of the other objects that she felt were likely to be cursed and as such undesirable and looked thoughtfully at the basket into which she had placed the items she suspected of being poisons. Perhaps she ought to turn them over to Professor Snape. He would know what to do with them and, honestly, if he were going to poison her he was unlikely to use such common poisons that even someone as unknowledgeable as Patience could readily identify. However, she wondered if perhaps he wouldn't like her having gone through his mother's things, if indeed they were his mother's, despite the fact that assessing the contents of one's husband's house upon marriage was quite traditional and still practical for the modern witch. No, she had far better place the basket in her own room and lock it away until she knew what to do with it.

Patience stood up from where she had been kneeling on the floor and looked round the sitting room to see if there was any sort of clock or time-telling device to be seen, because it had to be nearly dinner time, surely. Upon seeing the wildly spinning aluminium and copper device on the mantelpiece Patience muttered to herself, "How absolutely typical. No one in this house would want anything straight forward, would they?"

However, Patience was actually quite able to read a moon clock. The one thing in which she had ever been decent at school was Astronomy. She didn't even know how she knew any of it, either. Astronomy had merely seemed the most obvious thing in the world to her and so it hadn't been until she got to Hogwarts that she had realised she actually possessed a talent. Patience frowned darkly as she remembered that despite exceptionally strong OWL and NEWT results in Astronomy, she still hadn't received good marks in the class, since she had never been able to explain to Professor Sinistra _why_ the planets appeared where they did. Of course she couldn't explain anything in Transfiguration or Potions either and she had no sort of primitive instinct to help her out in those subjects, which had led to embarassingly poor OWL results in both subjects. It had never been the academics of school that had made her love her time at Hogwarts. Patience frowned as she set the clock back onto the mantelpiece and admitted to herself that she had probably only passed Herbology through fifth-year because Professor Sprout couldn't bear to fail a student from her own house although Patience had killed almost every plant she had been given.

Patience wondered what time Snape considered to be dinner time, since it was already 8 o'clock - 8:17, in fact - and she was absolutely starving. She was dreading the conversation that he had promised, but she really wanted something to eat. The house-elf had brought her a very nice sort of tea, but his idea of portions was different from hers. Patience was confident that this could be remedied in the future. House-elves were never happier than when they were serving their masters, so she was sure that Wicket would be delighted to make her a more substantial tea in the future. No one had ever accused Patience of lacking an appetite, especially for sweets.

She turned her wand towards her robes and worked very hard to remember the Wrinkle-Releasing Spell again. Eva had always done it for her at school, although of course not without the "poor darling, you're so hopeless" roll of the eyes. Patience shook her head. The word was escaping her at the moment. Perhaps she ought to write down a number of the spells that she was likely to need but would have to rely on herself to do now. She could put a little crib sheet in her pocket. Of course about half of them she still couldn't even properly manage. If it hadn't been for Eva, Sarah, and Elspeth, Patience would never have got through Hogwarts, the truth of which Patience was entirely and painfully aware.

"Madame."

Patience had not heard the house-elf appear, so she turned round in surprise, "Yes, Wicket?"

"Master would like Madame to come to dinner. Master waits for Madame."

Patience felt her stomach tighten, since she was certain that nothing nice was ahead for her that evening. She wasn't sure what to expect from Snape, since everything else so far had been different from her expectations, but she was absolutely convinced that he was going to be just as unpleasant to her tonight as he had been the night before.

When Patience entered the dining room, she saw her husband stand up and push back his stringy hair with one thin hand as he waited for her to sit down. When the platters of food appeared on the table, Snape took the lid off one and began to serve them both without speaking. Patience, who was aware that etiquette demanded she be served first, was rather surprised to see that her former teacher also knew this and actually cared. She thanked him in a tiny voice and began to eat with relish what looked like boar sausage.

As they both ate their dinner in absolute silence Patience had ample time to think and to look about the room where they were sitting. Beyond the tapestry that she had noticed before, the room was mostly undecorated with wall hangings. The reason for this was probably the complex, delicate carvings on every second panel of the dark oak walls, portraying what looked like a battle scene involving several beasts and a wizard carrying a large staff. By the time that the pudding course, which consisted of a rather gooey cake covered in nuts, had arrived on the table, Patience had gathered enough of the story background to suss that the unknown wizard with the stick had captured and disembowelled a whole heap of other wizards with the help of his pet wyvern and two other beasts that Patience didn't recognise in the least. In short it was quite a delightful story for one's dinner guests to look at whilst they munched on roast duck and peas.

"I will be returning to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Patience looked up from her plate, but was unable to respond, having just shoved a rather large mouthful of cake into her mouth.

"I will not be spending much time here in the future. I may come here at the holidays, but it is entirely possible that I will have work to do that will keep me away instead."

Patience had swallowed by this point and so she blurted out, "I won't be going with you?"

"Absolutely not. I have no desire to be bothered with you. You will only be in my way."

Patience, who had no more desire to go with him than he apparently had to bring her along, was still surprised by his rejection. What was she supposed to do?

"You will remain here. This will be your home. I have arranged that your family will not bother you."

That was something, at least, but Patience still had a feeling that he was going to prove every bit as awful as her mother.

"I assume that you are still friendly with Rosser, Bruce, and West?"

Patience peered at him thoughtfully and and considered with surprise that it was very odd that he remembered who her friends had been at school. "Yes, I am."

"You will not contact them, nor will they contact you. I won't have them in my house or involved with my affairs, do you understand?"

Patience stared for a moment as she realised that he meant she was to remain trapped in his evil-smelling, dingy, dank old house with only Rem for companionship."Why can't I have my friends?"

"You will obey me, girl. This is not a question, it is an order."

Her jaw clenched with anger, Patience responded tersely, "Yes, sir." However, she continued to think to herself with fury, "Nothing will ever convince me to like you, you awful hateful man. It just isn't fair."

"What did you say?"

Patience was certain that she hadn't said anything aloud, but as she saw the sneer on his face she thought again how awful and unreasonable he was. Since he'd asked, then she would tell him. "I was thinking that it wasn't fair, sir."

She could see that he had not expected her to voice her thoughts because there was a momentary pause before he spoke with a firm edge, "You will remain here and do as I ask. I don't care how you spend your time here, frankly, as long as it doesn't interfere with me or my plans. I cannot trust your friends any more than I can trust you."

"But…if I don't have anyone to talk to then I'll go mad." As soon as she finished speaking, however, Patience felt a wave of fear wash over her. She should never have said anything. She could see that he was now furious that she had dared to speak her mind.

With a shrug of his shoulders Snape responded with unconcern, "You will do whatever it is that witches do in their own homes. I am certain that you can amuse yourself."

Patience sat gaping at him. It was beyond anything reasonable. There weren't even any books or anything. "May I at least go into town? Will I have any money to buy anything?"

Snape stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bag and tossed it into the table. From the way it clinked as it hit the surface, Patience knew that it was probably filled with gold. She stood up as well and looked up at him with scared, hate-filled eyes.

"If you take Rem with you then you may go into town to shop, but nothing else. You may not meet anyone there. If I do hear of anything, and believe that I will if you disobey me, then I will make it impossible for you to ever leave the house. Do you understand me?"

Patience could not speak she was so angry. So his plan was to lock her away in the house as if she were an article of furniture because he couldn't be bothered with her?

"I repeat: do you understand me, Patience?"

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir."

She knew that he could see how much she loathed him at that moment, yet he didn't seem to care. He leant forward so that his face was merely inches from hers and commented in a low, cruel voice, "I will not tolerate disobedience from my wife. Remember that. You may go."

Patience balled her hands into fists at her sides and swallowed the words that she desperately wanted to say. However, she knew that she didn't dare. Patience had more than enough experience with warlocks like him to know when she was in danger. She turned on her heel and left the room without a word.


	8. Chapter 8 Mechanism Introvert

_Thanks to Mims for her suggestion which saved the day._

**Chapter 8 **

**Mechanism Introvert **

Patience sat on the edge of the bed and stared into the flickering flames of her bedroom fire. She had been sitting in just that spot for almost an hour, since Wicket had brought her the breakfast tray. She had an idea, a shocking and awful idea, yet it had given her an odd sense of hope the moment she had it.

It had been five weeks of hell. He had gone, of course, but not before another lecture about what she could and couldn't do. She couldn't even owl or Floo her friends. He hadn't seemed remotely interested in what was reasonable or even decent. Patience had not been able to fight with him. She had lost all hope that he might have some common decency and didn't want to risk any of the violence of which she knew he was very capable.

Yet despite her attempt to avoid inciting him to aggression against her, he had hurt her anyway. When she had broken into a fit of tears after he had told her that she would not even be allowed to owl Eva to explain why she had to stay away, he had twisted her arm until she had screamed in order to make her stop crying. Although she had noticed the look of shock and repentance that had immediately appeared on his face, she didn't think that meant it wouldn't happen again. Afterwards, he had wordlessly waved his wand over her arm to remove any lasting injury and had left the house for the Hogwarts' school term almost immediately.

Rem had gotten far worse since he had left. In fact, Patience knew that she had really lost the battle for dominance. The old woman hated her with a passion that Patience couldn't explain. There was nothing she could do either, since Patience didn't have the support of her husband to make Rem obey her and she didn't have the skill to use magic to compel Rem, either. Patience had figured out that Rem was very close to being a Squib, but Patience was a poor sort of witch and Rem was a very strong woman.

Patience had not spoken to anyone but the old house-elf for four days, not since the last time that she had forced Rem to follow her into Hogsmeade so that Patience could purchase two new books. Although Rem had taken to bullying her overtly and Patience now avoided her as much as possible, Patience had not yet allowed Rem to keep her from her one outlet for outside human contact. However, Patience had to avoid going into town during any time that it was remotely possible that Eva, Sarah, or Elspeth would be there. This was especially hard, since Eva's family's business was located in central Hogsmeade. Additionally, Bobby's office was there and she was not sure what would happen if he saw her. Therefore Patience had only gone into town three times and after each instance she had wondered if the stress were really worth the relief of being able to talk to someone, if only to a shopwitch or a fellow customer. More and more Patience could see that she was becoming isolated in a trap from which there didn't seem to be any real escape.

It was the hopelessness that had brought her to her current state of despair. For the past 7 years she had always had her friends and Hogwarts to return to after the miserable, torturous holidays spent with her parents. Also, for two years she had thought she would be marrying Bobby, which would finally free her from her parents. There had always been an escape for her, something for which to hope and dream. Now there really was nothing.

Patience looked at the tray of cold breakfast and thought about her idea. It was odd, but she had never considered it before. She had never thought of herself as the kind of person who would give up. Life had never seemed that bad before, since she had always thought that somehow, eventually, something good would happen. Patience had always been an optimistic person, so much so that her friends had always been surprised how hopeful she could be. But she had never believed that fate was irrevocably set against her. She had always thought that eventually she would be freed from her family and given her chance to really live.

But now it was clear that life didn't always turn round. There were some people for whom nothing really ever did get better. This at least would be something that she could control and he couldn't stop.

Patience shuddered and forced herself to turn round and start eating her breakfast in direct opposition to her frightening idea. It was a horrible thought and she couldn't believe that she had even considered it. She could never allow herself to think of it again. Later she would find Rem and insist that they go into Hogsmeade for tea.

* * *

Snape walked softly up the stairs towards the second storey. He had heard no sound when he entered the house and had been glad. He knew that his visit was unexpected and he had hoped to be able to leave as soon as he had retrieved the book from his library. There was no good reason to extend his time there, since he was pretty certain that all she would want to do was beg him to allow her to see her friends. 

He understood that she was lonely. Few people knew loneliness half as well as he did. It was something with which he had ample experience. But he couldn't risk allowing her to run rampant. If they had spent some more time together in the same house so that she could be trained in what he expected of her and he could learn better how far he could trust her to obey him, then perhaps he could afford to be more lenient. Yet this had not been the case, therefore he had to keep her under control the only way possible.

Her friends were a risk. Rosser, perhaps not, but West and Bruce both were. Bruce's parents were both Ministry employees. Even worse was West's father, another Ministry employee, who worked for Alistair Higgs in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He could not risk any accidental or purposeful leaks of information to either of those girls by his wife. She had no sense and no brains. She could very easily do him in by even opening her mouth about something she had seen in his house.

Guilt was not something that Severus Snape handled well, so it wasn't anything that he wanted to accept when he felt it as walked past her door on his way upstairs. His ruthlessly honest mind, the discipline of which he had been rigorously zealous since he had made an unaccountable error in judgement more than 15 years beforehand, had realised that his restrictions had been excessive and unreasonable. There was no reason that he couldn't allow her to owl at least the Rosser girl, whose parents did nothing more dangerous than run Daedalus Home Supplies.

As Snape looked along his library shelf for the volume that he needed, his mind wandered to Dolores Umbridge. His hatred of the woman had nuances and flavours that he hadn't ever before tasted in a lifetime of hating those who took what he wanted or who put him in situations that he couldn't control. Snape knew that she was completely aware of how much he resented her position. She had made several little attempts to needle him already. He thought with loathing about how she had actually asked him to chop her oenalis pods for her when she had come to him for supplies - as if he were an apothecary's assistant. Snape could only take pleasure in the assurance that at some point Dolores Umbridge would be brought down and he would enjoy watching her fall even if he weren't directly responsible.

When he descended the stairs and approached the corridor for the first storey, Snape saw Wicket standing before him with a tray in his hands. However when the old house-elf noticed him, the tray fell to the ground whilst the elf dropped to his knees and began wailing.

"Please Master, Wicket has tried to help. Wicket has done everything he knows and he has failed. He wants to help, yes, wants to help Mistress, Master. Wicket has failed."

The old house-elf was banging his head on the ground and howling in such a disturbing manner that Snape was alarmed despite his intention to avoid anything that had to do with his wife. Something was really wrong, because Wicket was petrified.

Snape reached down, grabbed the house-elf by his ear, and dragged him up to eye level. "What is wrong with her? What do you mean?"

The house-elf screeched in terror and stammered fearfully, "Mistress is sick. She has fevers and spots. She shivers and she cannot breathe. She grows thinner and now she does not answer Wicket."

"What you mean, you fool elf, what has happened to her?"

"Mistress has pox, master. Wicket knows Mistress will die but Rem keeps him from bringing Healer. Wicket cannot heal Mistress."

Snape pushed the house-elf into the wall and asked in a poisonous snarl, "What do you mean she is dying? One doesn't die from the pox, you idiot elf. Why wasn't I contacted?

The house-elf was kicking his legs and struggling as he was being choked by the pressure of Snape's hand on his throat. Snape released the elf slightly so that he could speak.

"Rem would not let Wicket contact Master and Master told Wicket not to contact Master about Mistress unless she disobeyed Master's rules or if Rem ordered him. Mistress has been sick for three weeks and now she does not answer Wicket anymore."

Snape dropped the house-elf to the floor and turned immediately to the door of his wife's bedroom. After he wrenched open the door, the first thing he saw was Rem sitting as if enthroned on the deep red leather chair beside the fireplace. His eyes then turned to the bed where he saw the remains of a wraithlike woman laying.

Snape had never experienced such a feeling of shock. This was his wife and she was dead. A feeling of passionate, boiling anger took charge of him as he stumbled forward to the side of the bed to look down at his wife. He could see enough by her sunken cheeks and eyes and her waxen skin, which was covered in enormous purple splotches and oozing green boils, to realise that this was probably a case of untreated pox as well as some other corpuscular fever.

The vast feeling of terror and loss was beyond his control as Snape stared down at her and then, as if in slow motion, looked over at where Rem was seated. It was her fault. She had kept Wicket from informing him and she had refused to contact a Healer. She had done this to his girl. Snape lunged forward, tore at the woman's throat, and pushed her into the wall with both hands. He would kill her in payment for this. He would tear her ugly body into shreds.

The look of gloating satisfaction had been wiped from Rem's face the moment that he had turned on her, but now Snape read a dawning understanding in her eyes. She knew that he was going to kill her. He had seen that look in others' eyes before the light had been extinguished from them by his or a colleague's wand.

"You let her die. _You_ killed her." He pushed his knee into her stomach to hold her as he reached into his pocket for his wand.

When the pressure on her throat was temporarily released, Rem managed to squawk, "Not dead. Not dead, Master. Not dead. Please."

Snape pushed the side of his wand hand over her larynx and said, "You did kill her, you stupid bitch. Now I will kill _you_."

He could see her desperation, but he noticed also that she kept turning her eyes over to the bed as if to get his attention. Snape did not free the woman from the stranglehold he had on her with his left hand, but he did turn to look at the bed and at Patience. Finally he released Rem, who slid to the floor in agony whilst clutching her throat. Snape bent shakily over where Patience lay and had to gasp for breath as he realised that Rem had not been lying. Patience was not dead. Her beautiful face was marred almost beyond recognition, but she was merely asleep.

He was drowning in a swirling ocean of sensations as he tried to take in the situation. He hadn't lost her. Relief and anger were fighting in his mind for domination, but he could not find a balance. He had no idea what he was supposed to do.

As he spoke it was like breathing through water, his words garbled as he struggled for air. "Patience. Wake up. Look at me."

The gruesomely marked face of his wife moved at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes, which seemed to be shockingly pale, and he could see the light of recognition as she saw him. All he read there was fear. She did not want him there.

"Do you hear me?"

Her lips moved and he could hear a hoarse, "Ahhm."

"You will be alright. I am going to bring a Healer and you will be fine. Do you hear me?"

"No."

Snape did not really listen to her response, he only heard that she was able to speak, so he repeated, "Patience, I am going to contact the family Healer. The pox is not deadly if it is treated. You will be fine."

There was no answer from her. He waited for another moment and then turned to the cold fireplace, thrust two fingers out, and gestured so that large, roiling flames were now lapping the edge of the firebox. Snape looked up at the mantelpiece and realised that there was no jar of Floo powder there for him to use. He stepped immediately into the flames and then out again at the fire in his library. His hand blindly reached for the Floo powder jar and he tossed a messy fistful into the flames and waited for Van Ussel to answer.


	9. Chapter 9 Moderation

**Chapter 9 **

**Moderation **

It had taken an exorbitant fee to enlist Van Ussel once again as the family Healer. Snape had not expected any loyalty, despite the sizeable pile of gold that had changed hands between him and Van Ussel during Eileen Snape's prolonged illness. In fact, he had known that it would take more gold to have the Snape family inscribed once more in Van Ussel's book than any Healer who could be found in Britain. But Flemish-trained Healers were unsurpassed in their field, especially at healing Dark curses, and they were always willing to offer confidentiality for the right price.

Of course he could not well afford the scrutiny that taking his wife to St. Mungo's would have brought upon him. Charges of neglect and abuse would have been an inconvenience for him now, especially since they were essentially true. Additionally, Snape had known that Van Ussel would be able to treat her without delay and with potions that were not easily obtained in Britain usually due to ingredients of somewhat questionable legality. Snape's driving concern was that Patience be healed immediately.

Snape paced the floor of the classroom, entirely unconcerned that the fifth year Ravenclaw who was serving detention was so frightened by his demeanour that she was openly crying, as he thought about Van Ussel's diagnosis. Snape had been politely informed that his wife was suffering from the worst untreated case of corpuscular Ales fever that Van Ussel had ever seen, as well as an otherwise bog-standard strain of dragon pox that had developed to an unusually advanced stage due to lack of medical intervention. Nothing was incurable; in fact Mrs. Snape could expect to regain her previous standard of health as well as a flawless, radiant complexion if Professor Snape were willing to pay the price for an outrageously expensive potion that Mijnheer Van Ussel was only able to provide to his private patients due to the unfortunate feelings that the British Ministry held towards the use of Phasianos bird feathers.

Snape had paid every Knut, Sickle, and Galleon requested of him, although he knew he was being bled mercilessly. The result was that Patience had been pustule-free after three days and now, after two weeks, had no remaining marks or symptoms from the disease other than a weight that Van Ussel had apostrophised as being 'shamefully under normal'.

This was not, however, the only consequence of her illness. The self-protective barrier of anger and fear that Snape had built between his conscious mind and the deep, dark place where he hid his feelings for his wife was now in disrepair. Of course he would never admit to anyone other than himself that he had anything other than an awareness of the basic marital obligations, as well as a vague desire not to be made a widower before he had been married 3 months. Yet Snape was now excruciatingly aware of how much he cared for his wife. The moments in which he had thought she was dead and lost to him had contained a revelation for him. For in that brief time his only desire had been to brutally and violently revenge her death with his own fate being of no particular consequence either way. Those seconds of desolation had changed him in a way that he could not yet truly comprehend other than knowing that she was now an entity that concerned him.

Snape was not used to having to worry himself with the feelings or welfare of any other human being, so this was not a welcome change. The amount of responsibilities that he already bore was enough for any man, especially one who had no altruistic bent or genuine feeling for most of his fellow man. Additionally, Snape did not like loss of control. Being attached to anything or anyone was anathema to him, which he was only willing to overcome when the cause was important enough and therefore the sacrifice worthy. He could not accept that merely loving a woman, especially one so unlikely to ever be of any use to him or return his feelings, could ever be important enough to sacrifice his freedom or his sanity.

Snape stood up from his chair and looked at the measured candle on his desk. He needed to leave Hogwarts soon. He had a long distance to cover the following day, so he would want rest tonight. Additionally, the prospect of a conversation with his wife that evening did not lead him to believe that sleep would come easily. She might have already retired to bed, in fact, which would make things especially tiresome.

Snape stalked over to the desk where the short, blonde Ravenclaw was cowering and closed her book with a wave of his wand. "The next time that you consider holding hands with Mr. Milford under one of my desks, Miss Rennie, what will you decide?"

The girl gripped her book in a badly shaking hand and replied with only a frightened squeak.

"Very well, you may leave. Do not forget your essay on the importance of clean cauldrons. I expect it to be 10 inches at the least."

The girl bowed her blond head and fled from the room, as if in fear for her life. He had never held Patience in detention, but Snape told himself that she would have reacted to him just like the idiot Rennie girl. When he had last seen her, Patience had cringed away from where he was standing by her bed and barely responded to him with anything but monosyllables. There was no reason that he should expect differently. In fact he didn't want for her to like him. All that he wanted was to know that she was safe and that he could go back to his work in peace. He could not possibly deny to himself that the fate of this girl was important to him, but neither did he have any desire for genuine interaction between the two of them.

He had been right. She had been asleep for several hours when arrived at the house, so it had been almost twenty minutes before he had gotten any coherent answers from her. He had been ridiculously relieved to see that she really was, as Van Ussel had promised, unmarked by the disease. There was no use in pretending to himself that it wouldn't have mattered to him. But of course no man would want an ugly wife no matter how little he had to do with her.

Finally she had admitted to him where she had caught the pox. He had known that it would be something that involved disobedience to his demands in some way, but the answer had been so commonplace that he had not even remonstrated with her. She had accidentally seen an acquaintance of hers from Hogwarts in a tea shop in Hogsmeade. It was no one of importance. She was a Hufflepuff a year older than Patience, Elspeth MacDougall, a girl that Snape remembered chiefly as being a quiet, dim prospect.

It seemed that Patience had only really known MacDougall because her own friend Elspeth Bruce had formed a sort of friendship with the girl based on their uncommon, shared Christian names. This girl had brought her nephew into town for the day and the boy had been unusually cross and fractious. Patience had attempted to entertain the child to help out the harried young aunt, who it seemed had no idea how to handle small children.

The whole story seemed entirely believable and quite typical. This was exactly the sort of thing that his wife would do. He had seen her repeatedly go out of her way to help others at school, even when it was an inconvenience to her. Snape thought grimly that this was the inevitable payment for such foolish unselfishness. Obviously the child had been sickening for the pox. He would let Van Ussel make some private inquiries, but Snape fully expected to have confirmed that the MacDougall boy was treated for both Ales and pox shortly after Patience had seen him.

Snape pulled open the left hand drawer under his desk and reached far into the back for his Compulsatory Quill. He had to get Mudge's drafts of the documents on to Stronge for review before month's end, so it was better to sign them now and have done. Unfortunately keeping two separate Jurisconsultants to handle his affairs was a necessary expense. He had no doubts that Gideon would inspect these papers ad minutiae once they were submitted to the Ministry, so Snape knew that there must not be any errors or loopholes. Blood was only thicker than water when one was trying to survive an external threat. When the enemy was family, the rules were open and the fight was for totality.

He had told Patience that he would talk to her that morning before he left about what was now expected of her. He knew that she would think he was going to punish her for having spoken to someone she knew at Hogsmeade. He had read as much on her face when he had spoken of his intention to see her after breakfast. However, he had made no effort to clarify his intentions. It was useful to keep her in fear of him.

Yet, Snape had not forgotten what Van Ussel had told him. Although the Healer had informed him that Patience had been malnourished and weak at the time of her exposure to the two diseases, which was hardly surprising considering her treatment at the hands of her family, Van Ussel had also told Snape that he suspected that Patience had lacked the will to live. That was the only explanation that Van Ussel had for extent of the Ales infection, which he had explained to Snape was extremely rare in adults and usually only affected the hands and feet but never the entire dermis.

In fact it was possible to push even a subservient, weak person too far. Patience had already been heavily mistreated by her family and betrayed by her former fiancé. Snape had to accept that he had miscalculated how to handle his wife and, unless he wanted further trouble, he would need to be more cautious.

Snape Charmed the seal on the parchment to the thumb mark, and then bundled his papers into the ebony-handled bag that already contained his equipment. He had at most twenty minutes to waste before he had to set out, if he had any hope of being back at Hogwarts on Sunday before uncomfortable questions were raised.

After a short, perfunctory knock, Snape opened his wife's door and stepped inside. She was sitting up in the bed, wearing a heavy, brocaded bed jacket, which he suspected was to keep his unwelcome gaze from detecting anything interesting beneath. Her eyes had opened wide in fear and her hands were frozen in the act of breaking apart a breakfast bun.

"Good morning, _my dear_." Although his voice had not been unkind, a definite sneer had crept into the words as he acknowledged the irony of the epithet.

"Good morning, sir."

He watched her push away her breakfast tray and draw her knees up to her chest underneath the covers. It appeared that she felt the need for such protection even now that she knew he was leaving.

"I will be going in a few moments and will probably not be back until the holidays. However, I do intend to spend at least a portion of the holiday here working."

"Oh. Will we…is anyone else coming for the holidays?"

Snape had not considered that she would expect guests. "No. You will not be required to do anything. I will most likely spend all of my time in my library or away from the house."

"Oh. When does the holiday begin?"

"I will inform Rem when I know the date of my arrival."

He could see her body stiffen with fear at the mention of the housekeeper. He knew that he had sufficiently instilled the fear of Belial into the old woman and that Rem would not dare to think of harming his wife. However, it was understandable that his wife would still be frightened.

"We have talked about Rem already, Patience. She knows that I will tolerate nothing more from her and that one word from you will decide her fate. I have kept her on because she was loyal to my mother and because she is willing to serve me for very little pay. Additionally, because she has an unfortunate amount of knowledge about the family, I would not like to lose her. However, her departure can be arranged if she forgets her place again."

It was not clear that she truly believed him, but Snape could see that she was willing to accept the situation from her reaction. He gestured to indicate that he wanted her to get up from the bed and join him by the fire. As she obeyed him quietly, Snape looked round him briefly. Nothing had been changed from when his mother had occupied this same room, yet the atmosphere was different. Somehow this little witch had infused her own personality into her personal space without ostensibly changing any one thing. But recollections of his mother still haunted him as he looked round him at the tapestries that his grandmother had hung to hide the gruesomely carved panels on the walls. Snape did not think that anything could exorcise those memories.

"You will continue to take the potions that Mijnheer Van Ussel and I have provided for you?"

"Yes. Three times daily for the blue and once for the brown. I remember."

"Right. As for your friends, I have decided that it was excessive to keep you from any contact with them."

He could see the hope and surprise creep into her eyes as she looked uncertainly at him.

"I think that you may write to your friend Rosser. I understand that you have been lonely."

He watched her as she waited for him to continue with an unpleasant condition to the concession or perhaps to insult her before she whispered, "Thank you, sir."

"Nothing else has changed. I will not have any of them in the house, nor do I want you to meet with any of them elsewhere. I hope that your friend Rosser can be trusted. However, if I see anything that leads me to believe I was mistaken or that you have not followed my instructions…"

Patience stammered, "No, I won't, sir. Eva wouldn't do anything, I am sure of it."

"Let us hope not. I will see how you handle this and if I feel that I can trust you then perhaps I will re-evaluate the situation at the holiday." As he spoke, Snape stood up as quickly as he could and continued coldly, "It is time for me to leave. I have left a further shopping allowance for you with Wicket."

He turned away and tried to block out her flustered words of thanks as he hurried from the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Old Scores

**Chapter 10 **

**Old Scores **

Settling herself more comfortably into the large red chair near her bedroom fire, Patience returned with concern to reading Eva's latest letter. She had not expected for Harold to make such mistakes with Eva after he had worked so hard to get her, but it seemed that Harold was being very foolish indeed.

"I tried talking to Harold like you suggested, but it was nothing doing. He's so completely consumed with his work that he just doesn't see me. I'm really too tired of it all, you know? If I'm supposed to be planning a wedding for May then I'd at least like to know soonish whether he wants something big or small. Is that too much to ask? I'm not expecting him to give full details on the menu or the entire guest list, but at least tell me whether Mother and I should hire a marquee for the garden or if our drawing room will be large enough.

All he tells me is that whatever pleases me pleases him. Well ta ever so. Such helpful advice, I'm sure. Harold usually has such strong opinions. I'm beginning to wonder if he really doesn't care about the wedding at all. Perhaps it would be more useful to him if we just step over to the Ministry office and sign the papers and have done. Then he could get back to his paper on the increase in non-standard breeding practices on puffskein breeding farms. Or whatever it is that they have him doing now. All so pointless and tiresome and yet apparently more important than our wedding. Maybe he doesn't even want to be married or perhaps not to me."

Patience shook her head and reached out a hand for another walnut biscuit before she continued reading.

"But now on to you. I think that you ought to risk it. What does old Snape care if you do over your room? He's never there, is he? If you don't like the decorations, and from what you described to me no one would, then you should go out and buy yourself something nicer. Do you have enough money though? Your shopping allowance won't take you very far if you're planning to purchase house furnishings. Shockingly expensive they are. And even if Father could purchase wholesale through the business for you, which I'm sure he would do because he adores you, it would still likely cost more than Snape has given you. Perhaps you could focus on one or two things to change, like a nicer eiderdown and curtains."

After a quick glance at the bed hangings and the curtains hanging round the one narrow window in the room, Patience sighed and snatched a fourth biscuit from the well stacked platter in front of her.

"Why don't you get the cat, dear? I don't see why Snape would mind. It would give you something to do and some companionship. _Anything _is better than taking up needlepoint. Needlepoint? Sarah and I laughed ourselves silly when we read that. I'm going to send you round an invitation to the lending library. Now that you are a resident of Hogsmeade you can be invited to join and of course I'll give you a reference. The subscription isn't much. Then you won't always have to go into Botts, which I think is so overpriced.

Oh yes, one last thing. All three of us have got together on your present. It will arrive next week. If you don't like it, blame Elspeth and just _pretend_ you love it."

Patience looked up at the picture of her with her three best friends that she had placed on the mantelpiece. They were all four smiling and clustered together under a tree. Eva's arms were draped round both Patience and Elspeth and Sarah was hugging Elspeth with both arms and laughing because her long, loose hair was whirling round in the wind.

It wasn't so very long ago that the picture had been taken. They had only just finished their NEWTs. They had all been so happy and life had seemed very promising. Sarah was very serious with Freddie Boyne, Patience was marrying Bobby Fleming, Elspeth had just started dating Euan MacDiarmid on whom she'd had a crush for three years, and Eva's Harold had finally gotten up enough nerve to ask her to marry him.

Patience sat back in her chair and considered Harold Goodwin. He had good reason to think himself unbelievably lucky. Honestly, Eva must be one of the most beautiful girls ever to pass through Hufflepuff. Harold had been hopeless about her since his third year, their second. It had seemed, according to Sarah's brother, that Harold had no idea that Eva really would say yes to a proposal. It didn't make sense that he would now be acting so cold to her. She couldn't understand it. If only she could write to Sarah and see what Nolan said about it.

Patience picked up her quill and stared down at her friend's curly green writing for several moments thinking, before she pulled over her own parchment and began to write.

"Eva,

I'm sure that I'll love anything that you three have selected. Besides that, I know before even seeing it that you two didn't let Elspeth decide on anything. In fact, I suspect that it was all you.

But you _can't_ let Sarah read the letters I send. I never dreamt you would. I am sure that he would think that was disobedience or decide that you were untrustworthy or something else horrid and then he wouldn't let me write you anymore. He doesn't want Sarah or Elspeth to know anything about me. He didn't tell me his objections, but it doesn't matter. Promise me that you won't show my letters to her anymore, Eva. I thought you understood. I couldn't bear it if we weren't able to even owl again."

Patience lifted her head and thought nervously about her husband. What would he do? She had no doubt that it would take very little to make him rescind his offer to allow her to write Eva. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"I really wanted to get a Crup, you know I've always wanted one ever since Sarah got her precious little Urg, but I can't get one without his permission and a lot more gold than he's given me. So I have written in response to an advert in the Prophet for Imelda Murchison, who breeds cats that she guarantees have Kneazle ancestry, about the possibility of purchasing one. I'm afraid that this will be a bit expensive, too, but one doesn't want the sort of cat that will climb the curtains and hide from Pecoins, does one? Yes, we had a Pecoin last night. I think that this is the sort of nasty house that breeds Pecoins and Boggarts. Rem disposed of it in a most disgustingly pleased manner."

Patience sat back and let her thoughts wander. Poor little Urg. He was such a monster, but so adorable. Even if he _had_ taken an unfortunate liking to wooden chair legs, despite the lengths to which Sarah had gone to get tempting bits of rubber tyre and even an extremely gaudy tea cosy for Urg to eat. But a cat would be very nice, too, something to which she could talk and which might even love her back.

She shook her head, however, when she looked again at the curtains and thought about what her husband's reaction would be if she decided to redo the house.

"I think my ramble about redoing my room was just a daydream, Eva. I don't have anywhere near enough gold to do more than a piece or two and if I purchase the cat and another few books then I'll be without even enough for that. I don't know what I was thinking before. Professor Snape would not be impressed either, I think.

What do you think Sarah and Elspeth would want for Christmas? He didn't say that I couldn't send gifts and if I owl them to you and you send them on he need never know, right? I'm not getting you anything, however; you are getting this needlepoint I've been slaving over. Let it be a lesson to you."

Patience laughed aloud and reread the letter quickly. Eva would probably actually believe that she was going to get the needlepoint. That would make the little object that was waiting in Patience's dressing room cupboard even more of a pleasant surprise for Eva. She already had an idea what she was getting Sarah, but it could not hurt to ask for Eva's suggestions. Patience hadn't seen her friends in months, so she was very out of touch.

Patience stood up and looked for her shawl, which she seemed to have lost somewhere. No wonder she had been feeling so cold, the fire was low again. Wicket was getting too old. He had trouble remembering any more than two chores at a time and now it was almost teatime. He was probably busy with the food. She would have to speak to him again.

As Patience climbed the stairs to the third storey, she thought seriously about what Christmas was likely to be here in this dreary, awful house. Rem had seemed unduly nervous when Patience had asked about Christmas decorations. Patience wasn't entirely surprised that there weren't any. She didn't know whether Rem was afraid that Patience would blame her for the lack of Christmas things or whether Rem feared that Patience would actually buy some and that Snape would be angry.

Patience reached the far end of the corridor and opened the creaky door to the attics. She felt sorry for poor Gwynedd, who had to live up in the attic. Not that the owl had any kindly feelings for Patience. She pinched Patience's fingers with a vengeance every time that Patience handed her a letter to deliver and had twice soiled Patience's shoes before flying out the attic window to perform mail duties. The ancient old owl was as nasty as her mistress. Perhaps Patience ought to get her own owl instead of using Rem's. But if she did then there wouldn't be enough money for a cat. A cat would make a much better companion and Rem's owl did everything that was needed.

When she had escaped from the attic with no worse than a small cut on her left wrist, Patience thought more about the dossiers that she had found. She had actually forgotten about them until earlier that week when she'd found them hidden underneath her extra socks and mittens. She had read them over several times now and had been appalled by what she saw. Her own mother and Steven Warrington. Steven Warrington! He was at least 15 years younger than Mother! The papers had also contained information about her mother and several other affairs. Each of which had culminated in a large, expensive piece of jewellery being given to her mother by her father to win her back. The woman who had collected the information had even calculated the exact value of the gifts, which seemed to have gotten larger each time. However her father, about whom Patience would have been more willing to believe stories of infidelity, had been scrupulously faithful, apparently to the extreme annoyance of the unknown information-gatherer, who had written dozens of disparaging notes in the margins. The only real information written about him was regarding a few illegal objects that Patience already knew he owned.

The worst thing for her to read had been the enormous amount of information about her Aunt Deirdre. Patience didn't have a lot of memories of her aunt, but she had thought that Aunt Deirdre had been rather decent. Deirdre, her mother's older sister, had brought Patience over to her house in County Armagh every summer until she had been struck down with a horrible illness when Patience was almost 8. Those summers had been very pleasant, since Aunt Deirdre had let Patience do anything that she pleased as long as she wasn't noisy.

But from what she had read in the dossier, Aunt Deirdre had been a nasty, awful woman. Patience had been horrified by what the information gatherer claimed was really going on from Deirdre's house. But whether the allegations of the information gatherer were true or not it was clear that this woman _hated_ Patience's family, especially Aunt Deirdre. If this were the case, shouldn't her mother know this? Why then would her mother want to force Patience into this marriage? What score had she been hoping to settle?


	11. Chapter 11 Plantae Feralia

**Chapter 11 **

**Plantae Feralia **

Who had ever heard of a witch being allergic to Kneazles? It wasn't just ridiculous, it was embarrassing. But when she had gone out to meet Imelda Murchison and look over the latest litter of kittens, Patience discovered that although she did not have any problems with her mother's cats, she apparently did with any cat having Kneazle ancestry. And after all the trouble to which she had gone to convince Rem to escort her out to Ms. Murchison's house, too!

Patience was perfectly well aware that Professor Snape probably wouldn't approve of her going to Imelda Murchison's, especially since it was not technically inside Hogsmeade. Rem's ugly face had twitched nervously when Patience had told her where they were going and the old housekeeper had anxiously tried to convince Patience not to go. But Patience now knew that she had the upper hand, so she hadn't relented. Rem was understandably more afraid of Professor Snape; but whatever he had said to Rem when Patience was ill, it had Rem almost as terrified of upsetting Patience. Therefore, Patience had got her way and they had wasted an entire afternoon looking at two litters of cats that had made Patience's eyes water and her skin itch.

Patience squished the seal into the hot wax on the envelope's edge with determination and dropped the heavy silver stamp onto the desk in disgust. It was the most unfair thing ever. She supposed that she could go back into town tomorrow and look at the regular cats. The sort that would probably be too foolish to know which corners harboured nasty creatures that would prey upon a sweet, unsuspecting kitten, especially near that area under the third storey stairs which had produced a Boggart twice since Patience had come to live in Wygracket Road. Or she could buy an owl, which would be useful but not really a companion.

As she marched angrily up the stairs towards the attics, Patience passed an unenthusiastic glance over the gloomy wallpaper along the stairway. Even if she were given full reign to redo everything in the house she didn't think that she could make it a nice place to live. Too many hateful words had been spoken and Dark curses cast over the time the house had been inhabited. The soul of the place was sick, Patience decided. There wasn't much she could really do.

Despite that, since she had to live there, she might at least make it less miserable. Plants would help. The problem was whether Wicket had any ability with plant care. Patience smiled when she remembered Sarah's nickname for her in Herbology: Dark Mistress of the Glasshouse. Sarah had thought it very amusing to Charm Patience's fifth-year project plant to scream in terror when Patience sat down at the worktop. Patience remembered with satisfaction that Professor Sprout had not been impressed and had assessed Sarah a weekend detention. Just because Sarah could grow an Epidex level plant in a desert whilst blindfolded and wandless didn't mean that she ought to tease those who couldn't help forgetting how much to water _Estrophus Aridus_. How was she supposed to know to leave the thing dry? It had looked sad, so she'd watered it. Plants were a hassle, but they were at least alive and generally without menace – unlike most of the other living things in the house.

Patience stomped back down the stairs feeling a vengeance against all animals, owls in particular. She certainly didn't know how to clean owl mess off her shoes, so now she had to go find Wicket. As she passed through the entry hall she looked round and thought for a moment how different the house seemed now that she lived in it from when she had her first memory there. The house hadn't seemed quite as evil and dreary then, just old and oddly uninhabited. Perhaps that was why they had such a problem with Pecoins. Shadow dwellers were surely more of a problem when no one really used a house. If she had Wicket, and perhaps Rem depending how sour Rem looked when Patience saw her next, open all the windows and doors of the house so that the air was changed out and light was let in perhaps that would help.

Patience stopped beside the ebony table she remembered from that first day. She still had no idea what the three odd little silver objects there were. One of them occasionally emitted a puff of green smoke, but otherwise they seemed to be spiky, shiny sticks with bulbous ends. An excellent sense of self-preservation, well honed from years in her family's home round Luther's and her father's dangerous possessions, kept Patience from touching the silver objects as she stood regarding them with interest.

A noise from one of the portraits on the wall caused Patience to look up with narrowed eyes at the beautiful, blond witch in the painting.

"Did you have something you wanted to say, Elzbieta?"

Patience waited for a reply, glaring at the woman who merely stared back with a maleficent expression in her wide, brown eyes.

"I didn't think so. Don't forget, one more comment and I shall hang you next to Aonghus."

The woman in the portrait was now pretending to be asleep, so Patience moved on down the corridor towards the sitting room. She had endured more than enough from the portraits in this house. That one in particular, the majority of whose insults were in a language Patience didn't recognise, was apparently Snape's great-grandmother. However, since learning from the portrait of Treasa Prince Wodestaff on the second storey landing that Elzbieta Prince had hated her husband Aonghus, Patience had taken control of the situation. She had found that a portrait of Aonghus Prince resided in the drawing room and pointedly reminded Elzbieta of this, after which the barbed comments had stopped.

However, the portraits had been useful in another way. Patience had found out some of the history of the house from a thin, whey-faced woman named Maude, whose portrait had been hidden in the attics before Patience brought it down into her own sitting room. It seemed that the house had belonged to the family of Snape's mother. Maude, who had lived in the house in the 16th century before marrying an impecunious alchemist and dying in childbirth two years later, had been able to tell Patience some of the history of the Prince family, but almost nothing about Snape himself. Apparently Professor Snape had not grown up in the house. In fact, his mother had only inherited the home when Snape's grandmother had died 10 years ago. His mother had died five years after that leaving everything to him. He only lived in the house during the holidays from Hogwarts and even then rarely left his suite of rooms on the third storey. Maude had also told Patience something else that was quite a shock. Professor Snape was a half-blood.

Patience, who had been raised in a family with almost unmatched fanatical pure-blood beliefs, could not believe that her mother would have married her to Snape if she had known. But she must have known. This would have been something relatively easy to find out, wouldn't it? His father hadn't even been a Muggle-born. He'd been a total Muggle - no magical power at all - and if Maude were to be fully believed Tobias Snape had been a labouring class boar who had cruelly abused his wife and son before meeting a satisfyingly bad end whilst Snape was still at school. How desperate must a witch be to marry such a man? Of course this explained all of the Diapseusma Potions, the woman had thought she was ugly and must have settled for Snape's father, but it was unspeakably sad.

Patience looked into the drawing room and thought about how a few plants along the wall with the windows would make the room look less like a mausoleum. Removing the ancient draperies would help, as well. The only items less than 100 years old in the house were the draperies and bed furnishings, but even these were old enough to have faded past any former beauty. Wicket had kept everything as clean as possible, but even house-elves could do only so much.

Patience clapped her hands and called out, "Wicket."

Almost immediately the elderly house-elf appeared before her with a deep bow, saying, "How may Wicket help Madame?"

"It's my shoes again. Gwynedd."

With a mere snap of his fingers, Wicket Vanished the traces of owl droppings from the red suede of Patience's delicate slippers and bowed before his mistress to indicate that he was finished.

"Thank you, Wicket. I am sorry to make you bother. I ought to learn that spell, but I'm afraid I'll only turn that portion of my shoes blue or something."

"It is no trouble for Wicket. Wicket is happy to serve kind mistress."

Patience, who was still feeling embarrassed that she still could not handle menial spells, flushed as she said quickly, "Well, I do appreciate it anyhow. You are awfully good about my robes, as well. However, I did want to mention again the fire, Wicket. I know you are busy, but it does seem that…"

The house-elf seemed to teeter in place as he looked up at Patience with an anxious, pained expression, "Wicket is very sorry Madame. Wicket will set a Memory Charm. He will never forget again. He promises kind mistress. Wicket should boil his feet in punishment."

Patience shuddered at the sincerity behind the house-elf's offer of self punishment and replied sharply, "No! I have told you before that I will not have you doing those things, Wicket. I cannot force you to refrain in regards to Professor Snape's orders, but about my own I can. It is an awful thing, Wicket. You really mustn't."

The house-elf hung his head dejectedly and said wretchedly, "Yes, Madame. Wicket will obey. Is there anything else that Wicket may do for kind mistress?"

"No, Wicket. I am going to my room to read. I won't need you until tea."

"Yes, Madame."

Patience sat down after the house-elf had disappeared and looked round the sitting room. She spent very little time in this room, in fact no more than she must. It made her think too much of the man about whom she did not want to have any more thoughts than necessary. He was an enigma, but she wasn't certain that she in any way cared to understand the riddle of his personality.

He certainly had a liquor chest stocked to overflowing. She supposed that this shouldn't surprise her, yet it actually did. She would never have thought that Snape would indulge himself in any pleasures and she rather felt that he would hate the loss of control that intoxication would bring. Patience stood up and walked across the room to the cupboard and opened the doors and moved a few bottles round to see the labels.

Several bottles of quite old Black Aquavit, two types of Bloodwhisky, a number of liquors with labels in foreign languages, three bottles of l'Armagnac Noir de Limousin …even Patience knew that l'Armagnac Noir de Limousin was unbelievably expensive. Her own father only drank it with visitors in order to impress. How could he have ever afforded all of this? A thought came to her that all of the bottles, with the exception of some recent Felton's Firewhisky, were labelled with years ranging from 1960 to 1982. Nothing was new, so he had likely inherited the liquor.

As Patience was putting one of the bottles with a foreign label back on the middle shelf, she noticed a very unusual red glass bottle at the very back. Curious, she pulled the bottle forward and looked at the strange carvings on the outside. This bottle was oddly familiar. Where had she seen something like this before?

Patience suddenly knew exactly where she had seen a bottle like this one - Govan. Her brother, who she knew to be an addict of the yggdrasilsap, kept a bottle just like this one in the secret drawer in the closet where her mother had locked Patience after the broken engagement to Bobby. Patience shivered as she remembered finding the bottle there and asking Luther about it later. His response had been to storm from the room to find his twin. The resulting row had been monumental and the cause of Patience's knowledge about her brother's addiction.

Was Snape a sap addict, as well? Patience moved to the settee and sat down so absently that she almost missed the cushion. He hadn't had the same oddly coloured fingernails that Govan did, but she had not spent enough time in his presence to know whether he exhibited the shaking legs near dosage or the unusual thirst.

This idea crept into Patience's mind even more deeply, so that she began to feel somewhat ill. There was almost nothing about her husband that she could find to like, but on some level she had felt a bit of respect for him. But now she knew that he was a half-blood _and_ she feared that he was also a pathetic sap addict. Certainly he had been a Death Eater; but, well, that was a thing of the past wasn't it? He-who-must-not-be-named was gone and the truly evil Death Eaters were in Azkaban, weren't they? Naturally she sympathised with the idea that pure-blood should be kept pure, but Sarah and Elspeth had explained to her repeatedly that if pure-bloods only married pure-bloods then eventually all their babies would be born with two heads and a tail. So she understood when a wizard married a Muggle-born witch or the converse, because at least both parties were magical and no one could help to whom they were born, could they?

But his father had been a Muggle. How very embarrassing for him. Yet there was no doubt of his magical ability. Luther had told her once that Professor Snape was uncommonly gifted at the Dark Arts - beyond question a very skilled warlock. Patience had not been thrilled with this information at the time, since she had been in Professor Snape's fourth year Potions class and almost scared out of her mind by him already. Patience did not doubt his intelligence or ability even if she felt that he had likely never used either for anything decent or good.

Patience thought back over everything that she knew about the yggdrasilsap. After she had learnt about Govan's addiction, Patience had convinced Eva to find out more about the yggdrasilsap. Eva had told her that it was used almost exclusively by Dark wizards, since it focussed the mind on one particular desire to the exclusion of all others and gave the wizard great confidence and a feeling of power. In addition to being highly illegal and therefore shockingly expensive, the yggdrasilsap was very dangerous, since addiction led to the need for increased dosage and taking portions above a certain amount led to an irreversible process of organ liquefaction beginning with the liver. Patience already suspected that her brother might have passed this point. Yet, although she truly despised her husband she did not have any desire to see him die such a painful death.

Patience wiped her face clean of tears with her handkerchief and stood up to return to her rooms. She did want to finish that book that Eva had sent and what better than the travails of Rosalind Goodspell to cheer her up and direct her mind away from thoughts of _him_? The plot really had got interesting now that Caiphus Darkwood's evil designs on Rosalind's fortune had been discovered.

Patience had just begun to climb the stairs to return to her room when she heard the front door to the house open and then close immediately with a bang. She spun on her heel and looked round the entry hall, but there was no one there. She could hear muffled breathing and a whooshing sound like a wand being whirled rapidly. Someone _was_ there. But there were an unbelievable number of spells and curses on the front of the house that would have to be undone for someone to enter. He had told her that it was almost impossible for anyone to get in, in fact. Could it be he?

Patience moved down one step and raised her wand towards the door. If it weren't Snape then Rem was too far away to help. She would have to face this herself. Not that she knew any defence spells, but an intruder wouldn't know that. Patience tossed back her head and called out, "Who is there?"


	12. Chapter 12 Les trucs épuisantes

**Chapter 12 **

**Les Trucs Épuisants **

Severus Snape sorted through the rolls of parchment, looking for one that was not likely to further upset his stomach. As he moved the students' essays about on the table, he continued to think through the exact sequence of events that needed to happen when he arrived in Kursk the next day. It was important to have everything well practised and organised in his head, so that if anything went wrong he would be more than prepared. Therefore he would know if Mikhail deviated in the slightest from what he was supposed to do.

There, Nott. An intelligent Slytherin. Bound to be at least an E. The last two essays had received marks of Troll, which had been almost generous considering the dearth of any intelligent thought contained within. A grade of F for Flobberworm would be more appropriate if it were an option. These children grew more useless each year.

By the time he had placed the last heavily marked parchment on the table to his left, Snape had thought of several items that would bear researching before he left the next morning. He was unspeakably tired, but that was of less importance. With a wave of his cramped, ink-stained wand hand and a tap of the wand tip on the table, all of the parchments flew into the air and vanished from his sight. He really did need a bath of Murtlap essence for his hand again, but he was too exhausted to want to bother.

* * *

It was late afternoon as Snape trudged along the empty side street in his heavy, thick woollen cloak that was both edged and lined with dark fur. Snape knew that he had enough energy left to keep from being recognised for another ten minutes at least. However, there was no possible way that a large fur hat and unusually heavy cloak would not make him conspicuous, but he did not have sufficient energy to Transfigure them and keep his facial disguise, as well. It was time to cast the Disillusionment Charm before he turned onto Wygracket. No one need know that anyone had visited his wife today. 

His body ached with exhaustion and real physical pain. His injuries, though serious, would be healed easily enough when he got to the house. He had all of the necessary potions there. He was meant to be back at school tonight, but he didn't know that he would go. There were excellent reasons why he should not visit his house, but return directly to Hogwarts. However he had almost decided that he needed to stay away from the school. A clever man knew when he needed a temporary retreat.

After he had entered the house, he leant back against the door with relief. He had reactivated all the Security Charms and placed a new Monitor Spell on the front wall of the house, so he should be safe for the moment. He didn't even remember the last time that he was this done in.

Snape peeled himself off the door and looked at the base of the stairs where he now realised that she was standing. He had never seen her looking as she did now: long blond hair flowing wildly past her shoulders and brushing against her arms in untamed waves, as her tiny wand hand was outstretched defiantly and her head thrown back with both determination and fear.

Her high-pitched childlike voice hardly wavered as she called out, "Who is there?"

Since he realised that she could not see him, he did not say anything for a moment. He could almost believe that she was going to attack her unseen foe, which intrigued him.

He tapped his head with his wand and felt the warm sensation of the Disillusionment Charm dissipating and the tickling of his nose stretching back into its natural hooked shape. "You may lower your wand, Patience."

"Professor! I…I couldn't see you. And you look odd."

The momentary sensation of dim respect evaporated and his habitual feeling of annoyance returned. "Disillusionment Charm." He knew that she was referring to his costume, but he did not satisfy her curiosity. "You may inform Wicket that I will stay to dinner, but I will probably return to school this evening."

"Oh. Yes, sir."

She looked sad and so unlike the happy, excitable girl whom he had first inadvertently noticed as he perused the volumes on blood theory in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts' library which was coincidentally near to her friends' established study table. Even the time that she had returned from the holiday with bruises to hide, Patience had still displayed the inner joy that had been so incomprehensible to him. Yet it seemed to him that she no longer seemed to have any hope in or cheerfulness about anything. It shouldn't matter to him, but the truth was that the change in his wife appalled him.

"I will be upstairs." He walked by her as quickly as possible and forced himself to think about whether he ought to heat the sylvalla oil or not before he used it.

* * *

As he slumped against the back of his chair, Snape looked round his dining room at the dark walls that were covered in Prince family history. He hated this house. He had only accepted the inheritance because it would keep Gideon from getting it. His mind filled suddenly with dozens of nasty memories jangling against each other for prominence. Grandmother's screaming voice, himself sitting stone silent on the stiff chair in her sitting room wearing the most uncomfortable old-fashioned robes possible, constantly being drilled on archaic manners, only being fed "children's tea" since adult food was "too rich" for little boys…he only had one really decent memory.

Snape looked at his wife, who was apparently enjoying the soup course immensely. What were they eating? Some sort of mushroom thing. Wicket knew that he didn't like mushrooms unless well camouflaged. The house-elf must have taken the orders to serve her favourites very literally indeed. It didn't matter.

That day, which must have been almost 25 years ago, had been the last time that Gideon had dared openly call him any names, but especially that particular one. Snape ground his teeth as he acknowledged to himself that few other words in the English language had the power to infuriate him so. Mudblood. He was better at hiding it now, but the humiliation of it still rankled. However, at least Gideon had learnt his lesson well.

He had not wanted anyone to know. Even at eight years of age he had understood the dangers of allowing anyone to know about his 'talent', since there were also significant weaknesses attached. Of course all magical folk were unable to withstand hen's root, however Promethians were susceptible to the poison in a far more serious way. Even a few granules would make a Promethian completely unable to control his magic and a sufficiently large dosage might make this state permanent.

Snape understood why his mother, acting upon his grandmother's orders, had fed him hen's root every day to build up his immunity. Taken dispassionately, this was a very wise decision. However, as the afflicted child who had endured years of neurological side effects until his Muggle father had found out and forced his wife to quit poisoning their son, Snape was unable to feel that there was ever sufficient justification for poisoning one's child.

Snape wrenched his mind away from this thought and allowed himself to remember Gideon's face that day. Gideon had screamed like a little girl when he had been surrounded by the circular wall of angry, roiling flames.

"Professor, what are all the carvings in here? Are they from a story?"

Snape shoved his soup bowl away and grunted before answering, "Not a book, if that's what you mean. My family's history."

"Oh. Who is the man in the battle? The one with the staff."

"My ancestor, 14th century, Cormac Prince."

"Did he really do all that?"

Snape watched her little hand wave at the walls and sighed. "Yes, I suspect he did most of it. I've never troubled to find out how much is myth versus fact."

"What about the beast that he killed, the one that's also on that tapestry and round the house? I don't recognise it."

"Likely since it is extinct."

"Oh."

Snape reached across to the platter of ham that had just arrived, served her two slices, and then began to pile some on his own plate. "It is a paxprey."

"Is it the family mascot then?"

"No, girl. Even my family wouldn't choose a paxprey for that." Snape waved his thin hand at her own and said acidly, "Wyverns, look at your ring, Patience." He watched her deeply flushed face as she glanced at her wedding ring and then looked back at her plate.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm asking too many questions."

"You always ask questions. Eat your food."

Snape slumped back into his chair and told himself that it was his own fault for coming here instead of going to Hogwarts. He would have to return tonight or else he would do something even more foolish.

"May I ask another question?"

Snape responded wearily, "What do you want to know?"

"You will be home for the entire holiday?" He could not tell whether her voice was hopeful because she hoped he would say no, or because she was truly that lonely.

"Not likely. I will probably come at Christmas Eve, but I will be away for a day or two after."

"Well, might I have Eva on Christmas Eve? You'll be here, so you can be sure she isn't doing anything that would upset you."

He snapped immediately, "No."

"May I go to visit her?"

"No." He could see her cheeks were now flushed with frustration and sighed. Irritating girl. "You may have her on Christmas afternoon if I am here."

"Oh, thank you! You don't know how much I long to see her."

"Mmm." The fact that she was now radiating happiness caused Snape to avert his eyes and force his mind to think about what books he would take with him when he returned. Books and the copper esterophyr perhaps.

"May I decorate the house for Christmas, too?"

"Mmm." Christmas. What had possessed him to agree to return to the house for Christmas? He should go to Spinner's End. The house still belonged to him, despite being a miserable broken-down sort of place in which to live. Anything should be better than coming here to her, since he clearly could not control himself.

"Just a tree at least?"

"A tree?" Snape snorted with sudden amusement. A bloody Christmas tree. "Yes, fine, you may have a tree if it amuses you."

"Oh, thank you, Professor."

Suddenly the title to which he had clung for the past 14 years irked him.

"Don't you think calling me 'Professor' is somewhat ridiculous, Patience?"

He hated the words as they spilled out of his mouth, so he turned the anger on her with a furious glare. She looked completely bewildered.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I quit being a teacher to you when you left Hogwarts."

Since they both knew that he would bite the head off anyone who did not give him the respect of his title, Snape was not surprised to see that Patience looked more confused than ever.

"I'm very sorry, sir. What would you like for me to call you?"

He snarled as he felt himself drowning. "You might try my name. It has worked for others."

"Yes, sir."

Snape regarded her with glittering black eyes full of fury and said only, "If you are finished with that then ring the bell for Wicket."

As the pudding appeared on the table - did she actually like lemon syllabub? – Snape slumped once more into his chair and tried to tame his wild, terrifying emotions. By the time that she had finished the fluffy lemony cream, apparently not noticing that Wicket had known better than to serve one to him, they had both calmed sufficiently for him to speak again.

"You will need a larger allowance for this next month if you are going to do up the house for Christmas. When I return at the holiday I should have completed arranging an account for you, as well as settling the property."

"Oh."

"I am breaking the entail. It is a complicated process, but I expect to have it settled before the New Year. We will discuss the arrangements at that time."

He could see by the empty expression in her eyes that she had absolutely no idea what he meant. It did not matter. He hadn't expected her to understand.

"What else do you need besides, apparently, a tree?"

Patience thought fleetingly of several things and then said only, "Nothing."

Snape stood up and looked down at her. "That is ridiculous, girl. No witch is ever satisfied with _nothing_." He looked into her eyes for several moments, but all that he saw was something about new draperies and Crups. Satisfied that her real needs were seemingly being met already, Snape released her mind and walked towards the door and held it open.


	13. Chapter 13 Biter

**Chapter 13 **

**Biter **

She really did hope that Eva had been right. It would be too mortifying to hand him a present and receive nothing in return. In fact, it had never occurred to her that exchanging Christmas gifts was a possibility until Eva had suggested that she buy one just in case. Eventually, Patience had decided that her fear of angering him if he did expect something outweighed the possible embarrassment if he didn't.

Therefore she had traipsed back into Hogsmeade, her fifth visit that week due to all of the Christmas presents and decorations she had decided to buy, and looked round for something, anything to purchase. What did one get a man who one didn't know but to whom one just happened to be married? Patience couldn't exactly explain her situation to any of the very helpful clerks and shopwitches that she encountered, so she had eventually settled on a small select store near Madame Duvollet's. She had splurged rather badly in Madame's, purchasing herself a really lovely spangled blue winter dress robe. What did it matter that he was the only person likely to see her wear it? She knew he wouldn't care how she looked, but she did, so she had bought it.

Madame herself had suggested Mr. Rubelov's Emporium for a wizard's gift, so Patience had entered the expensive looking store with a feeling of trepidation not entirely due to the light weight of her purse. But nothing had been simpler. The really rather nice clerk had pointed out a table of gentleman's quills that were on a special price for Christmas. Patience had been surprised that the large, colourful quills were indeed meant for wizards, especially the most expensive of the lot that had rhinestones set into the quill tip. However, since the price of the showy lavender one was exactly the amount she had left in her money bag, Patience decided that this was an omen and bought it. If he didn't like it then she would use it. The quill was really quite pretty.

Patience looked down on the shiny, dark desk at the piece of light green parchment in front of her, which she had bought earlier that week for only two Sickles a box, and read through the list she had written out. Yes, she had bought something for everyone important and it had all been sent via owl post that morning. No matter what Eva said she wasn't going to send even a tin of Wicket's fudge to her parents. They deserved nothing and that was exactly what she would see they got. She had wavered slightly over her brothers, Govan was easy to disregard but she felt inexplicably guilty about ignoring Luther. However, it had been Eva who had settled that. Nothing to either of them.

She looked into the mirror at the complicated golden plaits that were looped and fastened with little silver pins all over her head. Rem had quite a knack with hair, which was wonderful, since Patience herself was so unfortunately cack-handed at braiding. She looked as good as she was likely to do, considering. It was time to go down. Wicket had announced Snape's arrival almost fifteen minutes before.

As she approached the bottom stair, Patience felt her dread increase such that she truly wished she could run back upstairs and avoid him until he was gone. However, she had never allowed herself to indulge her fears, so Patience forced her feet forward and into the corridor. As she was peering up at the portrait of Elzbieta, who was looking rather cheerful for a change, Patience heard a very strange sound. It sounded like a growl. Actually, it sounded like a small dog or even a Crup.

Patience hurried forward to the sitting room, where Wicket had said that Snape would be waiting, and burst into the room to witness a very odd scene. Snape was sitting on a chair with an absolutely enormous tome in his lap, which was not surprising. However, at his feet was a very young Crup that was chewing on what appeared to be a rubber toy shaped like a severed head placed between Snape's boots.

"Ohhh, is he yours profess…sir?"

She watched his face as he turned towards her and growled, "No. Yours."

However, he did not look angry. She thought that he looked almost pleased about something. It was a good thing that she had listened to Eva. It appeared that he had bought her a present after all.

"However, if the infernal creature makes another attempt to eat my boot, I may reconsider the matter."

Patience had already run forward and knelt down beside the little animal, whose tail she now recognised had only just been clipped. He must be only a month old then. She laughed as the Crup jumped up into her lap and began eating the tassel on her sleeve. "He's adorable! Thank you sir! What is his name?"

"Whatever you name him."

Patience turned her eyes back to the Crup, who was frolicking on the rug like a puppy with a hambone and laughed again. He had got her a Crup! However had he known that she wanted one? They were ever so expensive, almost as much as a good broomstick, and the paperwork necessary to obtain a permit was extensive. He would have gone to some trouble to get this for her. She couldn't believe he would be so thoughtful.

As she looked up at him with cheeks flushed with embarrassment and feeling almost hopeful, she saw him regarding her with raised brows and a look of amusement. She could see that the amusement was less friendly and more at her expense, but it was possibly the most pleasant expression that she had ever seen on his face.

Patience took a deep breath and said nervously, "I…I didn't know what to get you."

"I require nothing."

"But I bought you something. Shall I give it to you now or tomorrow?"

"As you like."

She noticed the surprise in his voice as he answered and wondered if he had no friends with whom he ever exchanged gifts. Patience ran forward to the tree, where she had stashed the narrow box earlier that morning, and then turned to hand it to him. "I hope you like it. I'm sorry if you don't. I did want to get you something useful."

As they were talking the Crup had been creeping forward stealthily across the rug towards where Snape was now standing. Before Snape was able to reply to Patience, the Crup sunk his sharp little teeth into Snape's left boot. Immediately the little creature was sent flying as Snape shook his foot to loose the teeth from his boot. "Damn the animal. Take the thing into the garden if you don't want me to return it."

Patience scooped up her new Crup and raced out the door to the corridor leaving a scowling, furious Snape staring after her.

A Crup. A bloody little rubber-eating, boot-chewing, Muggle-baiting Crup. What had he done? Snape cursed loudly and looked down at the brightly wrapped package in his hands. She had bought him a gift.

* * *

Patience paced the floor in front of the sitting room fireplace as she listed all the things that might have happened to keep Eva away. Eva was almost an hour late now, which was completely unlike her. Wicket had held lunch, but Patience really couldn't wait much longer. She was just too hungry. Perhaps Harold had come to see Eva unexpectedly. That would detain her and she might be too distracted to owl.

"Madame, Miss Rosser here. For you."

Patience spun round towards the door and saw her petite, dark-haired friend standing next to Rem. She raced across the room to embrace her friend and was in turn tightly grasped by Eva. Both girls hugged and laughed with joy at finally seeing each other before they were interrupted by a series of sharp yips uttered by Patience's jealous young Crup.

"You got a Crup! You didn't tell me."

"He gave it to me yesterday."

Eva stared at her friend in disbelief, "Really? But they are such a hassle to have approved. Sarah's father had to make four trips to the Ministry before he got the permit for hers."

"Well, I think that was because they had such trouble with Mrs. West's Crup trying to eat that Muggle policeman."

"Yes, perhaps, but Professor Snape must have expended some effort to get this for you. I'm surprised you told him what you wanted, too. I thought you were determined not to ask him for anything."

"I didn't. I have no idea how he knew. Maybe he just guessed."

"Not likely, darling. He wouldn't go to such effort over a guess."

"Well it's rather sweet, isn't it?"

Eva looked down at her friend, who was bending to pick up her Crup and kissing its little head. Nothing would ever convince Eva to apply the word sweet in conjunction with the Potions master. Only Patience could be tender-hearted enough to make such an extrapolation. "Erm, yes darling, it is thoughtful. What did you name him?"

"Biter."

"Does he?"

"Yes, I think his greatest desire is to eat the Professor's boot. He's made five tries so far."

Eva looked at her friend uneasily and said, "You call him 'Professor'?"

"Well what do you want for me to call him? He doesn't seem like a husband."

Eva nodded, but continued softly, "But darling, you don't call him that to his face though?"

Eva watched as her friend frowned. Eva had always felt a deep protectiveness towards her best friend. Patience was quite simply the kindest person that Eva had ever known. Almost everyone who met her liked her. In fact, Patience had even been able to make a friend of that Yaxley girl, the snobbish Ravenclaw who had been paired with Patience in Potions and openly complained at being set to work with the stupidest student in the class.

It was a nasty twist of fate that Patience should be forced to marry one of the few men in Britain who was unlikely to be moved by Patience's sweetness or kindness. Eva considered that those two words were probably not even in Professor Snape's vocabulary. Eva was certain that even Snape would appreciate Patience's loveliness, because he was only a man after all, but that even her beauty would not be enough to attract such an evil, cruel man for anything but physical reasons. Did he require Patience to call him 'Professor'? Surely not.

"No, well I was. But he's asked me to use his name now, although as yet I haven't. It just seems awkward. Usually I just call him sir because it sort of comes out that way."

"Yes, I can see how that would be so, but it seems really odd to call your husband "sir"."

"If I'd married someone my own age, yes. But he's old. And he's not very approachable. He's never here."

"Yes, so you've said, but I thought you were glad of that." Eva searched her friend's face and saw a brief look of real misery, which was hastily hidden by a mischievous smile.

"Yes, well I can hardly imagine him reading me Keats like Bobby did."

Eva could not help but laugh. Even when Patience had believed that Robert Fleming loved her, she had been appalled by his taste in romantic poetry. "That is one thing in Professor Snape's favour."

"He, well he told me that he didn't even want to be married to me."

"Oh Patience, how nasty of him!"

"He has gone out of his way to avoid me. He doesn't write to me, he doesn't talk to me when he is here, and he makes it abundantly clear that he thinks I'm quite stupid. Well I am, but he is no more polite about it than when he was my teacher."

"You're not stupid, darling, you are clever about people and things of that nature."

"Eva, I still can't even cast a Wrinkle-Releasing Charm. You could do that before you even came to Hogwarts. We both know I'm a hair's breadth away from being a Squib and about as smart as a troll. If I couldn't do Magical Creatures and didn't have that instinct about Astronomy they wouldn't have let me stay on after fifth-year and you know it."

Eva did know it. She'd been the only reason Patience been able to get through to fifth-year Potions. The fact that she had privately agreed with at least half of Professor Snape's pronouncements about Patience's ability had made her feel horribly guilty, so she had resented him even more than most of the Hufflepuff students.

"I know school was not your strength Patience. We all know that. But you are not stupid. You can't really think that."

"Oh, I don't know. Living here I feel like it sometimes and I grew up in a family of powerful wizards and very intelligent witches, you know. Look at Luther."

"I'd rather not, thanks. He might have gotten your grandmother's looks like you did, but he is a conceited, arrogant, egotistical prig. He cares more for his books than his sister."

"I don't think that Luther thinks about me at all, really. The only person besides himself that he loves is Govan and that is only because of the weird twin bond."

"Well, I think Luther is a berk. He's never done a single thing for you and he always let Govan mistreat you."

"Yes, but you know I don't like you to criticise my brother. Are you ready to eat lunch?"

Eva stood up and said truthfully, "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm famished. I apologise for being so late and not owling. Great-Aunt Ilyana suddenly came over with presents. She wasn't supposed to come until tonight. Mother wouldn't let me leave until Great-Aunt had been unpacked and fed."

"I understand. Come on and let's eat. He ate already, so it will be just we two."


	14. Chapter 14 Ensemble

**Chapter 14 **

**Ensemble **

"Your room doesn't look nearly as bad as I'd thought it would from your letters, Patience. At least it isn't all black or something."

"It's blood red, so dreary. And the curtains have holes in them if you look closely. They must be 30 years old or worse."

"I'd say older. Can you take down the tapestries? Perhaps some of the more objectionable ones like that over there with the wyvern perpetually mauling that poor man for eternity. Every few minutes I see the blood spatter out of the corner of my eye and feel queasy."

"I know. Why would they enchant these? I've only ever seen moving tapestries once before. Not even at Hogwarts. But actually Eva, the carvings on the wall are worse."

"Worse than even the gory wyvern one?"

"Trust me. Far worse."

"Oh my. Well then, leave the tapestries and focus on these bed hangings. They are pretty rotten, aren't they?"

"Well, they smell rather."

"Oh, so you notice that too? I thought I was dreaming it. They smell sort of woodsy and smoky. Sort of like old incense."

"Yes, well I told Wicket that I want them overhauled after he finishes the room across the corridor. He's been scrubbing up the old guest room, which hasn't been used in probably half a century. When I walked in it was like a tomb – no air."

Snape leant against the wall and wiped his face with both hands. He had not intended to listen. He had been walking up the stairs to his own room, but he had heard his wife's voice and then a ripple of laughter that had sounded so much like the girl he remembered from Hogwarts that he had frozen in place on the landing to listen. He had feared that the last six months had squashed the joy out of her permanently. As little as he understood her passion for life, it was what had first entranced him. Every time that he had seen her at that table in the library as he walked into the Restricted Section, he had been like a man under the Imperius Curse. He could not help but stand there listening. Everything that she said had been imprinted in his brain and he had been obsessed with the happy, popular girl who was willing to spend hours helping even a casual acquaintance, no matter the other claims on her time. She was incomprehensible, utterly unlike himself, and irresistible to him.

It appeared that he was no more able to control his need to eavesdrop now than he was then. She would never talk to him in this way. She was laughing again, what had the Rosser girl done to make her sound so happy?

"I love Sarah's gift though, it was so thoughtful. Hmm? Of course, have as many pieces as you like, Wicket is always making some. Anyhow, please tell Sarah that I will wear the slide tomorrow."

"Mmm, ok. I wish Mum had this recipe. Oh, did I tell you what Harold got me? A book."

"A book?"

"Yes."

Snape closed his eyes and let the sound of her laughter wash over him as he leant awkwardly against the dark wood-panelled wall.

"What sort of book?"

"Oh a romance, of course, he knows what I like, but didn't he think that I could buy it myself? One doesn't want romance novels from one's fiancé."

"No, not at all."

"Why even Professor Snape did better."

Snape clenched his fists and waited for Patience's answer.

"It was a lovely gift, one of the most thoughtful things I've ever gotten. The more that I think about it, the more I realise that he must not hate me entirely. Also, if he'd wanted to be rid of me then he need not have gotten so upset when I was ill."

"Well, I didn't mean that he was inhuman."

"No, but you weren't there. He was _really_ upset. If he hadn't been then I might not have gotten better."

"What do you mean?"

"I…well I had given up. I didn't feel like it mattered anymore. He was never going to care for me and I was going to be a prisoner – alone without anyone to talk to even. So when I got ill and Rem wouldn't let me owl for a Healer, after a while I couldn't even fight it. I think I wanted to die a little."

Snape felt his chest constrict as he listened to his wife confessing what he had feared. He could not accept a world where she was gone. Since that day the tenor of his nightmares had changed. Whereas beforehand they had always been the same scene of public disgrace and torture, always the same since he was 16, now he relived the moment of his despair and fury at her death. However in his dream she didn't wake up.

"… and what he said to Rem, she's terrified to even look wrong at me. He must care what becomes of me to some extent, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"Well you know in "Ursa's Desire" how the Dark wizard, Aconius, captures her but eventually falls in love with her?"

"Erm, well yes, but you don't honestly think that Professor Snape would…"

"Goodness, no. I should think that he could never love anyone as stupid as me. It would grate on him so, he's too intelligent. But you know how because of Ursa that Aconius learnt that not all things have to be horrible, Dark, and evil?"

"Oh darling, you aren't hoping that he'll change like that?"

"I don't know, he might, but perhaps at the least he will decide that I'm not a threat to him and he doesn't have to be horrid anymore."

"Yes, perhaps."

"Do let me hope for the best, Eva. I know he was awful to me in school. He was unkind to everyone. But perhaps he isn't always so cruel. The last time he was here, we even talked during dinner."

"No one could stop you from being optimistic, Patty. That's just you. But don't get your hopes up only to have them crushed. He isn't likely to ever be more than civil with you."

"Maybe."

"I just don't want you to convince yourself of something and then be destroyed when it doesn't happen. You know what all the rumours at school said."

"What, that he is a vampire? Honestly, Eva."

"No, that he was a Death Eater."

Snape gripped his wand in his pocket and stood very still as he waited for Patience's answer. However, she said nothing.

"What's wrong, darling? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just…I…I can't talk."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but literally, I could not say what I wanted. My throat choked up."

The Binding Charm. He had not been sure how it would work with her. Due to his somewhat convoluted history with both the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, Snape had not known what the complicated magic of the Binding Charm would deem betrayal. A clever witch would find ways to work round this charm, as well, but Snape was quite certain that he was safe in that respect.

"Shall I get you some water?"

"No. No, I'm fine. Rumours are silly, Eva. I…uh…I have never seen any evidence of him being a Death Eater. I would appreciate if you didn't say things like that."

Surprised, Snape half-smiled. Good girl, that was well done.

"I'm sorry, Patty. I'm only worried about you. If he was a part of that group then he is a ruthless wizard. He isn't likely to be softened by much."

"But he would have been our age then, wouldn't he? Does it matter so much what he did then?"

Snape shook his head and wiped his face again, this time with a dingy handkerchief.

"Patience! Of course it matters. Darling, be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Professor Snape is a complicated man, he isn't like Harold or Euan. He's experienced and very dangerous."

"I know. I do know, Eva. I grew up surrounded by wizards like that. I am not expecting much, but I'm hoping that maybe he will trust me enough to let me start living my life again."

"Well if that is all you are expecting then perhaps. I just want to see you happy. You deserve it."

"Thank you Eva. I want you happy, too. I'm worried about how often I hear you being disappointed by Harold."

Snape pushed himself off the wall and resumed climbing the stairs to his own rooms. He needed to think.

* * *

Patience cuddled her wriggling Crup to her chest as she descended the stairs. It was frightfully cold. She ought to have worn more than the thin pink shawl that Elspeth had given her for Christmas. If she weren't so very hungry then she would run right back into her room and dive under the nice, thick eiderdown. Wicket had finally gotten the fire in her room under control, too, so she never had to feel chilled in there anymore.

Professor Snape had been odd at dinner. She almost felt as if he'd been encouraging her to talk, but that didn't seem likely. He'd explained about the gemilte blossom when she asked about the flowering, spiked vine that was carved along the ceiling of almost every room in the house. She had not been surprised to learn it was poisonous, but the fact it was used in Seduction Potions had been interesting.

After dinner he had demonstrated two spells for her that she would need to learn in order to control her Crup. She hadn't had much success with them, but he had seemed more resigned than unkind as he repeated the spells several times and instructed her to practise them. When she had gone to bed she had felt almost hopeful about the fact that he would be spending time in the house. Perhaps they could reach some sort of entente and coexist peaceably.

The corridor was very dark. Patience extended her wand and concentrated hard as she spoke aloud, "Lumos." Her wand glowed brightly and Patience happily walked forward to the end of the corridor and put her hand on the door to the sitting room. She wasn't actually sure, but she thought the sitting room had a side door to the kitchens. However, as she opened the door she saw that a fire was burning low in the grate and that the large green wing chair was occupied.

Patience hung back, startled, and saw that her husband was glaring at her with malice. The book that had been lying open across his lap now slid to the floor with a loud bang. Biter began squirming desperately to be let down, so as Patience set him on the floor she heard her husband curse loudly.

Snape snarled viciously, "What are you doing here?"

Patience crossed her arms over her chest and replied, "I was hungry and I don't like to wake Wicket at night. He's old."

She saw that he was staring at her in a way that he never had before and she suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable. She pulled her shawl closer round and noticed that the bottle of Black Aquavit on the side table was almost empty.

He spoke in an unusually heavy voice, "Go on then. Kitchen door is behind there."

Patience looked in the direction of his gesture and saw a cord dangling from a silver hook, but no door. "But where is the door?"

He closed his eyes and squinted as if in pain as he slurred, "Pull the cord."

Patience stood still for a moment as she wondered what could possibly have happened to cause Snape, who she had thought was a very cautious sort of wizard, to sit alone, drinking heavily in the middle of the night.

Patience pulled herself together and saw that he was watching her closely now with an expression of interest that she did not like. "Oh. Thank you."

Patience snapped her fingers for her Crup to come to her, but the animal was leaning back on its haunches, staring at Snape's feet with clear intent. Patience said sharply, "Biter, come!"

At that moment, Snape stood and walked across the floor in Patience's direction. She nervously clutched her arms together over her chest, but he passed her and yanked on the cord to open the kitchen door.

Patience bent to snatch up her Crup, who had followed Snape, and said nervously, "Thank you."

After an awkward pause, Patience slipped past Snape as he leant against the doorway with one hand on the wall to steady himself. The room into which she walked was completely dark and filled with a stale aroma of smoke. Patience held up her wand, which she was pleased to see was still lit, and looked round. Long, elf-high work surfaces surrounded her and the mouth of a large fireplace gaped openly on the far wall. She had no idea that Wicket still had to cook in such an archaic kitchen. It would have been outdated in the 18th century. Where did one find the food in here?

"The cold cupboard is behind you. There is also a larder through that arch."

Patience turned round to face her husband, who had followed her into the room. She did not move to find either the cold cupboard or the larder, but tensely stood still watching to see what he would do.

Snape lifted his hand, snapped, and then stepped closer to her as the sconces on the walls burst into light. He spoke in a low, biting growl, "Are you unable to get your own food?"

"D-did you w-want some, as well?" She knew that he had not followed her into the kitchens for food, but she did not know what to say otherwise.

"No." Snape raised his wand again and a plate appeared on the long wooden worktable, filled with a pile of almond biscuits.

Patience sat down at the stool by the table and picked up one of the biscuits to eat. As she slowly chewed the somewhat dry biscuit, a goblet full of her favourite blackcurrant juice appeared at her elbow. "Thank you, sir."

"I have already spoken to you about that, _Patience_."

Patience swallowed a second mouthful of almond biscuit and murmured, "Sorry."

She tried to ignore the way in which he was staring as she continued to eat, but it was pretty nearly impossible. Patience could smell the liquor on him and she could see from the way in which he gripped the table as he watched her eat that he was not too steady on his feet. She had dreaded the moment when he finally decided that he would take more notice that he had a wife than to issue orders and toss her money. She had hardly been able to believe her luck so far, nor had Eva.

Patience could feel the tears burning her eyes as she chewed the last mouthful. However, she was not going to show weakness to him of all people. She would be brave. There really was nothing she could do. Her grandmother had told her that thousands of witches had suffered through marriages to nasty, ugly wizards in the past and even managed to find a decent life despite said nasty, ugly wizards. As she set down the now empty goblet and turned to face her husband, Patience told herself that she would find a way to manage, because there was no good alternative.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Then come."

Patience stood and walked toward Snape, who pointed a long, bony finger at the fireplace so that a large fire burst up in the grate. She then found herself being grasped tightly and pulled with him into the flames. She was so overwhelmed at being so close to her husband that she almost didn't notice the sudden bitter cold, but as she tried to take a breath her chest felt as if it were going to explode. There was no air, she could not breathe. However just as panic started to take over her senses, she was shoved forward out of a fireplace grate and into a very dark room.

Patience knew where she must be. Although she had never seen his bedroom, this must be it. The lamp beside a large dark bed that was hung with heavy blue curtains was now brightly lit, so Patience looked round the room briefly before turning back to watch him warily. He had turned from her for a moment when they had exited the grate, but was now looking at her intently and walking forward. Patience clenched her fists and bit back a sob as she told herself that he was not evil. He had shown that he cared for her well-being. He had given her Biter. Besides, it could not really be all that bad, could it?


	15. Chapter 15 Das Kollier

**Chapter 15 **

**Das Kollier **

Patience woke up with a feeling of hazy confusion. Nothing seemed right, it even smelt wrong. She could hear Biter moaning, but even that didn't sound normal either. But by the time that she had hastily sat up in the bed, Patience remembered everything. She could feel that he was awake next to her and she was grateful, not for the first time that night, for the darkness of the room.

"Your Crup has been looking for you for the past half hour."

Patience could hear that his voice was unsteady and wondered if perhaps he felt uncomfortable, too. It would surely be better for them both if she could go back to her room. He wouldn't really want her round him now. "Oh, poor Biter. He's only a baby."

"However, he has already bonded to you. Crups are notoriously devoted to their chosen mistress or master, Patience. He will continue that infernal noise until he finds you."

Patience pushed back the bedcovers and reached out a hand for the curtain when she stopped.

"Is it alright if I get him?"

"I won't have him in here."

"Oh." Patience hesitated before speaking again, "But he's scared, S-Severus. I can't leave him out there alone."

She could hear the bitterness in his voice as he growled, "Then you had best rescue him, so I can get some sleep."

Patience felt oddly uncertain about what she should do. She had no desire to remain in the same bed as he, but yet she felt as if it were a mistake to leave. However, he had as good as told her to go and she couldn't leave Biter alone and so scared.

She slid open the curtains to the bed and jumped down onto the floor. She could not see anything, but she thought that she might have left her shawl over to the left. She remembered that there was a chair there. She straightened her nightdress round her hips and then stuck her hand out in front of her to feel any large object into which she might crash in the dark as she shivered uncontrollably from the cold.

Behind her Patience thought she could hear the curtains of the bed close, but at the same time the fire sprung up in the fireplace, lighting the room. She quickly grabbed her shawl from the floor and her wand from the mantelpiece. Her slippers were finally located under the chair. Patience took one last glance round the room and then hurried to the door. When she turned to look over at the bed, she saw that he hadn't closed the curtains at all, but had opened them on his own side. Patience spun round nervously and found him standing at the end of the bed with his wand in hand.

Snape's long hair clung slightly to his face and he was wearing a dark coloured dressing gown, which merely served to remind Patience of why she was there. "You cannot open the door. It has a Banishing Charm for anyone's hand but mine or Rem's." When Snape moved so that he was standing very close to her she could see that he was still very drunk. "Place your hand over the knob."

Patience did as he asked and was surprised that he transferred his wand to his left hand and placed his right over her own. She tried not to concentrate on the feeling of his cold hand gently pressing into hers as she heard him utter several words in either Greek or Latin before he released her hand. "It should work for you now. Go on."

Patience turned the knob, slipped out the door without looking at him and closed it behind her with great relief. As she stood in the corridor, her unshed tears finally spilled over her cheeks when she knelt down on the floor to clutch her frantically barking Crup to her chest. She kissed the little animal's head and said softly, "I'm with you now, Biter. Don't worry, Mummy is here."

* * *

Patience leant into the side wing of the chair in which she was curled up by the roaring fire. She had been sitting staring into the flames for almost an hour as she considered her husband and what was likely to happen between them in the future.

He had not been rough or cold, but he hadn't been romantic or loving either. Patience also knew without being told that Severus Snape was anything but a novice. He had required nothing disgusting of her, which had been an enormous relief. She had heard about wizards who had very strange ideas about what actions belonged in a bedroom and this had been one of her biggest fears.

However, if all that had occurred had been the quick, basic act and nothing else, then Patience thought that she would not be spending so much time analysing it, especially since she had no desire for any repeat occurrences. What had Patience pondering her husband and his intentions was that she now knew that he was not indifferent to her.

She was perfectly well aware that she was a good looking girl. She had been used to being told she was beautiful since she was quite small. Therefore, she would have expected her husband to think so, as well, although before last night she had come to believe that he must have some aversion to her. Yet, when he had told her that she was beautiful, it had been more than just a casual compliment. His tone of voice had been almost reverent and he had looked confused, which is not how a man looks when he is attempting to ingratiate himself with flattery.

Patience scratched behind her Crup's ears and sighed. Her husband would never allow her to view more of himself than he wanted her to see. Last night had been an aberration. His confusion could have been due to drinking the larger part of a bottle of Black Aquavit and nothing else more interesting than that. She shouldn't want to believe that he had any slight interest in her, since that might mean he would want to spend more time with her, especially in his cold, dreary bedroom.

Patience gave Biter a light shove so that he would jump down from her lap and she stood up. Rem had been in an eerily good mood that morning, but Patience had barely spoken to the old housekeeper other than to tell her what Patience wanted done with her hair. Patience wondered if there was any chance that he would allow her to see Eva. She needed some comfort. Eva would sympathise with everything and know what Patience should do.

Almost a half hour later, Patience woke up to Wicket's soft, high-pitched voice calling her. She lifted her face from the bed, where her cheek had been pressing against the page of her book, and saw that Wicket seemed very agitated.

"Mistress, please wake. Master is waiting. Lunch is waiting for kind Mistress. Mistress' favourite soup and very nice tart. Please hurry, Mistress, Master will be angry."

Patience sat up and patted down her hair and tried to rouse herself. It didn't sound as if Snape were in a very good mood.

"Yes, Wicket. I am coming."

Patience got up hastily and followed Wicket down the stairs. She absently bent down to collect Biter from the base of the stairs and held him tightly under her arm as she walked into the dining room.

The moment that Patience saw the expression on Snape's face, she knew that he was not happy to see her. "What is that creature doing in here? Take him outside."

Patience clutched Biter closer and said nervously, "If I put him out of the room he'll whine."

Patience could see that he had pressed his lips together angrily, so before he could say anything further she turned to open the door in order to put Biter out of the room.

"If he stays in here, he must learn to keep away from me, is that understood? I do not find having my toes chewed conducive to eating. Can you control him?"

Patience shook her head, "No."

"When I applied for the restricted magical animal license, I had to attest that you would learn to control your animal. Do not make a fool of me, Patience." Patience stood uneasily, unsure if she was still supposed to put Biter outside or not. "Hurry up and be seated. I've been waiting for a quarter of an hour."

Patience quickly sat down in her chair and said apologetically, "I am sorry. I was asleep."

Most of the meal passed in uncomfortable silence. Patience focussed her attention on the carvings on a wall that she had not yet memorised and tried to keep her mind off anything that would remind her of the night before. When the pudding tray arrived on the table, Patience was surprised to see that he took one for himself.

"I've never seen you eat anything sweet before. Do you like apple tarts?

"Would I eat them otherwise? Well spotted, Patience."

Patience bit her lip and looked down at her own tart. She had only been thinking that he could tell her what he liked, so she would tell Wicket to serve those things when he came to the house. Why did he always have to be so acerbic?

A few moments later, Snape set down his fork and looked her in the eye. "When we are through here, I want you to come upstairs with me. I have something for you."

Patience felt herself blushing and was embarrassed to show any emotion at his comment. It was unlikely to be a gift or anything nice. She nodded her head and stared back down at her untouched tart. Eventually she heard him clear his throat and looked up again. There was a brief pause before he spoke, "If you are finished then we will go upstairs."

He waited for her to stand and then got up and walked to the door. As she followed him up the stairs, Patience felt an strong desire to burst into tears. She hadn't had the courage to ask him if she could have Eva to tea. She just wanted to run away and cry on her friend's shoulder. Run from him, especially.

When they reached the door to the study, Patience picked up Biter so that he would not be able to hurt himself or damage anything in the room. Once again she sat in the white chair by the fireplace and watched as he took down the slender, shiny lacquer box.

"This is a family tradition, Patience. This necklace is usually given to the bride after the wedding night. However, that was not possible in our case."

Patience stared at him as he opened the lid of the box and pulled out a large hard necklace case. He took two steps forward and handed the box to Patience, who did not open it.

"It is rightfully yours now. You may wear it if you wish."

Patience thought of the ring, which she had accepted before she knew of the Binding Charm. "Does it have another Binding Charm?" She could see that this question had upset him, so she looked away.

"Not a Fidelity Charm, but a Protection Charm. If you wear the necklace it will afford you some protection."

"How can it do that?"

Patience stared fixedly down at the box, which she still had not opened, and listened to his aggravated grunt and then his reply, "It draws the energy for your protection from me. It will work for as long as I am alive. However, you are the only person who may wear the necklace. It would be very unhealthy for another witch to attempt it."

"What does it protect me against?"

"Minor curses, nothing more serious. It may do more."

Patience opened the box and looked inside at a very heavy, bright gold necklace. It was shaped like a flat collar in the form of, unsurprisingly, a twisting wyvern. Once again the wyvern was holding a very large ruby in its mouth, but the setting round the stone looked like a flower, instead of an egg as on her ring.

"It is beautiful."

"I am glad that you approve. It was made for my great-great-grandmother's grandmother, Apollonia Lucia."

Patience had seen Apollonia Prince's portrait in the drawing room. She had been extraordinarily beautiful and had looked _very_ evil. The portrait had yet to speak, but Patience had not felt this to be a loss. Patience looked again at the necklace and picked it up to undo the clasp. She set it round her neck and stood to look at the mirror above the fireplace.

"The flower is the gemilte. That was her symbol. My great-grandfather attempted to have the stone reset in a more…appropriate flower, but the Hriedmarian guild goblins were unwilling to undo the enchantment."

Patience did not respond to his statement because she was too appalled at what she saw in his mirror. Her hair was rough and unkempt with a brassy tinged colour. Her nose seemed shorter than normal and her complexion was splotchy. Worst of all she was ugly. Horribly ugly. Patience moved to rip off the necklace in a panic.

"That is not a true mirror, Patience."

Patience flung the necklace onto the table and looked at him with scared, angry eyes. "What did it do to me?"

She could see his expression soften and he spoke in an even tone, "There is nothing wrong with you. That mirror does not show what you look like. It shows your hidden fears."

Patience was crying as she asked, "I don't want the necklace. Please, may I go?"

Snape picked up the necklace from the table and placed it in the case. "You do not have to wear it, Patience. But I promise you that the necklace did not harm you."

Patience heard his almost gentle tone, but still only wanted to flee the room. However, she knew that she couldn't risk angering him, so she stepped forward and took the proffered case. She opened the case and fingered the necklace before turning it over. Patience noticed that there was writing on the back and looked closer. She saw written in an large, old-fashioned script "Eurydice Patience : Severus Dominus". There was a lot of other writing too small to read, which she assumed was part of the charm.

"May I go?"

There were several moments of silence before Snape nodded his head and Patience hurried from the room.


	16. Chapter 16 Retreat

**Chapter 16 **

**Retreat **

Severus Snape looked over with annoyance at the robes that Wicket had hung in the bathroom for him. As he ran his hand along his chin to be certain that there was no more stubble, Snape considered whether it was truly necessary to wear formal robes for his meeting that afternoon.

As an adult, Snape had learnt to take his dress quite seriously. He had no patience for the newer style of collarless robes with their cheap-looking QwikSeal buttons. It was no secret to him that his students were more afraid of seeing his severely cut, traditional style black robes at the end of a corridor than they were of standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Snape might not care about presenting an attractive or fashionable appearance, but he was certainly concerned about the impression of intelligence, power, and seriousness that his clothing would make.

Therefore Snape peered at the lightweight wool gabardine robe with hematite coloured threads forming a barely discernable check with a jaundiced eye. He had always thought that patterned robes were somewhat strident; however the current fashions meant that only minor Ministry officials ever wore formal robes in plain black. At least he had more sense than to be seen abroad in Tattersall check formal robes like Avery.

Snape dropped his towel to the floor and began to step into his clothing carefully. It was all very good to pretend that his mind was truly on where he was going today, but the truth was simply that he was still entirely caught up in Christmas night.

He had not drunk that much in years. In fact, he had forgotten just how potent Black Aquavit really was. The emotional release had been quite pleasant until the moment that he saw her standing in front of him. All inhibitions safely imprisoned by the liquor, Snape had not only abandoned himself to his desire for his wife, but he had not been able to control his reactions to her either. He did not remember exactly what he had said, but he was certain that something of his feelings must have slipped out at some point that night.

The only thing that had salved his painfully smarting pride was that it was obvious from her responses to him afterwards, that she still had no idea what his real feelings for her were. On the other hand, that night had forced him to accept how pointless it was to avoid what he wanted.

Snape ran a horn comb through his long hair and began to pull the hair together at the nape of his neck. With a touch of his wand the hair was tightened into ponytail, which was fastened with a thin black cord. He looked in the mirror, accepted what he saw, and then reached for the heavy gold ring that was lying on the dressing table. It was too early in the morning for sand needle, but perhaps it would help him navigate the breakfast table. For reasons he didn't fully understand, Snape had ordered breakfast served for both of them. It would have been better to eat separately as per norm.

With a sharp tug, Snape pulled the heavy black dragon-skin bag from the top of his desk and grabbed his formal travelling cloak from the chair. Snape saw that Wicket had placed his gloves with his hat on the seat of the chair, so he picked them up. Then he strode into the fireplace and stepped out again into the sitting room on the ground floor. He laid down his belongings and stalked into the corridor towards the dining room.

Before he even set his hand on the snarling, brass paxprey head that served as a doorknob, Snape knew that she was already waiting inside. He could smell her perfume and hear her blasted Crup whinging for some food scraps. This breakfast was a serious error in judgement. Snape pulled back his hand and reached it into his pocket for the sand needle case. As he slid the case back into his pocket, he felt the icy relief creep over his mind. Now his emotions were only barely in check, but it was enough.

When he opened the door, however, his mind was immediately overset. Why did she have this stultifying effect on him? She did nothing but sit in her chair looking uneasy and faintly displeased to see him and yet he could not manage a single intelligent thought.

Snape walked past her to his chair with a nod and sat down quickly. All the platters for breakfast were lined on the sideboard, but he merely wanted some coffee for the moment. He watched as Patience returned to eating her eggs with relish and then he looked down at her Crup, which now was gnawing on its toy severed head. Snape had never imagined any scene so domestic for himself and the fact that he felt almost comfortable unnerved him.

After finishing his second cup of coffee, Snape stood up to get a plate of food. He was fully aware that she was waiting for him to speak first. However, civil speech was not possible before he'd even had any bacon. Snape piled his plate unusually full, since he did not know when it would next be convenient to eat. As he settled at the table, Snape noticed that the Crup had transferred its attentions to himself. Snape nudged the animal away with his foot and tucked into his food with determination.

When he felt somewhat more sated, Snape looked up at his wife, who having finished eating already, was toying with her fork as she waited for him to speak. "I will be leaving to do some work for a couple of days. Most likely I will return tomorrow afternoon."

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"I don't know. Wicket will manage if I am, do not worry about it."

"I see."

After he had eaten several more mouthfuls of bacon, Snape said dryly, "I can see that you want to ask me something. What is it?"

"I want to meet Eva in town for lunch."

Realistically it could not do much harm. If she really intended to do anything unacceptable with Eva Rosser, she could do so inside his house just as well as in town. If they were in a public place, there was little opportunity for harm. In any case he had been reconsidering whether it would be objectionable for her to owl the other two girls. Now that he knew that the Binding Charm had some effect on her tongue, he could allow her to write them.

"I do not have any problem with that. I think that you may, as well, owl your other two friends. Owl only, mind."

The silly way in which she always greeted pleasurable news enchanted him now as it always had. Her hands fluttered to her bright red cheeks and she hopped up in her seat to speak, "Thank you, Severus. That will make such a difference. Might I go shopping with Eva later in the week?"

She had placed her hand overtop his as she asked the question and this in addition to seeing her bright eyes sparkling at him with pleasure caused Snape to say recklessly, "I don't think that you will need to ask permission every time that you wish to see Miss Rosser. I feel that she has proved herself."

He had his reward immediately. In her excitement Patience grabbed his hand between both of her own as she thanked him. As soon as she finished speaking, he stood up from the table. "It is past time for me to leave. I will return tomorrow."

* * *

Patience happily hummed to herself as she perused the table of multi-coloured Beautification Potions. When she had informed Rem of her intention to meet Eva in Hogsmeade for lunch and therefore her need of Rem's escort, Rem had surprised her with the news that Snape had left Patience another sack of gold. Since she had not expected to get anything more for almost a month, this was a rather delightful surprise. She and Eva had spent almost a third of their time during lunch devising lovely ways to spend every Knut on frivolous, yet fun things.

Patience had never held with using the stronger Beautification Potions, although her friends had told her that this was simply because she had no need for them. However, Aurora Glow was a really nice, gentle potion to put a healthy glow into dull skin and Patience had to admit that her own complexion had never fully recovered from her illness. It was shockingly expensive, but she could afford it right now. Perhaps it wouldn't be such an extravagance to purchase one flask until she completely regained her health.

Rem grunted impatiently behind her, but Patience was really in no mood to be discouraged. This had turned out to be a rather wonderful day. She'd got permission to see Eva any time she liked, she could now write to Sarah and Elspeth, and she had an entire bag of gold to spend as she liked. Eva had told her some really juicy gossip about Eva's brother's fiancée, too, over which they had laughed pleasantly before lunching on heavily fattening, delicious food. Patience was feeling quite charitable towards the world, even her husband. Perhaps it wasn't so bad to be married to him. He was hardly there really, so she wouldn't have to deal with him often. If he continued to relent regarding her friends then she might learn to be happy.

Patience picked up one of the shiny blue Aurora Glow flasks and another bottle of Blonde Beauty Potion for her hair and walked to the counter. Perhaps she ought to go to Zacarias' Zapateria next. She could use another pair of black slippers and Zacarias' sold excellent Spanish-made silk ones.

As Patience left the store with Rem trudging behind her, carrying several parcels and bags, she saw something across the street that stunned her. For several seconds she was too surprised to move, but as soon as she collected her wits she turned to Rem and said urgently, "We must go. Hurry, turn round."

Rem stared placidly at Patience and asked sarcastically, "Why?"

At that moment a deep voice called out, "Why, Patience Kent, what a surprise."

Patience gripped Rem's shoulder as she turned round saying, "Bobby."

"Oh so you _do_ remember me, do you? I did wonder."

Patience said nothing, but pulled her wand out of her pocket and continued to glare at her former fiancé with loathing.

The tall, blond man stepped closer to Patience and she could hear Rem clucking her tongue in disapproval. "So is it true? You went and married _Severus Snape_? The greasiest, ugliest man you could find, was he?"

Patience pulled back from Bobby Fleming as she stammered, "Don't you say that about him. You know nothing about him."

Patience could see the anger in Fleming's face deepen as he hissed, "I wouldn't have believed it. You desperate little slapper. What did I ever do to you to make you prefer _that_ over me?"

At this moment Rem stepped forward and said gruffly, "You stay away from Mistress Snape! Madame, we go now, leave here."

With one push of his hand, Fleming shoved away the old woman and grabbed Patience's arm. "Tell me, Patience. What did he do to make you want him?"

"That isn't any of your business, Bobby. But why I married him had _nothing_ to do with why I would never, ever have married you. Perhaps I'm unusual, Bobby, but I don't like wizards who cheat."

Rem tried to interfere again, but Fleming pulled his wand and warned, "Back off old woman, this does not involve you." Fleming turned his attention back to Patience and continued, "You think that he won't do what he wants, too? Wizards like Snape take what they want, little girl. Your morals mean nothing to him and neither do you. You're just a pretty little plaything. At least I would have treated you well."

Patience shook her head and said tearfully, "No, you wouldn't, because you didn't. Just go, Bobby. I don't have anything to say to you."

Patience stared at Bobby as she saw that he finally comprehended her rejection. Suddenly he grabbed her and forced a hard kiss on her mouth and then shoved her away saying, "Run home to your master then, little pet. I am done with you."

Patience stood frozen with anger as she watched Fleming turn on his heel and walk back across the street. When Rem began to pull on her arm, directing them towards their home, Patience burst out, "Oh my God, Rem. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me for this, isn't he? What will I do?"

She could see several people in the street that were looking interestedly at her and realised that they must have witnessed the entire altercation with Fleming. If Rem didn't tell Snape everything than he would probably hear from some other source. Patience blindly allowed herself to be pulled along behind Rem as she tried desperately to think about what she needed to do. Things had been almost decent that morning and now this happened. Oh how she hated Bobby! But she knew instinctively that this was the sort of thing that Snape would never forgive.

By the time that they had arrived in Wygracket Street, however, Patience had the kernel of a plan. She and Eva had been reading _Iphigenia's Trials – A Trilogy of Betrayal and Extraordinary Love_. In the second book, Iphigenia's former lover insults her honour at a party. Iphigenia writes to her husband, who was inexplicably away in business in Crete, and the husband hurries back to fight a wizard's duel to the death with the former lover. Patience had an idea that perhaps, if she wrote to Snape immediately and explained everything before anyone else could tell him, then he might believe her and realise that _she_ had been the injured party. It was a terribly risky plan because more than likely he would not believe a word she wrote and therefore would be even angrier at her. Yet when the alternative was so bleak, what else could she do?


	17. Chapter 17 Snodgrass

**Chapter 17 **

**Snodgrass **

As he Apparated into the side street of Hogsmeade, Snape looked round himself for any undesirables. Satisfied that he was alone, Snape tapped the top of his head with his wand. When he felt his nose stretching back out to normal, he then tapped his shoulder to remove the charm making himself Untraceable. It did not matter if he was found in Hogsmeade now.

After brushing off the front of his robes and refastening a silver clasp on his travelling cloak, Snape began to walk down the alleyway towards the High Street. However, as he actually turned onto High Street, two owls approached him – having likely been waiting in Hogsmeade for him to return whilst he was Untraceable, one of them almost colliding into him as it landed on his outstretched arm. Snape took the letter from the smaller owl and gestured for it to go away. He knew who had sent the message and what it contained. However, the second owl looked like Rem's Gwynedd, which concerned him. There should be no need for Rem to contact him now.

Snape pulled the rolled parchment from the owl's leg and shook his head to indicate that he was not carrying any owl treats. As the owl flew home with an affronted shake of her wings, Snape hastily opened the scroll and realised that the letter was not from Rem, but his wife. Feeling a premonition that whatever it contained would not be good news, Snape stepped back into the alley for privacy and leant against the wall of Snarbuckle's Cauldrons and Fire Supplies to read it.

By the time that he had read the contents three times, Severus Snape was filled with a type of rage that he had only felt a handful of times before. Robert Fleming could not be this stupid. Did Fleming actually think that he would not hear about this? Or did Fleming have so little respect for his former teacher that he thought that Snape would do nothing? If it were not for the fact that the little sod had managed to install himself as junior secretary to the head of Magical Law Enforcement, Snape considered that he would make his opinions known immediately. However, he had to keep his head. This called for something better than brute violence. He would have to find a more subtle and far more effective and long-term punishment for Fleming.

Snape reached into his pocket for his sand needle case, but remembered that it was empty. Casting a string of nasty curses on a rat scurrying past, Snape pushed himself off the wall of the alley and marched out into the street. Dredgewood's Special Apothecary was near this corner. Dredgewood's inhalant-grade sand needle stocks were not as good as Beadle's, however they were the best to be found in Hogsmeade. Snape pushed past a pair of elderly witches who were looking at an ugly display of hats in a shop window and hurried down the street towards Dredgewood's.

He did not know what he was going to do with his wife. She was a stupid witch, surely, but the fact that she had written to apprise him of the encounter with Fleming showed that she had some cunning. What remained to be seen was whether she was clever enough to devise this scheme for deflecting blame from herself for an indiscrete encounter with Fleming or if she had really been assaulted by her former fiancé. Snape knew from personal experience that reason had little to do with attraction. It was possible that she still cared for Fleming and had been lying when she claimed that she would be meeting Eva Rosser for lunch and had instead intended to meet Fleming for an illicit rendezvous.

One single thing made Snape almost willing to accept his wife's version of the facts before he had even interrogated her. She would have been wearing her ring, since she could not exit the Wygracket Road property without it on her hand, which ought to have kept her from betraying him with Fleming. The only member of the Prince family who could give her permission to betray him was Gideon, who was too intelligent for such a coarse scheme. Snape had excellent grounds for believing that Gideon had an entirely different plan to strike him down. Therefore, Patience should have been unable to voluntarily participate in an affaire. However he did not feel any degree of certainty that there was not a way to work round this magic if the witch or her intended lover were determined enough.

Snape barged into Dredgewood's and grimaced when he saw that neither old Dredgewood nor his son were behind the counter, but their assistant, Arnold Snodgrass. Snodgrass had nursed an antipathy towards Snape since he had discovered that no amount of bribery or influence from Snodgrass' family would persuade Snape to allow Snodgrass into the NEWT level Potions class with only an E on his Potions OWL. Snape had no desire to be entangled with Snodgrass' infantile attempts at sarcastic, barbed conversation.

"Professor Snape. What can Dredgewood's do for you today?"

"Two packets of inhalant-grade needle, a tade of diricawl claws – and do make certain that they are properly preserved, Snodgrass, unlike the last lot, and a pickled Whargle foot."

"Yes, sir. Do you have a Crup, sir?"

Snape glared at the sandy-haired young man and did not reply. Since the only possible use for a pickled Whargle foot was to placate an unruly Crup, this question was pointless. Snape held out his hand to inspect the inhalant-grade sand needle, ripping open one end of the paper parcel and placing a pinch on his hand.

"This is not acceptable, Snodgrass. This needle is barely potions-grade. Do you not have any Siberian grown?"

"No, sir. We do have some Mongolian, but it is, perhaps, a little expensive."

Snape's lip curled as he replied, "The price is my concern. Show it to me, boy."

With a bright red face, the assistant returned from the back room with a thin black envelope and handed it to Snape, who broke the red seal and looked inside. "This is better. I will take three packets of this."

Snape waited for the assistant to wrap everything and began to look round the walls at the preserved ingredients. Did he have everything that he needed for his home laboratory? Perhaps he needed some more…

"I believe that I saw your wife in town yesterday, Professor."

Snape turned his gaze on the young assistant and thought irritably that it couldn't be possible…this idiot could not have seen…

"Yes? That is entirely possible Snodgrass. My home is in Hogsmeade, so Mrs. Snape is often in town."

"I remember Mrs. Snape very well from school, sir. Patience Kent, she was, correct, sir? Of course all of us would remember her, as beautiful as she is."

Snape's eyes were narrowed almost to slits as he stared down at his former student. Snodgrass couldn't be hoping to ingratiate himself with a compliment to Snape on having managed to secure a beautiful wife. That was entirely out of character and foolish besides.

"Yes, very likely, Snodgrass. Are you quite finished with my parcel?"

"Almost sir. I must say that Freddie Couth and I were surprised to see how friendly Mrs. Snape still is with her former fiancé, sir. I had understood that the engagement was broken under rather unfortunate circumstances."

Snape narrowly managed to control his urge to pull the young assistant over the counter and throttle him. Instead he took a deep breath before speaking in a deceptively silky tone, "My wife is a very gentle, forgiving witch, Snodgrass. Perhaps she chooses not to nurse grudges. I, however, am not so forgiving, which you would do well to remember."

Snape could see the flush on the assistant's face, but understood that Snodgrass would still most likely spread the tale of Patience's encounter with Fleming to everyone he met. "It would be rather unfortunate if anyone were to form any misperceptions about my marriage or my wife, Snodgrass. It would be very tiresome for me to be forced to take time away from my work to visit you or Mr. Couth."

Snape tossed the exact amount for his purchase on the counter, paused long enough for Snodgrass to note that Snape had not added anything additional, and turned on his heel satisfied that Snodgrass, at least, would keep his tongue.

By the time that he had reached his house and begun to undo the Protection Spells on the front door, anger at his wife had begun to gnaw at Snape's mind. There had been no reason for her to stop to speak to Fleming. If the conversation had been unwelcome to her, could not Patience have walked away? Fleming would not have used magic openly in the street on her. Surely Rem was with her and should have afforded some protection. Fleming would not know that Rem was essentially a Squib, but anyone could see that Rem was half-hag, which was no less dangerous than a full hag when it came to the sadistic exploitation of and violence against those weaker than she. A servant, who still retained enough of her hag ancestry to enjoy killing for her dinner and eating the meals raw, should be enough protection even for an incompetent witch such as his wife. So perhaps there had been no altercation after all.

Snape was beginning to feel that his mind was slogging through mud. He didn't know what to believe or how to proceed. His love for his wife was causing his brain to leak out his ears. He desperately wanted to believe that she would not betray him because he knew what he would do if she had and it did not bear thinking.

Therefore by the time that he had reached the top of the first storey stairs, Snape had built himself into a cold fury. The sight of his wife cowering in her chair by the fire when he threw the door open did not help matters. He raised his wand, causing her to be pulled to her feet and dragged like a chess piece across the floor until she stood in front of him. Snape grabbed her upper arm tightly in his left hand and snarled, "Before you say anything, I warn you Patience. One lie will be the end of you. Now explain."

However, she said nothing. She stared up at him as if she could not comprehend what he had said and shook with terror. Snape could see in her eyes that she feared he would kill her. He felt a flash of an unfamiliar feeling - remorse - and shoved her away from him saying, "I read your letter, but I want your explanation. Talk."

"I didn't want him to do it."

"Was Rem there?"

"Yes, but Bobby pulled his wand on her."

Snape asked in surprise, "In the middle of the street?"

Patience nodded.

"Go on."

"He said such insulting things, asked me questions, he didn't want to believe that I would never want him."

"If you do not want him then tell me how he came to be kissing you."

"It wasn't like that. It was an insult. He forced it on me like a slap in the face."

Snape pulled her close to him and pointed his wand at her forehead, speaking aloud the spell. After only a few seconds of searching he knew that she was not lying to him. He released her both from the spell and his grasp and turned away to find something to hold for support.

"It seems that you need better protection, Patience." He could hear her gasp and turned round to face her. "Also I will have to arrange for you to learn to handle yourself better. You are a witch; you should be able to wield your own wand. A simple Banishing Charm might have been enough to give you time to get away from Fleming."

"I failed Defence every year, so they wouldn't even let me take the fourth-year and beyond."

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, if you learnt to Apparate on your own, then you cannot be as hopeless as it would seem to those of us who have taught you."

"My friends helped me. They lent me their books and I studied with them every weekend for two years."

Snape closed his eyes. Two years of study to Apparate? But his relief at knowing that she had not betrayed him was so great that not much seemed like an obstacle. "That merely proves that given enough time and instruction you can learn."

"Severus, tell me, please. You do believe me, don't you? I didn't want to see Bobby, I swear I didn't."

"Yes. I will settle Fleming. He will not trouble you again."

He felt hollow. All the anger at her was gone and although he felt an uncommon hatred towards Fleming, this was not the concern primary in his mind. His emotional balance was completely lost and it was suddenly very important to him that she understand that he did not blame her and that he was not going to harm her. Comforting another person was an act completely foreign to him, especially since he did not think that advances of any sort would be welcomed by her. Therefore, Snape stood awkwardly, finally placing his hand under her chin so that she would look up at him.

"I believe you, Patience. You have no reason to fear me."

Patience turned her eyes away as she began crying and pulled back from him. Snape remained where he was and said nothing. After a moment, Patience whispered, "What happens now?"

"About Fleming?"

"No. I mean, does this mean that I can't leave the house anymore?"

"No. I have said that I believe you did nothing wrong. I will have to provide better protection for you, as well as tutoring on defence and perhaps some other basic spells."

"That is all?"

Snape frowned, "What are you expecting me to do, Patience? I'm not going to imprison you or take away your friends again. We have already established that I was unreasonable to do that, so let us not belabour the question. By the time that I return to school you will have an established account into which will be paid a quarterly allowance to spend on anything you like. I will hardly be a concern to you, since I won't be here except on holidays, so you need not worry. The only changes I shall make will be for your protection."

He could see that she had not expected him to react so leniently and noticed that she was looking at him with an expression that he could not identify as she said quietly, "Thank you, Severus."

"You should wear the necklace. It can protect you."

"Do I have to wear it all the time?"

Snape had begun to slowly walk round the floor, pacing between the bed and the large wardrobe. "No, but if you had been wearing it yesterday then Fleming would have been repelled by a curse, which would have burnt his lips."

He heard her intake of breath and a softly spoken, "Ohh. You are right, I will wear it."

Snape turned away as he saw her smiling and said, "I am sure that you will want to be alone now. I shall eat upstairs tonight."

Snape allowed himself one last glance at her and then swept from the room before he exposed himself anymore than he already had.


	18. Chapter 18 Catalysis

**Chapter 18 **

**Catalysis **

"I wish you had owled me last night. I've been so worried about you. Elspeth was so sure that he would kill you when he heard about Bobby that she almost asked her father to find out if you were safe."

"Oh no, I am so glad she didn't! Does she know how much trouble she could get Severus into with an inquiry from the Ministry?"

Eva grimaced and said, "She wasn't thinking about that. She was worried about you. Sarah and I convinced her not to do anything silly, but that doesn't mean we weren't all afraid for you."

Patience tossed another square of leather chew to Biter before she bent over for her scissors and said, "Well, he believes me. No more restrictions. Nothing has changed."

"That's it? He just said he believes you and nothing else happened?"

"Nothing else. He was angry at first, but he gave me a chance to explain and he believed me. He did ask me to wear the necklace in the future, since it will protect me, and he says he is going to get me better protection than Rem."

Patience could see Eva was genuinely gobsmacked for a few moments before finally replying, "That doesn't sound like Professor Snape, Patience. That sounds almost normal and reasonable. My father would have done worse."

"I know."

"What else did he say?"

"Not much else. I don't think that he wanted to stay. He was so angry and jealous and he looked just like I was expecting when he came in, but when he left I think he was hurt and sad."

"Sad because of Bobby and you?"

Patience tilted her head and thought for a moment. "No, I don't know. He wasn't hurt as if he thought I had betrayed him, because then he would have still been jealous and all that. More like he was miserably unhappy."

Eva shook her head and said, "No Patty, you have to hold the wand up, like this. Then the stitches will come through evenly. Watch."

Patience mimicked her friend's wand strokes and then smoothed out the hem of the dress and started again. As she kept one eye on her friend's wand work, Eva returned to their conversation, "You think that he is unhappy for some reason other than the incident with Bobby?"

"I know he is. The night that…Christmas night I mean…well, he had been drinking. He was drinking to forget something. He'd drunk more than a half bottle of Black Aquavit."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think something is making him very unhappy, Eva. I don't think that it is worrying about something so much as hurting over something. Though I don't have any reason for thinking so, it is more of a feeling I have."

Eva reached across and pulled the fabric of Patience's hem taut across the frame and tapped her wand on the edge of the wooden apparatus. "There, it should stay now."

"How did you do that spell?"

"Let's focus on getting the Simple Thread Embroidery Spell right. Once we get that then I'll tell you how to get the cloth to pull through the frame, so you can leave the sewing to the charm and free your hands for something else."

"You think I can?"

"Oh yes darling, easily. Just focus. It isn't half as hard as petit point and you can do that."

Patience smiled at the joke, but admitted, "I was rather bored at the time and petit point is not done with magical stitchery."

"Yes, it…" Eva changed her mind and decided that there was no point in correcting Patience, "Yes, well just you concentrate. Once you get the first one, you won't forget how."

After Patience had tried once more and achieved a somewhat lopsided fleur-de-lis, Eva said, "Excellent, you only just need to remember that last round drop with the wand. Do you have any idea why he's unhappy?"

"I don't know. I don't really know much about him or his life. It could be anything really. Perhaps he hates being a teacher."

Eva nodded and waved her wand over Patience's needlework to correct the fleur-de-lis pattern. "He might, I certainly would. Imagine having to mark first-year essays."

Patience looked up from her work with a surprised expression, "I hadn't ever thought of all the marking he must do. All four houses from the firsties to the seventh-years!"

"Right, as well as preparation for class and lectures, school events such as Quidditch, and since he is Head of Slytherin there are those responsibilities."

"You are right. It must be awfully dreary. No wonder he was always in a horrid mood."

Eva, however, smiled and added, "Yes, but Professor Sprout had all of that to do and she was never so curmudgeonly."

Patience thought for a few moments and then replied, "Well, erm, I suppose not. I think she despaired of me a little, but she was rather nice when I had trouble. But he has other things to do in addition to Hogwarts, so he is awfully busy."

Eva did not look up from where she was starting a green thread to sew itself into a twisting vine of ivy along the bottom of the robe, as she said, "Is he really? What does he do?"

Patience was silent for a moment and then coughed before she spoke in a slightly strangled voice, "Research I think. He doesn't talk of it, but he is very busy. He reads a lot when he is here."

Eva turned an appraising glance upon her friend and wondered why Patience had just so obviously protected her husband's secrets for the second time in a few days. "I'm sure he does, Patience. Sarah has made me promise to ask you something, so I'm going to just ask. Tell me, do you have laxorica root or blodwyn powder?"

"What are those?"

Eva cried exasperatedly, "Honestly, Patience."

"Oh! Oh, no, I don't. I hadn't even thought of it."

"I thought as much. Well I've got you some laxorica. It is the easiest to take. It is flavourless and it dissolves nicely into tea or anything hot."

Patience's face was bright pink as she took the bottle from Eva's extended hand. "Thank you. How did you get it?"

Eva waved her hand dismissively, "Oh that was simple, I told Mum why you needed it and she bought some. She also sent you some shortbread and two pairs of those fluffy pink socks."

"That was so kind of her! But laxorica, are you sure?"

Eva nodded fervently. "I want you to have the choice, Patience. If you want to have Professor Snape's child then you may do as you like. But I don't want you to be trapped into motherhood because your husband was too selfish to think of it and you didn't know how to ask for help."

Eva could see that her friend was unconvinced as she stammered, "He…he might want a child. I mean, he probably does, don't you think? Don't you think that is what is expected of me?"

"Well, who bleeding well cares? You ought to do what _you_ want. You are only 18 and you don't love your husband, who also doesn't love you. That isn't an ideal environment for a child and it would be an awful situation for you to be trying to raise one. There is no reason he need know that you are taking laxorica if you're worried."

"I suppose not."

Eva could sense Patience's reluctance, but could not suss what the problem was. "I'm not telling you to take it, Patience. You make your own decision."

"Well, I think I just wish that I didn't have to make this decision."

Eva's face showed real sympathy, "I know. I know you don't, dear. But if you are not going to tell him no, then you have to be prepared."

Eva reached her arm round her friend's shoulders as Patience began to sob gently mumbling, "How am I supposed to do that? I can't. We're married."

Eva patted her friend lightly and said soothingly, "Yes, I know. I understand you're afraid."

"But I don't have any choice, do I?"

Eva thought of all the things that she would have done in the same situation, but could not honestly say that one could reasonably expect Patience to do any of them. Patience had not been taught to take care of herself or to believe that modern witches had choices and rights. Her family had raised her to obey instead of think and even Patience's friends could not honestly say that she had much success at thinking when she tried. Rightly or wrongly, Patience was meant to be ruled by someone stronger. Eva and Sarah had been benevolent dictators of sorts, but Severus Snape was nothing of the kind.

Both girls were surprised by the knock on the door. Patience sat up and hastily wiped her face with a handkerchief, whereas Eva looked at the small jasperware clock on the mantelpiece which declared, 'Teatime' in light green script.

Patience called out, "Come in."

The door was opened by the housekeeper, who Eva loathed and who was wearing a stiff white apron over her dark grey robe. "Tea time, Madame. Master and his guest are below."

Patience looked at Rem and asked with surprise, "Luther is still here? Severus promised me that he would not make me see Luther today. He wouldn't have him stay to tea."

Rem bowed stiffly and said, "Not Mr. Kent, Madame. Mr. Prince is staying to tea."

"Mr. Prince? Oh Eva I think that must be the cousin who witnessed for the wedding. I wish I'd known, so I could have worn the blue spangled robes instead of these old green ones."

"Patty you look perfect, do be quiet so we can go eat. I'm famished."

As the two young women followed the housekeeper down the stairs, Eva whispered, "Why was Luther here?"

"I don't know. Severus only said that he had business with my brother and that he would talk with me tonight about it. I wonder if it is about Govan being ill."

"What's wrong with Govan?"

"I'll tell you later."

Rem bowed again before Patience and opened the door to the drawing room. The two wizards, who had clearly been conversing angrily, both stood to greet Patience and Eva. Patience could feel the dislike that both men had for each other and wondered what the history between them was.

"Shall we go in to tea, Patience?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

Patience remembered clearly all the times that her mother had drilled her on formal manners and practised with her what a witch should do in all important social situations. She could see by her husband's formal words and by the way he moved to stand at her side and placed his hand on her elbow that he considered this a 'formal tea with non-familial guests'.

Therefore, she allowed herself to be led to the door as it opened before them by his wand stroke, and then waited again in the corridor for Gideon to escort Eva for the three steps across the corridor where Rem was waiting to open the door for them all. Patience was seated by her husband at the foot of the table, whilst Eva was very stiffly seated on Snape's right by Gideon Prince.

As all this occurred, Patience could see that Eva was quite uncomfortable and therefore smiled at her encouragingly. For the next twenty minutes, only the most inane and superficial conversation was had, as Gideon and Patience awkwardly exchanged the appropriate teatime pleasantries with only the occasional statement by Snape or a monosyllabic answer from Eva. Patience considered that this was one of the most uncomfortable teas that she had experienced in her life. As soon as she saw her husband nod to her, she stood and led Eva from the room.

Eva was unusually silent as they walked back up the stairs to Patience's room, whilst Patience was wondering why her husband had wanted her to act in the stiffest, most stuffy manner possible with his own cousin and her best friend. As soon as they entered her bedroom, Biter pounced on Patience, making known his displeasure at having been abandoned.

When Patience bent down to pick up her Crup, she asked, "What was wrong downstairs, Eva? I've never seen you act like that before."

"Are you asking other than the fact that you, Professor Snape, and his cousin were acting like you were at tea with the Minister himself? I've never seen such formal manners at home. Professor Snape doesn't act like that at every meal, does he?"

Patience settled on the end of the bed next to Eva and shook her head vehemently, "No. I have no idea why he was so formal. But Elspeth's family is _always_ like that, so that really can't have been what upset you, Eva." Patience could see her friend was avoiding looking at her and repeated, "Tell me. Did I say something to offend you, what is wrong?"

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong. I just realised something that rather surprised me, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I think maybe I should talk to someone else about it first. I want some time to think it over."

"I don't understand. Are you sure I didn't do something wrong?"

Eva groaned, "No, Patience. You know me well enough. I would tell you off if that were the case. Now tell me, what is wrong with Govan?"

"Oh, well, he's dying. His liver catalysed last week and this week it is his kidneys."

"Patience, I had no idea. I'm so sorry. What is wrong with him? Can they do anything?"

Patience scratched her Crup behind the ear as she answered quietly, "No, nothing. It is the yggdrasilsap."

Patience saw her friend's face express understanding as Eva replied awkwardly, "Oh, yes, it would be. I had hoped he hadn't really got in that deep, despite what you and I had feared. I really am sorry, Patience. I know he wasn't kind to you, but he is your brother."

"I haven't had much time to really digest it. Severus only told me this morning."

"How did he know if you didn't?"

Patience pushed her Crup off her lap and leant back against the bedpost. "He won't let Mother write me since Mother says such awful things, so I don't know anything about my family really. He found out from someone else yesterday. It was in the Prophet actually, although they didn't mention Govan's name, saying that a case of sap poisoning had been admitted to St. Mungo's."

Eva briefly clapped her hand over her mouth and then said, "Oh I read that. That was Govan?"

"Yes."

Eva touched her friend's arm as she asked, "How are you feeling about it, Patience?"

Patience looked away from her friend as she answered slowly, "I don't know. I think I am fine, actually. Maybe I should be sadder, but I'm not. The morning of the wedding he tried to push me down the stairs when no one was looking."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he said that if I didn't get married then Mum wouldn't be giving away all that money, and I couldn't get married if I'd broken my neck."

"Oh, Patience! I don't know what to say."

Patience shook her head, "There isn't anything to say. I don't think he would have said that if Luther were there though. I hadn't realised it before, but since this morning I've been thinking more about it. Govan never did any of the truly horrid things when Luther was there."

Eva looked sceptical. "Luther didn't much care either, Patience."

"No, Luther didn't like or dislike me. I just bored him, so he preferred not to notice me."

Eva shrugged her shoulders slightly and asked, "Do you know why Professor Snape had Luther here?"

"No, I really don't. He said that we will talk about it tonight. I can't imagine any reason that he would bring Luther here, can you?"

"No. It doesn't make sense, but I suppose you'll find out soon."


	19. Chapter 19 Aphigorial Nectar

**Chapter 19 **

**Aphigorial Nectar **

Patience sat down in the little white chair by the cold fireplace and turned her gaze back towards her husband where he was standing beside a large brown leather wing chair and looking at her intently. After a few moments without either of them speaking, Patience shivered from the cold and pulled her pink wrap closer round. Almost immediately, she felt a blazing fire spring up next to her as he began to speak.

"You know that your brother came to see me today."

"Yes."

She watched him watching her as he continued, "We discussed the possibility of him doing some work for me. I know that he is not happy with his current position, since he has no time or access to materials for his research."

Patience nodded her head warily, waiting for whatever was coming.

"However, I did not explain to Luther exactly what sort of position I have in mind. I needed to know if he was available, but I won't talk with him again until I have discussed this with you."

Patience had a sudden feeling that she was going to hate whatever this was that Snape was about to tell her. He had the look of breaking difficult news similar to earlier that morning when he had told her about Govan.

"There are several reasons why I feel that Luther is the best choice to serve as your bodyguard and tutor. However, I won't force this on you. I promised to protect you from your family and I still intend to keep that promise."

"Please don't bring Luther here."

Snape nodded curtly and walked over to a closed cupboard, which he opened with his wand and pulled down two small silver goblets and two bottles before turning and replying, "As I have said, the choice will ultimately remain with you. But I need to place someone here who I can trust with your life and who I can rely upon not to betray me. Although I do not like your brother, he is willing to take the Vow not to betray me or my family and Luther is more than capable of teaching you what I think you need to know."

"Why would he be willing to do that? What would he gain?"

Patience saw Snape smile slightly as he answered, "An excellent question. He does not wish to remain at your family's home because he is at odds with your parents. Additionally, I can provide him access to several sources that he wants badly for his research."

Patience stood and walked over to where Snape was standing with an open bottle in his hand. "I still don't understand, why Luther? Why not one of Eva's brothers? They are nice and very trustworthy. Or even Sarah's brother, Nolan? Luther does not like me, Severus. He will not be kind."

Patience kept her gaze trained on Snape's face, silently imploring him to answer her honestly. After a moment, Snape said, "I might trust Miss Rosser's brothers with your life; however I do not trust _them_. Perhaps you can imagine how it would look to allow a young, unmarried man to live with my wife whilst I am away, Patience."

Patience had not considered this point of view, but she could not disagree. It wouldn't do her reputation any more good than it would his. "Is it really necessary to have someone staying here with me? Couldn't they come during the day to tutor me?"

Snape shook his head. "I have quite a number of enemies, Patience. This is why I do not like for you to go out alone. Not everyone has heard of my marriage. Since I have chosen to leave you here instead of take you with me then most people will make the error of assuming that you are of little consequence to me and therefore not worth the risk. However, the ones that will understand that your safety is of paramount importance to me are the wizards about whom I am most worried. These are the ones that are ruthless and willing to do anything to achieve their goal, much like myself. Because I know that hurting you is the first thing I would do in their place, I know that you are in danger. Since I know Luther is just as ruthless as I am, I feel he would be able to protect you like you will need." Snape set the oddly shaped bottle on an incidental table and held a small gilt goblet out towards Patience.

With only a moment of hesitation, Patience took the proffered goblet and looked inside. It was filled with a frothy, golden yellow liquid. "You think that someone would try to kill me?"

Snape nodded, "I know they would if they thought that there was little risk to themselves. That is why I want to improve your security. I would not have considered Govan as a choice, yet Luther is intelligent enough to know that it is in his interests to protect you for me, so he would. However, I need to know if you are willing to have him here."

Patience sat back down, holding her goblet, and tried to consider what it would be like living with her brother. "It is hard to imagine Luther being protective, since he allowed Govan to torment me."

"I understand that. I remember both your brothers quite well, Patience. They were in my house, if you remember, so I received quite a number of complaints about Govan. Luther has always been very attached to his twin, even though Govan has never shown much affection in return and was generally the instigator for the real trouble. The only other thing for which Luther has ever cared is his research, Patience. With Govan gone, as he soon will be, I feel Luther can be managed. Go ahead and drink it, Patience. I think you will like it."

Patience took a small sip and then eagerly took another. She could not have described the taste other than that it was sweet and make her think of flowers, but it was the loveliest tasting drink she'd ever had. "I do like it! What is it?"

"Aphigorial nectar. Do not get too used to it, since it costs at minimum 300 Galleons per bottle. We have a few more in the cellar from my great-grandmother's time."

"I've never heard of it. It's wonderful."

"You may have more if you wish."

Patience finished her goblet and handed it back to Snape who refilled it for her. She was conscious of a floating feeling of intense relaxation and began to wonder if her drink had anything in it. "Is the drink a potion?"

The corner of Snape's mouth lifted slightly as he said, "Not a potion, it is a tincture. It comes from one flower. Potions are prepared from two or more ingredients."

"What I meant was does it do something to me when I drink it?"

"Just gives you a pleasant feeling of contentment, nothing more. I am not drugging you into compliance, if that is what you are asking. I thought you would like the treat."

Patience accepted the refilled goblet with a smile. "Yes, thank you. If I said yes and Luther came, but he was horrid to me could I tell him to leave?"

"Yes. I will explain to him that he is working for you and therefore must follow your instructions. However, there will be certain guidelines that I will set out that the both of you must obey."

Patience smiled suddenly and asked, "Luther would have to listen to me?"

"Yes."

Patience laughed lightly and said, "Then I will do it. What would he be teaching me?"

Snape turned round to set his own goblet back on the ledge of the cupboard and poured out another jigger of Bloodwhisky. "Simple charms that you ought to know for defence and household management. I understand that Wicket does most things for you, which is perfectly fine, however Wicket will not always be available. For example I have noticed that you do not properly light the lamps, your spell causes a waste of fuel."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment Patience murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't know I did it wrong."

"You will find your life easier if you can manage simple things for yourself. I also want you to be able to perform a simple Expelliarmus or a Banishing Charm."

Patience nodded and replied, "I wish I knew those spells, too. I have tried."

"You shall try again and with Luther working with you individually you may have more success. I will owl him tomorrow then and discuss the terms of the position with him. I would like to have him installed here before I leave for Hogwarts."

"When do you leave?"

Snape leant back into his chair and pulled something out of his pocket as he said, "In just over a week. I have to return two days before the students in order to prepare."

"Will you be here during that time or do you have more trips to take?"

Snape shook his head and took a long drink from his goblet. "I am not travelling; however I shall be gone much of the time during the day."

Patience set her empty goblet down on the delicate ebony table by her chair and fleetingly hoped that Biter was not eating any more of her shoes. She saw Snape place a small glass bottle on his reading table and then look over at her.

"I have something else for you."

Patience recognised the bottle in Snape's hand, since she had an identical one sitting downstairs in her room where Eva had placed it.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Yes."

She could see that he was surprised and perhaps slightly relieved. "Good. Then you will understand why I am giving it to you. I would imagine that you did not learn the Contraceptive Charms?"

"No, they won't teach those to you if you haven't at least an OWL in Charms."

"This is equally effective if you remember to take it within one moon rise. Do you know how to take it?"

Patience was flushed a deep crimson red and avoided his eyes as she answered, "Yes, Eva told me."

"Ah. I'm not telling you to take it, Patience. You make your own decision. However, I am giving you the choice either way."

"Oh." Did one say thank you? She supposed she should be grateful that he wasn't trying to impose his own view. It was odd how apathetic she felt one way or the other and even odder that he had used the same words as Eva had that morning.

Patience looked up and saw him swish his wand at her goblet to refill it for her. He was being uncommonly agreeable. He had allowed her to make the choice about Luther and he had been unusually patient about explaining it all to her.

As Patience drained her goblet of Aphigorial nectar, she wondered why he had taken the trouble to be almost nice to her. He was a terribly complex wizard. Did anyone actually like him? Did he have friends?

Patience lifted her hand to her neck and ran one finger along the necklace. Eva had begged to be allowed to try it on when she had seen it. The size of the ruby alone had excited her friend. However, Patience had remembered in time that he had told her that it would harm another witch.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

Patience tried to readjust herself in the seat, but the chair seemed abnormally small. "Would it really be bad for Eva to try on the necklace?"

"Extremely. Do not let anyone else put it on, Patience."

Quite uncharacteristically Patience suddenly decided to take off her shoes and curl up her legs in the chair. "What would happen?"

"It would put them under a sleeping curse. It would be very messy to undo, so do not let your friends play with your necklace. I have warned you about that."

Patience heard his voice taking on its more usual tenor of exasperation and sighed. The nicer Severus Snape could not have lasted for long. "I'm awfully sleepy."

Patience saw him get up and walk across to where she was sitting. He put out his hand and helped her to stand. "Come then."

* * *

A petite, heavily freckled young woman with vibrant, flaming red hair leant across the table and said conspiratorially, "Well, I want something really gooey and chocolaty. Don't you, Sarah?"

The slightly plump blonde girl to whom she had been talking nodded her head seriously, "Double chocolate and fudgy. What about you Eva?"

Eva tossed her shiny black head and said decidedly, "Well if Patience is going to get her usual nutty, sticky mess, and you two are getting chocolate, why don't I get the lemon cake and we can share it all?"

The red-headed girl exclaimed, "No, no, get the apple cake, I hate lemons."

Eva replied hastily, "Sorry, Elspeth, I'd forgot. That's fine. You do want your walnut cake, right Patty?"

Patience, who had been digging in her bag as the other girls had talked, looked up and said with a laugh, "Yes, of course. When have I ordered anything else? Place the order for me, will you Eva? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sarah slid her chair so that Patience could get by and then turned round to face Eva with a thrilled look on her face. "Quick, whilst Patty is in the loo, you have to finish telling us about it."

Elspeth almost choked on the glass of frothing green liquid that she was sipping as she hurried to include, "Yes, because I don't believe a word of it."

Eva nodded her head. "I didn't either at first. But you know what I mean. It's that look that Freddie gets every time he sees you walk into the room, Sarah."

"What look? What do you mean?"

Elspeth spoke with some asperity, "I've told you before. Freddie looks as if someone lit him up like a Christmas tree every time he sees you, Sarah."

Eva continued, "You know perfectly well what we mean, Sarah. Frederick Boyne worships you. Anyway, when Patty and I walked in that musty old, formal drawing room and he saw her, Professor Snape just looked like Christmas had come early with extra presents. But it was a fleeting moment, ever so brief, so I told myself that I had been mistaken. That's why I watched him all through that silly tea."

Elspeth said seriously, "I can't imagine sitting to tea with Professor Snape. I think I would be afraid I'd spill my tea over the cloth and put an elbow in the jam."

Eva nodded, "It was unnerving, but both Professor Snape and his cousin were perfectly civil, if painfully formal. But I suppose nothing worse than eating with your family, Elspeth. So whilst Patience was busy trying to be polite to Professor Snape's dreary cousin, I was able to watch Snape himself. I am quite serious, girls, he is in love with Patience."

Both Elspeth and Sarah exclaimed, "No!"

Eva nodded her head and leant in closer to whisper, "I didn't tell Patty because I'm not sure she should know yet. It might be too much for her to take in, don't you think? She's still upset about Luther and Govan."

Sarah asked, "Is she really? I'd have thought she'd be rather pleased to be rid of Govan. Really, whoever his sap supplier was should get a "Services to the Wizarding Community" award for preventing future nastiness."

Elspeth laughed lightly and Eva smiled before saying, "Govan is a horror. The sooner he succumbs, the better. Patty feels guilty for not being sad, I think. But I can't believe that Professor Snape is bringing Luther into the house."

Elspeth said softly, "I know. He's been a beast to her forever and now he's going to be her tutor."

Sarah added thoughtfully, "It is a pity, you know? Luther is one of the nicest looking wizards we know. So many of those really rotten Slytherins are, too. Remember Icarus Burke?"

Eva shrugged, "Yes, of course, but I haven't forgotten Flint or Bole either, so I don't think that Slytherins tend to be better looking."

Sarah flushed pink with embarrassment and hurried to explain, "I didn't mean that, Eva. I just meant that so often the worst of the Slytherins manage to be rather good looking and it's such a waste."

Elspeth sighed softly, "I had a crush on one in first-year, but as soon as you find out how evil they are inside all the attractiveness disappears. I couldn't even look at half the Ravenclaws. They're so conceited. 'We're all so clever. We are the smartest house.' You know."

Sarah smiled gratefully at Elspeth and said, "That's true, but Euan was an exception."

Elspeth smiled brightly, "Yes, he is, and he's all Ravenclaw. Too bright for that job as all-round dogsbody they've given him in International Cooperation."

Eva smiled as she said, "I like Euan. He'll do very well at the Ministry, Ella. Don't worry. They'll see his potential soon. But I'm worried about Patty with Luther coming to live there."

Sarah pushed back her curly blond hair from her face and added, "Yes. He is just going to bully her into a depression. She's only just starting to come back to herself, I'm afraid she'll be ill again."

Eva nodded and looked behind Sarah's head towards the lavatory doors. "I wonder what is taking her so long. Perhaps I'd better go find her."


	20. Chapter 20 Sudden shift

**Chapter 20 **

**Sudden Shift **

"But you do feel better now, don't you?"

"Of course. I ought to have eaten lunch, but I skipped since I knew I was going to eat like a pig when we got together."

"You did have me worried, you looked so pale. Perhaps you ought to see a Healer just in case."

"Why? I feel fine. It was so wonderful to see Sarah and Elspeth after so long. Sarah's really grown her hair out now; it is almost to her hips."

"Well Freddie mentioned that he adores really long hair, so of course Sarah's bent on becoming the next Rapunzel."

"Who's that?"

"Oh you know, the young witch who was imprisoned in a tower with no ladder or wand, so she grew out her hair for a Muggle prince to rescue her before the hag who had kidnapped her had fattened her up enough to eat her. It means someone with really very long hair, Patty."

"I remember that story now. I used to think it must hurt awfully to have someone use your hair as a rope."

Eva laughed, "Yes, I'm sure it would. Yours is getting very long now, isn't it?"

"Well Rem can do the most amazing plaits, so I've been letting it grow so she has more to work with. If you like I could have her do one on you. It would be very beautiful with your black hair."

Eva shivered despite her heavy fur lined cloak. "I don't think I'd like her touching me though. She gives me the collywobbles."

Patience and Eva stepped into the street to avoid a group of boys walking three abreast. Once they had walked round a toasted nut seller's cart, Patience responded, "I think I've got used to her, but she is horrible, isn't she? I once found her eating what looked like absolutely raw chicken. I almost sicked on the spot."

Eva wrinkled up her nose and asked, "So she is a hag then?"

Patience shook her head and then shivered in the cold wind as she said, "Part-hag. She couldn't be anything less with that nose."

"That's true, but I wonder Professor Snape allows her to stay. You know how hags are about beautiful women."

"No, what do you mean?"

Eva rolled her eyes at her friend and said sarcastically, "Hags, darling, are notorious for being jealous of beautiful women. Don't you remember Malodora Grymm?"

"No, should I?"

"It doesn't matter. I am sure that she is fine, since you say Professor Snape is so worried about your safety and he trusts Rem. I am surprised he allowed me to escort you. He's really getting soft."

"I was surprised, too. But he was really odd this morning. It seemed like he couldn't get me out of the bedroom fast enough once I'd woke. But then after breakfast he took me into his library to practise some spells to use on Biter and didn't seem too pleased when we were done that I wanted to go read. What did he want me to do, hang out with him there? Odd."

Eva looked out of the corner of her eye at her friend as they turned onto Wygracket Road. "Perhaps he did."

"Oh, I don't think so. He was working on _important_ things. I would have been a "distracting influence". Besides, he doesn't like Biter, since Biter still tries to eat his boots."

"Patty, I think I'm going to come in for a bit. I have something to talk to you about."

"Oh, well, alright. Let me knock."

The two young women stood shivering on the doorstep until the door was opened by Rem, who bowed low and moved aside for them to enter. Rem took both of their cloaks as Patience ordered some tea to be sent up for herself and hot vanilla milk for Eva.

As they climbed the stairs towards Patience's room, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs from the storey above. By the time that Patience had opened the door to her room, Severus Snape had reached the landing near them.

Eva said politely, "Good evening Professor Snape."

The two girls saw him look morosely at them both and nod curtly before continuing down the stairs. Eva looked at Patience who laughed lightly and beckoned her friend into her bedroom.

As soon as she had shut the door she said softly, "Don't worry, Eva, he's always in that mood. I don't think he's upset about you being here."

"No, I think he is. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Patience."

Patience frowned and fidgeted with a clasp on her robes as she said, "I don't think he minds. He is busy enough with his own things not to care much what I do and he's said that you may come here when I like."

Eva took a deep breath and said, "How do you think that he feels about you?"

Patience settled into her usual chair with Biter in her lap and looked at her best friend uncomprehendingly and replied with an edge, "What do you mean? I think I bore him, except recently when he decided to take an interest in taking me to bed. Otherwise, I am a burden."

"I don't think that is how he sees you at all, Patience."

Patience shook her head and looked angrily at her friend. "He has said so, Eva. He said all of those things. You know that. Why are you asking me this? I don't want to talk about it."

Eva sat forward and said firmly, "No, we need to talk about this. I think you are going to make a mistake with him if you assume that he doesn't care about you."

"Well, I don't know. He said some things yesterday about protecting me, but I don't know what he meant. He doesn't say things clearly, you have to think about it a lot to suss out his hidden meanings and some of the time I think he's just saying what he thinks will get what he wants."

Eva nodded. "Yes, I think he probably does do that. That's the classic Slytherin game. However, I think he probably was trying to tell you something serious. Tell me what he said."

Patience began to play with her ring, turning it round on her finger several times before answering, "Well, he was talking about why he chose Luther for my bodyguard. He said that any other wizard would look bad if he was living here with me."

"Yes, that's obvious, go on dear."

"Well, he said he has heaps of enemies and that some people will want to hurt me because it would be a way of hurting him."

Eva replied carefully, "That is probably true. I imagine that he knows some scary people, Patience."

Patience still did not look up as she continued to play with the ring. "Well he said that the really evil ones, actually he said ruthless and willing to do anything to get what they want, but that's evil isn't it? Although he said he is that sort of wizard, so I suppose he doesn't think that's evil. Well, those are the ones that will know that keeping me safe is the most important thing to him and therefore they are the people that he most fears. He says since if he were them that he'd hurt me, that this is why he knows they will try to. Does that make sense?"

Eva stared at her friend with wide eyes. "He said that?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Patience, what did you say to him after that?"

"I don't remember, I think I asked if he really thought people would want to kill me."

Eva looked pityingly at her friend and then said softly, "Patty, he was telling you that he loves you. That is what he means when he is saying that keeping you safe is the most important thing to him."

Patience stared at her friend with her mouth slightly open before she stammered, "That is ridiculous, Eva. He has promised he'll keep me safe, but that's all he meant."

Eva shook her head and tried again to explain, "No, Patty. Keeping you safe is one thing. It should be important to him, but to say that it is the most important thing to him is entirely different." Eva could see that her friend was not only shocked by what Eva was saying, but in complete disbelief. "Do you remember that I said I'd realised something yesterday that I wanted to think about first before telling you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well when we walked in the drawing room, I saw the way he looked at you. It was the same way that my brother Edward looks at Carrie-Louise. I watched him all throughout tea to see if I had been imagining it. But two times I saw him react viscerally to something you said to his cousin, which told me that he was listening carefully to everything you said. It wasn't a casual interest. I cannot explain it, but it made me feel that I was right. Patience, what he said to you last night was an open declaration with no room to mistake."

Patience stood up and walked away from her friend to Biter's basket and laid him inside before beginning to pace the floor. After a few minutes she suddenly said angrily, "It isn't true, Eva. You haven't lived here with him. He doesn't even like me. He doesn't like to talk to me unless there is a goal. Everything always has to have a goal. If he is being nice to me it is to convince me to allow Luther to come and to go to bed with him. That is it. There is no way that Severus is in love with me. How can you even say that?"

Eva replied very simply, "Because it is true."

"Why would he love me? He thinks I'm stupid and irritating."

"I…I just don't know, Patience. I don't know him well enough to be able to guess. Perhaps he has noticed what everyone else has – that you are caring, generous, and kind."

"I don't think that those are qualities that he values."

Eva frowned. "Perhaps not. I don't know. I don't think that he is the sort of man who has loved very much though, Patience. I mean rather, that he probably doesn't really know _how_ to love someone. I might be mistaken, but I wonder if some of what he does is because he really doesn't know how to love you. Also, I think perhaps loving someone is frightening for him because he likes to be in control of _everything_."

Patience burst into tears, but waved Eva away when Eva began to come over to comfort her. "I don't know that I want him to love me. I don't want him here. I don't want to be married to him. I don't like him at all. He's cold and selfish and ugly. You should see him in a nightshirt - it isn't something to want, Eva."

Eva stood awkwardly by the bed, uncomfortably watching her friend tormentedly pace with the little Crup following behind her every step. She wondered if she had made a mistake in telling Patience; if perhaps letting her friend sort it out on her own would have been wiser. "I know you didn't want to marry him, but you did. You cannot divorce him because of the binding ritual, right?"

Patience nodded and sniffled into her handkerchief before returning to her pacing. Eva continued, "So you are stuck with this, Patience. What do you think would make you happy? Would you prefer a distant relationship of cold civility and sex upon his terms or would you like to find some way to connect to him emotionally?"

"Well, I could never love him, Eva."

"I didn't say that you had to love him. But perhaps you could learn to respect him and care about him in some way whilst encouraging his love for you. That wouldn't be so bad, would it?"

Patience slumped onto the edge of the bed and looked bleakly at her friend. "All I ever wanted was for someone to really love me, Eva."

Eva, who had never heard her friend admit this, sat down next to her and put an arm round her saying, "And you feel angry that someone finally does and it is him?"

"I just wanted someone to really love me, not to mind that I'm not clever but to like what I can do and not make me feel stupid for what I can't do. I always hoped for someone who would think I was important enough to care about."

Eva rubbed her friend's back lightly as she said, "I can understand that, Patience, and I can see why you want someone other than your friends to see how wonderful a person you are. But perhaps he already does. If he is putting you at the centre of all he is concerned about, above everything else, then I think he must feel that way about you."

"B-b-but he th-thinks I'm stupid. I may not be clever, but I do have feelings and I do know when people make fun of me and when they talk down to me."

Eva hugged her friend and said, "I know, Patty, of course you do."

"Well you don't think that's going to change do you?"

"I don't know, Patience. Perhaps in time it will."

Patience wiped her eyes and said, "He gave me laxorica, too."

Eva was unprepared for the non sequitur, but replied nonetheless, "Did he? That's good, Patty. That means he isn't going to try to pressure you into children."

"It was odd. He used exactly the same words you did. He told me that he wouldn't tell me what to do and that I should decide."

Eva raised her eyebrows and replied, "That's rather advanced of him."

Patience sighed, "I suppose it is. His ideas and customs are so antiquated that he seems older than our parents sometimes."

"I don't think that's really true. Other than the arranged marriage, which I agree is archaic; he is no fustier than Elspeth's parents."

Patience looked at Eva directly as she replied, "What I mean is that he seems so much older than me."

"Well, almost twice your age is a lot older, but lots of wizards and witches manage larger age differences."

Patience picked at the eiderdown cover as she asked tentatively, "How do I talk to him? I have to ask permission for everything and he is so hard to approach. We have literally nothing in common and he's so prickly that he doesn't encourage conversation anyway."

Eva shook her head, "I don't know. You are much better at those sorts of things than I am, Patty. You could always get round everyone. I think you could have a pleasant conversation with Medusa about how to improve her hair."

Patience gave Eva a watery smile, "Very funny. But Eva, if he was telling me he loved me, do you think he meant me to know and was angry that I didn't say anything?"

"I don't know that he was saying that specifically to tell you how he feels. He may have been trying to explain about Luther and the end result was that he effectively confessed his feelings. As for whether he was upset, I can't say. How did he react to your question afterwards?"

"He didn't seem any different than before, but I don't think I was paying attention."

Eva looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and asked, "What time is your dinner here?"

"Seven, why?"

"Because your clock says dinner time, so I needed to know what that meant."

"Oh my, it's late. You'd better go before your father worries."

"Yes, I had better. But are you sure you are alright though?"

Patience shook her head. "I'm fine. I really just want to think this through."

"But don't you have to go down to eat with him?"

"Yes, you're right, I'd forgot. Perhaps I could…no, that is being cowardly. Let me wash my face and then I'll come down with you."

Eva reached out and tucked the end of one of her friend's braids into place and said, "Was I right to tell you, Patty?"

Patience was surprised by her usually self-assured friend's question. "Yes, I needed to know. I just wish that I had a little time before I had to see him, but it doesn't matter. I'm glad that you told me."


	21. Chapter 21 Interrogation

**Chapter 21 **

**Interrogation **

Patience looked up from the less than enthralling concluding chapter of _Albaterra's Heroine_. Sarah had recommended the book, but Patience felt that it had not delivered the requisite romantic thrill. In her opinion the Dark wizard was twice the man that the hero had been because at least he _did_ something. The good wizard spent too much of the book worrying about his witch's fate, but not doing anything much to help save her from it. Plans were nice, but the whole time that Phineas and his brothers spent devising the perfect scheme, poor Arabella had been trapped in the castle with Oscar de la Vega y Montoya-Escobar. In addition, Phineas had to quit his job with the unsympathetic apothecary in order to rescue his witch, which meant that he now had no way of supporting Arabella. Patience thought that Phineas seemed a little unstable, frankly, and wouldn't be likely to find another job easily. At least the Dark wizard could have provided for her. And who was Albaterra's heroine? Arabella was Scots. It was the Dark wizard who was from Albaterra. Patience skimmed the last four paragraphs of the book and then tossed it aside with a vengeance.

It had been an awkward sort of evening. Dinner was the most uncomfortable meal she'd had in the house yet. Everything he had said or done had caused her to stammer or blush with embarrassment. She had not been able to react normally about anything, which had consequently caused him to ask her with some asperity whether she was feeling ill. Not unnaturally, his sarcasm did not help Patience's feeling of awkwardness, so she had stood up from the table at the end of the meal with every expectation and hope of fleeing to her room.

However, he had asked her to come with him, since they needed to discuss Luther's arrival the following afternoon. So Patience, remembering what Eva had said about him perhaps wanting her to remain in his rooms at her own instigation, had asked him to let her go to her room first to get her shawl. Whilst inside she had selected _Albaterra's Heroine_ from the stack beside her bed, since it was the only book small enough to put in her pocket, so if he did not want her to stay then he need never know she'd brought her book with her.

So she was now seated in her usual white chair beside a roaring fire and he was bent over his desk working on something that he had been writing for the last hour or more. Patience could not say that she felt precisely comfortable, but at least she didn't want to run to her room and bolt the door.

Luther would be coming to stay with them tomorrow. Snape had explained to her quite clearly what was expected of her, which mostly entailed quite a lot of studying, and what rights she had regarding giving Luther the boot. Patience knew that whatever alternatives to Luther that Snape was likely to offer would be much more unpleasant than her brother, but she still allowed herself to escape for a few moments into a pleasant daydream that consisted of telling Luther exactly what she thought of him before she allowed Rem to bodily remove him from the house. Yes, that would be very satisfying, although of course it would never happen that way.

As Patience was getting up from her chair to kneel on the floor beside her Crup, both she and Snape were surprised by the sudden appearance of Wicket.

"Master, St. Mungo's delivery owl."

Patience grabbed the back of her chair, knowing what must be contained in the small brown piece of parchment. She had never liked her brother. He had actually tried to kill her that once and had tortured her emotionally and physically throughout her life, but the idea of him dead suddenly filled her with intense sorrow, which surprised her in its unexpectedness. She looked bleakly at her husband, who had taken the parchment from Wicket and was now looking at Patience.

"Is he dead?"

Snape nodded and said, "It is addressed to you, from Luther. Do you want to read it?"

Patience shook her head, but still extended her hand to take the parchment from him. The contents were three hastily scribbled lines: "Govan died this evening after the Morpha Potion was administered. No ceremony being held due to inquiry. Will still come tomorrow – L.W.K."

Patience crushed the parchment in her hand and said shakily, "Luther is still coming tomorrow. He says there is an inquiry."

Snape nodded, "Any death from the yggdrasilsap is going to warrant an inquiry. They will question your parents, Luther, Govan's friends, and anyone else who might have information. The Ministry will want his supplier."

Patience sank back into her chair and asked, "Why would he want to take sap? I don't understand. It is so dangerous."

Snape did not immediately reply as he walked across to a chair not far from where Patience was seated. Then he pulled out his silver sand needle case and opened the lid as he said, "There is a very good reason why the yggdrasilsap is appealing. The effects are tremendously useful, especially for young wizards who are hoping to develop their skills in the Dark Arts. The Yggdrasilsap gives the wizard extreme confidence, but such that he is able to focus his thoughts on exactly what he wants to the exclusion of extraneous, unimportant items or problems. The feeling of power and the ability to focus to a degree otherwise impossible are very potent incentives, Patience."

Patience watched as he lit the sand needle, flicked his case shut again, and then looked up at her. Suddenly she blurted out, "That sap bottle is yours, isn't it? The one in the sitting room cupboard?"

Snape's surprise showed momentarily before his mask slipped back into place and he replied, "If you are asking whether I have used yggdrasilsap in my time, then the answer is yes. I used it extensively in my youth. However, I no longer feel that the reward outweighs the risks."

Patience asked tentatively, "You do not use it anymore?"

"That bottle was purchased almost 15 years ago."

"Oh. Oh, I'm so glad. What is that you just inhaled though? It isn't something like the sap, is it? I've seen my father's friend, Mulciber, use it. I remember the weird purple flame."

Snape stared at his wife as he digested the information that Mulciber had apparently been to visit William Kent, who Snape had always considered a minor player too afraid to commit himself to either side openly. Perhaps there was something to Kent after all, if he would allow an escaped Death Eater into his house. It would be wise to keep an eye on Kent, especially to be certain that Mulciber had not used Kent as a test subject for his specialty curse.

Snape could see that Patience was nervous that she had pushed him too far by asking so many questions, which he hoped would keep her from asking for any more uncomfortable clarifications requiring evasive answers. "It is sand needle. It does not cause one's organs to liquefy or anything else of that nature. It is the primary ingredient in Calming Potions. I find it useful, but not necessary, Patience. Sand needle is not addictive and is quite legal."

Snape watched Patience look down at the parchment in her hand, but to his relief she didn't ask anything further. The sooner that Patience got past her feelings about Govan, which Snape considered were due to foolish sentimentality and nothing more, the better for them both. It was preferable that Govan was dead, since this would free Luther from Govan's influence. Snape would rather be the only direct influence on the young man, who, despite his conceit, was quite one of the most intelligent Slytherins to pass through Snape's Potions classroom in years. It could be extremely useful if he could attach Luther's loyalty via his sister and research ambitions.

Snape stood and crossed the room to the cupboard where he had placed the now half-empty bottle of Aphigorial nectar the night before. It had worked even better than he had expected. She had been so relaxed and comfortable with him that she had been quite open to suggestion. He was not certain what had caused her to act so childishly at dinner, but since she had voluntarily elected to remain in his library to read after their conversation he had been unwilling to press her for an explanation. Snape poured out a small goblet for Patience and then walked across to her chair and handed it to her.

"Is this more of that nectar?"

"It is."

Patience peered into the glass and then said, "Thank you."

Snape returned to his desk and sat down at the chair. He smoothed out the curled edges of the parchment and read over the last two lines that he had written. He had gotten very little done this holiday, despite the fact that he had more that needed doing than ever before. One of his masters was unwilling to accept excuses for lateness and although the other would be more understanding, Snape's personal pride did not allow him to perform to anything other than the top of his ability. This left him almost no time for personal considerations, which was why he was going to regret his time spent in this house for more reasons than the obvious.

He could see that she was no longer reading her novel, but still staring down at the crumpled parchment and silently crying. There was nothing useful that he could do with her until she had herself more under control, so Snape turned his attention back to his papers.

* * *

Once again she had awaked to the unwelcome view of his lank hair and hooked nose. If only she could Disapparate back to her own room so she would not have to manage the awkward interactions of the morning. She had slept in her underrobe, since she hadn't been given the option of changing for bed. Because she had not put up her hair, it had been full of knots and kinks from sleeping on it wrongly, causing Rem to spend almost a half-hour brushing out her curls until they gleamed like normal. She knew she must have looked a mess, but although this bothered her pride she had faintly hoped that it might put him off her so she could get away as quickly as possible. Of course he had not seemed fussed at all, but had stridden about the room gathering his robes for the day without giving thought to her state of mind.

However this had not been the source of her current depression. Snape had been marginally decent at breakfast until the Ministry wizard had arrived unexpectedly at the door. Patience wondered how the Ministry could have anticipated anything but a cold reception when arriving at 8 in the morning, since most normal wizards would still be eating breakfast.

The young Ministry wizard had wanted to interview Patience about Govan, but had inexplicably reckoned without Severus Snape. The Ministry wizard was young enough that he must have had Snape for Potions, so there was really no excuse for it; he ought to have known what to expect. To Patience's relief, her husband had insisted on the wizard's right to be present during his wife's interview. He had refused to allow Patience to answer almost half of the questions that the Ministry wizard had asked and had been so condescending and dismissive of the Ministry wizard's authority that the young man had become almost apoplectic with anger. However, apparently Snape had been within his legal rights, because the Ministry wizard had finally terminated the interview and left without learning anything that he hadn't known when he came.

Patience felt that Snape had been almost as angry that the Ministry had dared to question his wife as that he had been caught off guard by the Ministry's decision to visit Patience so quickly. Immediately after the Ministry wizard had left the house, Patience had undergone an unpleasant interrogation by her husband that had resulted in tears from Patience and several cruel comments about her intellectual capabilities from Snape. It seemed that he had not felt beforehand that her knowledge of the Kent household might be important or useful. Now he had decided that he wanted to know everything: anyone who had visited in the last four years, any unusual comings and goings of her parents or brothers, any strange packages that might have arrived, and anything else that Patience could remember. Unfortunately, Patience remembered very little that was useful, which had seemed to anger her husband considerably.

Patience had spent the rest of the day in her room avoiding Snape and dreading that evening, when her brother was to arrive. Thankfully, Luther had come shortly before dinner so Patience had barely enough time to tersely show him to his rooms before leading him down to the dining room. Patience had been too overset by the events of the day to say much to her husband or her brother and had even found that she was so depressed that even a slice of apple walnut cake did nothing to tempt her.

Luther and Snape had now been talking for almost two hours, but Patience had paid so little attention to their conversation that she only knew that they were discussing her father at one point and then someone named Rookwood. Patience turned her attention from Rem, who was throwing the paper garlands into the fire, back to her brother. It had always seemed odd to her that Luther looked very little like his twin and yet so much like herself that despite the age difference between she and Luther and the fact they were in very different houses, two of her teachers at Hogwarts had asked if she were Luther's sister. It had certainly not been a resemblance to Luther's scholastic achievements that her teachers had noted.

Patience looked at her brother as he spoke and thought about what Eva had said about him. She supposed that they did look like Grandmother O'Shaughnessy. They both had Grandmother's brilliant blue eyes, pale, almost luminescent skin, slender nose, and delicate hands. Of course Luther was quite tall, whereas Patience was very petite. Luther's shoulder length hair was the same deep black as both Grandmother and Mum, whereas Patience had gotten the Kent blond. But Patience and Luther looked as much like each other as Govan had resembled their father.

Patience peered over at her husband, who was looking even more sour and unpleasant than normal. If she had a child with him – of course Patience hoped sincerely that she had taken the laxorica root properly that morning so they never could – would the child look like him? It seemed like there was really no way to predict, especially if one took her own family for example. What if she had a daughter that looked like him but was as stupid as she had been at school?

Despite her dislike of her brother, Patience had found herself pitying him slightly during dinner. She had never before seen Luther show almost any emotion, but his grief at the death of Govan was evident and apparently quite genuine. Yet typically, despite his emotion, Luther was entirely in command of himself whilst he had a heated discussion about their father with Snape. Now that she was actually paying attention to their conversation, Patience could see that her brother and Snape were interacting as equals, something that astonished Patience considerably.

As there came a lull in the conversation, Patience was even more surprised to see her brother pull out a silver case from his pocket that looked very similar to her husband's sand needle case. As Luther casually flicked open the lid and dropped a pinch of sand needle on the inner lid as he continued to speak, Patience felt suddenly that she simply had to get away. She stood up from her chair and interrupted Luther, saying, "I am not feeling well. I am going upstairs."

Snape had stood when she did and Patience could see out of the corner of her eye that her brother was now standing up slowly. Snape spoke gruffly, "I will talk with you later tonight." However, Luther said nothing, apparently merely annoyed by her interruption.


	22. Chapter 22 Asterothen and charts

I would like to reitterate that I have no connexion with Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. This fanfiction is merely a story predicated upon a characterisation challenge, meant solely for entertainment and not profit.

**Chapter 22 **

**Asterothen and Charts **

"I am not going to bother with any transfigurations, Luther. I don't really need them."

"You husband has informed me that I am to teach you Defence, Charms, and very basic Transfiguration, Patience, so that is precisely what I intend to do until he informs me otherwise."

"Luther, let's sit down. I think we need to understand each other more clearly."

Luther dropped heavily into the dark wooden chair beside his sister and regarded her with slightly narrowed eyes. The last thing that he wanted to be doing today was wasting his time talking to Patience. Govan hadn't even been dead 48 hours and yet he was expected to tutor his dim little sister on material that she ought to have learnt in her first few years of Hogwarts? It was absurd, except that it did give him something other than his grief with which to occupy his mind.

"I understand that you would rather learn Charms and some Defence. However, I am not under your orders, Patience, but your husband's."

Luther did not miss his sister's almost pleased expression as she said softly, "But you are, Luther. Severus is only insisting that I learn defence. Although he has told me that I must spend a certain amount of time every week on studies, he has left it to me to decide which spells I think will most help me."

Luther frowned. Snape had not told him this. He had only said that his wife needed to learn Defence, Charms, and Transfiguration. Why hadn't Snape been clearer on what he expected? If he were going to have to take orders from his own sister, this was going to be a very uncomfortable situation. He would talk with Snape later that evening. "That is not exactly what he said to me, however I don't really care, Patience. If you don't want to learn Transfiguration then I see no reason to waste my time. Why don't we start by seeing exactly where you are? Do you still have any texts from school?"

Patience shook her head, "They are probably all in my old room at our parent's house."

Luther shrugged his shoulders and said, "Right. Well, let's try several spells then and I will find some texts later this week that are appropriate to your level."

As he put Patience through an examination of her practical wand work, Luther allowed his mind to wander, considering seriously whether he had made an error in judgement coming to teach his sister. Frankly, his former head of house's offer had come as a complete, but rather welcome surprise. Luther's job with Angus Wilkie had not been a success. Wilkie had wanted Luther to do work for which Wilkie would then take full credit. It was only Luther's intense dislike of his parents and therefore an unwillingness to be beholden to either of them for his needs that had kept Luther from quitting work for Wilkie and returning home. Snape's offer had given Luther the necessary excuse to leave a job he had only held for a few months, which would otherwise have looked very bad to future employers, and had the added bonus of being something that would enrage his mother.

Luther had never understood his mother's decision to push his sister off onto Snape. The marriage had made no sense socially and, although Luther was now personally benefiting, had displayed no obvious profit for the family at the time. It seemed that their mother had merely taken one of her fits of pique against Severus Snape and had thought that forcing him to marry Patience was a fitting revenge. Perhaps Mother's decision was based on the history between Snape's mother and his own mother and aunt, but this didn't make much sense to him either. His little sister was an innocuous, if rather silly, and very beautiful witch, who was likely to do exactly as she was told. Luther failed to see how the acquisition of his sister as a wife would revenge anything on Snape.

As Luther watched his sister attempting to Vanish a puddle of wine that he had poured onto the table, Luther thought how very unhappy Patience had looked yesterday at dinner. Luther was aware that he seldom noticed anything about his sister, but her depressed demeanour was such that no one could have mistaken her feelings about her marriage. Luther did not approve of forced marriages on principle, in fact he went so far as to actually have raised an objection to his father. But unlike Govan, who had ranted and raved about the unfairness that Patience was getting all that money to herself when he was kept unfairly short of funds, Luther had not expended any energy to stop the marriage. It had been obvious to him that his mother wanted the thing to happen, so why waste his time, since Mother always got what she wanted?

Luther was pleased to see that his sister did not have a heavy wand hand, which would have made defence work very challenging to teach her. Although she was obviously nervous and had underperformed to her ability, her directional wand disportation was sloppy. Luther could only hope that this was because her teachers had been too frustrated with Patience's abysmal memory to spend time correcting wand strokes. Luther decided that before he taught anything else he would need to begin at the ground with wand disportation. If she could get a better handle on this then her quality of wand stroke would improve dramatically.

Luther waved his wand to Vanish the puddle of now emerald green wine and said, "I think that I have an idea where we need to start, Patience. Do you have a particular interest in any specific spells?"

Patience, who Luther thought looked frustrated and rather angry, said immediately, "Yes. I will write a list of the ones that I really want to learn."

Luther nodded and stood to pick up the stack of books that he had brought down to the sitting room, realising now that they were going to be useless as texts for Patience. Two were actually too simple for her and the third was filled with descriptions that had proved too confusing to follow. He could see that a text with diagrams would be more useful, since even he had been unable to determine merely from the description in Efrida Esteridge's primer text whether the final down stroke on her basic 'Scourgify' should be a half circle with a bounce drop or a flick drop.

"Are you ready to go in to tea, Patience?"

Patience nodded and said, "I had thought Eva would come this afternoon, but perhaps business is too busy at Daedulus."

Luther looked surprised, "Does she work for Daedulus Supplies?"

Patience waited pointedly for Luther to open the door for her and said, "The Rosser family owns Daedulus, Luther. She has taken over the Anti-Jinx Spells and Unbreakable Delivery Charms department, since her great-aunt has got too woolly-minded to manage it now. Of course, since Eva has a special ability with Jinx Charms, it is really the perfect department for her, isn't it?"

Luther tried to remember which one of Patience's friends was Eva, but had no success. "Is this the red-headed one or the one that natters non-stop?"

"Neither, those are Elspeth and Sarah, although Sarah has got better about the talking. Eva is my best friend Luther; she was at our house dozens of times, so you must have seen her. She has dark hair and she's about my height."

Luther vaguely remembered a chubby girl with dark hair and spots, who had once told him off for something careless he'd said to Patience. If that were who was coming to tea, perhaps he'd better go up to his room and unpack some more of his books.

Yet as Luther had his hand on the handle to open the dining room door, there was a loud knock at the front door. Since the dining room was the last door next to the entry hall, Luther could see Wicket appear almost instantly to open the front door and then hear his sister's pleased cry as she ran towards the young woman who walked past the old house-elf to embrace Patience.

"I'm terribly late, aren't I? There was an entire shipment of socks with an Anti-folding Jinx. Very clever, too, it took me almost an hour to find the undercurrent to reverse it. Did you eat already, Patty?"

Luther found that he could not remember releasing the door handle and walking into the entry hall to stand next to his sister. However, without even considering what he was doing, Luther had taken his sister's friend's cloak and was now waiting impatiently to be introduced. He knew logically that this must be Eva Rosser, but it was impossible that he could ever have forgotten meeting this witch.

* * *

Patience looked over at her brother, who had been working intently on his private research for the last hour or more. She felt quite annoyed that Snape had left her with Luther. She had been planning to sit with her husband in his library again, so to be stuck downstairs in the sitting room watching Luther work through some sort of arithmancy computations had not left Patience in a very good mood. She supposed that Snape had thought that Luther would tutor Patience more after dinner, but brother and sister had mutually agreed that this would serve little purpose that evening. 

The only books that she had not yet read from her latest bundle from the library were all by the same author as _Albaterra's Heroine_, so Patience had pulled a book from the sitting room shelf entitled, _The Great Divide: Why Wizard and Muggle Must Live Separately_. The book had sounded slightly interesting, but Patience had lost interest after the first chapter.

Perhaps she ought to go upstairs to see him anyway. There was no point in remaining with Luther. If Snape did not want to see her then she would return to her own room and work on the dress hem that she had been embroidering with Eva. Deciding that almost anything was better than remaining with her brother, Patience stood from her chair and walked behind Luther's desk and stopped with the intention of telling him where she was going.

However, as she leant forward to tap Luther's shoulder, Patience noticed that he had several astrocartographic charts in front of him and that one of them had an error. "You do know that's wrong, don't you?"

Luther looked up at his sister and then glanced where she was pointing. "What do you mean?"

"That. Mercury won't be in that alignment until February 2009 and at that time Linear would be passing over here, so this chart is completely wrong."

Patience saw a look of amusement and derision creeping across her brother's face and felt a surge of anger. This was one thing that she was _never_ wrong about. It was perfectly obvious that whoever had done this chart had incorrectly used an asterothen with arithmancical projections. "Look Luther, hand me your quill, I'll show you."

Patience pushed his arm out of the way and extended several lines and added two large loops to the inner portion of the chart before tapping her wand at the incorrectly drawn Mercury and then redrawing it several centimetres to the left. After a few more minor changes, Patience handed Luther's quill back to him and said, "You didn't make that chart yourself, did you?"

Luther grunted, "No, of course not."

"Good. I did not think that you would be this careless."

Patience saw her brother's temper growing as he said sharply, "What do you think you are doing, Patience? Now you've mucked up my chart, so I will to have to get another. This is an RAS certified chart, so I hardly think it needs your corrections."

Patience stepped back from the table and said bitingly, "Well, Luther, why don't you make the calculations yourself and find out? You're the clever one in the family, aren't you? There is an asterothen in that small cupboard there."

Patience stomped from the room and walked hastily to the stairs. She really couldn't stand Luther. However, now that she was actually going upstairs to see her husband, she wondered why she had wanted to do so. He wasn't likely to be friendly or talk to her about anything interesting. In fact, she realised that if she went in there this late that she was very likely to need another dose of laxorica in the morning.

At this thought, Patience stopped still in the middle of the corridor near his library door. In fact, she didn't think that she really wanted to see him after all. Patience bent down to collect Biter from the floor, so that she could quietly walk back down the stairs without attracting her husband's notice. However, at that moment Biter caught sight of another Pecoin under the stairs to the attics and dashed off to investigate.

Patience did not like the idea of getting closer to the Pecoin, so she remained where she was nervously calling out in a half-whisper, "Biter. Biter, come here you naughty little beast."

The door to her husband's library opened and Snape walked out into the corridor with a forbidding scowl plastered on his face. "What are you doing?"

Patience pointed at Biter, who was cowering against the wall with a scratch on his muzzle from the long, curling claws on the little Pecoin's feet. Snape waved his wand and said calmly, "Serpensortia." Patience jumped back, as a large brown snake coiled itself to strike at the Pecoin.

Snape fixed his glittering eyes on Patience as he asked, "What were you doing up here? Did you need something?"

Patience, who could not seem to look away from the horrible sight of the snake devouring the squealing Pecoin, replied in a small whimper, "No."

Snape paused for another moment, looking at his wife oddly, and then bent to snatch up the scared Crup to hand back to his wife. "Here is your animal. You need to learn better control of him, Patience. He is already spoilt." Snape waved his wand at the snake, which now had a grotesquely fat bulge in its middle, so that it disappeared from view.

"Y-yes, I will try harder."

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand in the corridor gawping?"

Patience shivered and replied, "I-I need to go to my room." But as Patience spoke these words, she saw a look of hurt in her husband's eyes. Feeling a sudden wave of pity and thinking that if he did feel something for her that it must be very hard knowing that she disliked him and would never love him, so Patience made a decision and amended her statement. "I need to change. I will come back."

She could see that she had surprised him, since he did not respond immediately. Instead he froze with his hand on the doorway and then nodded his head once before saying, "Leave the animal with Rem. Pecoin claws are venomous, so the wound will need cleaning."


	23. Chapter 23 Puria

**Chapter 23 **

**Puria **

Snape lay as still as he possibly could, whilst he stared up at the cloth covered underside of the canopy on his bed. He would be leaving to return to Hogwarts tomorrow. Technically he had two additional days that he could remain with her, but he could not bring himself to do so no matter how much he wanted it. He knew that enough of the other teachers would be returning tomorrow for preparations that his absence would be instantly noted, especially since he had never before been known to return late.

A slight tickling of something through the fabric of his sleeve caused Snape to clamp his eyes tightly shut and work to steady his erratic breathing. She knew. He didn't know just how much she was aware of his feelings, but he could tell by her reactions the night before that she knew enough. His secret was no longer safe from the person he had most feared knowing, but he had not seen the expected derision or revulsion in her eyes as she had told him that she would come back to his room once she had changed. As he had been talking to her later, as she had moved from her usual white chair to a stiff Jacobean so that she was closer to his desk, he had felt the same gentle kindness that he had witnessed when she was a student. Even though his pride had felt like an open wound rubbed with astringent and salt as he saw her pity for him, he had been unable to keep himself from reacting to the fact she was willing to be near him.

Snape opened his eyes again and allowed himself to turn his head to look at her. She was still sleeping, but at some point in the night she had rolled to face him, tucking her face into his arm. He was well aware that this meant absolutely nothing. One of his bed partners had once thrown her arms round him during her sleep and called him Tristan. Likewise Patience had surely not knowingly moved nearer to him. But although he knew that Patience's unconscious use of his arm for a pillow meant nothing to her, he still could not bring himself to lose the physical contact until she awoke or rolled away. Therefore he had lain in his current position for over an hour and was finding the feeling of cramping in his legs and arm to be increasingly uncomfortable.

At that moment, he heard her breathing change and then felt the light pressure against his arm disappear as she moved to sit up. Snape did not allow himself to look at her, but he did raise a finger towards the fireplace as he realised that she would be too cold in her thin nightdress.

The sound of her soft voice surprised him, since he had expected her to try to slink away as she had before, embarrassed to have him looking at her, as if she thought he would force her to undergo the ordeal again in the mornings. "How do you do that?"

Snape looked inquiringly at her from where he lay against the bolster. "Do what, exactly?"

"You don't need your wand. I know that some people don't need to speak the spells, but I thought everyone needed their wands."

Snape sighed. "I do need my wand, Patience. There is only one type of magic for which I don't."

"I've seen you do heaps of things without a wand."

"Have you? Haven't they all had one quality in common, Patience?" Snape looked at her beautiful face and found himself unable to infuse his words with invective. It didn't matter how long it had taken her to ask, he had known she would. "I am a Promethian, Patience. All that means is that I can control fire. I can raise the fire, lower it, and control what burns."

"Oh, so that is all?"

"Yes, that is all. It is a gift that is exceedingly rare, but is not particularly useful to the average wizard, since there are spells to do most of what I can."

"But you aren't the average wizard, are you?"

Snape looked sharply at her, but he saw nothing that told him that she was intentionally flattering him. Snape sat up and pushed the curtains on his side of the bed open before leaning back against the headboard. "No, I am not. There are other applications, Patience, all of which involve the Dark Arts. My talent is known only to my family, Rem, and now yourself, since I have avoided the Ministry registry for Abnormal Magical Manifestation."

Snape watched her face and saw that she looked only confused as she asked, "They make you register?"

"The Ministry keep a record of everything, Patience, from animagi to metamorphmagi. They like to keep their noses in everything."

"Why didn't you register?"

Snape cleared his throat and looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "Because I did not want my ability to be publicised, since it is more useful if all of my strengths are not widely known. Additionally, there are weaknesses that come with every gift, Patience."

"And you do not want these known either, yes, I see. Does Luther know?"

"No, however he will. He has taken the Vow not to betray me or our family. I am leaving tomorrow, Patience. There is quite a lot to discuss later today."

Snape could see that she was still thinking about what he had said; probably trying to think of whatever applications there might be for controlling fire other than lighting lamps. He interrupted her thoughts saying, "It will be time for breakfast soon, Patience. You will want to be dressed."

Patience looked at him in surprise and then nodded her head, but Snape saw her glance briefly in the direction of the fireplace before she asked, "Severus, are you able to travel through fire without your wand?"

Snape, who had never expected her to remember her experience with Xulopurian travel, found himself strangely pleased, but he still avoided answering her question. "So can you, Patience. That is the purpose of Floo powder."

Patience looked at him with an expression that told him that she was clearly not amused, which caused Snape to feel quite the opposite. "Yes, I can travel without Floo powder, but it takes immense energy and concentration, as well as considerable knowledge of Dark magic. Be aware that this is something that you may never discuss, not even with Luther and certainly not with your friends."

Patience indicated that she understood, so Snape threw back the bed covers and prepared to get up.

* * *

Snape indicated that he wanted his wife to come to where he was standing at his desk. As she disentangled her Crup from her lap and slowly moved across the room to his side, Snape watched her expression to determine if she were still in a receptive mood. Unfortunately, he found her impossible to read, so he gently pressed her into the high backed chair and then pulled a stack of papers in front of them.

"As I told you this morning, we have a lot to discuss. Did your family explain to you the terms of the marriage contract?"

Patience's eyes widened and she replied uneasily, "No. I know that you got some money."

Snape was not surprised that she had not been told anything, but it would have been easier for him if she had. "I did. This money, like the house and everything in it, is my own property. As it stands now you own nothing other than what belonged to you prior to the marriage, such as your clothing."

He was relieved to see from her reaction that she already understood this, so he pulled out a paper from the middle of the stack on the desk and said, "This is the marriage contract. I think that it would be useful for you to read it."

"I read the one I signed."

"Read this one. The settlement terms are included."

Snape rested his hand on the desk and watched as she bent her head to read the words on the fancifully decorated parchment. When he could see that she had finished Snape said, "Do you understand?"

"Yes. I own nothing, not even Biter or my wedding ring."

Snape frowned, but she was correct in her assessment. "According to that contract you would have received an annual sum upon my death until your remarriage and some provisions for any offspring."

Snape tossed the marriage contract aside, trying to ignore the unhappy expression on his wife's face, and pointed to a thick packet of papers that were stamped with several wax seals and jurisconsultary insignia. "The house has a complicated entailment, which was how I inherited even though Gideon's father was a Prince and only my mother was. However, since the house is entirely in my possession and I have no siblings and my mother has no living siblings, I am able to break the entailment now that I am married."

Snape glanced quickly at Patience to make certain that she was following him before he added, "This means that I can change the inheritance of the property from going to Gideon upon my death and designate my wife as the recipient."

"You are saying that I will now inherit this house?"

Snape nodded, "Yes, the house and all the property within, as well as whatever is left in the vault at Gringotts'." Snape could see her surprise. It was better if she thought that the only reason that he had broken the entail had been to benefit her. She did not need to understand that, at least initially, his primary motive had been the desire to cast a final blow at Gideon.

Patience's voice was uncertain as she asked, "Why are you doing this now?"

"Because nothing is certain, Patience. There are events going on of which you are not aware, but that may cause me to have to leave or for something to happen to me. I want to be assured that there are no questions as to what should happen to you and this house in that event."

Snape looked down into Patience's upturned face as she seemed to be searching his eyes for the truth. "What are you doing that might make you go away?"

"I can not tell you about that, Patience. You only need to understand that I have business, which is extremely dangerous and not at all sanctioned by the Ministry, so you must remain quiet."

"Oh. How long would you be gone?"

Snape shook his head. "I am not talking about taking a holiday, Patience. If my residence in this house is a risk for you, then I will permanently leave it. Of course if I feel that things have become too dangerous for me in Britain, then I shall disappear altogether."

"But…what about me?"

Snape felt her hand on his arm and looked down into her pleading eyes and said gruffly, "It would be unsafe for you, Patience. I will never involve you in my business. It is for me alone. I will not allow you to be endangered, which is why I want you to know that I might have to go away."

"But that is not fair to me. I don't want to be left alone. How would I know when you would come back or if you were safe?"

Snape felt an enormous thrill of emotion at her words, but only allowed himself to reply, "I am not discussing this with you, Patience. If I find that you will be safer if I do not return to this house, then I shall stay away. This is not the only property that I own. I have explained to you before that I will put your safety first and that is not something that is negotiable. All that you need to understand is that you are provided for in this event."

Snape moved to pull back from standing so close to his wife in order to regain his composure. However, Patience grabbed his hand and said urgently, "It is not fair to expect me to simply accept that you might suddenly abandon me permanently - likely with no warning. That is not right."

Snape gently pulled away his tingling hand and said with an air of finality, "It does not matter whether you think it is fair. It is my job to protect the both of us, Patience. You will accept my decision."

Patience turned her face away and said angrily, "I don't see how I could ever stop you from doing what you please, but I can tell you that I think you are being unfair and that you are wrong. I shouldn't have to wonder if you are dead or hurt.**"**

Snape turned her face towards him with his left hand and said succinctly, "The decision is made." He held her chin so that she was forced to look at him and continued, "Now pull yourself together, since we are not finished our discussion about your affairs."

Patience pulled her face free from his hand and replied coldly, "I am listening."

"You must sign the papers in order to break the entail."

Patience took the Compulsatory Quill that he had handed her and signed her name in bright red ink where Snape indicated.

"Now then, do you understand how to access an account at Gringotts' and how to write a bank book?"

Patience shrugged "No, but I am certain I can manage. Eva will know."

Snape placed another of the parchments in front of her, saying, "Then sign below. This is an agreement regarding a quarterly payment that will be paid to you. If we separate then the sum will increase slightly although household expenses will continue to be managed with another account. There is also provision for any future children."

Patience signed her name quickly and said, "What is next?"

"We need to discuss your studies."

"Luther talked to you?"

"He did. I would prefer for you to learn Transfiguration, but that is your own choice, which I have explained to your brother. He, however, told me something interesting that we need to address."

Snape could see that Patience did not know what he meant, so he continued, "How is it that you are able to plan an astrocartographic chart? You did not take arithmancy or any advanced theories of astronomy, correct?"

Patience nodded. "I have always been able to understand how the planets and close stars work. I don't know why, but it has always made sense."

Snape asked seriously, "Do you use an asterothen?"

"Oh yes, I always check my positions for any but the very nearest stars. The more distant stars are much harder to understand. But I do not use the calculations."

"Are you able to do the calculations?"

"Of course not. I never had arithmancy or logic classes. I just know how it works, but I cannot explain why."

Snape walked to the cupboard along the far wall and got out an asterothen and a trixulos, which he brought back to his desk. "I want you to show me what would be the chart for the next date on which I could make a strong Venutian-influenced potion."

Snape watched Patience take a piece of parchment and place it flat before tapping the surface with her wand. To his astonishment, drawings of all of the solar planets appeared in a clump near the tip of her wand. As she set up the trixulos, Patience touched her wand to the parchment in several places, causing small yellow and blue circles to appear. Snape could see by the way that she handled the asterothen that she had a better understanding of its various spikes and bumps than he did. With a final sweep of her wand, all of the blue or yellow star dots and the moon and planet drawings suddenly moved round each other into their proper orbits, which were drawn neatly by the rapidly spinning quill that Snape had handed Patience.

Snape had not been so flabbergasted by anything in longer than he could remember. His wife had just created an RAS standard astrocartographic chart within minutes, when Astrocartographers with decades of experience would have taken several hours. She had also demonstrated an agility with magic that he had never guessed that she had. She had cast unspoken spells and used her wand to draw the map, instead of the quill, all of which were challenging for some seventh-years.

"Do you have any idea how difficult creating this sort of chart is for most wizards, Patience?"

Patience nodded her head, "Professor Sinistra told me that she had never seen it done by a student."

"You cast some very complicated spells, Patience; I do not just mean your apparent talent for understanding celestial patterns. That was excellently done, which tells me that you are far more capable of learning to handle your wand than I had believed. If you learnt to Apparate, no matter how long it took, and if you can manage the spells for mapping, then with individual tutoring you might even be able to learn fourth-year Charms and Defence, Patience."

Snape had not intended to compliment her; however he could see that she was genuinely pleased by his words. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, some slow students are able to learn when they work at a different pace. Perhaps you will benefit from your brother's lessons more than I had hoped."


	24. Chapter 24 Daedalus

**Chapter 24 **

**Daedalus **

"So I said, 'Don't you think that robes with sleeve pleats _and _lace frills are a little much?', but Carrie-Louise was determined to get that robe or no robe at all. I'm serious: it has lace panels. On the sides! You have never, ever seen anything uglier. She's utterly mad, but Edward is barmier because he thinks anything she wants is perfect. I'm ill of it all. If he weren't my brother I would take a sudden holiday to Africa and not return until this is all over."

Patience and Sarah were laughing so hard that they were holding on to each other for support, as they watched Eva imitate her brother's fiancée whilst she strutted in front of Mme. Duvollet's mirror in a pretty indigo robe.

Sarah gasped, "Eva, stop, I can't breathe!"

Patience dropped into one of the brocade covered chairs near the mirror and rejoined, "When you start shopping for your wedding clothes, you are going to catch the same disease, Eva. I can see it now. You'll want aubergine tassels and a clipped collar."

Sarah giggled, "No, no, how about the meringue that Elspeth wants to make me wear in March?"

Patience looked interested, "I haven't seen it. What is it like?"

Eva turned to face Sarah and interjected, "You still haven't told Elspeth what you think of it?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, she thinks it is so pretty, I haven't the heart. It is pink and gauzy and has a sort of fluffy skirt, Patience."

Patience replied, "Ohhh, pink. Well she is afraid to wear pink because of her hair, so it is a sort of revenge, I think. Not on you, but on the colour. She was always trying to make me buy pink robes."

Sarah giggled softly, "I wonder what Freddie will think when he sees me in that robe."

Eva, who had changed back into her own clothing and, thinking of her father's latest tirade about the cost of three children getting married decided against the new robe and answered seriously, "Freddie Boyne would think you were beautiful in anything. I've never seen a wizard so securely wrapped up. Are you going to get that shawl, Patience?"

Patience shook her head and stood up, saying, "No. I think I need something warmer. It is always so cold at home."

As Sarah handed her purchase to the hopefully hovering shopwitch, Eva noticed Patience was holding onto the back of the chair and looking too tired. Patience had been extremely depressed over the past three weeks, which Eva considered could merely be due to Luther's presence in the house but was more than likely something else in addition. Eva might find the idea of living with Luther to be sufficient cause for depression, but Patience seemed to be more hopeful about him.

"So what did Harold say about the party, Eva?"

Eva glanced at Sarah, who had very innocently asked the question without any idea how annoying it would be. "Harold doesn't want a party right now because he expects to be asked to several other events for his job."

Sarah frowned, "But he's only the junior undersecretary. They won't even notice if he attends, will they?"

Before Eva could respond Patience quickly interjected, "You know that Harold is trying very hard to establish himself, Sarah. Didn't Nolan say that Harold is hoping for a pay rise so he can afford a flat in Hogsmeade so Eva can be near her family?"

Eva scoffed, "That is what Harold thinks, yes. I'm sure it is very sweet of him to be so determined to do it all himself, so that I won't need to work."

Sarah asked with a look of confusion, "But I thought you wanted to stay with your family's business."

Patience reached over and tugged up Sarah's hood on her cloak so that the wind would stop tossing her hair. "Why don't keep up the hood to protect your hair, dear? I know you hate how it looks, but Freddie isn't here to see and we don't care."

Eva could tell that Patience was trying to divert Sarah's interest and give Eva herself a moment to reflect before answering, but as Eva clenched her fists and thought of her last row with Harold she said bitterly, "Harold has _always_ known that I intended to work with the business. Now that Harry and Charlie have both decided to enter the Ministry - the selfish clods - that only leaves Edward, Neal, and me to manage things when Father and Uncle retire. My cousin Elizabeth only wants to continue as the supplier's liaison and Christopher has less sense than a child, so all he's good for is debt collection. I don't know how we are going to keep the business going."

Eva felt Patience's hand squeeze her arm and smiled gratefully at her as Sarah said softly, "I didn't know that Daedalus was having trouble."

"We aren't. We are still the largest supplier of wizarding home goods in Britain, although we are slowly losing Wales to Llewellyn's and Campbell has been trying to take over the Highlands accounts. But you lot don't really understand how much is involved in the business. We have 44 employees and over 600 permanent-order accounts. There isn't just the purchasing from suppliers and delivering to customers, you know. Neal has taken on the contract and permit issues now that he is fully qualified as a Jurisconsultant, and Edward is brilliant with the finances, but my talents are in charms not negotiations. Uncle is planning to retire next year. That leaves everything else to Father, which means I am going to have to train to replace Father, which I never wanted to do."

Sarah was clumsily tying the strings to her hood and appeared to have only heard half of what Eva said, as she asked, "Can't one hire someone else to help?"

Patience slid her arm through her best friend's and told Sarah seriously, "Sarah, it is a family business. The Rosser family has operated Daedalus for something like 400 years."

Eva and Patience followed Sarah into the tea house, as Eva added, "Right, 447 years with no one but family running Daedalus, although it hasn't always been Rossers, of course. I would be the third daughter to take over at the helm, so the family name would change again if my children took over. But Harold doesn't understand. He thinks that I only want to stay in the business because he can't afford anything."

Patience said tartly, "He really is an idiot, Eva. I am sure that he thinks he is going to make you happy, but how can he if he never listens to you?"

Sarah sat down next to Eva and put her hand on Eva's arm. "I had no idea that things were so difficult with Harold, Eva. Do you want me to talk to Nolan and see if he can beat some sense into Harold?"

Eva exclaimed, "No! I don't want to get anyone else concerned in this. I think that if Harold cannot come to understand how important Daedalus is to me then he doesn't really know me."

* * *

Patience could see that her brother had barely heard her, so she repeated, "Luther?"

Luther raised his head slowly and asked tersely, "Yes?"

"You know that we need to talk."

"About what, Patience? I've already told you that Snape wants me to escort you tomorrow. He does not feel that Eva Rosser is sufficient protection after daylight and outside of Hogsmeade."

Patience felt a sudden desire for something really chocolaty. As she reached for the miniscule bell on the table, she replied, "I don't care about the party, Luther. Elspeth already knows that you are coming. We need to talk about Eva."

Patience saw her brother's expression grow agitated, but before he could speak Wicket appeared in front of Patience. "Yes, Mistress? What can Wicket do for kind Mistress?"

"I'd like a cup of chocolate, Wicket. Do we have any more of that lemon cake?"

"Yes, Mistress. Wicket would be pleased to bring some to Mistress. Can Wicket bring anything for The Brother?"

Patience smiled, but replied only, "No, that will be all, Wicket."

As soon as the old house-elf had gone, Patience looked up at Luther with a smirk, "I have spoken to him, you know. But he hasn't forgotten yet, Luther. I think you will have to apologise yourself before he recognises you as a member of the household."

Luther growled, "I'm not going to apologise to an ancient old house-elf because he ruined my robe."

"No, but you should apologise because you threatened to toss him down the stairs."

"It was my best robe, Patience."

Patience did not respond, but merely cast her brother a look that clearly spoke of her opinion on the matter before changing the subject. "We have to talk about it, Luther."

Luther stood abruptly and took his sand needle case from his pocket. "I suppose we ought. Evidently my feelings are quite obvious."

Patience watched Luther tap his case with his wand and found herself thinking briefly of her husband. She had never before noticed how much more elegant it was when Severus lit his sand needle, since he only needed to touch the case and a careful, controlled purple flame would dance along the lid. "No, Luther, you are not obvious to anyone else. But if you never miss tea whenever Eva is here, you never fail to be the one to take her cloak, and you actually manage to remember the names of all her brothers and even her fiancé's boss then do not expect to keep your feelings a secret from me."

Luther laughed mirthlessly as he leant back against the mantelpiece. "You are very observant."

Patience warily looked at her brother as she replied, "She is my best friend, Luther. I want her to be happy, which is why I am asking you what you are doing."

Luther raised his brows and regarded his sister carefully. "I am not going to do anything. She is engaged to Harold Goodwin."

Patience picked up the cup of chocolate that had appeared moments before and took a sip before saying, "Yes, she is. She loves Harold, Luther."

"I believe you. I also know that Goodwin loves her. I made it my business to find it out, actually, because I could see she was unhappy. Poor sod is hopeless about her."

Patience nodded, "I know. Hopelessly in love and absolutely hopelessly clueless about how to make her happy. You don't know how much I would like to Charm some sense into him. But you must stay out of it, Luther. No matter what happens with Harold, leave her alone."

Luther stared at his sister before replying softly, "I am not intending to do anything about my feelings, Patience. I am perfectly aware of how useless that would be. Eva thinks I am a bastard, which of course is absolutely correct you know, and would never consider me. In fact, I do not want her to know, Patience, because then she would feel uncomfortable."

Patience spoke very gently, "Yes, then she would not want to come anymore, would she?"

Luther grimaced, "No, which of course is bad for me, but much worse is that she would be unhappy, Patience. I am not a complete fool, so you do not have to worry that I will try to seduce her away from Goodwin or force her to care for me."

Patience took another mouthful of cake as she watched Luther push off from the fireplace front and then sit down in a chair near her. "As long as we are both putting Eva first, Luther, then I don't think that there is any problem. But I will not allow you to hurt her."

Glancing almost respectfully at his sister, Luther answered, "We both know what sort of wizard I am, Patience. Three weeks ago I don't think I could have considered putting anyone else first. But I can at least promise you that I would never knowingly harm her."

Patience pursed her lips and regarded her brother, trying to determine if he were speaking the truth. "Good."

"However, if the situation with Goodwin changes and I see my chance, I will take it, Patience."

"I am sure that you will, Luther. But I am going to warn you again. I do not think that you are good enough for her, so I would not help you."

Luther nodded. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25 The RAS

**Chapter 25 **

**The RAS **

Patience's hand hovered over the pale green parchment, her favourite pink quill held loosely in her fingers as she tried to decide what to write. It had been a little over four weeks since term had begun. Luther had received six letters from him and she had none. She had not written to him either, since everything that she had to say she felt would be of no possible interest to him. He already knew how her studies were going and anything else of major importance in her life, such as Elspeth's engagement dinner and Eva's invitation to take her with the Rosser family when they took a holiday to Naples in late March, because Luther dutifully wrote and informed him of everything per Snape's instructions. Otherwise she might have had an excuse to write him to at least ask permission for things such as a holiday she knew he would refuse and she didn't want to attend.

But now she had her pretext and not a single word came to her as she stared at the parchment. She supposed that she ought to have been the one to begin correspondence, since she was aware of his feelings for her and yet knew his personality would not allow him to openly demonstrate this by writing casual owls to his wife. She ought to have given him the opportunity to write by handing him the excuse of having to reply to her owls. It was her own fault, so she need not feel irked that her husband had written Luther and not to her.

How did one go about this? Feeling a sudden surge of inspiration, Patience scribbled out several lines and then read them over. No, they sounded pompous. She had better try again. Pulling over a new piece of parchment, Patience thought briefly before she wrote a solid half page. Yet now as she read it through, she realised that she sounded angry. Well she wasn't angry this week; that had been last week. Patience pulled over a third piece of parchment and started again. This time she wrote and wrote as she poured out all of her thoughts and feelings and didn't stop to read through until there were almost three filled letter-sized pieces of parchment.

Patience started to read the letter and then stopped. Was she ever going to be satisfied with anything she wrote to him? The fact was that it was a terribly awkward thing about which to write and that was not helped by the fact she felt awfully nervous and uncomfortable with him. But she wondered if perhaps the very best sort of owl to send was a really honest one. He might react better to her news if she were frank about her feelings. He might even appreciate her confidences. Patience rolled up the parchment, knowing that if she read it she would be too embarrassed to send it to him, and then sealed the outside with her small wax stamp.

As Patience walked back down the stairs from the attics, she felt strangely nervous. She didn't know how he was going to handle what she had told him, especially since he had given her laxorica root. She had used his not Eva's, so she was quite confident that it had been the best quality laxorica possible. She could not imagine him purchasing anything else, so either it was not as effective as the label had said or she had taken it improperly.

The only night after which she had not dutifully dropped the little white pellet into her morning tea had been the first, since she had not yet been given any. However, she absolutely knew she had not been pregnant after that first time. Even Patience had learnt the Indicator Spell that afternoon when they had taught all the seventh-year girls. Eva and Patience had got into a rare row that week, so it had been Elspeth who spent two evenings working with Patience to get the wand strokes just right. But Patience had learnt it, so she was quite sure that she had been safe before she took the laxorica, so she must have taken it incorrectly.

When Patience walked into what had been her private sitting room and had now become a school room of sorts, Luther was waiting for her with a scowl. She really did not feel like managing Luther's moods that morning, but he did clearly have something to say to her.

"Snape is going to be here this afternoon. He is taking you to the RAS."

Badly startled, Patience stuttered, "W-what?"

Luther held out a long scroll of parchment and said, "Read for yourself."

Patience did not take the parchment, replying acidly, "I don't read Latin, Luther."

Luther looked down at the letter and said, "Right, I'd forgot. I'll summarise. He has been in correspondence with a member of the RAS, who has consented to grant an appointment committee for you."

Patience dropped into the nearest chair staring glassily at her brother. Why would her husband want to do this? Didn't he know that Professor Sinistra had contacted the Royal Astrocartographic Society on her behalf during her seventh year? She had been quite touched by Professor Sinistra's gesture, even though the response had been so negative. Why would things be any different now?

"Professor Sinistra contacted the RAS for me, asking for their permission to allow me to use the calibrated asterothen to prepare a paper for posit."

Luther asked interestedly, "Did she really?"

"Yes. I am not qualified to earn any letters, since I cannot perform any calculations, but if I could use the calibrated asterothen then I would be able to place a paper in file so that I could be registered."

"I had no idea you had considered registering with the RAS, Patience."

"No, well you really didn't have any idea that Mother was feeding me hen's root in my breakfast tea either, so I wouldn't say that you were precisely in touch with my life during that time, Luther. Luckily, Mother never found out about Professor Sinistra's plan, since she had strictly forbidden the idea."

Luther looked both guilty and angry at Patience's reference to their conversation the week before about the methods their mother had used to force Patience into the marriage. "Perhaps Snape has a better contact within the RAS."

Patience shrugged her shoulders and looked down at Biter, who was pawing at her robes to request her to pick him up. "Professor Sinistra is a member and she couldn't get me listed for time on their asterothen. Either he has bribed someone or they owe him a favour. But I don't understand why he would want to do this. It would hardly help him, Luther, since if he really wants to use my charting abilities he doesn't need to have me registered."

Luther did not appear to have any answers, since he merely shook his head and said, "He will be here this afternoon and has requested that you be ready to leave at 2.30. He has asked for you to bring a chart, actually. One would think that he would give you fair warning. Those blasted things take hours."

Patience smiled, "Not for me. What does he want me to plot?"

Luther raised an eyebrow at his sister's apparent confidence and drawled, "Nothing too complicated, only just the point of lunar prognosis during solar diminish."

Patience snorted, "That's a trap. One can't do that. Read me what he has written, please."

Luther, looking somewhat bewildered by his sister's unusual self-assurance, read aloud, "She is requested to bring a chart showing the point of lunar prognosis during solar diminish and a posit about how she performed this chart."

Patience laughed merrily, "That's an excellent one. I should think better than half the applicants to the Society panic and try to create some sort of chart. Let me sit down at the desk, Luther?"

Luther stood up and watched as his sister picked up his quill, dipped it into the inkwell and pointed her wand at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. The quill began to spin round, drawing a large circle with what was clearly the Earth in the centre. Then Patience wrote in very neat script along the bottom: 'The point of lunar prognosis would be at some point on this orbit. This chart was performed by plotting the standard lunar orbit.'

Patience turned to her brother and said with a smile, "That will sort them. What a funny lot, perhaps they aren't so bad after all."

Luther looked at his sister and replied slowly, "You know, I don't even understand why that is a trick. I do remember trying to plot lunar prognoses and that it took hours."

Patience laughed, "Do you want to know? I'll show you."

* * *

Severus Snape stood in his office, holding the green parchment scroll in his hand. The table in front of him was piled with essays, which he had intended to mark before he left for home. However, he had not spent a productive morning. His anticipation at seeing his wife had disrupted his thoughts throughout the unusually noisy Saturday breakfast in Hogwarts' Hall. But the appearance of her owl later had effectively hijacked his sanity and left him desperately forming new plans. This news was extremely unwelcome.

As he had told his wife a month before, his situation was not necessarily safe. The day on which he would be forced to openly declare himself seemed to loom closer on the horizon. At the beginning of his marriage, Snape had felt that his wife was safe from becoming collateral to his games and machinations. There was no reason for anyone to involve her, as he certainly would not. However, several conversations with both fellow Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix had demonstrated that he had misjudged the relative secrecy and lack of outside interest in his marriage.

Snape had quite intentionally never mentioned to any of his colleagues that he was now married. He had additionally avoided any conversation that would cause him to be forced into admitting that he now had a dependant. This was as much due to his desire to avoid the inevitable gossip that his marriage to an extremely beautiful 18 year-old witch would bring as it was to keep any speculations about his possible vulnerabilities away from the truth.

Therefore Snape had been surprised that every member on staff already knew about his marriage before the first day of school. Any doubt that his other associates were aware of Patience was cleared away when he was congratulated by Rookwood at having pulled off such a 'surprising coup'. For the past several months whenever his wife was mentioned Snape had been very carefully balancing a look of general unconcern and disdain with just enough intelligent interest to imply that although he might think his wife was a silly, expensive nuisance - like most spoilt pure-blood witches of her class - he was quite likely to sever the hand of any wizard who dared to touch his personal property. Additionally, Snape had only needed to mention once that his obedient little wife had come with a generous settlement, since he was certain this information would be repeated to those whom he wanted to hear of it. This obvious explanation for his surprise marriage carried with it the additional implication that a family which had settled such a sum of money on their daughter's marriage would not take kindly to any harm that came to her. Whilst this would not deter anyone who actually knew Morag or William it might still act as a deterrent for some.

Snape was relatively certain that as yet he had been successful in navigating the dangerous waters of intrigue surrounding his personal affairs. He was not truly trusted by any of his associates, either group of colleagues for that matter, and although Dumbledore would keep his subordinates in line it was of paramount importance that Snape walk a very careful path in regards to the Dark Lord's followers. Snape's youthful deeds would certainly work in his favour here and his reputation at Hogwarts could not hurt either, however it was known to those that had spent the years after the Dark Lord's fall in Azkaban that Snape had avoided prison because of Dumbledore. Snape had not been present at the Dark Lord's rebirth, either. There were quite a number of questions that Snape was fully aware were being raised about his loyalties. The Dark Lord had asked Snape about all of them, numerous times, so Snape was not likely to forget what was being said and what lies he now had to protect.

Morag's little piece of personal revenge had been far more successful than she could have foreseen, therefore. Snape's scheme for self-preservation and the protection of his chosen cause had been modified and adjusted a dozen times since his wedding as new challenges to his wife's or his own safety had arisen. This latest piece of news, however, was more dangerous than any before. It could not be imagined that Severus Snape would be uninterested in a possible heir. Therefore Patience had just owled a letter that would have to be the death warrant for their fledgling relationship. He must distance himself and do so quickly. If the child were a son, he would have to send his wife away until his own position were secure, which might never happen. There was nothing else for it.

It was past time for him to leave, so Snape gathered up his cloak and pushed his hat low onto his brow. It was more fortuitous than he had previously imagined that he had seen Myrna Morehead that day. It would not have occurred to him to contact the RAS for his wife otherwise. However, Morehead's own suggestion that she take Patience up for full membership had surprised him. He had not immediately seen what Morehead had wanted out of him in exchange for this favour, but when she had made her request Snape had felt that it was almost too easy. Snape had known Jugson for years. He did not think that there would be any problem.

Morehead had apparently heard from Sinistra about Patience's skill and had somehow formed the idea that Snape would welcome a favour on his wife's behalf. Therefore Snape had almost refused, since it might imply that he cared too much for his wife's happiness, when an idea had come to him. Career was one of the things he would be expected to entirely discourage for his wife. Therefore career was an excellent excuse to use for the inevitable separation that he foresaw. He would set her up with the RAS, ostensibly to 'shut her up', and then later utilise this for his plan.

Snape hoped that Patience knew enough to be able to pass the various tests that the RAS committee would give her. He had handed her one of his own in sending on the committee's attempt at a trap. If he got to the house and discovered that she had not known how to answer the question, he would of course tell her, but then he would know that he would have to force Morehead to allow him into the interview, as well.


	26. Chapter 26 Separation

**Chapter 26 **

**Separation **

Severus Snape was conscious of a pleasurable feeling of satisfaction as he analysed the events of the last few hours. It had been quite amusing to watch Devlin McFarland's discomfiture when Patience had innocently pointed out a small error in one of his charts. It was true that she had failed brilliantly to perform even simple calculations and had been completely unable to respond intelligently to any of the theoretical questions during her examination. However, Patience had made no errors on any of the predictions she was asked to make or when she created the series of charts that was required, which were usually something that the applicant would take home to complete due to the time required. In fact, McFarland, who had initially been inclined to treat Patience with a mixture of condescension and amusement, had requested to watch her create her final chart because he had been unable to believe that it was possible to finish plotting so quickly.

Snape felt the light pressure of his wife's arm in his as they walked down the dark London street and thought about how ironic it was that this was the first time that he had taken her with him anywhere. It would have to be the last time, as well. Whilst his wife had undergone her examination he had ample time to consider what next had to be done. No matter what his intentions had been when he left Hogwarts, he now considered that it would be foolish to completely break from her immediately. He would have to begin a charade that lead up to the eventual separation. Snape was not ignoring that this plan afforded him some temporary relief, but he thought that an impartial mind would agree that he should wait several weeks.

Snape looked down at his wife and was surprised to see her smiling up at him. Her eyes were aglow with happiness, which he realised was merely due to her gratefulness to him for recognising her one skill and encouraging her. Just before they had entered the Palladian structure that housed the Royal Astrocartographic Society, she had squeezed his arm to get his attention. What she had then whispered still rung in his ears. "No one has ever cared what I _could_ do before, Severus. Thank you."

He had not considered what she might really want from him, what he might be able to give her that would earn her gratitude. He had assumed that what she most wanted was a release from the marriage. However, he now knew what could have been the key to a relationship with her - she wanted to be recognised for something real, she wanted to be important to someone. Now when he could never hope to use it he had been handed a piece of information that might have got him what he wanted so badly that he was unable to even think of it without pain.

"Are we going home?"

Snape worked to control his voice as he said roughly, "We are. We will eat and then we will discuss other matters."

"Are you displeased? I didn't think you would be so unhappy."

Snape felt the almost impossible struggle within him rage out of control, so he did not respond as he pulled her into the entrance to a closed bank. "We should be able to Disapparate from here. You will go ahead and I shall follow you. Can you go directly to the street in front of our house?"

"I think so. Let me concentrate on it, please. I need to think about it."

Snape watched his wife scrunch up her face in concentration as he still fought the desperation and helplessness inside of him. He stood silently waiting until Patience said, "I think I am ready."

"Go ahead. I shall follow you."

Patience set her jaw and stepped forward with her wand outstretched before spinning round and then disappearing with a crackling pop. Snape immediately swirled and Disapparated to where Patience was supposed to be waiting and was surprised to see her exactly where she should be. Without speaking, Snape pressed her up the stairs and began the complex series of charms that would allow them to enter the house and bypass the Protection Spells. Snape then followed his wife inside and started the process of returning all of the guards and wards to the door of their home.

"You did not answer my question, Severus. May we discuss this now, instead of after dinner? I really need to know what you are thinking."

Snape nodded and said wearily, "We will go into the drawing room."

Patience trailed after him down the corridor and waited for him to open the door to the room. Snape followed her inside and pointed his finger at the fireplace, watching her carefully. She removed her cloak and seated herself on a settee near the now comfortably blazing fire.

As he draped his cloak over the back of a tall wooden chair and reached to take hers, Snape begun, "I am not unhappy that we are having a child." He looked back at his wife and continued to speak as he carefully folded her dark blue, fur-lined cape, "I am not angry or unhappy, Patience. I am merely concerned now about your security and about the safety of the child."

Snape knew that she would not understand why their child might be in any danger, so he was not surprised by her question. "Why would someone want to hurt a baby? I don't really understand why you are so worried that someone is going to hurt me either. I'm not anyone important; I am not a threat to anyone."

Snape seated himself in the chair closest to her as he replied gravely, "_You_ are not a threat to anyone, however I am. I think that it is time that I explain some things to you, Patience. I am going to have to ask you to do some things that you will not like, however it will be for the safety of the child, so I am sure that you will agree it is necessary once I explain."

He watched his wife's face as she thought about what he said. She finally nodded her head, saying, "I am listening."

"You are aware that I joined the Death Eaters when I was young, that I supported the Dark Lord during the last war."

He could see her eyes widen and heard her breathy answer, "Yes."

"You know what happened at the end of the last school year, during the Triwizard Tournament?"

Patience sat forward in her chair. "Yes, poor Cedric. I liked him very much, you know. He was so nice to me. What happened was horrible. But Father said that the Headmaster was wrong."

Snape had not considered that she would have known Diggory well, but realised that it should have been obvious. Diggory had been the same year and house as his wife and was a very popular student. "Yes, I am speaking of Diggory's death. However, the Headmaster was not wrong. The Dark Lord has risen again."

He could see Patience's face whiten with fear and waited until she asked, "He…but we haven't heard anything. If he were alive then wouldn't he be out killing people like before?"

"Patience, consider that I might be one of the people who would definitely know."

Patience's hand flew to her mouth as she realised what he was implying. Snape waited again for her to speak. "You are still a Death Eater?"

Snape did not look her in the eye, as an explanation of his complicated loyalties over the years and how he had got to where he was now were not things he wished to explain fully. "One does not leave, Patience." He drew back his sleeve so that she could see his forearm as he spoke, "I have told you that there are events going on of which you are not aware. I am intimately concerned, Patience. What I am doing is beyond personal involvement, my family is touched by what I do."

Patience drew back slightly from him and Snape could see her look at his arm where the Dark Mark was clearly imprinted. "Do you want to be a Death Eater, Severus? Do you believe in what He-who-must-not-be-named wants?"

Snape scowled. "I am what I am, Patience. I am not going to explain myself to you. Nothing is as simple as it appears. However, I can tell you that I am working for what I believe."

Patience shivered as his hand touched her arm briefly, so Snape stood up quickly and began to pace the floor in front of her. "What I am doing is extremely risky, Patience. I am working both with and against wizards who are every bit as dedicated and dangerous as I am. I have managed to protect myself thus far and have not been forced to openly declare my position. However neither my fellow Death Eaters nor the Ministry nor those…the rest of the wizarding world fully trust me. Therefore, most of the witches and wizards round me would like to know my vulnerabilities."

Patience got up from her chair and moved to stand in front of him. "I am your vulnerability?"

Snape nodded. "You are. Your experience with Fleming was nothing in comparison with what would happen if certain persons, one in particular especially, truly understood how important you are to me, Patience. I can only protect you if you follow my rules. Some of the people that I know would not kill you quickly."

Patience asked in a tiny voice, "Having the baby makes me more of a liability?"

Snape looked down into her face and replied in a low growl, "Yes. I can not pretend not to care about the safety of my child."

Patience almost whispered as she placed her hand lightly on his arm in an appeal, "So what do we do?"

Snape took a deep breath as he said, "We separate. I make it evident that I am bored of you. I can indicate that I consider you important only as the mother of my child, and of course that interference in my affairs is unwelcome, but that I am not attached to you emotionally in any way."

"You have been planning this. This is why you told me that you might have to go away, isn't it?"

Snape scowled again as he answered, "I was referring then to the possibility. I do not know what I will have to do for my…work. Therefore it is entirely possible that I will have to leave my position at Hogwarts in order to covertly pursue some task. It may be that the Ministry would try to seize my property, which is why I have settled that it goes to you."

"But we have to separate? Is that the only choice?"

Snape closed his eyes as he said, "Yes. We will have to appear to have no contact whatsoever, since I must maintain the image that I am uninterested in a relationship with you. I can still openly be in communication with Luther, since I would reasonably want to know about the health of the child."

"But I won't see you?"

Snape opened his eyes and looked down at his wife and managed a strangled, "No."

"No one has to know that you had Flooed in. They wouldn't see you enter the house."

Snape was aware that all attempts to keep his emotions from playing across his face were now futile. She wanted to see him and this was almost enough to break his resolve. "The Floo Network is monitored, Patience. However, we will not make our separation effective today. It must seem to come naturally. You will become interested in your new career and I shall make it known that I disapprove."

Patience pulled away from him suddenly, "You set up the appointment with the RAS so that you had an excuse to separate from me!"

Snape, although this had been part of his plan, realised if he allowed her to believe the truth that he would be breaking her fragile trust in him, so he responded, "Myra Morehead came to me, Patience. I did not seek her out. She had heard from Professor Sinistra about your abilities and wanted to know if it were true. I informed her that you are quite skilled at star plotting and arranged with her for the appointment."

"She came to you?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Then I am sorry that I said that. I didn't expect you to do anything for me. You haven't seemed to think that I was terribly capable of much before."

Snape was unable to stop himself from taking his opportunity. He placed a hand on the small of her back and said, "I do not flatter, Patience. I say what I think and only recognise talent that I can see. You did not display much intelligence or skill in my class. However I am pleased that I and your other teachers underestimated you."

Snape saw that his wife was staring up at him and that she looked as if she were afraid to believe him. "You really do want a child?"

"I want this child."

"I do not want to separate, Severus. I would rather stay with you."

"Would you put your baby at risk, Patience?"

Snape watched his wife's face carefully and saw before she spoke that she was going to do what he asked. "No. If you are absolutely certain that there is no other way, then I will do what you say."


	27. Chapter 27 Letting go

**Chapter 27 **

**Letting Go **

Patience sat quietly in the old leather chair in Eva's room as she listened to Eva talk about her brother Harry's wedding, which would be occurring the following weekend. Patience considered privately that it seemed quite a lot of people had been rushing to get married recently. Harry was an exception; he had dated Philippa at Hogwarts and they were both now 26. However Edward had only dated Carrie-Louise for six months before getting engaged. Sarah's brother Nolan had just got engaged and he was only 19. Elspeth and Euan would be getting married in little more than a month and Sarah's Freddie had already asked her father twice for permission to marry her and would likely keep asking until he was given the answer he wanted. Although it was not uncommon to be married within a few years of leaving Hogwarts, there was definitely an increase in early marriages in the last year. It was as if the young wizarding community was nervous that there might not be time to wait.

Patience watched her best friend animatedly gesture and describe the various amusing family anecdotes about guest lists and affronted relatives. Eva had no idea what was coming. She wouldn't be aware that He-who-must-not-be-named was building strength and was going to begin a war against the wizarding establishment. Eva had no sense of the danger that would soon haunt the wizarding world and Patience could not tell her. Patience couldn't warn anyone, in fact. The Daily Prophet had made a mockery of Harry Potter and, to some extent, Headmaster Dumbledore's belief that the Death Eaters had brought their master to life again. No one wanted to believe otherwise and Patience had no information that she could tell to change this.

As Eva moved on to discussing Harold's latest idiocy and Patience politely but somewhat absently commented at the appropriate moments, Patience thought about her own husband. It seemed that she had married a Death Eater as devoted and dangerous as one of the infamous Lestranges. Severus had been somewhat evasive when discussing his loyalties and what he was doing, but Patience could only assume that this meant he was playing several different groups against each other for his own motives. As a teacher at Hogwarts Severus might have even convinced the Headmaster that he was loyal to him, everyone knew that the Headmaster was the most powerful of those who would fight against He-who-must-not-be-named if another war came, so Severus might be trying to work Dumbledore for information or as backup protection.

Patience was not sure what she thought about the fact that her husband was, in fact, working for a group that she had always considered to be quite evil. She had been raised to see pure-bloods as obviously superior to Muggle-borns or even those of mixed parentage. Although she had known many half-bloods at Hogwarts and considered them quite decent witches and wizards, Patience still felt a slight prejudice towards pure-bloods. She supposed that what she really preferred about pure-bloods and even some half-bloods who had been raised properly, was that they knew the correct manners and customs. Muggle-borns were constantly making faux pas and silly mistakes, which had little to do with magical ability and everything to do with backwards Muggle-based thinking. Muggles were very odd and really rather stupid, so it was hard even for a somewhat incompetent witch such as herself not to feel that magical persons were superior.

However, Patience had always felt that one ought to protect Muggles rather like one did children. She knew how frustrating it was for her not to be able to do what everyone else could do, so she could empathise with Muggles who had to rely on their quaint "science" for everything, instead of magic. Muggle-borns were a nuisance, but if only one took the time to train them up then they could learn decent manners and sort out how to properly navigate the wizarding world and not always be trying to reform everything.

Severus was an obvious example of how excellent magical training by the magical parent, in his case his mother, could raise a half-blood child into a wizard or witch that was every bit as good as a pure-blood. In fact, Patience still had trouble believing that Severus was only a half-blood. He might be rather nasty when he chose, which she admitted was most every moment of the day, but he was powerful, intelligent, and extremely competent. Dark wizards must have immense skill if they were to control their magic, instead of being controlled by it.

As Eva continued to ramble about Harold, Patience suddenly interrupted and asked, "Eva, why are you still with Harold? Do you still love him?"

Surprised, Eva did not answer, but only regarded her friend closely.

"You are never happy with him. He does not listen to you, he doesn't pay the proper amount of attention to you, and he is always trying to do what he thinks you should want despite that you don't want it. You've told him what you think of him and he hasn't changed or taken you seriously, so why don't you kick him to the kerb and move on? I don't know darling, but it doesn't seem as though you love him anymore. You sound rather like you despise him."

Eva sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her knees up under her chin and hugged her legs tight to her chest. "I don't know. I think…I think I'm afraid to do it. I've wanted to, I think."

"Why would you be afraid? If you don't love Harold then you will be miserable married to him."

Eva nodded. "I know. I think I've known that for a while now, almost a month really. But I thought I wanted this for so long that it is hard to let it go."

Patience got up and sat down beside her friend, putting her hand on Eva's back. "Let it go, Eva. Harold may love you, but he is not good for you. He isn't going to give you what you want in life."

Eva wiped away the tears that were flowing down her cheek and said unhappily, "I know. Why didn't I break it off before? When I was thinking it out last night I realised that I don't think I've ever loved him. I think I just thought that I did. It seemed like he was perfect and that I should love him, so I think I must have convinced myself that I did."

Patience knew exactly what Eva meant. "That is precisely how it was with Bobby, you know. I was crushed when I found out about his girlfriend, of course, but even before I had to marry Severus I had realised that I didn't love Bobby. In my case, I think I just desperately wanted to be loved and he seemed to be offering me love and a safe escape from my family. If I had married him it would have been awful."

Eva wiped her face again with her hand and took Patience's proffered handkerchief. "I have wanted to ask you something, Patty, but you don't have to answer me if you don't want."

Patience continued to gently rub her friend's back and replied, "You may ask me, Eva. I will answer."

"Are you still so unhappy with Snape? Is he horrid to you or have things improved?"

"Things are very different. You were right, he does love me. He has even told me so, not using the word love of course, but using words that mean exactly that to him."

Eva peered at her friend and asked tentatively, "You feel better now about knowing that he loves you than you did at first?"

"Yes. I don't really know what I think of him anymore. There are things that I am unable to tell you about him, but you won't be surprised to know that he is a very complex person."

Eva shook her head. "No, I wouldn't."

Patience had dropped her hand from Eva's back and was now clasping both hands in her lap. "I do not know how our marriage will ever work. No matter what he feels for me, I am an unwelcome distraction from his work. I think that he regrets marrying me and I fear that he wants to end things."

Patience stood up and moved to Eva's window to hide her face from her friend. She had always been useless at lying, but she had to convince Eva first, even before Sarah and Elspeth, if anyone were to believe the charade about their separation - Severus had told her so. She must think of the baby and follow Severus' plan, as much as it galled her to lie. "I don't want to end things though, Eva. I don't know why I care whether he wants to see me, but I do somehow." This at least was not a lie. Patience might not love her husband, but she did want the chance for an amicable relationship at least.

Shocked at her friend's admission, Eva exclaimed, "You think he would divorce you?"

Patience turned round sharply. "No, he would never do that. I don't know what he is going to do, Eva. I just know that he doesn't seem to be willing to take much more of me. But he won't divorce me. I am not precisely sure whether he even can because of the Binding Charm, but he won't want the stigma of failure that a divorce implies either, especially with a child."

Patience could see her friend blanch noticeably as Eva blurted out, "You are pregnant? You never told me!"

Patience nodded and turned her face back to the window. "I know. I saw Mijnheer Van Ussel yesterday and he confirmed it. He even told me the date it occurred, as if I wanted to know so precisely. I shall deliver in late August."

"Did you want to have a baby, Patience?"

Patience crossed her arms over her chest. "No. No, I didn't want to have his baby. But I am going to and I am going to love it no matter what Severus does. Perhaps he will be a poor father, I don't know, but I will be a good mother. My child will know it is loved, at least."

Eva tried to smile sympathetically as she said in a soothing voice, "You will be a wonderful mother, Patience, and I am sure that no child would ever be so loved."

"I hope so. I never thought I would have children so young. But it doesn't matter; I will be ready when it is time. I want to ask you something now, Eva."

"Yes?"

Patience looked intently at her friend and asked, "Have I done something wrong or are you avoiding coming to my house because of Luther? You have not been there in almost two weeks."

Eva looked somewhat shifty as she said, "Because of Luther? Erm, why would that…"

"Honestly, Eva, I am not so daft that I don't know about Luther's feelings for you and neither are you. I know you are aware of it."

Eva sighed as she answered, "I didn't think that you did know, actually, because you seemed to be ignoring it."

"No, I have told Luther to keep away from you, but that was between my brother and me. I didn't say anything to you about it, because you seemed determined to disregard it all."

"It is embarrassing, actually. I mean, Luther, you know?"

Patience did know. "Yes, he isn't very nice. I have got used to him more now and he is better now that he has actually acknowledged my existence."

"But I don't want to be with Luther. He would be worse than Harold."

"I don't think that he would be good for you either Eva. That is what I told him and he has agreed that he would leave you alone. He isn't going to slip you a potion or anything, Eva. He has actually said so. He told me that he wouldn't want your affection if it weren't real. To be honest, Eva, he has been very upset that you have not come round because he is afraid that he has made you unhappy."

Patience could see that her friend did not believe her. "Perhaps he has said so, Patience, but if he is concerned then it is because he wants me to come round so he can see me."

Patience frowned. "You know that I don't think that Luther is a very decent sort of wizard, Eva. You know that. He is quite ruthless and selfish and this will likely never change. However his feelings for you are quite sincere. Even he doesn't understand how he fell for you so wholly and so suddenly, but to his credit he is trying to be a better man than he really is and do the right things. He hasn't blundered about making an ass of himself to win you over or tried to steal you away from Harold. He has not done anything but be unusually polite when you are there and keep out of your way since he knows you are not interested. It is rather pitiful how he will sheepishly ask me how you are if I forget to tell him each day. He could have made a nuisance of himself and he could have played it false and tried to sweep you off your feet by appearing to have changed. But he hasn't and I don't think he would, because he is surprisingly genuine, Eva. He makes no pretence for whom and what he is."

Eva huffed loudly and fell back onto the bed so that she was staring up at the canopy. "I don't like him, Patience. I don't think that he is very genuine. He has convinced you and that is in his favour because you are my best friend. If he wants to succeed then he would have to get you on board, wouldn't he?"

Patience leant against the window sill as she answered, "Would he? It might help to have me on board, but if you felt anything for him then my opinion shouldn't matter a whit. I have quite definitely told him that I do not think he is good enough for you and I haven't tried at all to convince you to like my brother. But I'm not going to let you malign him either. He's a tosser, but he does love you and has been more decent about it than Harold ever was."

"Well let's leave Harold out of this. Luther is the man who let my best friend be abused by her family and never did anything about it. He even allowed his twin to taunt you in front of him and said nothing. He may claim that he didn't realise how horrendous they all were to you, but if that is true then he is a monumentally self-adsorbed person. I cannot like that sort of person, Patience."

Patience threw her hands up in the air as she said, "I am not trying to make you like him! I haven't forgotten what Luther has done, but since I have forgiven him and am willing to accept that he was just too caught up in himself and his research to notice me or what anyone did to me then I think you should let it go, Eva."

"I can't forgive him so easily. Your life was such hell, Patience, and he enabled it to be so."

Patience sat back down in the old leather chair and looked seriously at her friend. "It was and he did and I forgive him. The thing about Luther is that he notices very little that doesn't concern him, but that which does interest him he turns all his attention on and does it right. In his own way Luther cares very much about me now, which is all that matters to me anymore, Eva."

Eva lifted her head from the bed, saying, "You have changed, Patience. You really have grown up since Hogwarts."

Patience sighed. "I have had to do, haven't I? But my life is so much better than it ever has been before, you know? It isn't what I had dreamed of but I have a real relationship with my brother, I have a husband who loves me though I still can't say why, and I am going to have a baby. All this and I still have my three best friends and I don't have to ever live with my parents again."

Eva replied softly, "Only you could be so optimistic, you know. But you are right. He has at least provided you with an escape from your parents and we three girls still love you. But I thought you'd said that he was tired of you."

Patience inwardly chided herself for forgetting to play her part. "He is tired of me. He isn't openly cruel to me, in fact he has made it clear that I matter to him, but I think that he has begun to feel as though I am too much of a burden." Patience wondered how she was ever going to be able to convince her best friend. Eva was too intelligent and if Eva was this clever then Patience wondered how the wizards and witches about whom Severus was so concerned would not be able to suss the truth, as well.


	28. Chapter 28 Protection

**Chapter 28 **

**Protection **

Patience watched her brother demonstrate the parameters of the wand work necessary for a Surface Scouring Spell. Although Patience no longer had to use Gwynedd to send her owls, since Luther had brought his owl Vanya and therefore she no longer had a daily need to have her shoes cleaned, the spell was still immensely useful and consequently an excellent basic charm with which to begin. Luther had spent the last two months working on theory and rudimentary wand movements, insisting that Patience not use her wand for anything that was not strictly necessary until he had taught her proper wand management.

They had begun actual spells at the beginning of that week and Patience was surprised to see that when she cast the Illumination Spell to relight the lamp, one which she had thought she already knew, that the lamps not only lit more quickly but they remained lit until extinguished. Patience had remembered her husband's criticism of her casting of this particular spell, which was why this was the first that she had requested Luther to teach her. They were supposed to spend the next two days on the Surface Scouring Spell, but since all five of Patience's attempts at the spell had no more affect than a Muggle waving a stick, both siblings felt that more time might be more realistic.

"He said he might come, Luther. He did say so."

Luther reached out and grabbed the tip of Patience's wand, which she had been waving carelessly saying, "Careful! You don't want to accidentally Scour the entire ceiling; you could take the paint off. And yes, I know that he said he would come. You've reminded me four times this afternoon. Proper wand etiquette, Patience, is essential."

Patience made a face at her brother, but she tucked her wand in her pocket as she said, "If you want me to read what Eva wrote then you'd better be nicer, Luther."

Luther did not look as if he appreciated his sister's joke as he frowned. "You didn't tell me that she had written today. She looked depressed at her brother's wedding, you know. I've worried how she would feel now that she's given Harold the push, since she still has to attend all these weddings."

"You could hardly expect her to be happy, Luther. Her father was not impressed that he had already spent the money on the marquee for May and paid the reservation fee for additional catering elves."

Luther looked extremely displeased as he muttered, "Stupid old fool. He should be relieved to have rid himself of a prospective son-in-law who would have done nothing but make his daughter's life a burden to her."

"Well you can understand why Mr Rosser is anxious. He has paid for two weddings already, since Philippa's family couldn't manage a Knut and Carrie-Louise's family has refused to pay for a wedding before Carrie-Louise and Edward are at least 22."

"That doesn't mean that he ought to make his daughter feel guilty when she has done nothing wrong. It was hard enough for Eva to break off her engagement."

Patience laid a hand on her brother's shoulder and said, "I know, Luther. I do know."

Luther glanced at his sister and said, "Yes, you do know, don't you? It took far more courage for you to do it, didn't it?"

Patience took a deep breath and looked pained as she said faintly, "Yes, probably, since I knew Mother would…well you know what Mother did."

"Yes, now I do. You know, Patience, I ought to tell you that I went to see them last week."

Patience looked hurt. "Oh, well…you may see them if you like, Luther. I wouldn't stop you."

Luther held up his finger and said, "No Patience, that was not what I meant. I have been thinking about everything you told me and it has been bothering me. I went to see Father. I felt as if I needed to hear what he had to say about it."

Patience sat bolt upright in her chair and exclaimed, "Luther!"

"Well, Patience, I think that a part of me didn't want to believe it had been quite as you told me. I didn't really want to accept that I had ignored my own sister being fed poison by our mother. You know that I never disliked you, Patience, but you were so much younger and a girl and for a while it seemed like you might even be a Squib, so I think I dismissed you."

"Yes, Luther, I know."

"But Govan was a right little shit and I protected him despite all of the things he did. I never did anything for you."

"Govan was your twin, Luther. He was different."

Luther shot up from his chair and angrily knocked over a candlestick as he said, "He was a bloody sap addict, Patience. He was a rotter; he stole from me and almost certainly from our parents. You don't know the number of times that I bailed him out of trouble. I mean _real_ trouble Patience, not just getting into a few fights or roughing up a girl. In fact, if it hadn't been for Shipley he would have ended up in Azkaban that one time."

Patience's brows were brought together in a look of pain as she gently touched her brother's shoulder. "I had no idea that you knew what Govan was really like, Luther. You never seemed to do."

Luther shrugged his sister off and said derisively, "I would have to be incredibly thick not to have known Patience. I didn't know everything, but that was only because I didn't search out information since I hated everything I found out."

"I haven't told you what Govan did to me. Do you know?"

"I know he taunted you mercilessly and I did nothing. There didn't seem any point; Govan did what he wanted. I had no real control over him."

"No, well he didn't do the truly horrid stuff when you were there, Luther. He waited until you were gone. The morning of the wedding he pushed me down the front stairs. He didn't like that "I" was getting gold that he wanted, even though it isn't me, but Severus who owns the gold actually."

Luther looked at his sister and seemed for a moment as if he would speak, but then turned away and threw out his wand hand, so that a cupboard opened and a silver box flew through the air. Luther caught it in his hand and opened it up. "I didn't know, Patience. I can't say what I would have done if I had known. I got this for you when I was at the house."

Patience saw her old jewellery box filled with several pieces that used to be hers, which her mother had taken from her when she had refused to marry Bobby Fleming. "Where? Why?"

As he picked up a walnut from a bowl and crushed it in his hand, Luther snapped, "Because it is yours. I discovered that Mother had it and so I brought it to you. I don't want to talk about what went on there - just understand that I won't be going back."

Patience leant forward and kissed her brother's cheek, saying, "I can't tell you how much this means to me, Luther."

Luther laughed hollowly and said, "It is very little, very late, but you are welcome." Luther watched his sister's reaction and realised suddenly that she had quite lost all interest in him and was looking at something behind him. He turned his head and saw Snape with a sour look on his face standing in the doorway to Patience's private sitting room.

"Severus! I had begun to think that you weren't coming."

Luther noticed that his brother-in-law's hands were clenched tightly as Snape replied, "But as you can see, I have. If you are quite finished with this family scene then perhaps you might excuse us, Patience. I have several things to discuss with your brother before you and I talk."

Luther realised with surprise that Snape was jealous, wildly jealous in fact. It was ridiculous, but quite true. Luther was also beginning to suspect that his sister was far from indifferent to her husband. It had not escaped his notice that she had fallen into a depression after Snape had left in January to return to school. He had also heard her crying in her room after Snape left the morning after having taken Patience to the RAS. Luther had wondered whether Patience's hope that Snape would find another plan to protect their child than their separation was not only due to her fear of being abandoned.

Luther, who was well aware that Snape was violently in love with Patience, felt that his brother-in-law was a fool to push Patience away now when she had some fledgling feelings for him. If some incredible chance ever allowed him to get Eva, Luther would fight a legion of dragons with his bare hands if it would allow him to keep her. Even if they died together but in love, it would be better than living miserably apart. However, Luther understood that Snape was a very different wizard from Luther and that Patience was not in love with Snape. Perhaps Snape was right to do what he was planning. Luther did not know what Snape was really doing for the Dark Lord and therefore could not fairly second guess Snape's decision.

Twenty minutes later, as Snape opened the door to his library, he was feeling both apprehensive and angry. His mood, which had already been horrible due to Umbridge's progressively monomaniacal policies at the school, had sunk into even darker depths when he had walked into his wife's private rooms and found her and her brother talking. It was clear that Luther cared about his sister, about which Snape should be pleased since this would tie Luther closer to him. Yet when Patience had kissed her brother's cheek, Snape had felt a sudden desire to hex Luther until he couldn't stand.

His wife was asleep in his favourite chair with her obnoxious animal curled in her lap on top of one of Patience's ubiquitous romance novels. It had done him no good to display his raw emotion beforehand, since she had clearly been happy to see him. He ought to have said something encouraging. He wanted her to want him and it didn't matter how foolish it was to persuade her to care now that he must leave her.

As Snape shut the door behind him softly, Patience sat up in her chair and smiled sleepily at him. "Is everything alright? Nothing has happened, has it?"

Snape crossed the room and stood beside her, uncertain what his next move should be. "No, nothing that concerns you."

"I am glad you did come. I need to talk to you. I've made a muddle of Eva. She doesn't believe it at all."

Snape had expected nothing less, but he was still irritated at this further proof that Hufflepuffs were useless at intrigue. "Tell me what you did."

Snape settled himself in the stiff Jacobean chair to listen to her, but he found himself watching her as much as listening. She looked as if she had been unhappy. After Patience had described the two times that she had tried to mislead Eva into believing that Snape was tired enough of her that the marriage might fail, Snape heavily breathed out through his nose and asked, "You are telling me everything that you said?"

Patience flushed and stammered, "N-no. She thinks that, I mean she told me and I agree with her that…well we've sorted out that you…"

Snape closed his eyes and mentally spoke several curses as he realised what his wife was saying. "Your friend told you that I care for you."

Patience nodded and added, "Yes, but I…I can tell that you do, Severus."

Snape looked at his wife searchingly before saying coldly, "I see. Yes, naturally it would be hard for your friend to reconcile the idea that a man who cares for his wife could want a separation after only five months of marriage."

Snape stood up from his chair and looked round the room before he walked over to the narrow cupboard where he kept his better liquor. He shakily poured out a small goblet of Felton's and then quickly tossed it down.

"There will be persons who will suspect that I do care for you, Patience. I have never assumed differently. The fact is that anything less than sending you into hiding out of the country is going to be risky. I do not know that I will be able to effectively protect you, Patience. However, this is the best that I can do under these circumstances. I cannot take you away from Britain myself, since I must remain here."

"Are you saying that I should leave the country? Am I and the baby in that much danger?"

Snape snarled, "Of course you are. Haven't I explained to you how things are? What other reason would I have for giving you up, Patience? If anything else goes wrong then perhaps I will have to make you disappear, I don't know. Can't you understand what being the wife of one of the Dark Lord's servants means for you? I am not Lucius Malfoy – his wife has a place in her own right and Lucius has less need to worry about the support of our colleagues. I have much to hide, Patience; my feelings for you are only the half of it."

Patience, who had risen from the chair and moved several steps towards her husband when he had begun to speak, stopped short as if she were waiting for him to come to her. Snape reached out one hand and pulled her forward so that she fell into him lightly and then folded his arms about her. He was preparing to speak again when he felt his wife's body begin to shake with sobs. Snape pulled back slightly to look down at her and saw that Patience was clutching the front of his robes and hiding her face in their deep folds.

"I'm so scared. What are we going to do, Severus? I'm scared."

Snape placed his hand on his wife's head and said in a deep, emotion-filled voice, "We will do what we must, Patience. That is all that we can do."


	29. Chapter 29 Registration

**Chapter 29 **

**Registration **

"What does it say, Patience? I am not a Legilmens, you know. Just read the thing to me and slide the jam over. Your house-elf does make these dry."

Patience peered round the long, official looking parchment in her hand to find the jam pot and shoved it towards to her brother before returning to the letter. "There you are and I like them dry. 'Mrs. Snape'…still so odd to think that is me really…'after assessing your results from the appointment examination of Saturday last, the Royal Astrocartographic Society is very pleased to offer licensure registration to such an extraordinarily qualified candidate.'"

Luther paused in the midst of spreading a thick layer of gooseberry jam over his muffin to say with a snorting laugh, "Well that was blatant. I should think that their heads are still spinning after seeing you handle an asterothen."

Patience, who rarely ever received compliments on anything but her looks, flushed deeply as she stared at her brother. "Well they weren't too impressed with my knowledge of theory and I couldn't do a single calculation."

Luther swallowed his bite of muffin and then said in a sneering drawl, "Since the calculations are only for making predictions that you can do as easily as breathe then the calculations are essentially irrelevant."

Patience turned her bright pink face back to the parchment and returned to reading aloud. "The Society would also like to request a further conference with you regarding your membership status with the Society. Since admittance to full membership would require at least a year's study and proof of competency in the traditional three areas of Astrocartography, the Society would like to offer to you an alternative plan of study through an apprenticeship of 18 months after which time you would be offered an associate membership in the Society. A letter detailing this proposed apprenticeship is enclosed. The Society is very pleased to admit such a distinguished young witch to the Licensed Astrocartographer Registration List. You will find a letter of registration enclosed and should receive confirmation of listing from the Ministry of Magic within the week."

Patience dropped the letter on the table and looked across at her brother. Luther wore an expression of extreme distaste as he set down his coffee cup and snarled, "That is the most pompous, egregious…"

Patience interrupted her brother, saying, "Oh, you think so, too? I wondered if I were being unreasonable. The way they worded it was like a slap in the face. They as good as tell me I'm too thick to handle full membership studies. They are probably right, but they could have at least tried to be polite. Did they really think that I was supposed to be grateful that they are offering me an _apprenticeship_ where I would work 18 months instead of the normal year and then I'd only be offered an _associate_ membership?"

Luther reached out his hand to take the letter from the table as he replied, "I think that they are expecting you to be too thrilled, frankly. Of course you will tell them where to stuff their associate membership."

Patience nodded fervently and waved one of the smaller pieces of parchment, which had been enclosed in the letter. "You know what they are asking me to do for the apprenticeship is to do research?"

"Really?"

"I mean that I would be doing _their_ research on the calibrated asterothen, probably because almost no one ever uses an asterothen properly. Master Rowentree was so slow that I wanted to reach out and take it from him. I know I shouldn't be so arrogant when I'm a useless witch for most everything else and they are full members of the Society and I've only just left Hogwarts, but Luther, seeing someone else making a muddle of something so simple makes me want to scream."

Luther laughed loudly and said, "Good for you, Patience. There is nothing wrong with knowing when you are better than another wizard at something. I spent half my seventh-year correcting Quirrell. He was especially useless at predicting nonverbals."

Patience threw aside the parchment describing the proposed apprenticeship and said, "Well you take arrogance into a new dimension, Luther. Everyone knows that you are clever, but you don't much mind reminding them either."

Luther smiled at his sister, entirely unfazed by her criticism. "That is true, but I only do that with wizards or witches whom I do not respect. I find so many people a dead bore and I don't see why I should waste any effort pretending otherwise when most people are either fools or lazy or both."

Patience wrinkled her nose and suggested, "You might try a little tact, Luther."

Luther shrugged and returned to eating his muffin. After several moments Luther said brusquely, "Let me see the apprenticeship letter?"

Patience passed it to Luther and when she was sure her brother wasn't looking, dropped her entire muffin onto the rug for Biter.

"I saw that. Human food isn't healthy for him, Patience. He needs proper Crup food, such as Erumpent hide or rubber strips or even pickled Whargle feet if you want to spoil him."

Patience huffed and Summoned another muffin for herself. "He likes muffin and it keeps him quiet."

"Hmm. Do you know, I think that your precious Society has realised that your skills with the asterothen could help them perform advanced readings for their research. Do you understand what that means?"

"Not really. They want me to do their important readings, but they'll only give me an associate membership?"

Luther pushed the letter back across the table and reached for his coffee cup, saying, "Yes, that is essentially correct. What one can read between the lines, Patience, is that they need you. You can do what none of them can and if they have you on board then they can do far more with their research than now."

"Oh! Are you certain? I just can't imagine being part of any research or doing anything important, Luther. I just wanted to be registered, really, and maybe take on a client or two because I really do love being able to plot and look ahead to the next solar cycle and that sort of thing."

Luther looked appraisingly at his sister, "It is amazing how unlike you that sounds. Is that really what you want, Patience?"

Patience nodded, "I don't want a big career. I'd hate it. I don't like doing that sort of thing, you know. I think that if I could spend 10 hours a week looking at my charts and watching the star patterns then I'd be quite happy. But I also want to be able to read Augustina Redwand novels and talk to my friends and when I have the baby I'll want to put most of my time into him or her. I'm not like Eva, who relishes the challenges of her work and who would hate sitting round at home and letting her housekeeper spend a half-hour on her hair. I would enjoy those things, you know?"

Luther seemed slightly distracted as he said, "Yes that sounds more like you, but I never knew you actually liked looking at star patterns. It is a pity that I never read much on the effects of Astronomical forces on nonverbals. Perhaps I will and we shall talk." Luther then looked at his sister intently, "Listen, this letter from the Society, it is an offer."

Patience stared at her brother as if he were daft, "Erm, yes."

"Offers can be countered, Patience. They want you, so you have the advantage."

Patience pursed her lips and squinted uneasily at her brother. "I don't know that I'd even want to do any research, Luther. I meant what I said. Ten hours of work a week is all I'd ever want to do. I don't want to spend my life working in an asterodome. If you make a fuss they might not let me be registered."

Luther replied acidly, "They cannot take back your registration without cause. In any case, they wouldn't. They want your skills, Patience. You deserve better than what they are offering you."

Patience was not convinced and she felt quite uneasy about what her brother was proposing. "I do feel as if this offer is rather an insult, Luther, but I don't think that I'd want to do anything more."

Luther looked with disfavour at the empty bacon platter on the sideboard and said, "Even if being a member would allow you to use the calibrated asterothen?"

Patience looked down at her plate and mumbled, "I don't know."

"Do you want to be allowed to use the better trixulos and quartz rings? They will have the very top equipment, Patience. You won't be able to experience that from home."

Patience sighed and thought to herself how unreal it was that she was even considering asking to become a full member of the RAS. She had never been good enough at anything before and now Luther was suggesting that she could earn her letters. It was as if they were discussing someone other than her. Could she really ever be Eurydice Patience Snape, M.R.A.S., in addition to being a mother at 19 and the wife of a rather enigmatical Death Eater almost twice her age? Patience felt as though she really had enough to be going on with. However, perhaps it could not hurt to let Luther contact the Society on her behalf. "I don't know, Luther. What did you want to do?"

"I intend to write to them, of course, in your name. All you will need to do is sign it."

"Perhaps we could wait until I am sure that I would even want to try for my letters. They cannot just give them to me; I would have to work for them. A working study does make the most sense, although 18 months is nonsensical."

Luther stood up and gathered the pieces of parchment from the table and then waited beside his sister's chair as she got up and fussed with her thick pink cashmere shawl.

"Are you warm enough?"

Surprised, Patience looked up at her brother and said, "Oh yes, your birthday present is quite perfect: soft enough to use all the time and so much nicer than wearing one's heavier robes. This house must be the draughtiest in Britain."

Discussing her birthday present from Luther quite naturally caused Patience to look down at the new bracelet on her arm. Patience smiled to herself as she walked past her brother, who was holding back the door. She loved the way that her bangle shone in sunlight and how the two varieties of beryl that were set into the gold flickered in the candlelight. She had known immediately when she opened the dark red dragon hide case why her husband had chosen those particular stones, which were meant to protect against evil and malignant curses, and her brother had explained to her the symbolism behind the placement of the stones and their number. Her husband had not given her any explanation in the letter that he had sent with his present, but Patience understood the importance of the gift and had been thrilled by the implication of such thought and care on her husband's part.

"I got a letter from the Ministry requesting another interview about Govan. That means that I shall be in London next Tuesday."

"You don't think that I shall be wanted again, do you?"

Luther allowed his sister to pass him and climbed the stairs behind her as he responded, "No. If that interview with Snape wasn't enough to convince them not to try again, my own information should have sorted that. I told them that you knew less than nothing about Govan, since Govan hated you and you despised him."

Patience gasped, "But I didn't despise him, well…maybe I did, I suppose, but you oughtn't to have said it."

"Why? It is the truth." Luther held open the door to the private sitting room.

"I don't know, but it makes our family look really awful, doesn't it?"

Luther crossed to the gilded edged, daintily carved desk, which had several stacks of books and a pile of scrolled parchments strewn across the light green leather surface, and said carelessly, "Only the truth, Patience."

Luther sat down in the delicate boudoir chair and picked up a large book with a heavy silver lock, which was titled, 'Principles of the Voice: A Phonic Syllabary for Magical Usage'. He placed his finger on the centre of the lock and tapped his wand gently on his thumbnail, causing the lock to open. "In any case, the important thing is that I shall be in London. You have been asking me to take you into town so that you could look for a wedding present for your friend. So I will let you come if you can find a friend to stay with you in some very public place during the time that I will be in the Ministry building; that is unless you wish to wait inside the Ministry."

Patience, who had settled herself comfortably in her favourite chair with her own book: 'Primer for the Adult Charms Student', replied, "I will owl Sarah. She might have time to meet me, since she lives in London. Was I supposed to read through the end of Chapter 29?"

Luther nodded his head, already deep into his own subject and uninterested in anything other than his research.


	30. Chapter 30 Ministry Visit

**Chapter 30 **

**Ministry Visit **

"So you are really registered with the star mapping society people?"

Patience smiled lightly at Sarah as she said, "Yes, I am fully registered with the RAS, which means that I am allowed to take on clients."

Eva, who had been staring at the door to the crowded London restaurant as if she were expecting something odd to happen to it, turned back to her friends and asked, "But you are only registered? They didn't offer you the chance to earn society letters then?"

Patience cleared her throat and said stiffly, "Not exactly. They were rather insulting about that, actually. However Luther is contacting them about it. He wants them to offer me full membership after a probationary period during which time they would observe my ability to perform advanced plotting and take readings with the calibrated asterothen."

Sarah jumped up on the end of her seat excitedly, "Patty that is really wonderful! Just think if you were to earn letters!"

Eva once again pulled her attention back to the group and added, "If that is what you really want, Patience, but I didn't think it was."

Patience shrugged uncertainly, "I don't know. I need to think about it more. It is something that I never expected for myself. You or Elspeth were the ones most likely of us to get society letters."

Sarah added, "I know I never could. I was never gladder than when I left off Transfiguration and Potions after fifth-year. I don't want to write another essay ever again."

Patience continued to fidget with the salad fork as she stared down at her plate. "I don't either. I don't think that I could manage having to study _and_ be pregnant. But Luther thinks I ought to at least see how the Society responds to his proposal."

Eva said in a moody, unenthusiastic voice, "He will bring them round to what he wants. That is how Luther is."

Sarah slipped her arm round Eva's shoulders as she looked at Patience saying, "Do you really want to do all those charts and things though? Do you think you would want to take on a client?"

Before Patience could respond, Eva asked quietly, "I have wanted to ask you that, Patience. How much do you really want to do?"

Patience made a gesture of uncertainty. "I have no idea. Perhaps it would be nice to be allowed to follow star patterns again. I miss it. But I like my life right now, so I don't want to let the Astrocartography take over."

Eva seemed thoughtful as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I talked to my brothers last night about you, actually. I told them that you were going to be registered with the RAS. Neal thinks that Daedalus would better utilise a dedicated Astrocartographer, instead of purchasing our charts piecemeal from the Society. I can't tell you how useful it would be to my department, actually, because the Daedalus Delivery Protection Charm, our proprietary charm you know, is so tricky that it would really come in useful to have on-staff advice. But Neal and Edward wanted me to ask you before we set it to Father, who would be so thrilled to have you on board that I think he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Sarah cooed softly, "Ooooh, Patty, how utterly perfect is that? You and Eva would work together and everything!"

Patience stopped turning her salad fork over and over and looked in surprise at her friend. "Do you really want an Astrocartographer or are you just trying to help me? Because, as much as I appreciate your offer, Eva, I don't actually need to work."

Eva glanced momentarily in the direction behind Sarah and replied quickly, "Your brother is here and yes, I am quite serious about needing an Astrocartographer. When I explain the parameters of our proprietary charm you will see what I mean. I wouldn't patronise you, Patience."

As soon as Eva had mentioned that Luther had arrived, Sarah looked behind her and called out cheerfully, "Hello, Luther. Are you eating with us, too?"

Patience smiled at her brother, whereas Eva budged up closer to Patience, her chair squeaking noisily in her haste to give Luther a wide berth.

* * *

Patience had given up on pretending that she was reading the text on elementary wand work. It was immensely dull and she felt that she was already well past the book's level of complexity. Therefore she had leant back into her chair and closed her eyes with the intention of taking a short nap until whenever Luther noticed that she wasn't studying and woke her. However, just as she was beginning to drift comfortably to sleep, she was startled awake by a loud swooping sound coming from the fireplace.

Patience sat up sharply in time to see a long green flame the length of an arm, which was reaching across the floor, retract into the fireplace. Patience gasped in fear and stood up with the intention of investigating the red wax-sealed parchment envelope that was now lying on the rug.

"Don't touch it!"

Patience stopped and looked back at her brother, who had pulled out his wand and was levitating the envelope through the air towards the desk.

"It is almost certainly protected with some charm and might be harmful to touch, Patience." Luther waved his wand, leant in to look closely and then pressed his thumb to the seal and spoke a long sentence aloud in Latin. The envelope opened and Luther pulled out a parchment from within. "It was sealed to the thumb mark, Patience. It would have burnt your hand if you had picked it up. You ought to think of these things."

"Who is it from? What is it? Is it the Ministry?"

Luther cast his sister a look of scorn. "Did that look like the normal method of delivery for a letter from the Ministry, Patience? That was Xulopurian magic, therefore quite illegal and completely untraceable. A form of the Dark Arts especially well suited to a wizard who can control fire without a wand, although not restricted to Promethians of course."

"It is from Severus?"

"Yes, Patience. Clever deduction. Let me read it now."

Patience hovered by the desk, waiting for her brother to explain the contents of the letter. She thought that it must be something serious and possibly very dangerous for Severus to have risked using his magic outside the Wygracket property. Severus had told her that he only used the Promethian magic in emergencies if he were not securely inside his own home, and only then if he were quite sure that no one were round to see.

"There is going to be a Ministry raid on the house today for illegal magical objects. Bloody nuisance, since I had intended to finish off that posit for Saluki this afternoon. Naturally they won't find anything of Snape's, because all that has been safely secured. However, this means I will have to go through my own things and put them in the vault, since I don't have permits for everything. Snape has only just had the warning, but he should be here in time. He must finish his afternoon classes."

Patience remembered experiencing two raids on her parents' home and felt completely overwhelmed at the prospect of another. Her father had forced her to sit on the chair that was overtop the trap door to one of the hidden cellars, so that the ministry wizards would not cast Reveal Spells on that area of the floor. She had been terrified that she would be dragged off to Azkaban if the hiding place were found.

"W-what will they do? Are you sure that we are safe? Do we really have permits for everything?"

Luther walked over to the fireplace and dropped the parchment and the envelope into the flames. "Quite sure. Snape is not a careless man, Patience. He has permits for every single item that the Ministry will find, including at least a dozen objects that would be illegal to purchase now but are acceptable to have inherited if the permits are in order. It is my own things that might raise suspicions, which is why Snape is contacting us. I'll need to go place them in the vault."

Patience grabbed her brother's sleeve to keep him from leaving the room and asked in a nervous, high-pitched voice, "Well what shall I do?"

Luther frowned as if he didn't understand why Patience would be worried. "Nothing. We should have at least an hour before they arrive. That will give you enough time to have Rem do up your hair and change into better robes. Snape will be here to conduct them round the house. They won't touch you, Patience, Snape will make dead certain of that."

Patience let go of her brother's sleeve and stood wondering about the basket full of poisons she had found, which she had hidden in her room from Rem months ago. Did Severus know about the objects that his mother had secreted in her cupboards? What about the books with all the slanderous information, much of it on quite influential witches and wizards, would that cause trouble if it was found? And what had Rem done with all of the objects that Patience had wanted to throw out? Patience ran hastily from the room to find the old housekeeper and make certain that Luther had not been mistaken about how secure their house really was.

Almost an hour later, Patience and Rem had tucked the last of the phials of _xue lien_ powder into the overstuffed attic vault and Luther was placing a third layer of protective spells on the door, when Wicket appeared before them with a bow.

"Mistress, the Ministry wizards is arrived."

Luther asked harshly, "Are they still outside?"

Wicket bowed again and spoke pointedly to Patience, "Wicket has not opened the door, Mistress. Wicket waits for Rem as Mistress tells him."

"Thank you, Wicket. Rem, I think that we are done here. I suppose you and I should go down, don't you Luther?"

Rem left the room hurriedly, the glint of something sharp and metallic under her crisp white apron showing as she quickly turned in the hall.

"I thought Severus would be here by now. What do we do? He would know what to say to them, but I don't know anything. I'll say all the wrong things and panic."

Luther placed his hand on his sister's back and led her to the door. "I am here, Patience."

"But it isn't your house, what if they try to ask me things?"

Luther propelled Patience down the stairs, saying, "As I said, I am here and I have full authority from Snape to manage this. They won't have any easy time with me, Patience, so you needn't worry."

As the siblings reached the landing for the second storey, Severus Snape was closing the door to his library behind him. Patience broke away from her brother, ran up to Snape, and tossed her arms round his neck saying fretfully, "You took so long, I thought you weren't coming!"

Snape, still dressed in his teaching robes and smelling slightly of the Potions classroom, paused only briefly before peeling away his wife's arms and gruffly replying, "I informed you that I would be coming. Go ahead down, Kent."

Luther continued down the stairs, leaving Patience and Snape in the second storey hallway. Snape seemed to be extremely displeased as he looked at his wife. "What is the matter, Patience? You can't go down looking like you are expecting to receive the Dementor's Kiss."

"All your mother's poisons and the blackmail books, I had to hide them."

Snape appeared quite surprised. "Were those still in there? Rem was supposed to have removed them two years ago. I shall have to speak to her later, but I am glad that you thought of them."

Patience, still standing very close to her husband, asked in a clearly scared voice, "What do I do if they ask me questions?"

Snape looked darkly in the direction of the stairs and said, "You tell them that your husband has forbidden you to say anything without him present. Then I shall guide the interview if they insist on one. You need to make yourself more presentable before you come down. If they saw you now they would think you'd been running through a hedge backwards."

Patience touched her hand to her hair and flushed brilliantly. "I am sorry. I was rushing to hide everything."

"And so they will know immediately if they see you like this." Snape pressed his wife forward so that she began descending the stairs to her own floor. As they approached her door, Snape bent down and said softy in her ear, "They won't be taking me to Azkaban, Patience. You are safe. We shall have several hours to talk when the Ministry wizards have left, as well."

Snape was startled by the hopeful, happy look that his wife turned on him before she lightly squeezed his hand, which had been holding her elbow as he talked, and ran into her room.

* * *

Patience sat huddled in the deep leather chair under a heavy woollen blanket, slowly sipping the steaming cup of chocolate in her right hand and staring into the fire. The Ministry raid had concluded almost a half-hour before, but not before she had been questioned rudely by Wentworth Riley, a very close friend of Bobby Fleming. Riley had refused to wait to interview Patience with her husband present, instead putting several very uncomfortable questions to her about her family, her marriage, and her husband. 

The Binding Charm had made it impossible to speak truthfully about some of the questions she was asked, but Patience was too scared and overwhelmed to be able to think out plausible, intelligent responses that would safely bypass the charm. Therefore she had stammered and stuttered, hopelessly unable to cope with the questioning before she had begun to feel dizzy and quite nauseous. Riley, correctly believing that she had something useful to tell, and clearly thinking that such a weak-willed, simple minded girl could be tricked into speaking if pressed harder, ignored her pleas to allow her to sit down or get a drink of water. The result had been unpleasant and embarrassing for her, but had effectively ended the ordeal altogether.

Her overwhelmed nerves and the pressure of the Binding Charm had left Patience at the point of collapse when her brother had entered the room and taken charge of the situation. By the time that Snape swept into the drawing room, Riley had been joined by his superior, who immediately called a close to the investigation, having been forced by Luther to admit that all of the books, magical objects, and Protection Spells on the house were entirely legal with permits readily available for view. The four Ministry wizards were coldly escorted to the door by Snape, who had informed them that they were welcome to return at any time that they felt that had received _creditable_ information about his home, but not before.

Patience had been carefully tucked into the large, comfortable chair in her husband's library by Rem, who had proceeded to delightedly regale her with how cleverly Snape had led the Ministry wizards round the house and how obviously stupid and incompetent the Ministry clearly was. Patience had hardly listened as she was merely relieved that the drama was over and embarrassed that she had made such a fool of herself, especially in front of Wentworth Riley. It had become clear to her as soon as she had seen Riley that this Ministry raid was a personal attack. She had felt even surer of this when Riley had begun to ask her personal questions quite unrelated to the possession or possible location of illegal objects in the house.

As Patience allowed her mind to wander, she wondered how much longer it would be before her husband came upstairs and just how upset he would still be with her for bodging up things with Riley. He had been furious after the Ministry wizards had left, laying into Luther immediately for having left Patience alone at all. Patience had been glad that Snape had ordered Rem to settle her upstairs where she could rest. However, she suspected that she would get her share of the tongue-lashing when he finished with Luther.

She heard her Crup bark a welcome at someone as the door opened behind her. There was only one person beside herself, who managed to interest Biter. Knowing that her husband must have entered the room, Patience turned her head. He was looking weary and quite pale. Patience started to speak, but was stopped by Snape, who held up his hand to silence her.

"We will not speak of it. I am too tired to have that conversation with you. Tell me instead the results of Van Ussel's test."

Patience, who had assumed that the Healer would have written directly to her husband, said, "He said that the baby is quite healthy, he was very pleased and has recommended several potions for my headaches and the nausea."

Snape nodded in approval and asked, "And the Gender Determination Charm?"

Patience bit her lip as she looked at him nervously. She had dreaded talking to him after he found out, since she did not think he would be pleased to hear the news. "The baby is a girl."

Patience was shocked to see the almost incredulous look of relief pass over her husband's face. "Finally, one piece of decent luck."

"You…you wanted a girl?"

Snape lifted his drooping head and said drearily, "I hoped for a girl, Patience. I knew that if you were having a boy that there would be no hope for it. I would have to bundle you out of the country immediately. A girl I might be expected not to care much about and so we could continue with the plan, but a son…there would be nothing doing, Patience. No matter how unbearable I claimed you to be, not a single person would really think that I would throw you off if you were having my son."

Patience rested her hand on her belly and looked over at her husband, who appeared to be almost dropping from exhaustion. "You didn't tell me that if we had a boy…"

Snape interrupted testily, "There was no need to tell you before the fact. We were fortunate, finally. Your brother has also bought us some luck with his negotiations with the RAS on your behalf. Your sudden, unreasonably fast request for the membership after a ridiculously short probationary period only works to our advantage. It lends credence to my assertions that you have let your one and only talent to go to your head and are mad for a career."

Patience heard his description of her as having only one talent and felt rather crushed. "But I didn't want to take a membership. I don't think that I would be happy doing all that research and spending hours every day trapped in the asterodome. I'll hate it, Severus. I had already decided to turn them down when they offered it to me. I only let Luther do what he wanted because I felt insulted by the original offer."

Snape's expression darkened and he spoke roughly, biting out each word angrily, "You will accept the final proposal and do whatever work is required of you. Don't be a fool, girl, this RAS membership is exactly what we needed."

Patience's eyes filled with tears as she implored him, "But Severus, I already have an offer to be a dedicated Astrocartographer for Daedalus. Isn't that enough? Please, I would be miserable doing the work for the Society. They would make me spend over four hours a day on the calibrated asterothen. You don't know how exhausting that would be."

Snape's voice became even quieter as he replied furiously, "You will do whatever is asked of you, as I have said. You will not ask questions or make unreasonable objections. Do not test me, Patience. You do _not_ want to make me angry right now. That would not be wise."

Patience watched as her husband stood up slowly from the chair and took several steps to a cupboard on the far wall. He leant against the bookcase as he opened the doors and pulled out a long metal stick that was covered in long spikes. "You will of course inform them of your pregnancy and they will make accommodations accordingly. But you must appear dedicated and determined, Patience. If I hear otherwise then I will remove you to somewhere safer, where you will have no friends, no shops in which to spend your allowance, no books to read, and little else that you value."

Patience could not refrain from crying as she heard his threat. But she hastily dug in her pocket for a handkerchief and tried to swallow back her sobs as soon as she saw the implacable look on her husband's face. He gestured for her to stand and then threw the spiked stick into the air, where it hung overtop their heads spinning. All at once the spikes shrunk to small bumps, all except one. Snape looked round the room and then reached up to grab the stick.

Patience sniffled and blotted her face as she watched in fascination as Snape walked in the direction that the spike had pointed and once again tossed it up into the air. This time there were five spikes left, all pointing in the same direction. Snape caught the stick with his left hand, placed it in a pocket, and then moved to examine the large mirror over the fireplace. After several minutes and a half dozen spells cast over the mirror, Snape tapped the glass surface to reveal a three foot square section of the mirror that now reflected green.

"Oh, what is…"

"Silence."

Snape performed another spell and the greenish cast to the mirror disappeared. He pulled the stick from his pocket and threw it into the air once more. This time, there were no spikes extended.

"That was a quite a risk for them to take. Certainly not a legal Observation Charm. Luckily for us it was visual only. I would not have wanted that conversation to be reported back to anyone."

"What was that?"

"I have just told you. One of the Ministry's representatives placed an illegal Observation Charm on this room."

"But what was that thing you used?"

"I set a Monitoring Charm on the room before the Ministry representatives were allowed into the house. This is a tool that tells me about any unusual levels of magic that were used in this room since I cast the Monitoring Charm."

"Are you sure they won't have heard what we said?"

"Yes. That was our third piece of luck, Patience. I do not think that we can expect any more."


	31. Chapter 31 Reparation

**Chapter 31 **

**Reparation **

Luther was in an excellent mood. As he walked down the narrow dirt path past a decrepit fence surrounding an overgrown pasture, Luther turned to his friend with a laugh and said, "That was far more fun than I expected."

The tall blond wizard with classic, aristocratic Gallic features smiled narrowly as he twirled his wand and crudely drawled, "Yeah, it was ace, but how many times did you have to tell him to belt up before he stopped squealing? That's the worst of these effing Ravenclaws who think themselves too clever by half, no stomach for real curses. Wears me out, la."

Luther grinned, "Not noticeably, Fabian. You were in excellent form. I liked that last one – is it your own?"

This time Fabian Lefevre looked genuinely pleased as he said reflectively, "Ta. Been working on it, but I'd only actually cast it once before – last month when me cousin and me was over in Brittany and we had a bit of a disagreement with a Muggle. This was the first go when I wasn't thoroughly bladdered though. Worked beautiful, didn't it?"

Luther nodded and added, "I never knew anyone with your skill at Haematoma Curses, Fabian. Really brilliant work. Fleming won't be able to even get himself to St Mungo's for at least a day."

The two wizards reached the end of the lane and turned in unison to Disapparate. When they appeared together on a side alley of Hogsmeade, Luther looked round and then asked, "So we'll all meet on Thursday?"

Fabian, who was smoothing his robes, answered, "Think so. Depends on Aldebaran's little cousin, who has him in a nark about something. Might have to help him with that. I'll owl you tomorrow."

Luther shrugged and said, "Right then."

"Quite sure you've decided against visiting Goodwin?"

Luther turned a look on his friend that only his closest mates ever saw, but which would have been sufficient warning to anyone who witnessed it.

"Just asking, Luther. Would have been more fun than this binhead, who whimpered like a big girl's blouse from the moment he saw you."

Luther replied in a tone that told his friend that the issue had been settled, "No. Fleming deserved it, since he attacked my sister in public and sent the Ministry to the house. Goodwin hasn't actually done anything beyond being a precious job's worth and muddling things with Eva. Poor bastard has done worse for himself then we could – he really loves Eva."

Fabian fluttered one hand casually at his friend saying, "If it were about my Mireille, I'd have Jinxed him blind, I would. But you was always the one with a conscience. Sodding useless thing to have been cursed with if you ask me. Any road, I'm supposed to meet Mireille to take her shopping, so I'd best go. She'll have me bollocks if I even think of being late."

Luther smirked as he said, "I think it's too late to avoid that, mate."

The two young wizards nodded their goodbyes and walked in separate directions down the street.

By the time that Luther had reached the corner of Wygracket Road his good mood had evaporated. Speaking of Eva to Fabian had made it impossible for him to think of anything else. Accordingly, he had allowed himself to walk up Grimpenmire instead of Holdredge, even though it was slightly longer, because it made him feel better just to imagine that she were near as he passed the large, dark edifice of Daedalus Wizarding Home Supplies. He had become truly pathetic.

Six months before he had not even known that he _had_ a better nature, however he had come to feel a sense of protectiveness for his sister that he could hardly believe. Even more surprising was the effect that Eva Rosser had on his life. With the exception of his twin, the only thing that had ever been important to Luther was his research on nonverbal spells. This had been his passion since his fourth-year at Hogwarts when he had cast his first during a 'duel' with a sixth-year Ravenclaw. Luther had never let anything come in between himself and his interests, his only limit being a genuine sense of decency that kept him from stealing, cheating, or permanently maiming. But Luther had manipulated and manoeuvred anyone he needed in order to have his way. Until Eva.

Nothing had gone as he had wanted. He had given up before he had even begun. Eva despised him. Even now that she had broken off her engagement, Eva had begun avoiding any situation in which she might come into contact with him. He could only assume that this was because she feared he would now try to take Goodwin's place. The day before last when she had come with Patience into London, Eva had even moved her chair so that she was sitting several feet away from him, so that there was no chance he could talk to her or touch her. Luther stomped up the steps to the house and knocked angrily as he told himself that he would have to find a way to bury his feelings, since as it were now he could hardly function.

However when Luther had almost trudged to the top of the first storey stairs, he heard her voice. Lifting his eyes from contemplating the pattern of old candle drip stains on the stairs, Luther saw Eva standing in the doorway to his sister's room. Barely registering his sister's presence in front of him, Luther only saw that Eva had been crying and she looked as if she were scared. A cold wave of panic rushed over him as Luther jumped up the last two steps and asked curtly, "Eva, what is wrong?"

Eva did not answer, only looking up at him in a way that told him that his presence was entirely unwelcome. Ignoring the voice in his head telling him to retire and leave Eva some privacy, Luther latched on to the instinct which said that this was something serious. Something had happened to her and he could not do nothing. Luther pulled out his handkerchief and stepped very close to her, putting it in her hand. "Tell me, what has happened?"

Luther heard his sister speak, "Llewellyn's has brought suit against Daedalus."

Luther turned briefly to look at his sister, who appeared quite alarmed, and asked her, "What is the suit? Doesn't Daedalus have several of these every year?"

Eva finally spoke in a shaky, scared voice that was unlike anything Luther had heard from her before. "Yes, but this one is real. They are contesting the Proprietary Charm. But that is how Daedalus has built up – no one else can guarantee delivery with everything in perfect stasis. If we are forced to disclose the specifics of the charm then our competition will take over half our market. Neal has read the law and is afraid that they might win."

Luther, scowling seriously as he thought for a moment, said gently, "There is no chance that Llewellyn's is going to succeed, Eva."

Luther gestured to his sister to follow them as he placed his hand on Eva's elbow and led her towards the private sitting room. After he opened the door with his wand, Eva allowed Luther to settle her on the settee before he sat in the chair closest to her. Not even looking up to see where his sister was or notice that she had quietly closed the door behind her and perched on an ottoman by the fireplace, Luther placed his hand lightly over Eva's. "Your brother may be a competent Jurisconsultant for counselling Daedalus on daily affairs, but he doesn't know how to handle litigation. You need to bring in a specialist Jurisconsultant who can handle this, Eva."

"How does one do that?"

Luther smiled reassuringly, "_You_ don't. I will contact Aldebaran Shipley. He was one of my closest friends at Hogwarts and he specialises in litigation law, Eva."

Luther could see that Eva was both surprised and relieved as she asked, "You think he would take us on?"

Luther smiled, "I know he would. Aldebaran will not refuse me. He would probably take on Daedalus even without my involvement, since your family's company is well-established and large enough to be of interest to him."

Eva asked uneasily, "But do you think that he would take us on so quickly? Llewellyn's have procured a date in front of the judiciary panel for next week."

Luther raised his brows, but he replied in a measured tone, "Aldebaran has never failed me, Eva. He helped me once before with Govan. Would you like for me to Floo him now? He should be in his office."

Luther noticed the strange look in Eva's eyes as she replied, "Thank you, Luther."

With his heart racing from the realisation that Eva did not, in fact, despise him, Luther stood up from the chair and said seriously, "I will come back once I have spoken to Aldebaran."

* * *

As she stepped out of the grate of the kitchen fireplace, the only fireplace that Luther would allow to be connected to the Floo Network due to security reasons, Patience reached out for the long iron pot hook in order to steady herself. She had always disliked Floo travel over long distances and travelling from Scotland to London twice daily was taking its toll on her. She had already begun to suffer from nausea at odd times throughout the day, enough so that Luther automatically raised his wand to begin the Anti-Nausea Spell any time that she began to speak.

However the last few days Patience had been unusually tired. It was possible that this was caused by the pregnancy; however she thought that having spent six hours inside the asterodome each day for three days in a row was the real problem. Patience was completely miserable. She had known that she would not enjoy her time spent at the RAS headquarters during the probationary exercises. She was at the mercy of two extremely condescending, older wizards who very obviously had nothing but contempt for Patience's intellectual capabilities. The situation had not been helped when Patience had proved Master McFarland wrong again when he had insisted that his calculation prediction was more correct than her intuitive prediction. Magistra Hunley and the two Masters had recalculated the plot using the standard calculations and had been unable to explain why Patience's prediction had a smaller deviation from asterothen observation.

Patience had believed that part of the purpose of having her work with the calibrated asterothen had been to advance the subject of Astrocartography. She had been told that the goal was two-fold. She would help the RAS to take measurements with increased accuracy for the current Cygnus project and she would work with Master McFarland and Magistra Hunley, both advanced Arithmancers, in order to improve prediction calculations. She had been told that the project was quite long-term, very likely 10 years at the least, but Patience had only agreed to work for the six month probationary period as yet. However, although Magistra Hunley had spoken with Patience several times about how to _begin_ the research, Master McFarland and Master Murgatroyd had apparently decided to use Patience only as an asterothen-reading automaton.

Patience walked dejectedly down the ground floor corridor towards the front stairs, hoping that Biter had not found the drawer in which she had put a box of 'Patent Crup-Taming Treats _now with more Whargle's foot!'_ She had owled for another box, since Biter had found the last one and indulged himself in a binge that had resulted in a difficult stain on Patience's bedroom rug. As she climbed the stairs Patience remembered that Luther had gone to Daedalus that afternoon with Aldebaran Shipley for the final meeting with Llewellyn's Jurisconsultant, in which Llewellyn's was expected to turn over the signed agreement to pay Daedalus' legal fees in reparation. This meant that Patience would be alone for tea again. As she opened the door, but before she even walked into her bedroom Patience knew that Biter had found the box.

Leaning against the doorframe, Patience felt a rush of abject misery wash over her. She was not going to see him again until after the baby was born. That was five months away and he had made it abundantly clear that he would only come the once - to see the child only - and he did not expect to return again afterwards. As she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks Patience thought unhappily that any chance for the life she wanted was gone forever. He had never wanted what she did. Patience would never understand how his mind worked or why he could love her but not need her. All she knew was that Rem had sent his things on to his other home – the house in which he had been raised. She had not been allowed to know where it was, she only knew that he would be returning there when school ended.


	32. Chapter 32 Vanya

Note: Full membership in a guild organisation, such as the Royal Astrocartographic Society or the Special Apothecarist Normal Guild, entitles the member to professionally use the title of Master (masculine) or Magistra (feminine, feminine plural Magistrae). Social usage of these titles is restricted to those witches and wizards who have completed a university degree.

**Chapter 32 **

**Vanya **

"It is silly, but I never considered that Neal knew Luther at Hogwarts. I mean, I knew they must have done because they were in the same year, but I never thought that they had any interaction. Neal was all Quidditch, all the time back then and he was in Gryffindor, and Luther was part of that Slytherin wolf pack that happens every year, you know, the ones that are almost destined from birth to go Dark."

Patience, who was sucking on the tip of a finger that she had just pricked with her needle, nodded and mumbled, "Mm-hm."

"I mean, I don't remember Shipley, but wasn't Luther friends with Lefevre and Dalgliesh?"

Patience nodded and then said definitely, "You remember Shipley, Eva. He had a cousin a year ahead of us, who he would walk to class during our first-year. Usually he just had Lefevre with him, but sometimes he'd bring Luther and Govan. You remember how we used to wait to go down until Leighton had left just in case my brothers were waiting outside?"

"Oh _that_ was Shipley? Thank goodness your brothers were only at school with us that one year. Well that's proof of what I am saying, isn't it? Luther was always one of the ones to avoid, wasn't he? He's still friends with that lot, too. I don't know, Patience, I always thought of him like something that was pretty to look at but rotten through to the centre."

"I know, Eva, but he isn't evil, he is just selfish."

"But that isn't a good thing either, Patience! How can one trust him?"

Patience set down her needlework and turned a serious face to her friend and said firmly, "Eva, one thing about Luther is that he has very strongly defined ideas of both what he wants and what is ethical. Nothing will convince him to go against his beliefs, not even to get something he wants. But he will do anything and everything up to the limit of what he thinks is right to have what he wants. He is not fickle, you know. He and Mark Dalgliesh have been friends since before I was born and his Hogwarts friends are all as loyal to him as he is to them even though Luther says that they all disliked Govan."

Eva sighed and said softly, "I know. I do know all of that. I've never understood Luther and I certainly didn't like him, but I have always noticed him."

Patience asked gravely, "If you are afraid that you cannot trust him then why are you seeing him, Eva?"

Eva slumped back into her chair and groaned, "Because I couldn't fight him anymore."

"Eva, you do care about Luther don't you? You don't know how it would destroy him if he found out that you weren't serious."

Eva's expression became very solemn as she replied sharply, "Oh yes I do know, Patience. He loves me. Luther does love me and he is so intense and determined that it is overwhelming. That is not what I doubt about him."

Patience frowned as she asked, "What is it then?"

"Just because he loves me, that doesn't mean that he can make me happy, Patience. He does not like to be thwarted; he wants everything his way."

Patience, who only a year ago could not have understood how being loved was not sufficient to make one happy, had her own knowledge of how this was not always enough. "Yes, that is true. But he wants you to be happy more than he wants anything else."

"Perhaps, but his ideas of what is acceptable are different from mine. He actually thinks I am ridiculous to be upset about what he did to Bobby last month. When I told him that I'd found out, he just laughed and said, "I didn't think that asking nicely was going to have any effect on Fleming, so I just sent him a message he would understand." Argh! What if Shipley hadn't succeeded in stopping Llewellyn's? Luther might have taken matters into his own hands and done something drastic."

Patience clucked her tongue in annoyance. "No, he wouldn't. Don't you know enough about Luther by now to see how he works? I admit that I didn't like what he did to Bobby, but he only did so because Bobby had already played dirty with _us_. Llewellyn's used the law, so Luther did, too."

"But if they hadn't?"

Patience sighed, "Yes, then perhaps he would have responded in kind, but only if he felt that were the best way to handle things. He would do only what was needed to win, no more. I don't understand, Eva. If you feared all this about him, then why did you agree to start seeing him?"

Eva tucked her legs up in the chair and hunched over them as she murmured, "Because I couldn't help it, Patience. I fought it for months, you know, but for some reason that I can't fathom I cannot resist him anymore. I had myself well in hand, reminding myself that Luther is rather a bastard and would be hell to live with, but then he sorted things with Llewellyn's and was really wonderful about it all and I lost my head. I don't really know how it happened. We had just finished the meeting with Shipley after Llewellyn's delivered the final agreement. He stayed behind to discuss with me the future protection surrounding the Proprietary Charm, which you know is my department. Then he just suddenly turned to me with this look on his face, as if he just couldn't bear it any longer and asked me if he had any chance at all. It was so unexpected that I didn't have time to stop myself from telling him the truth."

"He's been almost deliriously happy, Eva."

"I know. At times I am too. Luther kisses as if he were trying to start a bonfire. It is hard not to be convinced at those moments. But then I am at home with my family and I hear everything that they say and I'm afraid that they are right. They are, really, but I don't want them to be. I am waiting to be convinced, despite knowing that he will undoubtedly disappoint me at times. Either he is going to make some choice that I cannot forgive or he is going to do something to prove himself and I will go up like a house of straw."

Patience looked over at the open window and wondered if Luther's owl would ever return. "Do you love Luther, Eva?"

"I don't know. I cannot imagine a life with him, Patience."

Patience stood up abruptly and crossed the room to lean against the window sill. It was several seconds before she could respond. "You know, I want you to be happy, Eva. But he is my brother, so it is hard not to say something. I promised you that I would never try to convince you to be with Luther. I also told you that I do not think that he is good enough for you. I still believe that, but if you do love him Eva then Luther would turn himself out to please you. I think perhaps if you told him what conditions you could not accept from him then he would restrict himself within the bounds of what you need."

Eva got up and followed Patience to the window, where she slid her arm round her friend and said, "Unlike Snape, you mean."

Patience did not respond. Eva continued gently, "He expects you to conform to his desires and does not worry about what makes you happy, does he?"

Patience pulled away without looking up from where she was slowly turning her ring round her finger. "He is not concerned with happiness. He thinks about safety. It does not matter how I feel about him, Eva, he cannot take up any more of his time with me. He is busy with things that you don't understand and now that I have a baby and a career to concern me he feels that he can leave me alone."

"Why? I don't understand. He loved you, I could see it. Surely he wouldn't care about your career so much."

"I am not very useful to him, you know. I am not clever, he already has control of my family's money, I don't know anyone influential really, I am busy with earning my society letters most days, and now that I am pregnant he isn't interested in taking me to bed."

"That can't be true, Patience. You thought he loved you, too. He can't have already got over that."

"Eva, he has left me. I am not likely to be mistaken about that. I remember every word he said when he informed me of his decision. He won't be returning until after the child is born and only then to be certain that the baby is healthy. He says that perhaps, in time, when I have grown up and can behave myself then he might move back, since Hogsmeade is far more convenient for him then his other house. I am to remember that I am still his wife, of course, and accept whatever his decision is. He is not concerned with feelings, as I said, but his own safety and best interest."

"Oh Patience, I had thought…I don't know, I just thought maybe he wasn't really as horrid as he seemed at school. It appeared for a while as if your marriage might work."

"Did it? I think we were fooling ourselves, Eva. Even when he did things for me, it was always with a goal. He never said he loved me. There was nothing truly intimate between us even though we went to bed together. He never kissed me."

Patience rubbed behind her half-asleep Crup's ear as she sat thinking about what she was saying and what her husband had said to her. She was finding it hard to differentiate between the lies that she had been instructed to tell and her own insecurities. He really hadn't ever actually said that he loved her and he had certainly never kissed her. Severus was not likely to display his feelings in such a manner, especially to her.

Eva sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed, looking concernedly at her friend who was so clearly unhappy. She didn't know anything to say to comfort her, since the bare truth was that Patience had been abandoned by her husband at a very vulnerable time.

As Eva tried to think of something reasonable to say, she heard the distinctive sound of an owl arriving at the window. Patience got up from the bed to take the small scroll that was tied onto Vanya's leg. After feeding the owl a small treat, Patience hastily unrolled the parchment.

"What does Luther say?"

Patience waved a hand at her friend to indicate that she wanted silence. After several seconds she responded with relief, "He thinks that things went well. He spoke with three of the greater Magistrae, you know that he thought he would have more success with Magistrae than the Masters because of the pregnancy, and has been given a guarantee that I will be asked to spend no more than three hours in the asterodome each day. Additionally, Magistra Hunley was present at the meeting and she told Luther that Master McFarland had been saying that I was unwilling to begin the project yet. So Luther has sorted that, as well. Apparently Aldebaran Shipley wrote a letter explaining the laws pertaining to articles of apprenticeship - all RAS students technically are apprentices - and listing the violations in my situation, which Magistra Hunley is going to bring to Master McFarland and Master Murgatroyd."

Eva smiled with an expression that was unusually soft. "Luther must have enjoyed himself. He was really in his element, wasn't he?"

Patience returned Eva's smile lightly and said only, "Yes."

Eva asked a little anxiously, "When will he be returning?"

Patience, who had just tossed the parchment into the fireplace, said shortly, "Quite soon. Before tea."

Eva stood up from the edge of Patience's heavily canopied bed and walked through to the dressing room, saying, "I'm just going to tidy myself a bit."

Patience murmured something indistinctly and then reached for her wand. With a small flourish of her shiny pale-coloured wand, a drawer front suddenly appeared on the side of her gilded ebony desk. Patience pulled it open and drew out a thin book bound in deep violet leather. She sat down immediately and tapped the front of the book with her wand four times before opening it.

When Eva walked back into the bedroom, her hair now gleaming and neatly pinned into a braided, twisting loop and her robes perfectly creased and smooth, she saw that Patience was writing furiously with an unusually tiny, black quill. "I thought that you had given up keeping a personal diary, Patience."

Eva saw her friend's hand jump nervously across the page as Patience turned to look at her friend. "Well, you know, I feel a little isolated at times. It seemed a good thing to keep my thoughts sorted so I don't go mad."

Eva shrugged and replied softly, "That is probably true, Patty. I was just surprised, that is all. It is a really pretty book. Where did you get it?"

Patience, who had hastily closed the book and pushed it into one of the cubby holes of the desk, stood up and answered evasively, "I don't really remember. I think it was London. Luther is probably here by now, did you want to go into the sitting room and find him?"

Eva suddenly lost all interest in her friend's unusually secretive behaviour and walked quickly to the door without waiting for her friend to follow.


	33. Chapter 33 Les Fiançailles

**Chapter 33 **

**Les Fiançailles **

For the third time in under an hour, Luther felt the lump in his pocket to be certain that it was still there. He had been ready for almost a month, knowing without a doubt that his only hope for success was to seize his opportunity when she was unprepared and in a very good mood. Between Eva's family's consistent and complete disapproval and her own insecurity, Luther knew that his relationship with Eva was tenuous at best. Yet he had a feeling that his chance would come today. Earlier that afternoon when he had whispered in her ear how much he loved her, she had seemed almost as if she had wanted to respond.

There were moments when he felt that she really cared for him. Her eyes would glow with happiness and she would smile in a way that she only did with him. Those fleeting moments thrilled him and gave him hope that his fears were misplaced. But he knew her doubts, since she had explained them to him several times since their relationship had begun. However, unlike Harold Goodwin, Luther took Eva's concerns very seriously and did not take a moment of their time together for granted. Luther knew that he would do whatever it took to make things right and he had already foreseen what this was likely to mean. He hoped that he would not have to make the sacrifice that he thought he would, but of course Eva was more than worth the price.

Luther tightened his grasp on Eva's waist as she slid closer to him on the hard stone bench. He smiled fondly at her as she nervously picked at the hem of his sleeve . She finally asked him in a soft voice whilst still staring down at the ground in front of them, "Did you talk to Patty about it, Luther? Is she going to see your Aunt Fiona?"

Luther moved his head slightly so that Eva's hair was no longer tickling his neck as he answered, "No, Patience didn't want to see Fiona, so I'm going to go. In fact, I know what this is about, so I am glad that Patience won't be involved. My mother has got herself into some trouble and Fiona hopes that she can enlist Patience's support to bring Mother down."

Eva turned so that she was looking up into Luther's face and asked in a shocked tone, "Why?"

"When Deirdre died, Mother got control of the O'Shaughnessy money. Fiona receives the same yearly allowance that she did when Deirdre was alive, even though there are only three sisters living now instead of four. Fiona is the next oldest, so if Mother dies then Fiona gets to administer the whole pile."

"She wants to kill your mother?"

"Possibly. That or manoeuvre Mother into a position where Fiona gets more of the money in return for _not_ harming Mother. I imagine that Fiona has Sorcha's support or else she would not be so bold."

Eva grasped the front of Luther's robes as she shivered slightly and nestled her head into Luther's shoulder. "Your family is awful, Luther."

Luther frowned and cleared his throat several times before saying curtly, "Yes, it is. Both sides."

"I don't know, Luther, it scares me. I know Patty isn't like that, but sometimes I worry perhaps you are or you could be."

Luther twitched his shoulder lightly and pulled himself away so that Eva looked up at him. After regarding his girlfriend quite seriously, Luther slowly spoke in a very deep voice, "I hate what my family is, Eva. Yes, I know, you needn't look at me like that. I _was_ in Slytherin and we do have a reputation, blah-blah." Luther waved his hand angrily and continued, "But Hogwarts was a long time ago for me. I hope that I am somewhat more complex than the house I belonged to when in school. If you must know, yes, Slytherins past and present like to win. However all of us have principles and limits beyond which we will not pass, Eva. For some it is only personal harm that they fear and they would stop at nothing else if forced to choose. Some of my family certainly belongs to that number. But I, along with the majority of my old house frankly, have better priorities."

Eva began to speak, but stopped when Luther held up his hand, asking her to be quiet. Luther had already released his grasp on her waist and now got up to stand in front of where Eva was perched as she uneasily regarded him. With an unhappy expression in his eyes and a paler than normal complexion, Luther began speaking again, "Perhaps that is what you don't understand. Everything has a weight of importance, Eva, even for you or Patience when you make _your_ decisions. Truthfully, I don't like most people and don't much care about their happiness unless it concerns mine. But I don't want anyone to be harmed, Eva, not even people I quite dislike. I do not harm other people unless they have first harmed me or someone I love. But for those that I love I would stop at nothing but the outside of what is right or wrong to keep them happy. There is no honour in what my mother and her sisters do to each other and there was none in my purposeful ignorance about what Govan did to Patience. I put him first, when I should have protected her because she is weak. I admit I was wrong."

"You made a choice to put Govan over Patience because you loved him so much?"

Luther nodded, but then conscientiously added, "And because I was too caught up in my research to want to care, since it would get in my way."

"Will that happen with me, Luther?"

"No."

Eva reached out her hand and touched Luther's arm as she asked gently, "You would not put me first and let that blind you to everything else?"

At Eva's touch Luther's hard expression melted and he slumped onto the seat next to her. "I thought you were asking if I would let my research get in the way. I don't know, Eva. I have never felt like this about anyone before. I can't say how I will react for certain. You are not the only person for whom I care deeply and I do have an unbreakable obligation to someone else, as well. I do not know that I wouldn't choose to put you above it all though because I probably would."

Eva sighed and looked down at where Luther's hand was covering her own. "Would I have any say in the matter? Would you care what I wanted?"

Luther's voice cracked slightly as he responded, "Yes. What you want would _always_ matter."

Eva let out the breath she had been holding and leant forward so that her mouth was almost touching Luther's ear as she whispered, "I love you, Luther."

* * *

Patience whipped her head round as the door to her bedroom burst open loudly. Patience saw her brother's flushed face and unusually untidy hair and exclaimed, "Luther! What is wrong?" 

"Wrong? Nothing in the world! Patience, she has said she would!"

Patience threw aside her aunt's letter and ran to her brother's side. "She has? Luther, I'm so happy for you."

Luther picked his tiny sister up and spun her round before kissing her cheek roughly and then placing her back on her feet. "She said she loves me and she wants to be married soon. She doesn't want any big wedding plans or any of the things they had planned with Goodwin."

Patience, who was recovering somewhat from her brother's unaccustomed affectionate behaviour, leant against her chair and asked, "What does she want then? Not like I had, not just a contract signing."

"Good God, no. Your wedding was like a funeral. Would have been, too, if Mother had left Father alone with Snape for five minutes."

Patience tilted her head and looked oddly at her brother, who had stopped in front of the fireplace to look at the picture of Patience, Eva, Sarah, and Elspeth. Luther bent to pick up the frame, saying, "She wants to go to the Ministry and be married there."

"Is that what you want, Luther?"

Luther turned round to face his sister, the picture frame still in his hand, saying incredulously, "I don't care how we get married, as long as it is legal and quite permanent."

Patience smiled at her brother and said kindly, "I really am happy for you, Luther. Eva is the best girl in the world. I think you really might be happy."

Luther reverently set the picture back on the mantelpiece, saying, "Yes, she is, and I know I will be."

"I suppose Severus won't be pleased at all, however. He is going to have to find someone else to live here with me and now that he's pretending I don't exist that won't be easy."

Luther shook his head vehemently and pulled his sister over to the pair of chairs by the fireplace. "I am not leaving you alone, Patience. Eva and I will be living here. She knows that, in fact she was prepared to fight me on it until I explained that I had no intention of doing otherwise."

"You don't want to live in this awful place, Luther. Especially not when you'll have to be with me at meals, when you two would rather be on your own."

Luther captured one of his sister's hands in his own and said gruffly, "Bollocks. If you think that either Eva or I would dislike having you round, then you're sillier than I ever thought. You're the only other person besides Eva that I actually love, you know. Do you think I wouldn't want to be here with you, especially now that I'm going to be an uncle? Don't be daft, Patience."

Patience shook her head and said clearly, "It is a horrid, dreary old house that breeds Pecoins and Boggarts by the dozen. It is hardly the place in which to honeymoon and you shan't have any privacy, Luther."

Luther smiled grimly. "You can't convince me, Patience, and you don't really think that you could change Eva's mind, do you?"

Patience sighed and replied with relief, "No. It _would_ be marvellous to have you both here. Especially now that there is the baby coming. But Luther, I'm forgetting. I got a letter from Aunt Sorcha."

Luther grimaced. "Hell. Have you really? I suppose she is asking you to meet with Fiona?"

Patience shook her head. "No, she wants to come here and meet with us both."

Luther swore crudely and gestured with his wand to where the parchment scroll that Patience had dropped was laid on the desk. He caught the letter in his hand and began to read it.

"I do not want them here, Luther. I will not have anything to do with Aunt Sorcha. I hate her. She is evil."

Luther raised his eyes from the parchment and asked, "What makes you dislike her more than Fiona?"

Patience shrugged her shoulders. "Mother is afraid of her. She despises Aunt Fiona, but she is really afraid of Aunt Sorcha. That is reason enough, don't you think?"

Luther nodded, "Yes, but I suspect there is something else behind your opinion. In any case, you are quite right. Govan and I believed for years that Sorcha was responsible for Deirdre's death."

Patience gasped. "No, that's too much, even for them."

Luther nodded gravely, "From whom did you think Govan had his money for the yggdrasilsap, Patience?"

"I don't know. I never thought of it."

"Just one bottle of the sap costs a bomb, Patience. You can't imagine how much Govan's habit was costing him. Sorcha was giving him money, along with others."

"Because Govan knew something?"

"I think so. It was clever of Sorcha, if that is the case. She must have known that Govan would not be able to control himself and would be killed by the sap, which would neatly eliminate him without any need for Sorcha to lift a wand. At the same time she would be causing public humiliation to our mother. Perfect really."

"Well I don't want her anywhere near my home. Keep her away, Luther."

"Have you notified Snape about Fiona's letter?"

"No, I thought we'd agreed that we would keep this within the family."

"Yes, but you seem to have wool for brains recently about anything regarding Snape. You will do anything he says without complaint, even though he is making you unhappy. You might have decided to tell him."

"Well I haven't. And you know why I am doing what he asks. Anyway, I don't know that he pays any attention to what I've written in that silly book. He's never written a thing back."

Luther's cold expression hardened more as he nearly inaudibly muttered, "Black-hearted bastard." Then he cleared his throat before saying more loudly, "He reads the book, Patience. He mentions some of it to me for confirmation occasionally."

Patience rubbed her arms as if she were chilled and said shakily, "If it isn't dangerous for me to write in my book to him, then I don't see why he cannot write in his book to me."

Luther tucked a large paisley shawl round his sister's shoulders and said nothing in reply.


	34. Chapter 34 Admission

**Chapter 34 **

**Admission **

"Well I've never seen Eva like this, Patience. With Harold she always seemed to think everything through and be sensible. But when she talks about Luther it is as if he isn't the person she loathed for all those years, but some wonderful god-like being."

Patience bit her lip as she looked at Sarah's worried face and turned to see what Elspeth thought. "Is she like that with you both? Because she isn't at all with me, you know."

Elspeth Bruce McDiarmuid thoughtfully rubbed her forefinger along her still shiny, new ring as she softly confirmed what Sarah had said. "She is, Patience. Anytime that anyone ever mentioned Luther in the past she was poisonous about him. I always thought she _hated_ him. You know how passionate Eva can be about something and if she dislikes someone…well, you know. But now she just seems to have gone soft. We must have heard about every nice thing Luther's done from the moment they got together. I'm not saying that she oughtn't to be happy and Luther _has_ done some incredibly romantic things for her. I don't mind her telling us. I'm just saying that it is so unlike Eva, that's all."

Patience's eyes widened as she considered what her friends were saying. Sarah sighed as she mused, "I wish Freddie were half so intelligent about being romantic. He means so well, but he is so cack-handed and clumsy at it all."

Elspeth and Patience both began to reply at the same time. Patience nodded to Elspeth to go ahead, so Elspeth spoke with unusual asperity, "I think that having gone to your father four times now to ask if he might marry you is more than enough, Sarah. I imagine Euan would have lost heart."

Patience also added a little less kindly than normal, "At least you know that he loves you, Sarah. Freddie might not be as smooth as Luther, who you should remember has his fiancée's best friend for a sister so he has an inside line on what Eva likes, but Freddie would play his next Quidditch match stark naked if he thought it would please you."

Sarah flushed deeply and replied, "I…I suppose you are right. I know Freddie just isn't the romantic sort. He's as subtle as a Bludger."

Patience suppressed a little scream of annoyance. "I think that there is plenty of romance in a man who will stop speaking in mid-sentence the moment you walk in the room because he can't think of anything else when you are there, who skipped a Quidditch practise on your birthday to take you to lunch even though he knew it might jeopardise his career since it is only his first year with the Falcons, or who buried his pride to go to that horrid father of his for help to purchase your ring so that you could have something worthy of you. And you won't even wear it until your father agrees."

Sarah, who had begun to cry, choked out, "I can't be married if Father won't let us."

Elspeth, who her friends knew as one of the most obedient daughters in Britain, smacked her hand onto the table and said firmly, "Why not? Do you love him?"

"Yes, of course, you know I do."

"Well then who cares what your father says? He thinks professional Quidditch players are idiots and not terribly respectable. Your father isn't going to change his mind."

Sarah, her face hidden in her hands as she tried to catch her breath, said "But…oh you're right. I should just tell Freddie that we'll run off and be married. Father will have to accept it eventually."

Patience reached across and placed a hand on Sarah's arm. "Well it is either that or let Freddie go. You can't ask him to wait forever and it must be rather humiliating for Freddie to keep begging your father and then have you doing nothing."

Sarah shook her head. "But Freddie keeps saying, 'Don't worry love, your father will have to say yes eventually. He'll get tired of me asking if nothing else.' And I have tried to get Father to change his mind. I've said everything I can think of to convince him."

"So it is time to act, Sarah. If your parents wanted you to wait until you were older, I'd understand that. We're all of us getting married so quickly recently. But to refuse Freddie at all, that isn't reasonable. He is good to you and he worships you, which is what your parents should want for you."

Elspeth interjected softly, "And he has a good job, so you won't be poor."

Sarah wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and asked Elspeth seriously, "If your father had told you that you couldn't marry Euan, would you have run off?"

Elspeth immediately replied, "Yes. Euan would never have done it, because he's so nervous about his career at the Ministry, but I wouldn't care. I'd do it."

Patience patted Elspeth's hand, "Don't doubt him darling, he's a determined man when he wants something."

Elspeth smiled slightly, "Yes, but he cannot bear to break the rules and he's awfully strict about wanting me to Floo now instead of Apparating, even though all the Healers say that it doesn't matter until your fourth month…oh! I wasn't supposed to say that."

Sarah dropped her handkerchief on the table and gasped out, "Elspeth!"

Patience said in surprise, "I thought you and Euan were going to wait until he had got his job secured before you had children."

Elspeth, whose cheeks were almost as red as her hair, stammered, "Well things…happen sometimes. Even Euan can forget to be responsible occasionally."

Patience laughed as she replied, "Apparently so darling. Are you happy?"

Elspeth clenched her hands nervously, "Well I don't know. I'm sort of scared, really. I wasn't really ready. But Euan is over the moon. He won't let me do anything "strenuous" and he's taking ridiculous precautions. He doesn't want me to tell anyone yet because 'there is a high risk of miscarriage before the fourth month' and because of some other statistic he quoted and some study that shows something."

Sarah giggled as she returned to mopping her eyes and trying to straighten her slightly mussed hair. "How very typical. He's an awful gumby, isn't he? Haven't you even told your mother?"

Elspeth shrugged, "Of course. Euan thinks I haven't, but Mum knew almost immediately. She knew the first day we were back from the honeymoon, before I even knew."

"It happened on the honeymoon? My goodness."

"Well when else did you think Euan would have been so excited he'd forget to cast all _four_ Contraceptive Spells?"

Sarah and Patience both laughed. Sarah asked through her giggles, "Not four?"

Elspeth nodded. "Four. The only night he forgot was the first."

Without thinking Patience softly said, "It was the second time for me. Almost as if we have a Fertility Spell on us."

Sarah said definitely, "I do hope not. I have no intention of having Freddie Boyne's children before I'm at least 23. And he may think he's going to have a little Quidditch team one day, but one baby is plenty, thank you."

Patience added, "And you don't know how relieved Luther is that Eva has no plans to have children soon. He says he's never wanted children of his own much and unless they have a daughter who looks like Eva then he still isn't very interested. I don't think he'd want anything else to take Eva's attention away from him either."

Elspeth frowned, "He is awfully selfish. I don't really see how she likes him, even if he does love her so much."

Sarah, displaying a rare moment of intuition, suggested, "Perhaps it is because he values her brains. She has heaps of them, doesn't she? If she weren't so passionately loyal and fair-minded she ought to have been in Ravenclaw. She had the best NEWT scores for a Hufflepuff in over 20 years, didn't she? Anyway he also seems to care what _she_ wants, which Harold didn't seem to really manage."

Patience nodded. "Luther respects her mind and talks to her as a person, not like a trophy. Although I'm not sure that he thinks she is entirely equal in intelligence."

Sarah tilted her head and considered her words as she spoke, "I don't think that she is though. Luther is essentially a genius, isn't he? He passed the Warlock's Tacitry Exam at 12, didn't he?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Nolan, who had it from Harold. I mean, Luther is really more of a warlock than just a wizard anyway. Those lot are fiercely intelligent in addition to their skill."

Patience rubbed her upper arms as she responded, "They are, yes. I hadn't thought of it, but perhaps that is why Severus treated him differently. Severus must belong to Andromeda as well."

Sarah made a face and nodded as she said, "He's a true warlock, Professor Snape is. You can tell. Awfully dark and dangerous, but he's brilliant." Sarah looked very seriously at Patience. "I know you wish he hadn't left, but I'm glad he isn't there with you anymore, Patience. He's incredibly dangerous. Whether it was the persons he knows or himself, he was only exposing you to unsafe things."

Elspeth made a gesture indicating that Sarah should be quiet, immediately, and then returned to the original topic of their conversation by asking, "So Eva is different with you, Patience?"

"Yes, she is always saying how worried she is that Luther will turn out to be more of a….er…"

"A berk?" Sarah suggested helpfully.

"Erm, yes, to put it mildly. Anyway, she is afraid that he'll do something truly horrid, like attack one of her brothers if they say one more time that she should take Harold back. Her family has been pressuring her awfully about Luther. Eva is scared not only that she has put her trust in him and caused all that dissent in her family, but that Luther will turn round and break her heart."

Elspeth nodded sagely, "I know. I can tell she is worried about that. She feels so guilty that she is causing her father so much stress when his health is fragile. We all know that Luther has a dodgy history, so you can see why she is worried."

Patience huffed and replied tightly, "Yes, well, he's been going mad trying to think of ways to prove himself to her."

Sarah said thoughtfully, "I think that the Lecteur letter that followed her all over London until she could find somewhere private to let it read to her was the funniest. But my favourite was the time he sent her the Delightful Daydream card that took her on the boat ride down the Nile in Ancient Egypt. It sounded lovely."

Elspeth shook her head and said definitely, "No, what about that horribly rainy day when he sent her the Eternal Sunshine Pastilles so that she could still take her afternoon walk in the garden like she loves to do? Euan says that anything using Eternal Sunshine Potion is dreadfully expensive."

Sarah added, "Oh I just remembered about how he found that book that her brother had been wanting and sent it to her. I thought that was really decent of him, especially since her brothers all despise him."

Patience sat forward in her chair, pushing away her long empty Blackcurrant Fizz glass, and said, "Yes they do, even though he got Aldebaran Shipley to take on their company for the lawsuit, when Luther says that Shipley turns away all other new cases because he is full up for the next year. I don't think that they understand how lucky they were to get Shipley though because Luther had to convince them to retain Shipley for future counsel. Anyway I think the flowers are the nicest thing he does."

Elspeth shrugged, "Oh any man can do flowers, Patience. Even Euan has finally sussed what I like and has them delivered at least once a week."

"But Luther wakes early every morning to select the flower and makes certain it is waiting on her windowsill for her before 7."

Sarah cooed, "Ohhh, he picks the flower himself?"

"The flower seller comes to the house at 6 with the best blossoms and Luther picks the one that is most perfect and has his owl take it to her window. All this because I once told him that she was obsessed in seventh-year with the _Charming Ianthus_ series and so he got the idea from there. Remember how she used to whinge about Harold and how he would never be as thoughtful and romantic as the wizards who were trying to win Ianthus' heart? So Luther made me get him one of the Ianthus books so he could find out what sorts of things Eva would think were especially romantic."

Elspeth was trying not to laugh, but Sarah seemed to find the idea of Luther reading a romance novel to get ideas _very_ romantic. "I think that is one of the best things I ever heard! Does Eva know?"

Patience choked back another laugh so she could answer, "Of course not. He would probably curse me with boils for a week if he knew I'd told you two. If I ever told Eva he would probably turn my hair green permanently or something. It is sweet, yes, but it's also almost the funniest thing ever. You should have seen him scowling as he read the book and every fifth page or so he'd turn to me and ask, 'Do witches _really_ like this ridiculous nonsense?' or 'No sane witch would want her wizard to act like this. _Really_ Patience, you wouldn't laugh if a wizard said this to you?' But when I told him which things were more realistic he dutifully tried them. And you know Luther is_ not_ an early riser, so getting up to select flowers goes against his nature in two ways."

* * *

As he pressed the outer door to his private quarters closed, Severus Snape felt a wave of immense relief wash over him. He had _almost_ made an error in handling Umbridge that afternoon and he had been forced to take away four points from his own house that morning. He needed a respite from his position as Potions Master and yet he would have to supervise a detention in little more than an hour.

Snape strode purposefully to the large bookcase beside the door of his study and ran his hand along the row of his personal copies of the texts used in his classes. His fingers grasped the spine of the third-year manual and he pulled it from the shelf. Snape pointed his wand behind him at the door, speaking aloud several archaic Greek words which would be sufficient to keep most prying eyes from bothering him, and then sat down at his desk next to a pile of unmarked third-year essays. Momentarily diverted by a sudden desire for a small goblet of Felton's Old, Snape looked towards his locked cupboard and raised his wand with a flourish. After finishing the contents of the small pewter goblet that had appeared on his desk, Snape returned his attention to the pile of essays before him.

Opening the text book, Snape reached into his pocket and drew out a very small black quill and dipped it in the bottle of murky reddish-brown ink next to the stack of rolled parchments. Then with a short tap of his wand on the pages of the textbook and several strokes of his finger along the edge of page 314, Snape bent in to read the curly green writing that had suddenly appeared in place of the description of the Simple Cramping Remedy Potion.

As he turned the page to continue reading, Snape could feel his insides churning with tension. Of course he had expected Kent to get his way with Rosser from the moment that he had learnt she was seeing him. Kent was a resourceful, wilful young man, who was deeply in love. Miss Rosser had as good as signed the marriage contract when she agreed to let Kent take her to dinner.

What had been Snape's chief concern was how Kent's marriage would affect the arrangements at the house on Wygracket Road. Despite Kent's vow to protect Snape's wife at all costs and to keep the Prince-Snape family secrets, Snape was not foolish enough to expect that Kent would be able to put his duties to Snape above Rosser's happiness. Despite the news that Kent was planning to live with Patience even after the marriage, Snape now wondered how much less secure his wife would be.

Snape had learnt to live with the bitterness of his desire for his wife despite the reality that he could no longer see her, but only as long as he could tell himself that she was not in danger. It was evident to him from what she had been writing in her book that she still did not believe that their separation was necessary and that she felt betrayed by his absence. He also had to force himself to turn a blind eye to the fact that she was blatantly miserable with the work at the RAS. Compassion was not in his nature, so he could more easily repress his pity for her than he could ignore the surprising fact that his wife seemed to want to see him despite everything.

Snape lifted his quill again from the inkwell and allowed his hand to hover over the blank page opposite his wife's writing. There was nothing that really needed to be said. As before, everything important could be written openly to Kent in his next letter. It was better to keep his distance in order to keep his sanity. Therefore Snape moved to set the quill back down and picked up his wand in order to return the book to its normal condition, but then stopped again. Tossing his wand back onto the desk, Snape set his quill to the page and began to write.

"I cannot explain anymore than I already have my reasons for staying away, Patience. You know why this must be. The safety of the child must be placed paramount to your loneliness or my own.

These books were supposed to be a way for us to communicate important information to each other, not a forum for emotional discourse. I have not had any information to share with you that did not also need to be sent to your brother, which is why I have not yet written to you here. This does not mean that I have not been reading what you have said or that I do not take your thoughts seriously.

There is little that I could say to you in response to your personal admissions, Patience, because I cannot change any of the things that are causing you distress. I cannot return to the house to live with you, I cannot allow you to quit your programme of study with the RAS, I cannot allow you to take your friends into confidence, and I cannot allow you to have any open contact with me. You are fully aware of my reasons and if you are honest with yourself, you must admit that I am right.

Despite what you apparently believe, what you are feeling is most definitely of significance to me. I choose, however, to make my decisions based on what is best for our own and our child's safety, not what would grant us short-term gratification with serious long-term consequence. You are not the only person who is affected by this separation, Patience.

In reference to your comments about your studies, do not neglect your studies of Defence in preference for Charms. Although Charms is quite useful, you must at least learn the very basics of Defence. Your brother is going to teach you the Shielding Charm so that you can place a shield on the baby when necessary. This is a subject that you cannot neglect. If your current texts continue to prove insufficient, your brother will find others. You are quite capable of learning this material."

Snape read through what had been written; choosing consciously to ignore the voice that was shouting in his head, telling him not to admit to her that there was a desperate void in his life now that she was unavailable to him. He had not expected that returning to loneliness would be so much more painful than the decades past that had been filled to the brim with emptiness with no hope of change. He had been entirely unprepared for the extremely bitter taste of losing something good and wonderful; since he had never before known that this was something he wanted.


	35. Chapter 35 Changes coming

**Chapter 35 **

**Changes Coming **

"Luther, please sit down. You are making me dizzy."

Luther glanced only briefly at his sister before returning to rapidly pacing the floor of their shared sitting room. "I don't like what I'm hearing, Patience. I don't like it at all. Mark and Fabian are too excited and too smug about something. Aldebaran got a little out of Fabian, but Mark isn't talking and you know that if Mark won't talk to me than it is serious."

"He won't tell you what he is doing? I thought he told you everything. You always said he told you far more than you wanted to know."

Luther waved his hand to indicate that she was correct. "He always wanted my approval or at least to see if I thought he was making a good decision. But some time ago Mark made a choice that I couldn't…I really shouldn't talk to you about that, actually."

Patience tilted her head as she said seriously, "Try, Luther."

"All I can say is that Aldebaran and I made different decisions about something than Mark and Fabian did. This has been a point of contention between us all for almost a year now."

Patience narrowed her eyes at her brother and took a deep breath before saying, "I know that you are not a Death Eater, Luther. Severus told me so. You are saying that Mark and Fabian are involved with that lot?"

Luther grunted to indicate that she had surmised correctly. After a minute of leaning against a chair and staring into the flames of the raging fire, Luther pulled out his sand needle case from his pocket and began to speak, "Something is going on. It isn't just seeing Mark look as if he were about to come into a sack of gold, I am hearing other odd things. In fact, when I talked to Warrington yesterday I found out something and I'm not sure what it means."

Patience placed the violet leather book that she had been tapping with the end of a tiny black quill into the desk drawer and stood up. "Severus would know what is happening, wouldn't he? He is one of them." Luther gave his sister a severe look, which caused her to sigh and ask, "But Luther, if you don't approve, if you didn't decide to become one of them, does that mean you would try to stop them?"

Luther shook his head. "No. I never choose sides unless I am forced. Neither does Aldebaran. There is no benefit. I have no faith that the Dark Lord will win this time when he couldn't the last time when he was much stronger and had more followers. That doesn't mean that I do not sympathise with their agenda. You know that I do."

Patience nodded. "You do know that I would not let you do anything that would endanger Severus, don't you? If you were going to inform against the Death Eaters because you felt it was to your benefit, I would do what I had to do to stop you. I won't let you put him at risk."

Luther stopped walking his circuit of the room and responded respectfully, "Yes, I do believe that you would, Patience. But you needn't worry. I won't betray your precious husband. In fact, it is almost impossible for me to do so. In any case, I have no desire at the moment to get in the way of anything that the Dark Lord has planned. It is unlikely to be anything of which I would truly disapprove, even if I might think it is in poor taste."

"What if they begin the killings again?"

"They won't come to us, Patience. They daren't, since Snape is one of them. Our entire family are sympathisers, so we would be more useful to them alive. They would likely begin with Mudbloods or blood traitors or those that opposed them the last time."

"But why do they have to kill everyone? Isn't there a way to just train Muggleborns to behave more reasonably? Can't we just teach them how to be decent witches and wizards? I mean, Eva says that if we only bred with other pure-bloods all our children would be Squibs with tails and six fingers. I don't see why they want to go round killing everyone and making life horrid even for we pure-bloods."

Luther frowned. "Some short term sacrifices might be necessary, if we could be certain that were where it would end. Allowing Mudbloods into proper society or even allowing them to join the Ministry where they will be making laws and policy that they know nothing about is beyond bearing. No matter how much magical ability some upstart Muggleborn has they can't possibly know what is best for the magical community when they weren't raised amongst us. I think restrictions on their wands and legislation of which jobs they may hold is more useful than killing them off, frankly."

Patience screwed up her face as she tried to think of how to phrase her thoughts. "But…well, can't one train them up properly? What if Muggleborns were given an extra year of classes or something before they begin Hogwarts, so that they can learn how to be decent witches and wizards? I can't see how killing people is ever right, Luther. They are people, not beasts, and we have laws to protect most beasts from being cruelly tortured, don't we?"

"It isn't that simple, Patience. They fight back; they believe that they are our equals. And training just is not practical, Patience. You don't think that one year of school could truly make them real magical folk, do you?"

"I don't know. There were some very nice Muggleborn witches in Hufflepuff. A little clueless at times, but I liked them. They _were _witches, Luther, no matter what you say."

Luther waved his hand at his sister before taking another pinch of sand needle. "But all your friends were pure-bloods weren't they? That is not coincidence. In any case, you are a very caring person, Patience. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, so it is hard for you to understand that sometimes short-term hardship is necessary. Our world is in danger now, Patience. We have to save it whilst we still can. But as I was saying, I'm not sure that is what will happen if the Dark Lord wins. Too much damage will be done – like cutting off a leg to heal a sore."

"So you think that they are going to do something soon?"

"Yes, I know that they are. I heard something that made me wonder if I am going to be able to sit this war out, however. I might be forced into taking a side."

Patience placed her hand on her brother's arm. "What would you decide?"

Luther turned to the fireplace and growled, "In that case I would choose the side that would be of more benefit to me and those whom I love. Unless…unless what Warrington told me was true."

Patience asked nervously, "What is that?"

Luther looked scornfully at his sister, "You don't honestly expect me to tell you?"

"Why not? I'm not as stupid as you think, Luther."

Luther shrugged. "I don't think you are stupid. I did once, but you proved me very wrong and you know it. But that doesn't mean you can handle this information. You could tell me, however, if you know of any reason why Eva hasn't owled me since yesterday morning even though I'm to see her tonight. She always answers promptly."

Patience tilted her head and said, "No, I don't. That's odd, isn't it? Did you go by to see her?"

"No. I have been told by both her brother Harry and her father that they do not approve on any level of the idea of our marriage and therefore that I am unwelcome in their home."

"They did? Eva didn't tell me that." Patience stood looking up at her brother with tightly balled little fists as she continued speaking angrily, "Well that is just not right. He has no reason to be so unfair. I will go to see Mr Rosser."

"No, Patience. That won't help."

"Mr Rosser likes me, Luther. He wouldn't like what I have to say, but it might make a difference."

"Don't get involved, Patience; it will be alright. Eva and I have already discussed what we are going to do. We are meant to be married tomorrow from the Ministry bureau. That is what has made me so nervous about why I haven't heard from her."

Patience sat clumsily in the nearest chair and exclaimed, "Tomorrow! She never said anything to me!"

Luther placed his hand on her shoulder, "I told her that I would talk to you. She thinks that you won't approve of the decision."

Patience looked incredulously into her brother's face and asked, "What have I ever said to make her think that?"

Luther said in an unusually kind, soothing voice, "Nothing. Eva is afraid of her family's reaction to an elopement, Patience. She is feeling immense pressure from them right now, so I think she is fearful of losing your support, as well. I have told her that I believe you would stand behind whatever she does, but she keeps saying that you don't think I'm good enough for her so you won't want her to marry me."

Patience gasped, "But…Luther that isn't what I meant at all."

Luther patted Patience's head. "I know. Eva is overwhelmed, Patience. Her family is putting unreasonable expectations on her about the business and her family obligations. But I will be putting a stop to that."

"I just can't believe that Eva would think that I wouldn't support her. I always would. Always."

Both siblings turned at that instant towards the sitting room door, which had just been flung open. Patience jumped up from her chair and exclaimed, "Eva! What is wrong? Are you alright?"

Luther crossed the room in three large strides and placed one arm round Eva, who immediately burst into tears. Luther stroked her hair with his free hand and asked softly, "What is wrong, my love? What has happened?"

"Father. His heart. At St Mungo's."

Luther looked down at Eva tenderly as he asked, "Did you want me to come back with you?"

"Yes. We've been waiting all afternoon. They couldn't heal it because it was caused by some old curse. They don't even know when he is going to wake up."

Luther kissed Eva's forehead and then said, "He will be alright, Eva, St Mungo's are excellent at these sorts of things. You didn't have to leave to come get me, darling. I would have come to you if you'd owled."

"I sent an owl. I've sent five owls. They all came back."

Luther looked at Patience, who shrugged her shoulders and said gently, "Eva darling, we never got anything."

Luther added, "No matter, I know now. Let me get my cloak. I won't be more than a minute."

"When we were waiting, my brothers and Uncle started talking about arrangements for taking over Father's position at Daedalus. They decided that I will have to begin taking over things now, since Father will be too ill to manage. Harry said that Uncle would help me for a few months and then I'll have to do everything."

Luther set his jaw firmly and spoke sharply, "No, you won't. If they want anyone to take over the business right now then they may do so themselves. You do not want to do it, so you shouldn't have to."

"But they won't, Luther. They won't. They have all decided that I am the best one to do it."

Luther sighed and after a brief pause asked, "Do you want to take over, Eva?"

Eva clung to the front of Luther's robes as she sobbed. Her speech was muffled by his chest as she said, "No. I can't. I'd hate it, Luther, and I don't know anything. They say that I am the best of all our siblings at negotiating and managing things and that I should easily be able to learn how to manage the business, but I couldn't, Luther. I really couldn't. Just because I am the cleverest sibling doesn't mean that I have any of the skills I would need for that."

Luther stroked his fiancée's dark head and spoke in a soft, low voice, "If you don't want to do it, Eva, than you shan't. You have two brothers who are much more capable of being the director than you are. You are happy running the Proprietary Charm department, which is the most important portion of Daedalus' success, isn't it? Can any of them manage the Proprietary Charm?"

Eva shook her head, "Only Harry, but he has to do one shipment at a time! And he has no Anti-Jinx skills and he could never do the Special Delivery Charm. There is ever so much more to the department than just the Proprietary Charm. They would want three or four people to manage what I do."

Luther nodded, "That is what I thought. Tell me something, darling. Do you still want to be married?"

Eva's head snapped up as she looked up at Luther. "Don't you want to be married, Luther? Do you want to wait?"

Luther tightened his grasp on Eva's waist, "No darling, I do not want to wait. However, I need to be certain that you still wish to be married before I suggest what I have in mind."

Eva hung her arms round Luther's neck and sighed, "I do, but with Father in hospital I don't know if we can. What shall we do now?"

Luther gently asked, "Is he stable, darling? What are they doing with him right now?"

"He is asleep; they are waiting. In fact they told us to go home to wait. That is where the family thinks I went. They wouldn't have let me come for you. They are mostly waiting at Uncle's house, I think."

"However, you want to return to St Mungo's?"

"Yes. I don't want to stay at home. I want to be with Father."

"Then that is where we will go, darling. But I want to ask you something first. How would you feel if I offered to take the directorship? When we are married then I could give your family that option. I won't let them force you into doing it, Eva, but I would be willing to do it myself."

"You? But you have your research, Luther. I don't want you to have to give that up. You wouldn't be happy and you don't like business."

"I won't give my research up, Eva. It would merely be relegated to spare time. I'm far more concerned about you being forced to do something that would make you miserable. "

"They won't ever agree."

"Once we are married, my love, I will explain to them that they have the option to take on the family responsibility themselves, which was what had been the plan until two of your brothers chose to ignore their family duty in order to join the Ministry, or they may look outside the family for a director, or they may accept me since I will be part of the family. But when we are married then I will have the right to tell them that I won't allow you to be manipulated into doing what will only make you unhappy."

"But with Father ill what are we going to do? I don't know if I can just leave and get married when I should be staying with the family."

Luther frowned, "If you are not ready, Eva, then we will wait. Nothing has changed, my love. I told you that how and when we are married is your choice. I will do whatever makes you happiest. But we can discuss all of this later, love. Right now I'm going to take you back to St Mungo's."

* * *

Snape stood looking down at the pile of third-year essays that were laid on the desk in his office. He had been grading essays for what seemed like every spare moment of every day that week. It had been four days since Snape had written to his wife, so he had no doubt that there would be several pages filled with her tiny green copperplate for him to read. He had been waiting for the moment that he could allow himself to read the book. However, the situation in the school had become so dangerous and mistrustful, with students being encouraged to inform on anything ostensibly abnormal and Umbridge seemingly suspicious of everything, that Snape felt no surety that he was even safe from observation in his private rooms. He could not risk being seen with the third-year text without an obvious, legitimate reason for its use.

However in order for yet another additional essay to be assigned to the third-year classes, he had been forced to assign essays to every year so no pattern would be discernable. Snape was entirely aware that his concerns amounted to paranoia, since he had always been known to be capricious in handing out extra assignments and a sudden increase in essays for the third-year could easily be explained by contending that he had taken a dislike to the entire third-year class or even one student in particular. However, he could not dare risk even one person noticing a pattern.

His hand hovered over the book as he unsuccessfully tried to control his nerves before he tapped the cover of the book with his wand briefly. Snape then quickly turned to page 267 and stroked the side of the page and waited for his wife's writing to materialise. His already tensed jaw tightened further as he saw the few lines that had appeared at the bottom of the stained paper. He turned the page with irritation, but when he saw only another blank yellowed page Snape flipped through the entire book. However, there was nothing more than her earlier entries to be found.

Snape felt his hands forming into tight fists as he stared uncomprehendingly down at the words on the page in front of him. He had not been fully aware of how greatly he had been anticipating poring over the inane ramblings of his silly wife that evening. He needed to know how she felt and what she had done that week. Over the last few weeks their Paired-Script books had proved to be a medium through which Patience had confided details of her life that were far more intimate than she would have ever dared tell him in person. He had been treated to a glimpse of the girl who had first entranced him – the girl who had befriended and helped every student she remotely knew at Hogwarts, but who was too afraid of him to do much beyond meekly submit to his commands and desires.

The cutting words of his response to her had been designed to camouflage his true message, which, in his eyes, was tantamount to an open declaration of love and desperate yearning. The fact that the blatancy of the message was clear only to him and might well have been lost to his wife under the accompanying biting, peremptory dismissal had not been of concern to him when he had written to her. However, as he contemplated the paper in front of him, Snape realised that he could no longer bear the solitude that had been his existence for so many years. His life at Hogwarts had never been pleasant, yet it had been bearable before her. But now Snape was tormented by the awareness of what he wanted and could almost have had and he knew he would be unable to withstand a complete separation from his wife. Acceptance of this fact was recognition of crippling weakness on his part, but as Snape angrily tapped his wand to the page of the book to return the pages to their usual state, he had already begun to plan how to change the situation that he had created.


	36. Chapter 36 Néanmoins

**Chapter 36 **

**Néanmoins **

He took one last look round the room, wildly searching the corners for anything out of the ordinary – anything that would indicate that he was being observed. When he was certain that he was entirely alone, Snape raised his hand and an enormous green column of flame appeared in front of him. He lifted his wand, took a deep breath to prepare for the vacuum, and then tapped himself on the head with the tip of the wand. The Bubble-Head Charm securely in place, Snape stepped into the column of fire with his wand brandished high, its tip moving in a complex series of twirls and loops.

As the crushing emptiness and freezing cold pressed round his body, Snape focussed his mind carefully on the location he needed to reach. He kept his wand pointed in exactly the correct angle and moved one small step forward so that the flames on either side of his body stretched out into a tunnel. Snape took four loping strides forward and felt rather than saw the fire change round him. The flames were now a bright red and the tunnel was receding. He used a nonverbal command to release the Bubble-Head and turned himself so that he could safely exit the Xulopurian chasm. His wand still carefully held at an exact angle, Snape pushed himself out of the vacuum and released the chasm with a sharp twist of the wand.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus in the dim light of the room, but before he even saw her Snape knew that she was there. He had not been prepared to see her immediately, but the intense relief at being in her presence overwhelmed his mind. He had intended at the minimum to change his robes before he went down to her rooms to find her. But as he walked forward to where his wife stood with her hand extended towards one of the books on his shelf and her small body frozen in fear, Snape forgot whatever it was that he had planned.

Her high-pitched voice squeaking with surprise, Patience stuttered, "S-Severus! Y-you…"

Snape, now standing close enough to her that his chin almost had to rest on his chest to look directly into her face, felt a rush of irrational anger that she was so patently terrified to see him again when he had broken the rules to come to _her_. "What are you doing here in my private rooms?" He felt his eyes narrow involuntarily and his nails biting into his flesh as his fists clenched more tightly, but he controlled all of his other urges as he waited for her to reply.

"Luther asked me to see if you had a book. You never invited him to enter your rooms, so he isn't able to pass through the door. We tried."

Snape watched as her fingers released the volume that she had pulled from his shelf, dropping what was unmistakably his copy of _Structural Repellency Charms_ as she tentatively placed her hands on the front of his robes. He tried to force himself not to react as he worked to comprehend the emotions expressed in her face, but by the time that he had realised with surprise that she _did_ want to see him, he discovered that his arms had already reached round her without him being aware of having done so.

"Were you coming to see me?"

As Snape heard the hopefulness of her question, he felt the floodgates break as a wave of emotion gushed over him, sending chills coursing along his skin and causing him to struggle for breath as his mind floundered. He had come here because he had needed her. He was afraid and hopelessly insecure after what had occurred that night and, like a wounded animal, he had sought out his safest place for comfort.

He had known, known better than most, that tonight was going to arrive. He had been aware of the plans; certain of the Dark Lord's intentions and of what was coming. He had played his parts well, balancing both roles with precision, but never being sure exactly when the dénouement would arrive or what would happen to him. He had not expected the Dark Lord's somewhat less than triumphant appearance at the Ministry.

That Malfoy had failed in his plans had naturally pleased Snape immensely, but Snape had not thought that the Dark Lord would risk an open declaration so soon. It was a foolhardy decision. The Dark Lord's stratagems had not yet been brought to fruition and his supporters did not yet number enough to effect the plan. Not having expected the Dark Lord to make such a rash, public display, Snape had miscalculated his own plan, therefore, and he did not yet know what the results of his mistake would be.

If his true intentions were discovered, Snape knew that Azkaban would be preferable to his inevitable fate. But in the midst of his fear and the rapid, fraught recalculations that had begun racing round his mind after he had heard the result of the Death Eaters' excursion to the Ministry, Snape had become aware of a feral, desperate need to see her again. It had been the sort of ridiculously stupid desire that he had always hitherto crushed at the outset. This time, however, he had not questioned whether he would go. He had simply pulled on a cloak over his bloodstained robes and opened a Xulopurian chasm to his house in Hogsmeade.

Now, as he opened his mouth to respond to his wife's all-important question, Snape could not even find his voice. Discovering himself at a total loss with his entire mind unbalanced as he drowned in his emotions, Snape searched his wife's face for the answer.

He heard the genuine concern in her voice as she asked softly, "Severus, are you alright? Has something happened?"

"No, I am not alright. The Dark Lord…everything is in the open, Patience. You will read it in the Prophet in a few hours." Snape felt suddenly as if he couldn't bear to discuss any of it. She would know enough from the Prophet's headlines soon enough. None of that mattered quite as much right now as finding out the answer to a new, surprising question.

"What has happened? Has he won already? What has happened?"

"No he hasn't 'won'. But all the things that I told you would one day take place, those things are beginning now. Everything has started and my life will probably not be worth much for long."

Snape did not remember releasing her from his grasp, but now he felt her weight as she threw her arms round his neck. Patience seemed to be trying to pull him closer to her as she cried out, "Then we should go away. Why don't we escape to somewhere safe, Severus? We can leave right now, can't we? Luther and Eva can cover our disappearance for a few days until we are safe."

Snape placed his hands on either side of her face. "No. The job that I must finish is important, Patience. I will not abandon what I have set out to do. I can not leave, but I would take you away if you will go. You would be safer outside the country."

Her hair tickled his cheek as she vigorously shook her head. "I won't leave if you are still here."

"Where I am does not matter, Patience. I have explained to you before that you are not safe here, especially now that the baby is coming."

Snape saw an unmistakable message in his wife's eyes as she gazed up at him. As she repeated stubbornly, "I won't leave Britain if you are still here, Severus," he felt his heart begin racing again. He had never considered this possibility.

Snape moved his hand behind his wife's head and interlocked his fingers with the strands of her golden hair. "I cannot leave Britain now, Patience, and I cannot come to you like this often. My absence would be missed."

"But you will come again? You will come."

Snape breathed out deeply before saying gruffly, "Yes. I will come again."

The blatant relief and joy that he could see in his wife's face was the proof that he needed, proof that his sudden conclusions had not been wrong. His wife loved him. At that moment he wouldn't ask why or how. Her love was improbable, he would have said impossible, but if it were his then he would not waste time with explanations. The only point of significance was that she voluntarily wanted him, now when he was so desperately in need of her. As he pulled his wife into a rough kiss, awkward with inexperience and inescapable insecurity, he allowed himself to forget that no one had ever willingly loved Severus Snape.

* * *

As he rummaged through the contents of the hidden cupboard, Snape could hear his wife speaking to the house-elf in his sitting room. Although she had apparently already eaten breakfast at almost 5 that morning, an oddity that she had explained was due to her inability to sleep well from to the pregnancy, Patience had insisted that she order another breakfast for him. Snape would have to be back at Hogwarts before 9, but eating a small meal would give him an excuse to extend his time with her. He calculated that he could be absent for no more than 90 minutes and they had already spent almost an hour.

Snape pulled out the small silver box for which he had been searching and then turned the key in the front panel, so that the cupboard was once more invisible next to the mantelpiece of the fireplace. He had been forced to put on one of his very old, discarded robes, which were burnt in several places from old chemical spills, when he had redressed since he could not return to the school wearing the ruined robes in which he had left it. The front and sleeves were caked with mud and slowly drying blood – far more than a simple Scouring Spell could remove – and he was not supposed to have done anything that evening which could account for such an odd appearance.

His wife's disgust at discovering her own clothing marked with streaks of blood from close contact with him had almost ruined the moment after their kiss, to which she had responded with a determination that he still could not believe. Snape remembered having recoiled nervously when he had seen her expression change to one of loathing and distaste, but also recalled her reaction to his hastily stammered apology. As Snape ran his wand at an angle along the side of the old silver box, he considered the rather excellent proof that he had been offered in the last hour that his wife actually loved him.

"Hadn't you better hurry, Severus? Wicket has brought your breakfast and is cleaning your boots. He could have your robes ready in two hours, but I didn't think you had time to wait."

Snape shook his head and gestured for Patience to come closer. "I don't. Are you warm enough? You look cold."

Patience walked all the way into the room and crossed the floor to stand beside him. "No, I'm fine, really." She grasped his hand and tilted her head towards the door. "Come and eat before you leave, please. You may not have time when you are back."

"Perhaps not and I certainly won't risk anything, but I think I will have an abundance of time today. The Headmaster will be busy enough without concerning me and I shall not be summoned now, not when the Dark Lord will know that I am being watched. Stay here; I have something to show you." Snape extricated his hand from hers and picked up the box from the edge of the bed. "Do you know how to use an Encache?"

"Yes. Is that one?"

Snape picked up her hand and turned it over so he could place the box on her palm. "It is."

"Where is its twin?"

"You have seen it before, Patience. My black box is the twin."

"Oh, I thought that they always looked alike."

Snape frowned, "That would be somewhat obvious, wouldn't it? If one wanted to find an Encache then one would merely have to look for an object that looked like something which the suspected conspirator owned."

Patience blushed and said softly, "Yes, I see. It is awfully small, isn't it?"

Snape nodded and replied, "It is possible to place objects as large as a hearth kettle inside, however I think that level of magic is beyond your current skill. You will not need that much space, in any case. You will only be placing objects the size of phials and small packets inside."

"What is it that you want me to get for you? That is what you want, isn't it? You want me to send you things?"

Snape inclined his head and answered curtly, "Yes." He tapped his wand six times along the lid and then flicked it open before saying, "I will contact you via the Paired Script books when I need something. Luther will have to procure some things, since I cannot have you going to Solovsky's or Bindle's yourself."

"How do I let you know what the pattern for retrieval is? Is it safe to write that in the book?"

"I don't think that using codes is really feasible, is it?"

Patience bit her lip and relied with embarrassment, "I'd never remember them. I was useless at recalling the password to get into the Hufflepuff common room even."

"As I suspected. You must write the wand pattern in the book."

"I cannot tell Luther that you came, can I?"

Snape caught her hand so that she looked up at him as he replied, "No. It is important that even Luther not know that I was here or that I might ever come again. Nor can Miss Rosser or any of your other friends."

"Eva and Luther are married."

Snape, who had begun to propel them both towards the door, froze in mid-step and asked sharply, "When did this occur?"

"Well, two days ago. They eloped the same day that her father was taken to St Mungo's. I had thought Luther would have told you."

"If your brother has only been married to your friend for two days then I hardly think that his chief concern is notifying me. I should imagine that the Rosser family has been enough of a worry."

Patience nodded as she said, "Yes, but Luther isn't terribly fussed about what they have been saying. He has his hands full enough with Eva, who has gone to pieces really, and he has been worried about something that he'd heard from one of the Warrington brothers. He felt that your lot was going to do something soon. His best friend is…"

"Yes, Dalgliesh. I know about him. It seems that I will have to write to your brother before he makes a gross error. I don't have much more time, Patience, so tell me: is there anything else that I should know?"

"Erm, I don't know. Eva is living here now, of course, and Luther is going to be taking over Daedalus, I think."

"Your brother has not brought anyone else here, especially not Dalgliesh?"

"No, but Aldebaran Shipley has been here twice."

"I knew about that. Shipley is safe enough, especially with his little cousin's concerns taking up his attention. He should be safely occupied for the next couple of weeks, which should keep him out of the way. I do not want any of the others here, Patience. _Especially not Warrington_, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I will tell Rem and Wicket not to admit anyone without my permission."

"Good." Snape walked to the door and glanced at the moonclock on the desk. "I have to get back, Patience. Come sit with me as I eat quickly."

Patience hopped forward eagerly and asked uncertainly, "When will I see you again?"

Snape touched his fingertips to her cheek briefly and then looked at the moonclock as he replied distantly, "I do not know. It might be as much as three months, when I am supposed to visit the baby after the birth, unless we are lucky. I won't be alone, Patience, so I won't have many chances to escape unseen when I won't be missed for a spare hour."

Patience placed both hands on his chest and said hopefully, "But you will come."

Snape briefly covered her hands with his own before pulling them away and saying definitely, "Yes, Patience, I will come."


	37. Chapter 37 Bitters

**Chapter 37 **

**Bitters **

Patience could feel Biter burrowing beneath the sheets beside her and she was aware that Wicket had brought her breakfast tray almost twenty minutes before. However, she could not find the energy to get up from the bed. As she lay staring up at the inside of the canopy, the colour of which was even more depressing than in her old bedroom downstairs, she let her mind replay the events of that day once more. The more she allowed herself to get lost in the memory of that beautiful hour together, the less she found comfort in it. It had been almost two months since he had come and she had worn the edges off what had been a wonderful memory until now she could see all that was wrong with it.

He had still been very difficult, very bitter. She didn't know what had caused him to react so differently to her. He had seemed alternately hopeful and incredulous, neither of which were qualities of his personality that she had ever seen before. Whatever had changed his demeanour had assuredly not been whatever he had been doing before he had arrived. The terrified yet hard expression on his face when he had first come through the fireplace, which she had since had plenty of time to consider, indicated to her now that he had been involved in something truly nasty before he had fled to her. She was aware that his appearance at the house had been more of an escape than anything else, but she was still thankful that he had considered her the one to whom he could flee.

She had by now read every article and piece of information that had come available about the events that had occurred in the Ministry that night. She was certain that her husband had not been present, not just because he had told her he wasn't – she had made Luther do what he could to find out - therefore she could not explain the state of his appearance that morning. He ought not to have been covered in anyone's blood from anything he had done at the school either. Apparently her husband had his own agenda beyond his duties to Hogwarts or his "Dark Lord".

Patience considered, for perhaps the two hundredth time that month, her husband's affiliation with the most notorious band of Dark wizards in Europe. She had an odd, illogical sense of pride that her husband was so powerful and that he was willing to risk himself for something so dangerous due to his principals. The fly in the proverbial ointment was simply that Patience was not too certain that she agreed with his principals. She couldn't like such blatant prejudice. Of course it was obvious that Muggleborns were not quite right. They really were too often hopelessly out of step with the wizarding world. However Patience could not agree that it was ever acceptable to hurt people in the way that the Death Eaters did. Luther could talk about making sacrifices and 'unfortunate collateral' until the next blue moon, but Patience would never believe that killing was the answer to saving the wizarding world's problems.

Patience had always known that her husband had definitely killed people. She was quite certain that not all of the times that he had done so had been in self-defence either. She also had an idea that he had used torture to further his means – to procure information or to force an unwilling 'colleague' into participation. There was something about his absolute certainty that he would be obeyed and his confidence regarding his knowledge of the Dark Arts that had convinced her of these things.

Patience was aware that Severus Snape was not a 'good' man. She knew from her own experience that he could be cruel, sadistic, and extremely selfish. Her husband was a very bitter wizard, who probably would never trust anyone other than himself. Patience did not think that he was really capable of truly trusting another person, but she felt that she was the person who came closest to winning his confidence. This fact had at one time given her hope for the future of their relationship. Yet Patience had finally begun to understand that there was not likely to be any future for their marriage. If her husband was not killed in this war, for this was precisely what Luther had told her they were now in, he would very likely be imprisoned. Death Eaters would be given very little justice. Patience had a deep-seated fear that her husband would be administered the Dementor's Kiss, which she knew was even worse than ignominious death.

What made it more difficult to be hopeful was the fact that her husband had very little hope himself; if she was honest she would have to admit he had none. He did not expect for them to ever live together again. He had told her clearly that she was going to be raising their daughter alone when he had detailed for her what were his expectations for their child. He had written exacting instructions about education and other matters that seemed to be of desperate importance to him regarding their child's future. But all of his plans seemed to indicate an assumption that he would not be present.

In fact, Patience felt that something other than the beginning of open war had come about to cement her husband's belief that he would soon be dead or gone. Something major had occurred to convince him of this at the very beginning of the summer. He had not told her what had happened, but she knew that his entries into the Paired Script book had suddenly begun to sound very trapped and hopeless. He had written one sentence that had seemed at the time to be a clue to his misery, but she had not been able to understand what had happened nevertheless. Perhaps he had merely been admonishing her that she should never put the fate of their child in someone else's hands. However, the cryptic comment about a mother's desperation could also have referred to his own mother's own unfortunate decisions about him. Patience was aware that she was never going to truly understand her husband, yet she still spent considerable energy trying.

As she came once more to this conclusion, Patience sighed with frustration and then got up from the bed with some difficulty. Her body had begun to betray her at every turn. There didn't seem to be a part of her that was not either swollen or changed for the worse. Even her hair had been difficult lately. She hated being pregnant. It was a miserable state and she could not wait to be shot of the whole process and finally be a mother.

Patience, as little as she had originally wanted a child with her husband, now felt as if this baby were likely to be the only thing really worth doing in her life. She had been shockingly depressed the last few weeks, since she had been essentially confined to their home, and nothing beyond her child had much power to move her. She was aware that everyone from Rem to Eva to Luther was using the health of her child as an incentive to get her to do what they wanted, but since she was so concerned about her baby she did what they wanted anyway. There was no telling what small thing might make a difference and Patience would not forgive herself if she could have improved her child's health and had neglected to do so.

Patience glanced unenthusiastically at the tray that Wicket had placed beside a roaring fire. There were eggs. She had taken an aversion to eggs this last week and she could hardly keep herself from sicking as she ate them. If Healer Van Ussel had not ordered her to eat more proteinous foods, Patience would throw the platter directly in the fire. Wicket could have brought her a nice egg custard, surely. And if there were…oh who could bear toast in the morning?

Patience dropped the cover back onto the plate and marched angrily to the small silver bell on the mantelpiece. She waited impatiently for the house-elf to appear in front of her, but when he didn't arrive, Patience snatched up her dressing gown from the chair and marched towards the door to the bedroom. As she had placed her fingers round the handle, she heard a respectful knock on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, Patty."

Patience ripped the door open and saw Eva standing awkwardly in the hallway. Patience started to invite her in when she remembered that Eva had not been invited into Snape's rooms, which were now Patience's own, so the wards would keep her out. Patience made a gesture of annoyance and stepped out into the hallway. "What is wrong?"

"Rem says that Wicket is ill. She found him huddled in the kitchen crying. Luther says that you had better see him."

Patience clapped her hand over her mouth, instantly concerned about the old house-elf and feeling guilty that she had been so annoyed with him. "I will go directly down. I shall meet you there."

Patience walked over to the fireplace and pulled the jar of Floo powder closer. She had been unable to manage stairs for the last two weeks without help from Rem and there was no possibility that she could get down three flights and into the kitchen in any reasonable amount of time. She dropped a fist full of powder into the flames and stepped inside, announcing her destination to be the kitchen. The fact that their fireplaces had been removed from the Floo Network had not kept Luther from privately having them connected to each other in order to help his sister manoeuvre the house more easily.

As soon as she stepped from the fireplace, Patience could see the elderly house-elf was crouched on the floor and wailing, "No, no, no." As she ran forward, the house-elf stopped his crying and began to blubber, "Wicket is sorry, kind mistress. Wicket will punish himself, he has not been…" The house-elf broke off from his apology to cough harshly.

"No, no, Wicket. I am not angry. You are ill. We must find you a Healer. You must rest until you are better."

The old house-elf raised his head piteously and tried to speak, but was overtaken by a series of choking coughs. Patience plunked herself heavily to the ground beside the house-elf and ran her hand along his feverish forehead. She looked up at her brother, who was standing with a strange expression on his face, and she asked him sharply, "Who do we call? What sort of Healer treats house-elves?"

Luther frowned and began to speak, but Eva, who had knelt down and put her arm round her friend, spoke first. "There aren't any Healers for house elves, darling. There are those that treat non-sentient creatures, such as Hippogriffs and Crups, and there are those that treat humans. Sentient beings are expected to train their own Healers, like goblins and crentaurs do. However, there aren't any house-elves that are trained for anything beyond nursing skills."

"But, but who treats house-elves when they are old?"

Luther responded seriously, "No one. House-elves generally refuse treatment. They work until they can no longer do so."

Wicket, who had been following the progression of the conversation with his eyes, now interjected, "Wicket will be better soon. Wicket does not need Healer, kind Mistress. Please, forgive Wicket, Wicket wants to serve the Snape family, please do not put Wicket into the bed."

Patience finally succeeded in grabbing the house-elf's hand and said softly, "But Wicket, you are not well. If you will rest now then perhaps you will get better. We have Rem, who will serve us for now."

"Wicket cannot, Mistress. Wicket cannot. Mistress does not have another house-elf. It is Wicket's duty."

Behind Patience's back Eva looked curiously up at Luther, who nodded his head. Eva spoke softly to Patience, who was openly crying as she patted the elderly house-elf's hand.

"Patty, Luther and I have been discussing this for a while now. I would like to bring one of the Daedalus house-elves into the home. If we had another house-elf here then Wicket could rest."

Patience looked down at Wicket, who was panting heavily after another bout of coughing, and then said slowly, "I don't know, the security might be an issue. The house-elf would not be bound to serve the Prince-Snape family. I am not sure that I can allow it."

Eva seemed startled by her friend's uncharacteristically pragmatic response, but Luther nodded grimly and replied, "I have thought of that, too. The house-elf is bound to the company, not to the Rosser family. I am the director of the company, so they must obey me. However I don't own the company either so their loyalty will not be to me. It is something that I have not yet resolved. I have asked Aldebaran to look at the company's original enchantment contracts and I have been consulting some other sources about transferring the bond to me personally. The only other option, of course, is to set the house-elf free from the enchantment. However, there is no assurance that the house-elf would wish to serve me and my family by choice once I have shamed it by setting it free without cause."

Patience brushed back her tears with her free hand and asked, "But if you explain to the house-elf, isn't that different? Wouldn't they be willing?"

"House-elves have minds and feelings of their own, Patience. You cannot predict what they would want. Bonding themselves to the Prince family in place of Wicket might send them to Gideon if something were to happen to you. The Prince family is not well-loved by house-elves. The Kent family has no history, so that isn't a very honourable appointment either. I have not yet worked the details out, Patience; however, I see no other options. Wicket cannot be let free, but he can no longer serve the house as he has done."

Patience turned back to Wicket and said urgently, "Please rest, Wicket. I need you to be well so that you can help when the baby comes. I know how you want to help me with her."

The elderly house-elf shook his head and stood up on shaking legs. "Wicket must make kind Mistress' lunch. Healer says she must have special food."

Patience turned towards her brother, who shook his head to indicate that she should do nothing. Eva bent to help Patience to get up from where she had been kneeling and the two friends moved towards the door, which Luther was holding open.


	38. Chapter 38 Adhara Phoebe

**Chapter 38 **

**Adhara Phoebe **

After two months of inhabiting her husband's former rooms, Patience had finally perused the titles of all the books in what was now her private sitting room. Most of the books were in Latin, German, or Old Slavonic and many of them contained sketches and illustrations of very unpleasant results from the spells enclosed within. She knew that the nastier books had gone with her husband to his other home, as well as any other volumes that he felt were most likely to be of use to him. However more than half the bookcases that covered the walls were still filled with her husband's or the Prince family's old books, some of which Patience was afraid even to touch.

She had instructed Rem to move all of his books to the main wall of bookcases, so she could place her own things on the smaller shelves that lined the two side walls and a portion of the fourth. Yet she was not oblivious to the incongruousness of her own things and his. This was why the portion of the shelving that was directly next to the cases filled with her husband's books was where she had placed the complete set of the _Astron Almanac and Influential Reference Encyclopaedia_ that she had been given by the Royal Astrocartographic Society upon receiving her letters of mastership. These and her textbooks were the only books she owned that were not chiefly concerned with romance or fashion.

Patience ran her finger along the spine of one of the 32 volumes of the _Astron Almanac_, all of which were beautifully bound and filled with gilt parchment pages, as she considered how incredibly unlikely it was that Hufflepuff's worst academic disappointment of her year, Patience Kent, was now the RAS's newest member, Magistra Eurydice Snape. Upon Luther's suggestion, Patience had agreed that she should use her proper name for her professional work, which made the name on her membership certificate seem even more unreal.

Patience had not been to the RAS headquarters in almost 6 weeks. She had requested some changes to be made to the calibrated asterothen, so that the readings could be more accurate. Since these were taking place during the time in which she had begun to feel the most miserable from her pregnancy, Patience had taken a leave of absence from the project that she and Magistra Hunley had begun. Additionally Patience had been unable to find any enthusiasm for continuing any work at home, so her beautifully crafted platinum and copper asterothen, which had been a gift from Sarah's family when Patience's achievement of society letters had been announced in the Prophet, had barely been used in weeks.

The new house-elf had been helping her to put the finishing touches on the nursery that morning, but Patience was too tired to finish so she had come downstairs to read. Pokey's passionate determination to please her new mistress was proving a definite challenge to Patience's nerves. When Luther had brought the house-elf over from Daedalus, Patience had agreed that the only way to ensure the security of both the Kent and Snape family secrets was to have the house-elf bonded to Patience directly. Patience had also agreed to selecting an extremely young house-elf that had not yet had time to form a strong loyalty to Daedalus. However the house-elf's immediate formation of a slavish devotion to Patience had proved a trial for all of the inhabitants of the house. Even though he had been designated Head House-elf, Wicket was far too ill to supervise the younger house-elf in her duties, so Pokey was frequently to be found ironing Patience's already well-starched robes or polishing the gleaming floor of Patience's dressing room. Therefore Eva had been trying to convince the young house-elf that Patience wanted the rest of the house to be cleaned as well, but with little success.

Yet in the last week Patience had hit upon a task that Pokey could perform as obsessively as she wished without causing any distress to the household at large. The old nursery on the floor above Patience's rooms had now been sanitised and redone entirely, from the ceiling to the floorboards. Additionally, during the evenings of that week, Luther and his friend Aldebaran Shipley had been placing the Celestial Screen on the nursery ceiling.

Of course almost all wizarding children had this charm placed on their ceilings when they were infants, since the spinning galaxies and twinkling stars seemed to have a calming effect on babies. Yet it had seemed surprising to Patience that Luther and Aldebaran should be so devoted to creating such a perfect Celestial Screen. That was, it was surprising until Patience discovered that Eva had been plying them with liberal quantities of Bloodwhisky and promises of opening a bottle of l'Armagnac Noir de Limousin if she were pleased with the results. Patience would never cease to be amazed by the power that promise of good liquor had on wizards.

Patience slid the book that she had wanted from the shelf and settled uncomfortably into the large Morris chair. Wicket had almost cried when she had brought the dilapidated old chair into her rooms from the conservatory, but she had found that no other chair in the house was more comfortable to her. She had spent every afternoon for the past fortnight nestled into its cushions and wondering why anyone ever preferred wingchairs or settees when they could have a reclining chair with generous cushions. However, as soon as Patience had found the least uncomfortable position possible, there was a knock at the door to the room.

"Who is it?"

"It's me. Luther has left, so we can get on to planning his party if you like."

Patience didn't care at all what they did for Luther's birthday. They could hire out dancing goblins for all she cared, as long as she could sit still and not have to move. She'd already approved his birthday gift, so she felt she'd done her part. As she struggled to unseat herself, Patience thought how very touchy and grouchy she seemed to be these days and hoped that she would be more herself once the baby arrived. Toddling awkwardly to the door, Patience opened it and shuffled out into the hallway. "Right then, shall we just go up to Baby's room? Those stairs are easier."

"You look miserable, darling. Why don't you have Pokey bring you a nice footbath or something? She's dying to serve you, Patience. She's begged Wicket three times already today to allow her to polish your silver brushes again, when she's already done them every day this week."

Patience fiddled with the beryl encrusted bangle on her arm as she replied, "I know, but it breaks Wicket's heart if I ask for a special service and he's not allowed to perform it. I just can't bear to see him look so sad. I'm sure that Pokey can find plenty to do for Luther if she really needs work. Anyway, let's go on and plan the party. Although, I thought you'd really sort of finished already."

"Well, I have, I suppose. I just want to go over it again to be sure."

Patience bit back a retort that Luther was not likely to be less than thrilled with anything Eva did for him and pulled herself up the stairs with the handrail. "Have you heard from Sarah this week? I thought that she and Freddie were to have moved into the new house."

Eva waited patiently for her friend to reach the top of the stairs and replied, "Elspeth helped her to take over the silver yesterday and Freddie's mates should be moving the rest today, I think. I did see the house. It is incredibly tiny and very old."

"But Sarah is happy she married him, isn't she? She doesn't regret running off with him, does she Eva?"

"No, I don't think so. Freddie is still so happy he can hardly stand it. I talked to him last weekend when I went to see the house and he was beaming at Sarah as if he'd been made emperor of the world. He admitted to me that he never thought she'd agree to it, so he was prepared to ask her father for permission until next century if it took that long. Determined bloke, Freddie."

Patience leant against the wall to rest and smiled. "I like him. I think it is wonderful to see how much they love each other. Euan and Elspeth are a little sickmaking though, aren't they? You know that old story about the wizard tossing down his cloak over a mud puddle for his witch to walk upon? That's Euan; he'd really do that if he were thick enough to have forgotten how to escort her _round _them."

Eva giggled as she slid her arm through her friend's. "Really, do you think Euan allows Elspeth to walk? In her delicate condition? I'm shocked at you Patience."

Patience snorted, but then added, "You know, I haven't walked in weeks anyway. It's more of a waddle, isn't it?"

Eva patted her friend's arm sympathetically and asked, "Have you decided what to do about the baby gifts from your aunts?"

"Oh, well, Luther checked them for curses and he believes that they are safe, so I don't know. We have so many lovely gifts already, so I don't really need most of what they sent, but the Pacifying Spoon, those are awfully expensive and would really come in useful. Aunt Sorcha wrote that it is an O'Shaughnessy heirloom actually, so I am considering keeping that."

"Well there isn't much that they could do to it that Luther couldn't detect."

"Probably. But you know that when Severus comes to see the baby he has the right to inspect the layette and everything we've been given. He might just bin the lot, knowing him."

"Is he really going to revive that old custom? What a bastard he is, Patience, really."

Patience rounded on her friend sharply and spoke angrily, "Don't you say that about my husband! Of course he would want to be certain that his child is safe. What sort of wizard would he be otherwise?"

Eva, who told herself that she ought to have known better than criticise Snape within Patience's hearing, said soothingly, "I'm sorry, Patty. Of course he should want his child to be safe."

Patience, whose chest was heaving with emotion, continued, "Just because our relationship isn't quite perfect doesn't mean that he won't take an interest in our child. He has already provided for her and is very concerned about her future."

Eva sighed, inured to her friend's unaccountable defence of Snape no matter the possible transgression, and tried to gently push her friend into the well-cushioned nursing chair. "Of course, darling. Would you like Pokey to bring you something to drink?"

"I don't know. I'm tired. How much longer until teatime?"

"At least two hours."

Patience frowned and rubbed her face lightly with her hand. "Yes, I think so. Summon her, would you? I don't have my wand again. I have the worst backache imaginable. Maybe I had better go back downstairs and rest."

Eva stepped closer to her friend and asked with concern, "Should I contact Healer Van Ussel?"

* * *

"Eva, darling, please sit back down. I don't know when Snape will be coming, but it won't make it happen any faster to walk the floor, you'll only wear down the rug."

Eva shot her husband a glance of dislike and replied, "He's going to scare her into a depression again. He is horrible to her, you know? She's in love with him, Luther. I don't know why or how and I almost suspect some sort of coercive spell, but she does love him and she's pitiably excited to be seeing him today. But you know and I know that he's only coming to recognise the child as his own. He'll insist on seeing every blessed object we've collected for the child and then he'll say something cutting and cold to her, which will make her cry herself to sleep for a month. She hasn't seen him in four months, but she still defends him like a tigress. It makes me ill, Luther."

Luther stood up from the desk where he had been working on a paper for publish and walked over to where his wife was standing. He took the piece of parchment that she had been viciously shredding from her hands and raised her fingers to his lips. "I know, Eva. I cannot understand her feelings for him either. It is probably my family's fault – she was love-starved and he is the first one to give her some semblance of love. But we can't change it, not even to help her, so we shall do our best to support her, Eva. I think you are right – she will be shattered after his visit, so we'll have to do what we can. That means not forgetting ourselves and threatening to curse his fingers off."

Eva gasped and started to defend herself, "I never…"

Luther laughed and interrupted, "I know, I meant myself. That's not even the first curse that comes to mind either."

The couple, who were now standing with their arms entwined round each other and noses touching, were rather inopportunely interrupted by the sound of a house-elf popping into the room behind them. Uttering a growl of frustration, Luther pulled away from his wife and turned to find Pokey grovelling on the floor.

"Pokey knows that the Brother does not wish to be disturbed, sir. Wicket sends me to tell the Brother that Master Snape and Mr Yaxley has arrived, sir."

Luther snarled under his breath, "Bloody Wicket has got _her_ calling me 'the Brother' now," and marched to the door of the ground floor sitting room. "Are they in the drawing room, Elf?"

"Yes, sir. In the drawing room. Wicket is serving Master, sir. Pokey is to bring the Brother to Master, sir."

Without responding further, Luther pushed past the house-elf into the hallway. Barely waiting long enough for Eva to catch up to him, Luther opened the door to the drawing room and, after Eva had entered, strode forward to where Snape and another dark-haired wizard had just stood up from their seats.

"Hello, Kent. How _nice_ to see you again, Mrs. Kent." Snape's voice rumbled silkily as his eyes glittered dangerously. Gesturing with his hand toward the tall, narrow faced wizard at his left, Snape continued, "Edmund Yaxley, my brother-in-law Luther Kent and his wife Evelyn Kent."

Luther inclined his head towards Yaxley and turned towards Eva, who had extended her hand politely. Yaxley perfunctorily raised Eva's hand to his lips briefly and spoke coldly, "Pleasure, Mrs. Kent."

Snape waited until Eva had drawn back nervously to Luther's side before turning to his brother-in-law to ask, "Is the child ready?"

"Yes. The nurseries are on the top floor. Wicket has been attending child."

Snape nodded his head and turned to follow Luther, who had led Eva to the door of the drawing room. The group proceeded silently up the four flights of stairs to the nursery. The door was opened immediately by Wicket, who almost bent to the ground in a bow before Snape.

"Master, sir, the baby is sleeping, sir. Please come in Master, sir."

The house-elf stood aside to allow all four people to enter the room. Eva immediately moved to walk across the room to where Patience was sitting on the nursing chair, but was restrained by Luther's hand on her arm. Snape crossed the floor without a glance at his wife and leant down to the cradle, which had been Charmed to rock slowly beneath the festooned white gauze drapes that had been hung from a baldachin on the wall above.

Patience, who had sat up from a depressed slump in her chair the moment that she had seen Snape enter the room, was still trying to raise herself from the chair without aide. Luther, having once more restrained his wife, walked to his sister's side to help her stand and aided her to hobble forward to where Snape was now holding the baby.

"What do you intend to name the child?"

"Adhara Phoebe."

"Her birth astron, I assume."

"Yes. Predicting a bright future and purity."

"Acceptable. Adhara Phoebe Eurydice Snape." Snape lifted the tiny baby up in the air as he spoke the name and then laid her carefully in the still rocking cradle. He placed his wand overtop the baby and began the traditional series of complex charms as Patience leant against her brother for support. When he had finished, Snape turned round and asked his wife in a sharp voice, "Where is the layette?"

Patience pointed at the large white cupboard in the corner of the room and spoke weakly, "There is a Pacifying Spoon, which was sent by my Aunt Sorcha. Luther has checked it, but I think you had better ought, as well. There is nothing from my parents, as I have already disposed of all they sent. The gifts are from Eva's parents and three of her brothers, from Luther and Eva, from Sarah and Freddie Boyne, from Sarah's parents and a blanket from her brother Nolan, from Elspeth and Euan McDiarmuid– that would be the silver bowl and the pewter cup, from Elspeth's parents – I believe that was all clothing so you'll find that in the wardrobe, from Magistra Hunley – a silver parastron of course, from your cousin Gideon – that's well labelled for you to check, and a few little things from some of your friends – all labelled as well."

Snape nodded in recognition of her speech, but said nothing in reply. His hand rested only a second longer than strictly necessary on his sleeping daughter's chest before he turned on his heel and walked over to the large white cupboard, which was filled with boxes and piles of the objects necessary for a newborn wizarding child. He ran his eyes along the shelves and listlessly lifted several blankets before raising his wand to shoulder height and speaking several words aloud. A bright blue light shot out from his wand and grew to form a giant cloud of grey smoke that surrounded the cupboard from top to bottom. After the smoke dissipated, Snape then swirled his wand round the cupboard's exterior, leaving a bright green aura trailing behind his wand, which slowly faded. He pulled the box with the Pacifying Spoon out from the cupboard and turned it over, before speaking, "Did you check for Oneirôxis, Kent?"

"Yes, as well as the Hupnos Curse."

Snape frowned and then tapped the box lid with his wand tip. The spoon glowed dark orange and then faded to a pale shimmering green. "Hmmm, Agrypnia. Not terribly subtle."

Luther looked surprised and responded, "No, not at all. Would have been detected immediately and is easily fixed."

"Sorcha O'Shaughnessy is never subtle, Kent. A Pacifying Spoon that does the opposite of what it is intended to do would amuse her. The Deathless Sleep curses would have made more sense, I concur." Snape dropped the spoon onto the small ebony table against the wall and in a low, emotionless voice ordered, "Remove this one and the box from Gideon and you may keep the rest. I will leave my child under your protection, Kent. You will send an agreement to me soon?"

"Before this evening."

"Acceptable. I think that we are finished here, Yaxley."


	39. Chapter 39 Returns

In response to a reader's question: Adhara is the second brightest star in the constellation Canis Major. Sirius is the brighest star in this constellation (there are several other minor stars including Mirzam and Mulipein). Adhara represents 'maidens' or virginal purity. Phoebe is a satellite of the planet Saturn and is significant due to its retrograde (backwards) orbit. The name Phoebe means 'bright one'.

**Chapter 39 **

**Returns **

Snape sat motionless behind his desk as he stared down at the book in front of him. Preparation of a new Paired Script book was an involved undertaking, but was now an immediate requirement. He no longer had any use for a third-year Potions text, since he would not be teaching Potions classes. Of course his only need for the text beforehand had been to reference what knowledge students could be expected to know from the text, since his own knowledge was vastly more extensive than any of the texts which students could even find in Hogwarts' library. He had already changed the cover of the Potions text to appear to be the sixth-year Defence text; however this was a very temporary solution, since someone needed only to open the book to see what it really was.

Snape had prepared the new receptacle - he had chosen his research journal since he carried this on his person at all times and recent events led Snape to feel that he might be required to leave Hogwarts permanently without time to collect his belongings – however he was not yet ready to effect the change.

The only way in which he could transfer the past entries from his wife's book into his new book was if he had both linked books together. Since her book was not with him at Hogwarts he could only direct future entries from his wife's book into the new receptacle, but once the spells had been cast all of the old entries would be permanently erased. Snape was not yet ready to lose what was contained in his book. He might have read every word that she had written so many times that they were now memorised, but he could not yet bear to lose the ability to actively read her words written in her own curly, feminine hand.

He had been back at Hogwarts less than 10 hours. The students would arrive in a few short days and he had a considerable amount of work to complete before that time, since he was teaching seven entirely new classes. He had selected texts and made tentative plans for lessons during the summer once he had been notified of his selection for teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts, however he hadn't found sufficient time to do more than the bare bones of what was needed. Yet, despite all that he ought to be working on, Snape already knew what he was going to do that evening. For the first time in three months, Snape would be able to visit his wife. That miserable visit to the house with Yaxley could not be counted.

His hand twitched open the book in front of him to page 114 and Snape began the short spell that would allow him to see whatever his wife might have added to the book since the last time he had read it. He had only been able to look into the Paired Script book four times during that summer, since Wormtail had been ever present and Snape had been aware that his every movement was watched.

Nevertheless, his wife had dutifully fulfilled each of his requests, despite the fact that he had never recognised receipt of the objects she had sent nor written a word of thanks in return. She had never begged for him to visit, nor had she remonstrated with him for his apparent abandonment of her. Despite this, Snape had known precisely what her feelings were. Her entries had become progressively more depressed in nature as her handwriting had increasingly seemed to slump across the page instead of the usually compulsively neat, formal copperplate.

Despite his feelings for his wife, Snape knew he had not and never would learn to be a compassionate husband. Although he deplored the situation that required him to stay away from his wife and keep his thoughts and feelings from her, he knew that there was no other option and felt that it was better for his wife to become accustomed to their reality instead of being placated with false platitudes. Snape could not see any future in which he could publicly declare his feelings for her, nor one in which he could even be present in his own child's life. If they were going to maintain a relationship, he and his wife would have to learn to be satisfied with their hidden correspondence in the books and extremely rare visits via Xulopurian travel. Patience would have to learn to accept the limitations, which he felt she could best do if she were not coddled. The next few months might give temporary reprieve, since the comparative safety and privacy of his rooms at Hogwarts would allow him to write and visit relatively frequently. Yet Snape was only too aware how quickly this could change, in fact how quickly this would change if the little Malfoy brat were unable to do the job.

As Snape rested his head on his hand briefly, he had a sudden flashback to a memory of a newly minted, absurdly youthful Death Eater with his pride sourly smarting as he watched an equally young, beautiful blonde witch wearing a sparkling blue dress robe twirling round the majestic ballroom in time to overly loud music. She had been so proud with such a profound belief that her future was golden and secure. Snape lifted his head and peered down at the messy green words on the page in front of him with a frown. That witch was gone, destroyed by her own and her husband's ambition - that pride broken by the love her tiny, brittle heart held for a worthless son and a disgraced husband. As he passed over an analysis of that angry young wizard's equally disappointing and wasted potential, Snape's mind was led inexorably back to the Hogwarts Yule Ball two years before and another blonde witch, this one with a beauty he could not even describe, who had also worn blue. She had been with Fleming, of course, and she had appeared ethereal in her happiness. The girl with whom he had fallen so incomprehensibly in love had slowly disappeared during her marriage to him. He had been killing her by stages, the gentleness and kindness that had been so foreign to a thwarted, bitter wizard and yet inexplicably, wonderfully attractive had been sliding away as his wife had been forced by circumstances to learn to weigh consequences and values using his scales instead of her own.

Snape read the entry in front of him, which had been written the day that he had visited with Yaxley. The day that he had held in his hands his own child. Before he had finished reading what his wife had written, Snape closed the book and ran his wand along the spine to wipe it clean. The misery of the past week, since the birth of their daughter and his visit, did not compare to the agony that he had read in his wife's words. Snape stood from his chair and flung out his wand to set the Privacy Charms on his rooms before turning on his heel and walking directly into the fireplace with wand held high.

As he felt the fire round him changing, Snape tapped his head to release the Bubble-Head Charm he had hastily cast in his hurry to pass through the chasm. When he pushed forward into the fireplace grate of the room where he had arrived, Snape realised that he had overshot his goal of the sitting room fire and had entered the fireplace of his former bedroom. It was rare that his concentration was insufficiently focussed enough for him to misjudge fire travel of any sort, but his emotions were obstreperously out of control and he had not expected a fire to have been lit in the bedroom during the daytime. Snape brushed off his robes absently as he cast his eyes round the bedroom in surprise. A house-elf was kneeling on the ground, industriously scrubbing the floor with green Bubbling Wax and singing off-key.

"You are the new house-elf?"

The elf screeched nervously and jumped up from the floor so that she could then bend herself nearly double in a bow before him. "Master Snape, sir! Pokey did not know to expect the Master, sir, she is a very bad elf, she has not prepared Baby or kind Mistress, or…"

Snape stepped round a pile of foaming green bubbles and snarled venomously, "No one knew I was coming you foolish creature. You know that you are bound to keep silent, do you not?"

The house-elf kept her head lowered as she grovelled on the floor before him and responded in a frightened, high-pitched voice, "Yes, Master. Kind, beautiful Mistress has ordered that Pokey and Wicket will never speak of having seen Master inside this house, not even to the Brother or Mrs Kent, sir."

"Very well, you had better remember your orders if you do not want to lose your ears, elf. Where is my wife?"

"Lovely, kind Mistress is always with Baby, Master sir. Pokey will bring kind Mistress to Master."

Snape grunted and replied, "Be careful if she is not alone. It must not be suspected that my wife has any reason to return to her rooms other than to rest." Snape walked round an old-fashioned cradle with a canopy and then stopped short. "Elf, does my wife ever bring the child down with her to sleep?"

Pokey nodded her head vigorously and squeaked, "Yes, Master. Whenever she comes to rest in the afternoons."

"Bring the child, as well, so nothing appears abnormal. Hurry up, elf, I haven't all day."

After the house-elf had snapped her fingers to clear the floor of the green bubbles and disappeared from view, Snape looked round the bedroom with displeasure. With the exception of the addition of the cot, the room had not been changed since he had inhabited it. There did not appear to be any objects of his wife's in view and other than a lingering scent of eglantine from his wife's perfume, it did not appear to be the room of a woman at all.

As Snape turned his eyes to the heavily framed portrait of his mother, which was still hanging above the fireplace, the flames in the grate crackled and flickered to signal an imminent arrival via Floo. There was a whirlwind of movement and suddenly two small arms were twisted round his neck and a mass of golden curls tickled his nose as his wife launched herself into his chest without warning. Staggering under the unexpected weight, Snape stumbled backwards and braced himself with the edge of the heavy oak wardrobe.

"Oh, you were a beast that day, Severus! I've almost hated you this whole week, but I told myself that you would come. You did come."

Snape cleared his throat as he firmly grasped his wife with both hands and held her close briefly before releasing her and saying unsteadily, "I told you that I would. You knew the risks – I warned you that it might be months."

"Yes, but that didn't make it any easier. Did knowing that make it easier for you, Severus?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and shot a hateful glance at his mother's portrait, whose expression he considered was too amused. "No."

Patience reached her hand up and touched his cheek, causing Snape to tense his jaw. "It didn't seem as if you were play-acting, Severus. You looked _through_ me. Even the one time that you spoke to me you spoke _at _me. And you didn't seem to care about Phoebe at all."

At the mention of his daughter Snape pulled himself away from his wife completely. "What did you expect from me, Patience? How was I supposed to demonstrate my feelings for my daughter to your satisfaction in front of someone outside the family?"

Patience drew back as if she had been struck and replied, "I don't know what I expected, Severus, but I suppose I was wrong. I am sorry."

"Do not assume that you know me, Patience. You have no real idea what I am or what I do. I have told you nothing." Snape could see that his wife was deeply hurt by his words, but his misery fuelled him into irrational anger. "I _cannot_ tell you any of it, since it would place you in irretrievable danger. You and the child are too important. You will have to trust that I am right and not dare to presume that you understand what I am feeling."

Snape watched his wife turn her face away from him and place her hand on a corner post of the bed before speaking. "I did not ask you to tell me your secrets, Severus. I have trusted you and defended you even when it has seemed as if I were foolish to believe in you. You have not failed me and I do not expect you to do so. I think that I have earned the right to expect you to _tell_ me what you are feeling."

Snape gripped his wife's shoulder with his long fingers and started to speak when the sound of a house-elf appearing came from the other side of the room. Both Snape and Patience turned their heads and saw Wicket, who was holding the baby tightly to his wrinkled chest and crouching against the wall – having realised that his timing was inopportune.

"Place the child in the cradle, Wicket. I will speak to you later." Snape had spoken in the dangerous, low voice that indicated ill-tidings for whomever was near, causing the house-elf to gently lay the baby down and then hurriedly snap his fingers to start the cradle rocking before he disappeared. The moment that the house-elf left the room, however, Snape walked over to the slowly rocking cradle and looked down at the sleeping child within.

After several moments, in which Patience had not moved from where she had leant against the bedpost, Snape asked quietly, "You intend to use her second name?"

Patience nodded her head and replied, "Yes."

"I prefer Adhara, however you may use Phoebe if you wish." Neither of them spoke as Snape continued to gaze at his daughter in silence. Eventually he observed almost as if he were unaware of speaking, "I had not expected her to be so small. She is a healthy weight?"

Patience stepped forward to his side and half-whispered, "Yes, perfectly. She is only 8 days old, Severus."

"Van Ussel is satisfied?"

"Yes, Healer Van Ussel has said that in his opinion she shall thrive excellently. He told me that Tuesday births with a strong Mars are excellent omens for magical ability. I was so relieved she wasn't born the following day, since Wednesday births with strong Mars and waxing moon are disastron."

Snape absently drew his finger along the bottom of the sleeping baby's foot before he turned back to his wife and said, "I consulted the charts, as well. I too was relieved the birth was Tuesday. How strong was the Adhara influence?"

Patience leant into the arm that Snape had placed along her back as she replied, "Adhara was strong, Sirius was very weak, and Mirzam and Mulipein were even fainter, so I felt that the Adhara influence was very significant, which was why I plotted the baby's birth astron using Adhara as centre and drawing lines from the structure of the rest of Canis Major."

Snape muttered softly, "Unbelievable."

Patience asked with surprise, "What is?"

"That Bellatrix did me a greater favour than I knew. I didn't think we would get a fourth piece of luck." As he could see that she was about to ask for further clarification, but feeling little inclination to explain the irony of her choice for their child's birth astron, Snape silenced his wife by placing his finger over her lips and suggesting quietly, "Let the child sleep. If we go in the other room then you can tell me more about what Van Ussel has said and what the child has done this last week."


	40. Chapter 40 Belief

**Chapter 40 **

**Belief **

Eva rubbed her eyes wearily as she peered over the edge of _Newer Record of Property Charms_ to steal a glance at her best friend. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards as she noticed that Patience was still trying to learn how to use magical stitchery with little success. Eva had shown her friend how to perform four types of magical stitches for cloth embroidery; however Patience had never been able to effect the spells without some help at the start from either Eva or the house-elf Pokey.

"Patty bring it here, alright? You've got it moving wrong."

Eva banished all thought of finishing the section on extension of Anti-theft Charms that evening and carefully set the old book down on the table by her side. Patience had gathered up the pale blue baby's dress that she had been trying to embroider with white lilies-of-the-valley and was now standing next to Eva's chair.

"It would be easier to do it the Muggle way. I'm just so stupid at Charms, Eva. Do you know Luther has said that as soon as we finish our current section he wants to quit working on Charms and just focus on Defence? I think I'm driving him mad. I tried to perform the Anti-hiccough Charm on him during last night's lesson - you know I need to learn that for Phoebe because Pokey may not always be there - and instead of undoing the Hiccoughing Charm he'd just cast on himself it made him begin burping. He was _not_ amused."

Eva, who had laughed herself silly at Luther when he had angrily told her about this very incident the night before, nodded sagely and replied, "I think that you can count on Pokey to _always_ be there though dear, since she is rarely anywhere else in the house but near you or the little one. You've got me, Luther, and Pokey to do charms for you, but Defence is something that every witch must know how to do for herself. Especially now with everything as it is and considering who your husband is, Patience."

Eva saw the immediate flush of anger cross her friend's face and realised that she had not been guarded enough in her words. Before Eva could stem the flow, Patience heatedly replied, "My husband has nothing to do with it. He might not want me anymore, but his daughter is a different thing. He'd protect her from anything; I know he would."

Eva carefully regulated her voice not to show the irritation she felt as she attempted to explain her point calmly, "He isn't here though, Patience. He has left Phoebe in Luther's care and he is at Hogwarts. We both know that he is a Death Eater no matter whether you admit it to me or not and you know what that lot are like. They are most of them as scary as Professor Snape so they might not fear him as much as you think that they ought. You need to learn to protect yourself and Phoebe – it is more important than learning how to Charm the baby to sleep."

Patience shoved the baby's dress into Eva's lap as she replied, "I do know the Killing Curse, Eva, and I wouldn't blink before using it to keep Phoebe safe."

Eva stared at her friend for a moment until she finally asked, "How…when did you learn the Killing Curse, Patience? You don't mean that you just know the incantation, do you?"

Patience shook her head and replied in a very calm, quiet voice, "No. Everyone knows the incantation, Eva. I know _how_ it is done and I have practised enough to be ready. There are times that one might have no choice but to use it and I couldn't ever really duel with someone, Eva. I might only have one chance to cast a curse and if I felt that my daughter's life was in danger then I can't be conflicted about which curse to choose. You don't think that I would care about going to Azkaban, do you?"

Eva took a deep breath and continued in a tone that made it clear that she was afraid to know the answer to her question. "No, Patience, I don't think you would be afraid of Azkaban really. Was it Luther? Did he teach you?"

Patience settled herself next to Eva on the settee and avoided looking at her friend as she pulled the baby dress back into her lap. "What Luther teaches me is our business, Eva, but I am capable of learning some things without Luther, you know."

Eva knew that Luther's own magic was heavily laced with the Dark Arts, but she had thought that Luther had agreed with her that Patience should never be exposed to the dangers of delving into the Dark Arts. Eva knew from experience how tempting it could be for a well-meaning, generally non-evil witch, who had tasted the extraordinary power that the Dark Arts gave. She did not want her friend to have to experience the same struggle and Eva also knew that Patience's control of magic was weak enough that Patience might very easily lose herself in the power. Luther had seemed to be violently opposed to his sister having _any_ first hand experience with the Dark Arts and had not yet been reconciled to his wife's professional use of even small amounts of Dark magic.

As Eva's mind was reeling with the realisation that her husband must have actually lied to her and taught his sister precisely how to use an Unforgivable Curse, she tried to pull herself back into the conversation. Patience seemed to understand some of Eva's thoughts, since she was regarding her friend carefully whilst pulling out the uneven stitches from the hem of the baby dress.

"I don't want to row over this, Eva, please."

Eva nodded and took the baby dress from her friend's hands and said stiffly, "Why don't you tell me how Elspeth is then?"

Patience stood up and walked to the gilt-edged desk that was heavily laden with Luther's books to pick up a thimble-sized bell. "She is rather desperate to be out of the house, I think. Ever since the baby was born Euan has been in a dead panic that she'll be targeted by Death Eaters if she leaves the protection of their home. You know that Euan's grandfather was actively involved in prosecuting several Death Eaters after the disappearance of You-know-who last time, so Euan fears payback - especially against a mother and child."

Eva sighed and tried to focus her eyes on setting the enchantment on the embroidery needle, so Patience did not see the concern in her eyes. Eva was growing weary of having to tread lightly round the subject of Death Eaters. Although Eva knew that Patience did not support He-who-must-not-be-named, she was painfully aware of how passionately Patience would defend her husband, who Eva believed to be a prominent Death Eater. "How is little Matthew?"

"Still colicky. Elspeth really needs an aide. Sarah is so busy working that she can hardly go over to help. Such irony, you know? Elspeth never wanted a baby so young and always intended to have a career while Sarah hates working more than almost anything else and would probably handle having a baby much better than poor Elspeth."

"I don't think that anything has turned out like we planned, Patty."

As Patience was about to ring once more for the house-elf, the door to the room opened to admit Rem, who stiffly curtsied and asked, "Mistress rang?"

"Where is Pokey?"

"With Baby, bathing. House-elf does not go to kitchen, so Rem is making tea."

Patience looked at Eva, who shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you, Rem. I was ringing to ask where tea was, so that will be fine. I will talk with Pokey again about her duties."

Rem bowed low and with an unpleasant look over at Eva spoke in a sour, whinging tone, "Rem is pleased to care for Mistress' baby, but kitchen work is for house-elves."

Eva saw her friend raise her eyebrows and narrow her eyes before speaking coldly, "Your work is what I ask for you to do, Rem. Please bring the tea up as soon as possible. I will manage Pokey, but I expect you to do whatever else is necessary now that Wicket is gone. Pokey is not used to house work, so there will be some time of adjustment whilst she learns. She _will_ learn, Rem."

Rem bobbed slightly in a rough curtsy and backed out of the room without further comment. Patience sighed softly and snapped her fingers, rang the tiny bell, and spoke sharply, "Pokey!" There was a loud cracking sound almost immediately and suddenly a tiny house-elf cowered at Patience's feet. Patience opened her mouth to address the house-elf, but did not get any further. The door to the room flew open and all three occupants turned their heads to see who had entered the room.

"Damn, neither of you are dressed for company. Bloody woman had to show up on our doorstep today of all days. Wouldn't blame Father if he _did_ place a Binding Charm on her. Don't know why he didn't do so years ago."

Eva, who was clearly unhappy to see her husband, asked sourly, "What are you talking about, Luther? And what is wrong with this robe?"

Luther looked up from the box he had hastily Summoned to the top of the desk and had begun rummaging roughly through and said confusedly, "Nothing is wrong with your robe, love, you always look especially beautiful in green. But I know you won't thank me for bringing you down to meet Mother without giving you time to do up your hair. And you'll want to change from your nursing robes, Patience."

"Luther!! You did not bring Mother here. You didn't! You know that I have forbidden her to come inside and Severus did, as well."

"Well, Snape bleeding well isn't here and you aren't going to turn her away when you hear what I have to say, Patience. She's come to you for help and she needs it. You've got a chance to put her under your thumb. It is a golden opportunity for you."

Patience shook her head and gasped, "I don't care. I won't have her here, Luther. I don't want revenge. I just want to be well shot of her."

Eva asked coldly, "Did you put her in the drawing room?"

Luther grunted with frustration and Summoned a second box from the cupboard. "No, she is outside waiting. I won't let her in unless Patience allows it. But you know what an opportunity this is for us, Eva. She's desperate for help if she's come to us."

Eva turned to Patience, who was holding her wand tightly and staring with narrowed eyes at her brother. Eva reached out her hand and touched Patience's shoulder before asking, "What do you want to do, Patience?"

"Well, she can't stand outside."

The house-elf, who had hitherto remained crouched on the floor at Patience's feet, asked in a squeaky voice, "Does lovely Mistress want Pokey to allow the Mother inside?"

Patience, who had obviously forgotten about the house-elf's presence, stared briefly at the elf before replying, "Yes. You may let her inside, but don't let her go anywhere but the drawing room. You need not bring her anything either, she may wait until Luther and I are ready."

Pokey leant down in a deep bow and with a crackling pop, disappeared.

"What are you looking for, Luther?"

"Govan's journal. I know that I put it in here. Where is it?"

Eva walked over to the cupboard and opened one of the drawers. As she turned round, holding a dark blue, dragon-hide bound book between her forefingers with distaste, Eva asked, "Why is she here, Luther?"

Luther reached out to take the book from his wife and tried to kiss her cheek, but stumbled as Eva deftly avoided him. He looked at her with a surprised, pained expression on his face and responded slowly, "Father has found out about Steven Warrington. Mother had sworn that affair was over more than a year ago, in fact it was but Edward told Aldebaran and me that his brother Stephen was trying to win her back. Seems he did. Don't know why he wanted her. What's wrong, Eva? What did I do? Ought I not to have mentioned your hair? It doesn't look bad at all, but I know that you prefer to have it up for company. I didn't mean you don't look beautiful, my love, because obviously you do."

Eva turned her back on Luther and looked at Patience, who appeared as if she were about to cry from nerves. "Never mind that now, Luther. You and I will talk later. You don't have to see your mother, Patty dear. We can send her away. It is no less than she deserves. Or Luther and I could see her."

Patience took a deep breath and looked at her brother, who was gazing forlornly at his wife's back. "What does she want from us, Luther? What is it that you expect to get from her?"

Luther tore his eyes away from Eva and responded with a slight shrug, "She wants us to hide her, probably, until Father calms down enough to want her back again. I intend to see what she offers us, but I would say nothing less than 20,000 galleons per day."

Patience looked away from her brother in disgust and said, "I won't allow you to keep her here, Luther. But if you know somewhere to hide her and you want to do this then you may. I am not sure if I will come down. I think I'll go up to see Phoebe right now."

Luther slid Govan's journal in his pocket and crossed the room quickly to stand by his sister. "Patience, I thought you would want an opportunity to take back something after all she did to you."

"It doesn't work like that, Luther. You go. I don't want to see her."

As Patience ran from the room, Luther started to follow her until he was stopped by Eva, who said, "Leave her, Luther. We're going down to meet with your mother."

* * *

"Have you been practising like I told you?" 

Patience looked up and bit her lip nervously as she responded, "Yes. I've progressed to rats. Pokey is disposing of the bodies, but it's awful, Severus. It's such an awful thing to be doing and practising. And I can't tell Eva how I know the wand strokes and incantation methods for the Killing Curse, can I? The Binding Charm keeps me from saying that you taught me, so she thinks that Luther did. He's been banished to my old bedroom for almost a week now and is frantic to convince her that he didn't do anything wrong."

Snape nodded shortly. "Luther will make it right with her. He will do whatever it takes. Why don't you explain to me what I have been hearing about your mother's disappearance?"

Patience, who had just finished her second goblet of Aphigorial nectar, leant back in her chair and said, "Luther hid her - probably at Daedalus, but I didn't ask. I don't know how much he forced her to pay him, but he deposited a good amount at Gringotts for me, as well."

Snape filled up his wife's goblet once more and poured out another jigger of l'Armagnac Noir de Limousin for himself before responding, "I should hope that he did. She didn't come to you here then?"

"Well she did, but I didn't see her. I couldn't. I stayed with Phoebe and let Eva and Luther organise everything. Why? What have you heard?"

Snape looked pointedly at his wife before relaxing somewhat and saying only, "Nothing important." He raised his goblet to his lips and looked over at the slowly rocking cot near the fireplace. "She looks like you."

Patience frowned in confusion until she saw that her husband was looking towards where their baby was fitfully sleeping. "Does she? She has your hair. I've never seen hair so black before. Luther's is more brown-black, but Phoebe's is like yours."

Snape grunted in response and took a sip from his glass. "Let us hope that is all the looks she inherits from me then."

Patience placed her goblet on the table next to her and asked, "Do you want one of the portraits? Luther had an extra copy made so that he could take one with him to Daedalus, but you could take that one."

Snape shook his head and gestured for his wife to come to him. "I think not. Are you ready to talk about the Ministry raid, Patience? Because I need to know precisely what happened. I've given you more than enough Aphigorial; you should be calm enough to tell me now."

Patience dutifully got up from her chair and went to sit on the ottoman in front of her husband's large armchair. "Luther told you everything, Severus, really. They were difficult about not being allowed into my rooms, but Luther explained to them about the wards. They said they would contact you about it."

Snape placed his hand on his wife's knee as he leant forward to speak. "A registered owl from the Ministry could not have come at a worse time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that they would come to inspect the house again or that they would want to see my bedroom."

Snape spoke in a low, growling voice as he replied, "They don't care about your Beautification Potions or robes, Patience. They know that your rooms were once mine, so they want to see what I might have left here."

"I know that, but you would have thought I was hiding half of Knockturn Alley in my rooms, Severus, from how they reacted. One of them accused me of criminal obstruction and threatened me with wand restrictions if I didn't allow them to enter."

Snape clenched his jaw tightly and looked over at the slowly spinning moonclock on the mantelpiece. "I cannot do anything about it, Patience. I cannot admit to either knowing about it or caring. Luther can have Shipley draft an owl…"

Patience interrupted impatiently, "I don't want Luther to do anything about it. It won't do any good, will it?"

Snape raised his eyebrows and replied, "None whatsoever."

"Will it always be like this, Severus?"

Snape roughly pulled his wife's hand into his lap and said, "No. We won't always be this lucky."

Patience screwed up her face and said in a shaking voice, "You mean it will go back to being like this summer?"

Snape looked down at his lap where his hands were wrapped round his wife's slender white fingers and said in a very cold voice, "Worse. I think that the very worst is coming, Patience."

"You are going away?"

"No. No, I am not going away. I will no longer be able to hide in the shadows and the results and consequences to you and the child will be enormous, Patience."

Patience reached her free hand out to touch her husband's cheek and spoke with feeling, "I don't care, Severus. I will support whatever you do and I will do whatever you ask. What do you want me to do? Can I help you?"

Snape closed his eyes and puckered his lips in pain before responding slowly, "Yes, you could help me, but you will have to agree to do whatever I ask without telling anyone, no matter what you hear or what you find that I have done."

"You're going to attack someone."

Snape dropped his wife's hand into his lap and clenched his fingers together angrily as he snarled, "I cannot tell you what I am going to do, Patience. You cannot be involved; you cannot have _any_ knowledge of it. Yet I will need you afterwards. I must know that you are trustworthy."

"I am. I would do anything you ask."

"Even when you find out what I am to do?"

"Yes."

Snape lifted his wife's chin so that she was forced to look directly into his angry, black eyes and he asked with a cruel sneer, "Even when you find that your husband is one of the most hated wizards in Britain? Even if you cannot find a way to excuse what I have done?"

Patience blinked her tear-filled eyes and replied, "But you wouldn't do anything that you didn't have to do, would you? You must have a reason for what you do, even if you don't tell me?"

"Can you believe that?"

Patience choked back a sob as she answered, "Yes. You aren't nice at all, but you aren't evil. I believe in you."

Snape's expression did not relax as he said, "No, I am not nice, my dear. I am a _very_ 'not nice' wizard. You don't know the half of what I do."

Patience wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand and said unsteadily, "I may not know what that part of you is, but I know it is there. How could I not after you came to me all covered in blood that day?"

Snape stared intently at his wife as he slowly said, "Ye-es. And you didn't even ask about it, did you? What a well-bred witch I married. I suppose you would like to know what I was doing?"

Patience shook her head. "No. You weren't at the Ministry and you can't have got the blood from something you did at school. So whatever it was, it must have been something horrid and secretive and I think I'd rather not know. I am willing to believe that it was necessary."

Snape let out the breath that he had been holding and said softly, "You are an amazing witch, Patience. I have no business being so lucky."

Patience asked tremulously, "What can I do to help you?"

Snape placed his hands on either side of his wife's head and looked deeply into her eyes as he said, "We shall discuss that later."


	41. Chapter 41 Truth

**Chapter 41 **

**Truth **

As he carefully wiped the blade of the small jewelled knife on the dingy white cloth in his left hand, Snape turned his head towards where his wife was slumped against the back of the chair closest to the fireplace. He could see that her eyes were fixed on the Prince family coat of arms that was emblazoned on the fire plate, which was barely visible behind the flames. Snape tucked the cloth into his pocket without casting a Scouring Spell. Their mingled blood was too precious to waste – she did not need to know about the final Protection Charm that he would cast.

"Gideon will not have any success, Patience. All of the papers are in order. The house and everything else now belongs entirely to you, since the Ministry will have terminated my rights. You two are safest here."

"When will you…"

"No." Snape could see that his wife had returned to staring into the flames, so he crossed the floor to where his black lacquer box was resting on the top of his old desk. As he tapped the surface and opened the lid to replace the knife, Snape spoke softly, "This will be the final time, Patience."

His wife did not turn her eyes from her contemplation of the glowing iron fire plate as she replied, "I see. I didn't even expect you to come, you know. The Ministry has already been here four times. If it weren't for Luther's assurance that this house has more protection than anywhere else I can go then I would take Phoebe and leave Britain. They want to take this house apart stone by stone until they find you."

"They will not find me. You are the only person who would be able to find me now, but you must stay here where it is safe."

Patience turned her head and started to ask, "How…"

"You have always had the ability to find me, Patience. That was part of the Binding Charm. Although I can make myself Untraceable and place a dozen spells round myself to keep hidden, you can find me without even using your wand."

"I never know where you were though."

"It doesn't work quite like that. You won't know where I am, but you can find me. You can Apparate to me. It is more complex than that; however the only part of the magic that you would be able to manage would be Apparation."

"Oh."

Snape picked up the necklace from the desk and walked with it towards his wife. "You need to allow me to put this on you to activate the new charm."

Patience stood up to face him and as she felt her husband's cold hands reaching under her hair to wrap the tail of the gold wyvern necklace round her neck she asked tonelessly, "What will the new charm do in addition to the old one?"

"It won't protect you actively, but when someone near you means you ill then the necklace will feel warm to your skin."

Patience thought that hardly seemed worth all of the horrible words that her husband had cast over the Prince family necklace or the gash that he had cut in his own hand to seal the spell, but she said nothing. Almost everyone she met now wished her ill, so the necklace would not be telling her anything that she didn't already know. She was the wife of the Dark wizard who had killed Albus Dumbledore. She had even lost one of her best friends, Elspeth, whose husband would no longer allow Elspeth to contact Patience out of fear for their baby and his Ministry job. Patience could no longer expect anything _but_ ill will.

As if he understood her thoughts, Snape added, "The necklace will tell you when someone wants to kill you, Patience."

"Oh. What about Phoebe?"

"I have placed the deepest curse I know to protect her, Patience. That is the best that I can do. I do not have the strength to do more – I have already used more blood than is safe."

Patience nodded her head and did not move from where she was standing directly in front of her husband. She knew that he was going to leave and that she would probably never see him alive again. He would be killed – she knew that the Ministry and even private wizards and witches were looking for him and he had told her that he would immolate himself before he would submit to the Dementor's Kiss.

Patience did not have any hope that He-who-must-not-be-named and the Death Eaters would succeed and she didn't actually want them to win. Although it was the only way she would ever be able to be with her husband again, Patience had finally decided that she could not support the Death Eaters. She would do anything for her husband no matter how wrong it was, but she would do nothing else to help He-who-must-not-be-named. She had been surprised that her husband had not been angry when she had informed him of her decision, but he had been satisfied when she had offered to take any vow he required to prove that she would help him above anything else – even if it seemed that she were helping the 'Dark Lord'.

But Patience had not been prepared, despite her husband's blatant and clear warning about what was coming, to find out that her husband was now the most notorious murderer in Britain. At first she had been angry and then she had even felt betrayed. However, on the first Ministry visit after Headmaster Dumbledore's murder, Patience had felt a sudden, immediate alignment of all her feelings and loyalties. Yet although Patience had defiantly decreed her allegiance to her husband to the Ministry officials who had come to her house, to her husband's cousin when he had tried to claim the Prince property by default, and to her own brother and friends, Patience had also not been prepared to see him. There had been nothing real said between them since he had arrived, only commands issued and obeyed. Patience was not sure that she wanted him to try to talk to her or hold her or do anything but issue commands. The reality of his crime had been greater than she had expected.

Snape watched his wife as he followed her thoughts. He knew that she was unsure of him despite her determination to support him. He knew even better than she that she was entirely correct that she would likely never again see him alive. No matter what the reason for him having done so, the wizarding world could never forgive the murderer of Headmaster Dumbledore. There was nothing he could ever do that would remove that stigma, no matter what was to come. He had known that he was burning all bridges when he had obeyed his master and raised his wand to kill. Snape hated that his actions were in reaction to a command other than his own, but a vow made long ago had removed his ability to make his own decisions when the order was made.

Snape knew that this was his last chance to have her and he also knew that he would walk away. He barely contained an exhausted sigh as he asked, "Luther has been taking care of you?"

"Yes. He has done battle both literally and figuratively. Literally with my mother's sister Sorcha, before she was killed of course, but also my Great-uncle Hephaestus Kent surprisingly and then your cousin Gideon, too. Gideon tried to force the door to take possession of the property with his Jurisconsultant as witness. Luther really enjoyed that fight actually. But then the Ministry keeps coming – again and again. Luther has been down to be interviewed so many times and he's had to work ever so hard to keep them from dragging me down there again. Aldebaran Shipley has stood by Luther, you know, which shocked me. He has set aside several other cases in order to act as Jurisconsultant whenever we have needed him. Your Jurisconsultant, Stronge, has been here but he won't meet with Ministry officials, so Aldebaran has done it all. They've been portraying me to the press and the Ministry as the abandoned wife and devoted young mother who was treacherously deceived by her horrid, evil warlock husband. Luther won't let me talk to the Ministry officials that keep coming to search the house because he's afraid that I'll be too honest about still supporting you."

"You should listen to your brother and Shipley."

"I know, but the Binding Charm won't let me lie about my feelings for you, Severus."

Snape frowned and replied severely, "I want you to obey your brother and Shipley about this. Perhaps now that I have ordered you to do so the Charm will allow it. If not then have your brother do all the talking or stay out of the way. It won't help me for you to publicly defend me. I want all eyes off you, Patience."

"I will try, then."

"You must do better than try. I don't think that you understand me, Patience. I _must_ know that you and the child are safe. It is more important than anything else. I cannot afford to be afraid for your welfare. If you cannot promise to obey me than I will place you under magical obligation."

Patience spoke almost hysterically, "I will, I will. Must everything you say always be an order or a command? Can't you talk to me as if you have feelings? Can't you tell me just once what you really feel, Severus? Please."

Snape gripped his wife's shoulder and growled, "What do you think that I am saying to you when I tell you that I must know you are safe? I am telling you as clearly as I can that I can do nothing else if I am worrying about you and the baby. You and the child are the first, second, and last thing on my mind at any time, Patience. Yet I must finish this job that I have started and the _only possible way_ to do it is if I can focus on the job and not you. Wars are won by men who have nothing but their own souls to lose. I sold mine years ago, Patience, so I was safe until I saw you."

Snape stared down at his wife, who had reacted to his angry words by placing one hand tentatively on his shoulder. He watched her eyes as she gazed up at him and searched his face for the truth. Snape felt himself goaded past bearing - led to say what he knew she wanted to hear. It was the only chance he would ever have to say those words and he would regret refusing her now. "I think I was always meant to love you, Patience. But we were never meant to be together. You were never supposed to love me back. We were never supposed to raise a child together. I can't keep what I wasn't meant to have, Patience. I have now protected you and the child with my own blood and if I must then I will spill what is left to keep you safe. I was never meant to have a life of love and happiness, my girl, but you were. You should have had everything you want. I need you to live and to be safe."

"But I do love you and we do have a child. What I want is to be with you."

"That cannot be, Patience."

"I once thought that all I ever wanted was to be loved, but I don't know how I can…"

Snape interrupted curtly, "Then you got what you most wanted. You understand why I need you to protect Phoebe and stay safe? You will do what I ask without question?"

"Yes."

Snape looked at the spinning bands of the moonclock and placed his hand on his forearm saying roughly, "Get the child. I must go."

As Patience ran into the bedroom next door, Snape slid the silver Encache box that had been his wife's into his pocket. He doubted that he would risk asking his wife to use the Encache to send him anything. Regardless, he had taught her how to use his black lacquer box in case he did need her help. He had left the box with her for safekeeping before the battle at Hogwarts, but since the silver box could be hidden in his pocket he would now swap them and leave the black box and all its hidden treasures in his wife's keeping. She did not know what was kept within, which Snape felt was for the best.

As his wife returned with his daughter, Snape pulled the baby from her into his own arms. The child's eyes had darkened so that she now had his black hair and black eyes. The baby's nose still looked like his grandmother Prince's, that it didn't look like the Snape nose was at least a blessing, but Snape could see that the baby would look far more like himself than he would have liked. This was not merely because he knew he was unattractive, but because it would hardly be beneficial for any child to look like the wizarding world's most hated murderer.

Snape placed a kiss on the child's forehead and then handed her back to his wife, who threw herself onto his chest with a soft cry. Snape paused briefly and closed his eyes so he could permanently imprint the memory of his wife and child pressing against his body in his mind. As he breathed in the incredible feeling of possession he heard his wife's plaintive voice promising, "I will still write to you. I will check the book and the box in case you need me."

Snape leant his cheek briefly on his wife's head before saying, "I cannot promise that I will ever be able to write to you or even read what you write, but if I know that you are writing, even if I can't read it, then I will feel you are safe."

Patience reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, which she drew along her hand silently. Snape watched in surprise as she then raised her palm, which was now covered with dark red blood and placed it on his head as she spoke aloud a protection curse she ought never have known. "You are protected, too, Severus. You were wrong – I was always meant to love you. Now go. I will keep Phoebe safe."

Snape looked into his wife's violet-blue eyes and saw the truth. But the Dark mark on his forearm was now burning so that the pain was beyond bearing. It was time.


End file.
